


ผ่านผันสู่วันพรุ่ง (The Verge of Tomorrow)

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3036347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>หกเดือนหลังจากค่ำคืนหิมะตกหนาวเหน็บในเดือนธันวาคม มุนาคาตะ เรย์ชิจึงได้รับทราบข้อมูลน่าสนใจ ถ้าจะเรียกว่าเป็นข้อมูลเปลี่ยนชีวิตก็คงได้ แต่อาจจะเว่อร์ไปหน่อย</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satellite (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Verge of Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616636) by [furiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity). 



ไฟล์ของสุโอยังอยู่บนหน้าดิสเพลย์บนคอมพิวเตอร์ของเรย์ชิ

จุดสีส้มเล็กๆ ที่ด้านล่างของไอค่อนนั้นทำให้รู้ว่าไฟล์ยังคง _รอการพิจารณา_

รออะไร พิจารณาอะไร เรย์ชิเองก็ไม่แน่ใจ ถ้าเกิดใครนึกจะถามก็คงจะตอบได้ลำบากทีเดียว

รอการสืบสวนเหรอ? กว่าพวกทีมสอบสวนที่เกิดเหตุจะฝ่าฝูงพ่อแม่ของนักเรียนโรงเรียนมัธยมอาชินากะที่กำลังโกรธเคืองเข้ามาได้ ร่างของสุโอก็หายไปแล้ว ก่อนที่เรย์ชิจะออกมาจากเกาะ เขาเองเป็นผู้อุ้มร่างของสุโอไปวางบนแผ่นหิมะอันขาวบริสุทธิ์ภายใต้ต้นไม้ที่ไหม้ไปส่วนหนึ่ง แต่ตอนที่เขากลับไปยังซากที่เหลือเพียงเถ้าถ่านเพื่อไปชี้จุดให้พวกทีม CSI ได้เห็น ร่างนั้นก็อันตรธานไปแล้ว และกว่าจะถึงตอนนั้นหิมะก็ละลายไปจนไม่เหลือรอยเท้าใดๆ ให้เห็น ทว่า่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่มีรอยลากร่างของผู้ใดไปที่ไหนเช่นกัน ข้อสรุปสุดท้ายจึงเขียนได้แค่ว่า red aura ที่คงค้างอยู่ในร่างของสุโอนั้นเองคือสิ่งที่เผาผลาญร่างของนายเก่าของมันไปเสียด้วย ด้วยเหตุผลอันใดก็ยังไม่ชัดเจน

จะว่าไป... มันก็ดูคู่ควรดีแล้วหากสุโอจะไม่ทิ้งศพไว้ให้เห็นแม้แต่นิด อย่างน้อยก็ทำให้คำขวัญของ HOMRA ยังคงเป็นจริงอยู่ได้ ... เว้นเพียงแค่เลือดแดงฉานที่อาบมือของเรย์ชิ

จุดสีส้ม สว่างสลัวตรงมาที่เขาราวดวงตาเขม่นโทษ รอยเลือดที่ไม่ได้ตั้งใจพิถีพิถันล้างออกให้หมดก็มักกลายเป็นสีส้มขุ่นเมื่อเวลาผ่านไม่ใช่เหรอ ... _รอ_

รอวันที่ความผิดบาปในใจของเรย์ชิจะจางหายไปอย่างนั้นรึ บางวันความรู้สึกเดียวที่ยังคงหลงเหลืออยู่ในใจเขาก็มีเพียงเสียง _แคร้ง_ ยามที่ปลายดาบของเขาเจาะผ่านซี่โครงของสุโอและสัมผัสเพียงหยาดอุ่นจากโลหิตที่กระเซ็นมาตกบนมือที่กำดาบไว้แน่น

ตลอดเวลาหกเดือนหลังจากวันนั้นเขาไม่ได้ชักดาบออกจากฝักอีกเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว เขาปล่อยให้อาวาชิม่าเป็นผู้นำในการจัดการเก็บกวาดความวุ่นวายที่เหลือทั้งหมด และแม้แต่เรื่องพวกนั้นก็ไม่ได้เป็นเกิดบ่อยรายสัปดาห์อีกแล้ว ในเมื่อตอนน HOMRA ไม่มีราชาคอยปกป้องคุ้มครอง องค์กรที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็น “red clan” ก็กลายสภาพเป็นเพียงกลุ่มอันธพาลหางแถวที่มีประวัติไม่น่าไว้วางใจ แค่เรื่องน่ารำคาญใจที่ปล่อยให้ตำรวจท้องที่จัดการกันเองก็ได้

คุซานางิ อิสุโมไม่ชอบใจเท่าไหร่เมื่อได้รับแจ้งว่างานศพของสุโอจะไม่มีร่างของสุโอไปร่วมงานเลยแม้แต่ส่วนเดียว ตอนที่อาวาชิม่ามารายงานถึงการไปส่งข่าวครั้งนั้น เธอบอกว่าชายผู้นั้นถึงกับกล่าวหาว่ามีการขโมยศพเกิดขึ้น _ไอ้พวกลูกหมาโรคจิตในแผนกวิทยาศาสตร์ของพวกคุณกำลังทำการทดลองกับเขาอยู่ใช่มั้ยล่ะ_ บางครั้งเรย์ชิก็อดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าคำเหล่านั้นจะเป็นอย่างไรนะหากต้องเขียนรายงานเป็นลายลักษณ์อักษร มือของอาวาชิม่ายังจะสั่นอยู่หรือไม่ เขาไม่โทษคุซานางิหรอก SCEPTER4 มีทั้งขอบเขตอำนาจและกำลังคนที่จะทำเรื่องเช่นนั้นได้จริงๆ หวังเพียงแต่ว่าเรื่องนี้จะไม่ยิ่งตอกย้ำทำให้ความสัมพันธ์ที่ตึงเครียดอยู่แล้วระหว่างมือขวาของเขาและอดีตมือขวาของสุโอย่ำแย่ไปกว่านี้ มีมิตรภาพที่ต้องจบลงสังเวยคืนเดือนธันวาคมคืนนั้นมากเกินพอแล้ว

เรย์ชิเองไม่ได้ไปร่วมงานศพ มันคงจะไร้มารยาทไปหน่อยหากฆาตกรที่ลงมือสังหารจะด้านหน้าไปรวมกลุ่มกับเหล่าผู้ไว้อาลัยต่อคนที่ถูกปลิดชีพด้วยน้ำมือของเขา แม้ไม่มีใครเป็นพยานรู้เห็นในช่วงจังหวะที่สุโอสิ้นใจ แต่ทุกคนที่เกี่ยวข้องก็เข้าใจดีว่าการอยู่รอดของเมืองนี้เท่ากับว่าสุโอหมดลมหายใจไปแล้วก่อนที่ดาบแห่งดาโมเคลแดงจะสลายไป ไม่มีใครสามารถ... หรืออยากจะ... รับรู้ว่าราชาคนใดในสามคนที่เหลือที่เป็นผู้จบชีวิตของสุโอ แต่แค่เรย์ชิรู้เองคนเดียวก็เกินพอ

เขาไปเยี่ยมหลุมศพของสุโอบ่อยครั้งในช่วงเวลามืดมิดก่อนรุ่งสาง ไปอย่างไร้อาวุธ คำที่เขาเอ่ยในช่วงเวลาเหล่านั้นจางหายไปกับความเงียบงันในสุสานราวกับก้อนหินที่ถูกโยนเข้าไปในบ่อน้ำบนภูเขา

คำที่เรย์ชิไม่เคยเอ่ยออกมา _เวลาหนึ่งปีที่เราไม่ได้ติดต่อกันนั้นเป็นเวลาที่ตกต่ำมากของฉันนะ สุโอ_

ความรู้สึกที่เขาเก็บไว้ในใจเพียงลำพัง _นายคือทุกสิ่งที่ฉันต้องการ สุโอ_

_ความปรารถนาที่มีเพียงสุโอเท่านั้นที่จะมอบให้เขาได้ จับมือฉันไว้สิ สุโอ_

ถ้าเขาได้พูดคำเหล่านี้ออกไปก่อนที่สุโอจะตาย เหตุการณ์แตกต่างออกไปไหม ... ไม่มีทางอยู่แล้ว... สิ่งเดียวที่จะเกิดขึ้นแน่ๆ คือคำเหล่านั้นจะยิ่งทำให้เขาทั้งสองแยกห่างจากกันยิ่งกว่าเดิม สุโอไม่เคยชอบให้ใครเข้าใกล้จนเกินไป ไม่ชอบมาตั้งแต่ก่อนที่เขาจะมีพลังไฟเผาผลาญ พลังที่พรากเศษเสี้ยวสุดท้ายของเขาไปจากเรย์ชิ

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น ทุกครั้งที่เขายืนอยู่ต่อหน้าหลุมฝังศพของสุโอเขาก็ยังไม่อาจห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้คิดถึงความเป็นไปได้ ... ถ้า... ถ้าวันที่ทั้งสองลอบไปพบกันข้างศาลเจ้าข้างโรงเรียนอาชินากะ วันนั้นที่สุโอจากเขาไป ถ้ามันกลับเป็นวันที่เรย์ชิยอมให้ตัวเองก้าวเข้าไปใกล้ยิ่งกว่าเดิมล่ะ ถ้าหากเขาเปลี่ยนการยื่นคำขาดอันแสนขมขื่นนั้นเป็นการที่ตัวเขาเองยอมศิโรราบ มันจะมีความสำคัญต่อสุโอบ้างไหม คนคนนั้นจะได้พยายามมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไปหรือเปล่าหากเขาได้ล่วงรู้ถึงความลับเพียงหนึ่งเดียวที่เรย์ชิเก็บงำจากเขามาโดยตลอด

แต่แน่ล่ะ นั่นก็เป็นเพียงการหลอกตัวเองไปวันๆ... สุโอไม่มีทางเปลี่ยนใจ เรย์ชิเป็นเพียงอุปสรรคขัดขวางแผนการณ์ของสุโอ และไม่ว่าจะคำที่เขาพูดหรือสิ่งที่เขาทำก็เป็นได้แค่สิ่งกวนใจน่ารำคาญสำหรับสุโอเท่านั้น แต่ความคิดที่ว่าเขาอาจจะช่วยสุโอไว้ได้ก็ยังดื้อดึงไม่ยอมจากเขาไปไหน แม้จะรู้ตัวว่านั่นเป็นความคิดที่เย่อหยิ่งหลงตัวเองก็ตาม เขาอยากจะมีความสำคัญต่อสุโอ อยากสำคัญพอที่สุโอจะได้ไม่เดินไปสู่ความตาย อย่างน้อยก็สำคัญพอที่จะสุโอจะเห็นใจและละเว้นไม่ให้เขาต้องเล่นบทฆาตกรที่ปลิดชีวิตของชายผู้นั้นเสียเอง

และตอนนี้ ... สิ่งที่เหลืออยู่จากสุโอก็มีเพียงไฟล์ดิจิตอล... _รอ_

เรย์ชิกระพริบตามองจุดสีส้มนั่น

รอการเก็บเข้าฐานข้อมูลตลอดกาลเหรอ ใช่สินะ นั่นอาจจะเหมาะสมแล้วในสภาวะไร้คำตอบที่คู่ควรกับสถานะของเขา ดีแล้วที่ไม่มีใครในศูนย์บัญชาการนี้ที่จะกล้าถามเรื่องหน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์ของเรย์ชิ

 “นายน่าจะดีใจนะที่ฉันไม่ได้จิกหูนายเข้ามาให้สมกับความเกรียนไร้มารยาทของนายน่ะ!” เสียงของอาวาชิม่าดังขึ้นจากอีกด้านของประตูห้อง “หัวหน้าคะ ขออนุญาตค่ะ”

 “เชิญ” เรย์ชิตอบ

ประตูเปิดออกให้อาวาชิม่าที่ทำหน้าตาถมึงทึงเดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับฟุชิมิที่ดูหงุดหงิดหนักกว่าปกติเสียอีก

 “ชามั้ย” เรย์ชิชวน แต่ก็หวังว่าอาวาชิม่าจะปฏิเสธ ไอ้ถั่วหวานอะซึกิที่เธอชอบใส่ในของหวานนั้นมันรสชาติแย่ได้อย่างไม่น่าเชื่อเลยทีเดียว

 “ขอบคุณค่ะ หัวหน้า แต่วันนี้คงต้องขอผ่าน” อาวาชิม่าตอบ “เรามีข่าวไม่สู้จะดีนักมารายงาน ฟุชิมิไปเจาะดูภาพจากดาวเทียมของพวกอเมริกันและเจอสิ่งที่หัวหน้าควรจะต้องได้เห็นในทันทีค่ะ เอาให้หัวหน้าดูสิ ฟุชิมิ”

ฟุชิมิถอนหายใจหนักและก้มหน้าจ้องพรม หมอนี่มันเกรียนสันดานเสียจริงๆ เรย์ชิเองก็ไม่เคยเข้าใจเหมือนกันว่าทำไมเขาถึงชอบฟุชิมินัก

 “สาบานเลย ถ้าจำเป็นฉัน _จะ_ ตบบ้องหูนายแน่ๆ” อาวาชิม่าตวาดพลางหันมาทางเรย์ชิ “ฉันจับได้ตอนเจ้านี่กำลังพยายามลบหลักฐานค่ะ หัวหน้า”

 “ลบหลักฐานเหรอ” เรย์ชิวางศอกลงบนโต๊ะก่อนที่จะโน้มตัวมาข้างหน้า “มันไม่ผิดกฏระเบียบของ SCEPTER4 ในการเจาะเข้าไปดักสัญญานดาวเทียมของทางอเมริกานี่ครับ คุณไปเห็นอะไรเข้ากัน ฟุชิมิ”

ฟุชิมิควักเอาทัมบ์ไดรฟ์ออกมาจากกระเป๋าและก้าวข้ามพรมมาส่งให้เรย์ชิ “ภาพอยู่ในนั้นครับ หัวหน้า ทั้งหมดถูกถ่ายมาระหว่างเวลาสิบสามสามสิบถึงสิบสามสามสิบหก หนึ่งสัปดาห์ที่แล้ว เหนือกรุงลอนดอน ประเทศอังกฤษ”

เรย์ชิเสียบไดรฟ์นั้นเข้ากับเครื่องและเรียกรูปขึ้นมา รูปใหญ่ความละเอียดสูงไม่เหมือนพวกที่ใช้กันในหมู่คนที่ชอบดูแผนที่ออนไลน์ สัญญานดาวเทียมของอเมริกาใช้ภาพเสริมจากกล้องวงจรปิดเพื่อให้ได้ภาพสามมิติของพื้นที่ที่เฝ้าจับตาอยู่ และเมื่อลอนดอนเต็มไปด้วยกล้องไม่ต่างจากเมืองชิซุมิ ภาพที่ได้มาจึงไม่พลาดรายละเอียดใดๆ ไม่มีใบหน้าที่พร่าเบลอแม้แต่หน้าเดียว ในภาพแรกที่เป็นภาพมุมสูงของพื้นที่ซึ่งกำลังก่อสร้างอะไรสักอย่างนั้นชัดจนเขาสามารถซูมเข้าไปดูชื่อบนปลอกคอของสุนัขเยอรมันเชพเพิร์ดที่ผ่านมาได้เสียด้วยซ้ำ คนประเภทไหนกันที่จะตั้งชื่อสุนัขที่ดุดันขนาดนั้นว่าปุ๊กกี้?

ภาพที่สองแสดงให้เห็นชายร่างสูงในชุดสีส้มนั่งห้อยเท้าออกมาจากหน้าต่างชั้นสองของอาคารที่กำลังก่อสร้าง กระดาษห่อแซนวิชสีขาวปูอยู่บนตัก เรย์ชิจำมือซ้ายที่จับแซนวิชอยู่นั้นได้ดี ผิวของข้อนิ้วกลางที่บางและมันกว่า สีจางกว่าผิวส่วนอื่น _แผลนั่น เขาได้แผลนั้นในวันที่เราพบกัน คืนวันปีใหม่ เกือบสิบแปดปีมาแล้ว_

เขาคงส่งเสียงอะไรออกไปสักอย่างเพราะอาวาชิม่าก้าวเข้ามายืนข้างเขาในทันที “หัวหน้าคะ เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า”

 “ไม่เป็นไร” เรย์ชิตอบและโบกมือให้เธอถอยในขณะที่เขาปาดมือไปบนหน้าจอเพื่อดูภาพต่อ ภาพนี้เป็นภาพส่วนบนของศีรษะผู้ชายคนเดิมที่โน้มตัวออกมาคุยกับคนงานก่อสร้างอีกคนที่ยืนอยู่บนถนน

หลังจากนั้นก็เป็นภาพแสนชัดเจนที่แสดงให้เห็นใบหน้าบางส่วนของชายคนนั้นในตอนที่เขาเอียงคอขึ้นมาราวกับจะจ้องตรงไปยังดวงตาของกล้องบนดาวเทียม หมวกกันกระแทกสีขาวอาจจะซ่อนสีผมของเขาไว้ แต่เรย์ชิก็ยังสามารถจดจำใบหน้าของคนผู้นั้นได้เสมอ ต่อให้อยู่ท่ามกลางคนหลายพันคน

สุโอ มิโกโตะ

 


	2. Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> มุนาคาตะนึกถึงวันที่เขาได้พบสุโอเป็นครั้งแรก ฟุชิมิกับอาวาชิม่าสืบสวนเรื่องราว และโคคุโจจิ ไดคาคุออกคำสั่ง

_“สุโอ มิโกโตะ”_

_เรย์ชิเหลือบขึ้นมองเด็กผู้ชายที่สวมเสื้อปาร์ก้าสีแดงและหมวกปีกปิดหูสีดำคนนั้น “อะไรนะครับ”_

_“นั่นชื่อฉัน นายล่ะชื่ออะไร”_

_“ม... มุนาคาตะครับ มุนาคาตะ เรย์ชิ” เรย์ชิบอกเขา ต่อให้ไม่ค่อยได้ออกมานอกบ้านคุณพ่อคุณแม่นอกจากตอนไปโรงเรียนแต่เขาก็ค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าคนเราไม่ควรจะเดินดุ่มๆ มาแนะนำตัวเองกับคนแปลกหน้าโดยไม่มีเหตุผล_

_“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ มุนาคาตะ ทีนี้ในเมื่อเราไม่ได้เป็นคนแปลกหน้าต่อกันแล้ว ไปหาพ่อแม่นายกันเถอะ”_

_“ทำไมนายถึงคิดว่าฉันกำลังหาพ่อแม่อยู่” เรย์ชิถามพลางผายไหล่และยืดตัวขึ้น จริงอยู่ที่เขาพลัดแยกกับคุณพ่อคุณแม่ในฝูงชน แต่นั่นไม่ได้แปลว่าเรย์ชิ_ มองหา _พวกท่านอยู่สักหน่อย เขาก็แค่รอให้ทั้งสองมาเจอเขาเอง และกำลังคิดว่าไม่แน่ หลังจากนี้คุณพ่อคุณแม่อาจจะยอมให้เขาได้พกมือถือเป็นของตัวเองสักที_

_“ก็นายนั่งบนตอไม้นั่นแล้วก็มองหน้าผู้ใหญ่ทุกคนที่เดินผ่านมากว่ายี่สิบนาทีละ” สุโอบอกเขา “นอกซะจากว่านายจะเป็นลูกมนุษย์หมาป่าที่หาเจ้าของไม่เจอ นายก็ต้องเป็นเด็กหลงตามหาพ่อแม่แล้วล่ะ” เขาคว้ามือของเรย์ชิและดึงให้เขาลงมาจากตอไม้ “มาเถอะ” และแม้เรย์ชิจะสวมถุงมือผ้าขนสัตว์หนา มือของสุโอก็ยังอุ่น_

_“ไม่ได้หลงซะหน่อย” เรย์ชิท้วง แต่เขาก็ยอมให้สุโอพาเขาเดินผ่านกลุ่มคนหน้าวัดออกไป ผ่านแถวร้านขายของแล้วก็เดินไปทางเนินแห่งน้ำตา จุดศูนย์กลางของบริเวณวัด “แล้วพ่อแม่_ นาย _ล่ะอยู่ไหนกัน” เขาถามพลางดึงผ้าพันคอขึ้นพันขึ้นไปให้ถึงจมูกเพื่อให้ลมหายใจอุ่นมันขึ้นสักหน่อย_

_“แม่ฉันเปิดร้านขายโซบะ” สุโอตอบและชี้ไปทางข้างหลังโดยไม่ได้ผ่อนฝีเท้า “ส่วนพ่อก็น่าจะตายไปแล้วตั้งแต่ฉันยังเด็กนะ”_

_“แปลว่าอะไร น่าจะตายไปแล้ว”_

_“ก็แม่บอกว่าเขาตายไง แต่ฉันอ่านการ์ตูนมานะ เวลาที่พ่อของตัวเอกเป็นผู้ร้ายตัวสำคัญ แล้วแม่ก็จะบอกว่าคุณพ่อคนดีตายไปแล้วเพื่อจะได้ไม่ต้องรู้สึกแย่ที่มีส่วนติดพันกับเขา เท่ากะไม่แน่ พ่อฉันอาจจะยังมีชีวิตแล้วก็เป็นผู้ร้ายเลวสุดๆ ก็ได้”_

_เรย์ชิไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบว่าอะไร คนจำนวนมากที่เกลียดนักการเมืองคิดว่า_ คุณพ่อของเขา _นั่นแหละเป็นผู้ร้าย แต่ตอนนี้เด็กทั้งสองคนก็เดินขึ้นบันไดเนินแห่งน้ำตาไปได้ครึ่งทาง แล้วทั้งคู่ไม่ควรจะมาอยู่ที่นี่เลยจริงๆ นะ “เอ่อ นี่เราจะไปที่ไหนกันน่ะ”_

_“ขึ้นไปข้างบนไง” สุโอตอบและทำท่าชี้ไปทางยอดเนิน “มองจากตรงนั้นจะเห็นทุกอย่างเลย เท่ากะเราก็จะหาพ่อแม่ของนายเจอ” เขาเกือบจะลื่นลงไปบนบันไดหินอ่อนที่ปกคลุมไปด้วยน้ำแข็ง แต่ก็ยังคงทรงตัวอยู่ได้ มือของเขาจับมือของเรย์ชิแน่นขึ้นแล้วก็ค่อยผ่อนลงเมื่อเขาก้าวเท้าเดินต่อไป_

_“นึกว่าไม่มีใครได้รับอนุญาตให้ขึ้นไปบนนั้นซะอีก” เรย์ชิพูด เขาควรจะชักมือกลับสินะ แต่การถูกจูงไปข้างหน้าโดยคนที่ขนาดตัวพอๆ กันกับเขามันก็รู้สึกดีนี่นา มันเหมือนอยู่ในหนังฟีลกู๊ดที่เต็มไปด้วยมิตรภาพและการผจญภัย_

_สุโอเหลียวกลับมามอง “ถ้าเขาไม่อยากให้ใครมาใช้บันได ก็ไม่ควรจะสร้างมันไว้ตรงนี้สิ”_

_หิมะที่ยอดเนินราบนั้นราบเรียบไร้ร่องรอยใดๆ หิมะชั้นบนสุดเริ่มแข็งตัวเล็กน้อยและทอแสงประกายล้อกับแสงอาทิตย์ที่ริบหรี่ ยอดเนินนั้นถูกล้อมไว้ด้วยยกพื้นที่กั้นคอนกรีตเตี้ยๆ ที่มีราวจับโลหะที่สนิมเขรอะดูไม่น่าเชื่อถือติดอยู่เป็นเหมือนรูปตัว U ในภาษาอังกฤษแต่กลับหัว สุโอปล่อยมือของเรย์ชิและเดินตรงไปยังราวหนึ่ง รองเท้าบู๊ทของเขาทิ้งรอยลึกไว้บนผืนหิมะและนั่นก็ทำให้เรย์ชิรู้สึกเสียดายเบาๆ มันเป็นภาพที่สวยงามจริงๆ สะอาดสะอ้านกระจ่างตา ความอบอุ่นจากมือของสุโอเหมือนจะถูกดูดซึมเข้าไปในถุงมือของเขาหมดเลยทันที_

_เรย์ชิซุกมือเข้าไปในกระเป๋าแล้วก็เดินตามไป ตั้งใจวางเท้าลงไปบนรอยเท้าของสุโอเพื่อเลี่ยงไม่ให้ต้องมีหลุมตำหนิบนผืนหิมะขาวมากไปกว่านี้_

_สุโอก้าวขึ้นไปบนแท่นคอนกรีต คว้าราวหนึ่งไว้ด้วยมือขวาและผายมืออีกข้างออกมา ดูเหมือนเป็นราชาที่กำลังอวดอาณาจักรของตนเองก็ไม่ปาน “เห็นมั้ยล่ะ เห็นทุกอย่างเลย”_

_แต่ก่อนที่เรย์ชิจะทันได้มองดูอะไร ราวที่สุโอยืนพิงอยู่ก็ส่งเสียง_ แป๊ก _ดังลั่นแล้วก็เหวี่ยงตัวออกเมื่อขาข้างหนึ่งของตัว U หักออกแล้วโปรยเกล็ดสนิมสีน้ำตาลลงไปบนหิมะ_

_สุโอเสียหลัก มือหลุดจากราวที่หักและแขนขวาก็แกว่งไร้ทิศทาง เรย์ชิวิ่งเข้าไปหาเขาและคว้าต้นแขนไว้ได้ตอนที่แรงโน้มถ่วงจะดึงร่างของสุโอลงไป เขาคุกเข่าลงแนบตัวกับแผงกั้นคอนกรีตและโน้มตัวไปสุดตัวตอนที่ร่างท่อนบนของสุโอกระแทกเข้ากับข้างเนิน หัวใจของเรย์ชิเต้นแรงแทบจะหลุดออกมาจากอกในตอนที่เขาแอบมองริมเหวด้วยความกลัวว่าสิ่งที่เขาคว้าไว้ในถุงมือนั้นจะมีแต่เสื้อปาร์ก้าของสุโอ_

_แต่สุโอก็ยังอยู่ตรงนั้น และในแสงรำไรนี้เรย์ชิก็ยังสามารถมองเห็นสีตาของเขา... สีอำพันอ่อน สุโอเงยศีรษะเข้าไปในฮู้ดของปาร์ก้าแล้วก็หัวเราะขึ้นด้วยความสะใจ ราวกับว่านี่เป็นการขึ้นเครื่องเล่นในสวนสนุกและเขาก็ไม่ได้กำลังตกอยู่ในอันตรายจากการพลัดตกและกลิ้งลงเนินไปร้อยเมตรกว่าจะถึงจตุรัสคอนกรีตเบื้องล่าง_

_“นายนี่มันสมองไม่ปกติชัดๆ” เรย์ชิพูดและกระชับมือที่จับแขนของสุโออยู่ ความโล่งใจนั้นใหญ่หลวง แต่ความกลัว ... ทั้งกลัวที่จะต้องปล่อยมือ กลัวที่จะต้องปล่อยให้คนหนึ่งคน_ ตาย _นั้นยิ่งใหญ่กว่า และเป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิตที่เขาได้รู้ซึ้งว่าการโกรธจนไร้เหตุผลนั้นเป็นเช่นไร_

_“นายแข็งแรงว่าที่เห็นนะ” สุโอพูดขึ้น_

_“แหงสิ ฉันแข็งแรง” เรย์ชิตอบด้วยความภูมิใจที่อาจจะโชว์ให้เด็กบ้าประสาทพิลึกคนนี้เห็นมากไปหน่อย แต่น้ำเสียงประทับใจของสุโอก็ทำให้ใจของเขาฟูขึ้นด้วยความอบอุ่น “ฉันเป็นนักดาบ”_

_“นายแข็งแกร่งพอที่จะดึงฉันขึ้นไปรึเปล่าล่ะ นักดาบ”_

_แขนของสุโอบิดจนข้อนิ้วของเขาเสียดสีกับคอนกรีต เรย์ชิส่ายหน้า “ฉันลากนายขึ้นมาได้ แต่นั่นจะทำให้มือนายเจ็บนะ จะดีกว่าถ้าเราเรียกหุ่นยนต์หรือให้ผู้ใหญ่ขึ้นมาอุ้มนาย” และที่หางตาเขาก็มองเห็นหมวกสีม่วงอันแสนคุ้นเคยในกลุ่มคนด้านล่าง_ คุณแม่

_“ลืมไปได้เลย ถ้าแม่ฉันจับได้ว่าฉันขึ้นมาที่นี่อีกล่ะก็ ฉันโดนฆ่าแน่” สุโอตอบ “เป็นแผลนิดหน่อยฉันไม่ถือหรอก เพราะงั้นดึงเลย เร็วๆ สิ ก่อนที่ใครจะมาเห็นเข้า”_

_เรย์ชิดึงตัวเข้าขึ้นมาด้วยมือทั้งสองมือ พยายามอย่างสุดชีวิตที่จะยกตัวเขาขึ้น ไม่ใช่ลากมา แต่ข้อนิ้วของสุโอก็ยังคงเสียดสีกับคอนกรีตและทำให้เรย์ชินิ่วหน้าด้วยความเจ็บแทน สุโอไม่มีปฏิกิริยาอะไรเลย ไม่แน่อาจจะเพราะอะดรีนาลีนกำลังทำงานอยู่ เรย์ชิลื่นล้มหลายครั้งบนหิมะก่อนที่จะดึงร่างของสุโอให้ข้ามกลับขึ้นมาได้ แล้วเขาก็ล้มตัวลงนอนแผ่หราเมื่อสุโอปลอดภัย ราวที่หักอยู่นั้นห้อยลงไปจากขอบคอนกรีตเหมือนครึ่งเครื่องหมายคำถาม_

_สุโอลุกขึ้นยืนพลางดูมือโชกเลือดของตัวเอง ก่อนที่จะทรุดตัวลงนั่งยองๆ แล้วซุกมือลงไปในหิมะ “ขอบใจนะ” เขาพึมพำ “เกือบไปแล้วมั้ยล่ะ”_

_“ไม่จำเป็นต้องขอบใจหรอก” เรย์ชิบอกพลางยันตัวขึ้นนั่งบ้าง “นายขึ้นมาที่นี่เพราะฉัน อย่างน้อยฉันก็ควรจะไม่ยอมให้นายตกลงไปตายล่ะนะ แต่ว่า... อากาศเย็นขนาดนี้นายน่าจะใส่ถุงมือนะ ถ้าใส่ซะก็ไม่ต้องเจ็บแล้ว”_

_สุโอยิ้มร่าให้เขา “นายนี่มันอะไรน่ะ เป็นผู้ใหญ่เรอะ มาสั่งสอนฉันซะสลักสำคัญทั้งที่ก็อายุเท่ากับฉันแท้ๆ”_

_เรย์ชิลุกขึ้นยืนและปัดหิมะที่ด้านหลังของตัวเอง “นายรู้ได้ยังไงว่าเราอายุเท่ากัน”_

_“ฉันเคยเห็นนายที่โรงเรียนน่ะสิ ฉันอยู่ห้อง C ชั้นปีเดียวกับนายนั่นแหละ”_

_เรย์ชิอยู่ห้อง A แล้วเขาก็มั่นใจมากว่าไม่เคยเห็นสุโอมาก่อนเลย แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ เวลาอยู่โรงเรียนเขาไม่ค่อยสุงสิงกับใคร เขาแทบจะไม่รู้จักเพื่อนร่วมห้องของตัวเองด้วยซ้ำ อย่าว่าแต่คนห้องอื่นเลย “นั่นไม่ได้แปลว่าเราอายุเท่ากันซะหน่อย วันเกิดนายเมื่อไหร่”_

_“สิบสามสิงหา” สุโอตอบ “นายล่ะ”_

_“อย่างกะจะบอก” เรย์ชิตอบทั้งที่หน้าแดง สุโอแก่กว่าเขาตั้งเกือบสองเดือน เศษหนึ่งส่วนหกของปีเชียวนะ “นั่นแหละ ฉันเห็นคุณแม่ฉันแล้วตอนที่ฉันกำลังดึงนายขึ้นมา เท่ากะเราก็ได้สิ่งที่เราต้องการแล้ว ไปหาชุดปฐมพยาบาลกันเถอะ ไอ้คนอยากเป็นฮีโร่ของเด็กหลงเอ๊ย”_

_ตอนที่ทั้งคู่เดินมาถึงนั้นที่ตรงนี้ยังเป็นผืนหิมะตกใหม่แสนงดงาม แต่ยามที่เดินจากไปทั้งสองทิ้งรอยรองเท้าบู๊ทที่ย่ำไปทั่ว ท่อนเหล็กหัก เกล็ดสนิม และรอยเลือดเปื้อนไว้_ มนุษย์ไม่สามารถจะปล่อยให้ของสวยงามคงอยู่อย่างที่มันเป็นได้เลยนะ _เรย์ชิคิด แต่ความคิดนั้นก็ถูกกลบด้วยความรู้สึกที่ว่าแม้ยอดเนินนั้นจะยับเยินไป แม้หัวใจของเขาจะยังเต้นระส่ำจากความกลัวที่ตกค้างอยู่ แต่เขาก็มีความสุข เขาเพิ่งได้มีเพื่อนจริงๆ เป็นคนแรกในชีวิต เขาไม่เคยนับพวกเด็กที่เขาได้เจอพร้อมมิตรสหายของคุณพ่อคุณแม่เป็นเพื่อนของตัวอยู่แล้ว พวกเขาต้องสุงสิงกันเพียงเพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงการทำให้ครอบครัวผิดหวัง และเรย์ชิพบว่ามันยากมากที่จะชอบใครในนั้น แต่เขาชอบสุโอ ต่อให้สุโอสมองไม่ปกติก็เถอะ_

_และเขาก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะคิดว่าการได้พบเพื่อนใหม่ในช่วงเวลาก่อนขึ้นปีใหม่พอดีนี่ช่างนับว่าโชคดี_

 

 “หัวหน้าคะ”

เรย์ชิมองภาพของสุโอบนจอนั้นเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย... ภาพสะท้อนของใบหน้าซุกซนไม่สนหน้าอินทร์หน้าพรหมที่หัวเราะร่าอยู่ข้างเนินเขาในวัดกลางย่านชานเมืองชิซุมิในตอนนั้น... ก่อนจะหันกลับมาทางอาวาชิม่า

 “ขอโทษทีครับ ใจลอยไปหน่อย เรื่องนี้ถือว่าประหลาดมาก” เขาตอบ “หรือควรจะใช้คำว่ากลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกมากกว่านะ จากคดีศพหายที่ยังไขไม่ได้ในแฟ้มคดีตำรวจของนครชิซุมิทั้งหมดหกคดี ผมคิดว่านี่คงจะเป็นคดีแรกกระมังที่ความจริงกลับกลายเป็นว่าผู้ตายยังคงมีชีวิตอยู่ แถมยังเป็นคดีของทางเราเสียอีก ต้องยอมรับตามตรงเลยนะว่าผมค่อนข้างจะผิดหวังที่หน่วยของเราไม่ได้ติดตามและกำจัดความเป็นไปได้ในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้เสียก่อนที่มันจะเกิดขึ้น”

เขากำลังพยายามซ่อนความรู้สึกของตัวเองด้วยการใช้คำพูดพล่ามเยิ่นเย้อไร้สาระในแบบที่เขาทำอยู่บ่อยๆ แต่ทั้งอาวาชิม่าและฟูชิมิก็ไม่ได้รู้จักเขาดีพอที่จะรู้ทัน ทั้งความโล่งใจ ความรู้สึกเหมือนถูกทรยศ ความหวัง และความโกรธต่างไหลบ่าเข้าสู่แก่นกลางจิตใจของเรย์ชิและหลอมรวมกันเป็นก้อนความรู้สึกอัดแน่นจุกอึ้งสับสนที่เขาจะต้องเก็บกักเอาไว้จนกว่าเขาจะสามารถอยู่ตามลำพังได้

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกในระยะเวลาหกเดือนที่เขาเปิดไฟล์ของสุโอขึ้นมา _รอการพิจารณา_ คำตอบแสนดีที่เรย์ชิเพิ่งหาให้ตัวเองได้นั้นถูกโละทิ้งออกไปทันที ไฟล์นี้ไม่ใช่ไฟล์รอการเก็บเข้าฐานข้อมูลอีกต่อไปแล้ว เราไม่สามารถนำไฟล์ของคนที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่เข้าฐานข้อมูลได้

_สุโอยังมีชีวิตอยู่_ เขาพยายามสลัดความคิดนั้นออกไปจากใจ มันทำให้เขารู้สึกอยากจะอาละวาดกวาดข้าวของกระจุกกระจิกทั้งหลายบนโต๊ะทิ้งและวิ่งแล่นไปยังสนามบินแล้วสั่งนักบินคนแรกที่หาได้ให้พาเขาไปที่ลอนดอนในทันที มันทำให้เขารู้สึกอยากตะโกนกรีดร้องจากทั้งความเศร้าและความยินดีไปพร้อมๆ กัน

เขากดแท็บการเงินและเหลือบมองอาวาชิม่าที่จ้องการทำงานของเขาอยู่ด้วยสีหน้ากังวล

 “ผมกำลังตามรอยเงินอยู่ไง อาวาชิม่าคุง” เรย์ชิอธิบาย “ถ้าชายคนนั้นคือสุโอ มิโกโตะจริง เขาจะไม่มีทางไปโผล่ที่ลอนดอนได้โดยไม่ใช้เงินในระหว่างทาง”

 “ _ถ้า_ นั่นคือสุโอเหรอ หมายความว่ายังไงน่ะ” ฟุชิมิถาม “หัวหน้า คิดว่านั่นอาจจะไม่ใช่เขางั้นเหรอ”

 “ฟุชิมิคุง เราจะต้องมาคุยกันอีกทีถึงเรื่องเหตุผลที่คุณตั้งท่าจะลบภาพถ่ายพวกนี้นะครับ” เรย์ชิพูดอย่างใจลอยระหว่างที่กวาดตาอ่านข้อมูลทางการเงินการธนาคารของสุโอ “แต่ถ้าจะตอบคำถามของคุณให้ก่อน ผมค่อนข้างมั่นใจครับว่านั่นคือสุโอ มิโกโตะตัวจริง แต่ถึงกระนั้น ในอดีตผมก็เคยคาดผิดมาบ้างเหมือนกัน”

 “แล้วการดูสถานะการเงินของเขาจะช่วยได้จริงๆ เหรอคะ” อาวาชิม่าถามพลางเดินกลับไปยืนกับฟุชิมิ “เขาอาจจะมีบัญชีในชื่อปลอมก็ได้ คุซานางิมีเส้นสายกับพวกปลอมเอกสารอะไรอย่างนี้เยอะ”

 “นั่งสิครับ ทั้งสองคน” เรย์ชิพูด ทั้งคู่ลากเก้าอี้มานั่ง “สุโอไม่เคยชอบพวกวิธีการลับๆ ล่อๆ ที่คุซานางิ อิซุโมชอบใช้เสียเหลือเกินหรอก อาวาชิม่าคุง เขาเคยพูดว่าแค่ต้องจำเลขประจำตัวประชาชนของตัวเองคนเดียวก็ยากพอแล้ว ไม่ต้องพูดถึงการจำอะไรมากกว่านั้นเลย นี่ครับ ดูสิ” เขาเปิดเครื่องโปรเจกเตอร์และฉายมันขึ้นไปที่ผนังด้านหลังลูกน้องทั้งสองที่หมุนเก้าอี้ตามไปดู “นี่คือสถาบันการเงินที่มีองค์กรต่างประเทศหนุนหลังอยู่” 

บันทึกเหล่านั้นแสดงให้เห็นยอดเงินห้าหมื่นเครดิต มากพอที่จะซื้อตึกสูงในกลางเมืองใหญ่ทุกเมืองในโลกได้ จนถึงหนึ่งวันหลังจากการตายของสุโอ จากนั้นยอดเงินก็กลายเป็นศูนย์ และทุกเดือนหลังจากนั้นบัญชีนั้นก็ถูกบันทึกว่าปิดไปแล้ว

 “ผมต้องไปสอบปากคำคุซานางิเรื่องนี้” เรย์ชิพูดระหว่างที่คว้า PDA ขึ้นมา “ไม่มีทางอื่นที่จะรู้ได้ว่าสุโอเป็นคนทำหรือเปล่า”

 “เดี๋ยวครับ หัวหน้า” ฟุชิมิท้วง “แล้วถ้านั่น _ใช่_ สุโอล่ะ”

 “แล้วมันเกี่ยวอะไรกับคุซานางิล่ะ ผมจะไม่บอกเขาเรื่องภาพถ่ายพวกนั้นหรอก”

 “แต่ถ้าบอกเขาเรื่องบัญชี นั่นจะไม่ทำให้คุซานางิรู้ได้เองเหรอ ผมเดาว่าหัวหน้าไม่อยากให้ข้อมูลนี้รั่วไหลไปหรอกนะ” ฟุชิมิพยักหน้าไปทางภาพของสุโอที่ยังอยู่บนมุมซ้ายหน้าจอของเรย์ชิ

 “ฟุชิมิพูดดีมีเหตุผลนะคะ” อาวาชิม่าเสริม แต่แล้วก็มองขวับไปทางฟุชิมิ “นานๆ ทีหรอก”

เรย์ชิถอนใจ ไม่ช้าไม่นานก็จะต้องบอกคุซานางิในฐานะผู้สืบสันดานตามกฏหมายอยู่ดี แต่ในตอนนี้มันยังเป็นเรื่องภายในของเขาอยู่ ร่างของเขาหายไประหว่างที่อยู่ในการดูแลของ SCEPTER4 และจนกว่าพวกเขาจะแน่ใจได้ว่าตัวตนของชายในลอนดอนผู้นั้นเป็นใครและตรวจสอบระดับพลังไวซ์แมนน์ของเขา สุโอก็ยังถือว่าเป็นราชา ซึ่งนั่นทำให้คดีนี้ยังเป็นการสืบสวนต่อเนื่องของ SCEPTER4 ด้วย

เขาเปลี่ยนสัญลักษณ์บนไฟล์ของสุโอ จากสีส้มเป็นสีเขียว

 “มีใครนอกจากพวกเรารู้เรื่องภาพถ่ายดาวเทียมนี้อีก” เขาถามพลางกดเข้าระบบฐานข้อมูลหมายต่างๆ 

 “ฉันส่งจดหมายลับสุดยอดไปถึงท่านผู้นั้นแล้วค่ะ” อาวาชิม่าตอบ “เขียนด้วยมือและเข้ารหัสตามโปรโตคอล 368 แต่นอกจากนั้นก็ไม่มีใครอื่น”

 “ดีครับ ขอให้เป็นอย่างนั้นไปก่อน คุณทั้งสองคนต้องไปที่ธนาคารสาขานี้และเอาภาพกล้องวงจรปิดทั้งหมดของวันนั้นมา ผมกำลังจะส่งหมายเรียกเก็บหลักฐานไปให้ที่ PDA ของคุณนะ อาวาชิม่าคุง ส่วนผมจะนั่งดูกล้องวงจรปิดตามถนนและออกไปตรวจดูที่สนามบิน ไปได้”

*

เพียงยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงต่อมาพวกเขาก็สามารถปะติดปะต่อความเคลื่อนไหวหลังความตายของสุโอได้เกือบทั้งหมด รายงานนั้นเขียนเกิดความจริงไปไม่น้อยเลยทีเดียว

สุโอสามารถหลบผ่านทั้งชาว red clan และ blue clan เหล่านักเรียนโรงเรียนมัธยมอะชินากะพร้อมทั้งผู้ปกครอง และเหล่าผู้สื่อข่าวรอบๆ เกาะโรงเรียนได้ทั้งหมด ภาพถ่ายฝูงชนไม่มีเบาะแสเลยว่าเขาจัดการหลบออกมาได้อย่างไร ไม่มีร่องรอยของเขาในภาพหรือคลิปใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น

หลังจากนั้นเขาไปแวะที่ร้านขายเสื้อผ้า แล้วก็ไปร้านขายยาก่อนที่จะเช็คอินเข้าพักในโรงแรมระดับกลางๆ ที่ห่างจากพื้นที่ของ HOMRA เขากลับปรากฏตัวขึ้นอีกครั้งในเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้นพร้อมผมที่ย้อมเป็นสีดำ แต่งกายด้วยชุดสูทผ้าโพลีเอสเตอร์สีเทาราคาถูกๆ ที่ทำให้หาตัวเขาในหมู่หนุ่มออฟฟิสได้ยาก และก็ตามรอยเขาได้อีกครั้งใกล้กับสาขาของสถาบันการเงินนั้น เขาเบิกเงินออกหมดทั้งบัญชีและขึ้นแท็กซี่ไปยังอาคารสำนักงานใจกลางเมืองแห่งหนึ่ง 

เรย์ชิยังไม่แน่ใจว่าในจำนวนบริษัทประมาณห้าสิบแห่งที่เปิดสำนักงานอยู่ในตึกนั้น บริษัทใดกันเป็นฉากบังหน้าของธุรกิจรับปลอมแปลงเอกสาร แต่ก็คงต้องเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น เพราะนายซาโต้ ฮาจิเมะ อายุ 24 ปี สามารถก้าวขึ้นเครื่องบินมุ่งสู่ฮ่องกงได้ในเวลาเพียงสามชั่วโมงต่อมา พวกเขาจะสืบหาตัวคนปลอมเอกสารผู้นั้นจนเจอ แต่ยังเริ่มไม่ได้จนกว่าจะจบเรื่องของสุโอเสียก่อน เพราะถ้ารายละเอียดของการเข้าจับกุมเป็นข่าวออกมาเมื่อไหร่ พวกเขาก็แทบจะเรียกว่าประกาศให้โลกรู้ทีเดียวว่าสุโอ มิโกโตะยังมีลมหายใจอยู่

เอกสารจากสถานทูตญี่ปุ่นในกรุงลอนดอนยืนยันว่านายซาโต้ ฮาจิเมะเดินทางเข้าประเทศนั้นจริง แล้วเพียงหนึ่งสัปดาห์หลังการตายของสุโอ เขาก็ได้รับใบอนุญาตให้ทำงานในประเทศได้เป็นเวลาหนึ่งปี ที่อยู่ที่ให้ไว้กับสำนักงานตรวจคนเข้าเมืองตอนลงเครื่องบินที่สนามบินฮีธโทรว์นั้นเป็นโรงแรมธรรมดาๆ แห่งหนึ่งในลอนดอน

ขณะนี้ฟุชิมินั่งอยู่กับโต๊ะที่เรย์ชิสั่งให้ยกเข้ามาตั้ง พยายามเจาะเข้าระบบของโรงแรมเพื่อจะเรียกข้อมูลการเข้าพักหรือแม้แต่ภาพกล้องวงจรปิดขึ้นมาให้ได้ แต่นั่นก็แค่พยายามเก็บรายละเอียดเท่านั้น พวกเขามีหลักฐานยืนยันสถานะ ‘ยังมีชีวิต’ ของสุโอมากพอแล้ว การหาตัวว่าที่จริงเขาอยู่ที่ใดนั้น ถ้าจำเป็น อย่างไรก็ต้องเดินทางข้ามประเทศแน่ 

เรย์ชิมอง PDA ของตนเองที่ตอนนี้กลายเป็นเหมือนกล่องใส่งู ขึ้นกับว่างูนั่นจะเป็นอสรพิษร้ายหรืองูดินไร้พิษสงเท่านั้น นาทีใดนาทีหนึ่งต่อจากนี้เขาจะได้รู้สักทีว่าเขากำลังจะได้พบสุโออีกครั้งเร็วๆ นี้หรือไม่

PDA สั่น เขาคว้ามันขึ้นมาทันที “ครับผม ขณะนี้มุนาคาตะ เรย์ชิกำลังพูดสายอยู่” เขายังใช้คำฟุ่มเฟือยเวลาพูดอยู่เสมอ

“ทำได้ดี” ราชาสีทองเอ่ยขึ้น “ฉันมั่นใจว่าสุโอรู้นะว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับไวส์แมนน์ เจ้าต้องนำตัวเขากลับมาหาฉัน อย่าเสียเวลาและไม่ต้องประหยัดงบประมาณ และอย่าบอกใครทั้งนั้น”

“ขอรับ ท่าน”


	3. Airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชินึกถึงวันที่มิตรภาพของพวกเขาจบลง ฟุชิมิพยายามแก้ตัว และสุโอมีเรื่องขอให้เขาช่วย

_“ขอรับ ท่าน” เรย์ชิตอบและรอให้โคคุโจจิ ไดคาคุวางสาย บทสนทนายาวเพียงสามนาทีซึ่งเปลี่ยนชีวิตของเขาไปตลอดกาล ไม่สิ ไ่ม่ถึงสามนาทีเสียด้วยซ้ำ คำเพียงไม่กี่คำเท่านั้น_

** มุนาคาตะ เรย์ชิ ศิลาเดรสเดนเลือกเจ้าเป็นราชาซึ่งจะเป็นผู้นำคนใหม่ของ Blue Clan   **

_ บทสนทนาต่อจากนั้นเป็นเพียงเรื่องตามพิธีการเท่านั้น _

_เรย์ชิเคยได้ยินเรื่องของศิลาเดรสเดนมาก่อน แต่ก็คิดเสมอว่ามันเป็นแค่่ตำนานปรัมปรา เรื่องของโบราณวัตถุปริศนาซึ่งมอบพลังเหนือธรรมชาติให้กับคนพิเศษที่จะสามารถแบ่งพลังนั้นให้กับกลุ่มที่ถือเป็นเหล่าผู้ติดตาม คนพิเศษที่เรียกกันว่าเป็นราชา... สิ่งที่คนมักพูดกันว่าเป็นอำนาจที่ชักใยบัลลังก์ทั้งหลายนั้น ราชาเหล่านี้กลับเป็นดั่งบัลลังก์ที่อยู่เบื้องหลังอำนาจเหล่านั้นเสียเอง สิ่งที่ชักใยการตัดสินใจสำคัญทั้งหลายและการตั้งนโยบายทุกอย่างและทำให้เหล่านักการเมืองกลับเป็นเพียงหุ่นเชิดเท่านั้น สมัยวัยรุ่นเรย์ชิเคยถามคุณพ่อเรื่องของราชาและ clan ที่ว่ากันนี้ แต่คุณพ่อเขากลับดุเสียงเข้มว่าไม่ให้ถามคำถามโง่ๆ เช่นนั้นอีก_

_ตอนนั้น เรย์ชิเข้าใจว่าเรื่องนี้เป็นตำนานซึ่งถูกสมมติขึ้นมาเพื่ออธิบายเหตุการณ์โศกนาฏกรรมเหนือปล่องภูเขาไฟคากัตสึ แต่ตอนนี้เขาเข้าใจแล้วว่าคุณพ่อของเขาคงไม่อยากยอมรับกับลูกชายคนเดียวว่าเขาหาใช่คนสำคัญที่ทรงอำนาจอย่างที่ใครๆ คิด เพราะแม้แต่ในตอนนั้นพลังอำนาจที่แท้จริงก็แล่นอยู่ในร่างของเรย์ชิแล้ว เขาก็แค่ยังไม่รู้ตัว เขาเพิ่งสัมผัสมันได้เมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อน... ความรู้สึกลึกประหลาดที่ศูนย์รวมลมปราณกลางลำตัว ความว่างเปล่าราวกับความหิว ราวกับการโหยหาบางสิ่งที่ไม่เคยได้ลิ้มลอง_

_เขาเข้าสอบไฟนอลวิชากฎหมายอาชญากรรมสามวันถัดมาทั้งที่กำลังต่อสู้กับอาการไข้สูงจนแทบจะทำให้โลกทั้งใบหายไปต่อหน้า คืนนั้นเขาฝันเห็นอสนีบาตฟาดลงสู่ร่างระหว่างที่เขากำลังเดินอยู่บนถนนสลัวในเมือง พลังไฟฟ้าแรงกล้าไม่อาจจินตนาการถึงที่ไหลผ่านกายหยาบของเขา แต่ในฝันนั้นเรย์ชิกับเดินต่อได้โดยไม่นำพา เช้าวันถัดมาเขาตื่นขึ้นเพื่อพบว่าอาการไข้หายไปแล้วและที่ว่างกลางอกนั้นเต็มปริ่ม... เต็มด้วยอะไร ณ ขณะนั้นเขาก็ไม่รู้ จนกระทั่งตอนนี้_

_ถ้าเขาปรารถนา เขาจะเรียกดาบแห่งดาโมเคลสีน้ำเงินออกมาตอนนี้ก็ยังได้ แต่เรย์ชิก็มองไปรอบห้องแล้วตัดสินใจไม่ทำ เขาอาจทำบ้านพังได้ทั้งหลังและคุณแม่คงไม่มีวันหยุดบ่นเรื่องนี้แน่_

เจ้าจะต้องย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ในเมือง _ราชาสีทองบอกกับเขาก่อนหน้านี้_ ยังมีงานอีกมากรอเจ้าอยู่

_เรย์ชิไม่ค่อยสบายใจนักที่จะต้องทิ้งคุณแม่ไว้ในบ้านใหญ่โตว่างเปล่าเพียงลำพัง ตำแหน่งในสำนักอัยการประจำเขตที่เคยรอเขาอยู่แต่ตอนนี้ไร้ความหมายสำหรับเขาไปแล้วนั้นก็ไม่ได้บังคับให้เขาต้องย้ายที่อยู่ แต่นี่ก็คือวิถีของโลกกระมัง สุโอเองก็เก็บข้าวของย้ายเข้าไปอยู่ในเมืองเหมือนกันไม่ใช่เหรอ ไปหลังจากที่ฝังศพคุณแม่ของเขาแล้ว แต่ก็นั่นแหละ_

_ตอนนี้คู่สามีภรรยาน่ารักคู่หนึ่งอาศัยอยู่ในบ้านเก่าของสุโอ เรย์สิเอ่ยทักทายทั้งสองทุกครั้งที่เจอ แต่เขาก็รู้สึกไม่ชอบหน้าคนคู่นี้เล็กๆ ต่อให้เขาทั้งสองไม่ได้ซื้อบ้านหลังนี้จากสุโอแต่ซื้อจากบริษัทอสังหาริมทรัพย์ที่สุโอขายบ้านให้ก็ตาม เรย์ชิยังติดนิสัยโทษทุกคนนอกจากสุโอในแทบจะทุกเรื่อง ซักวันหนึ่งนิสัยนี้คงย้อนกลับมาเล่นงานเขา การยกใครสักคนให้พ้นผิดทุกอย่างเช่นนี้จะได้ผลก็ต่อเมื่อคนคนนั้นตายไปแล้วและไม่อาจทำให้เราผิดหวังได้อีก เรย์ชิรู้ดี แต่เขาก็ยังคิดสร้างสรรค์หาข้ออ้างต่างๆ มาอธิบายพฤติกรรมของสุโออยู่เสมอ ไม่ว่าเขาจะรู้สึกขื่นขมเพียงใด เขารักสุโอ และเขายังคงไม่ละทิ้งความหวังว่าสักครั้ง_ สักวัน _สุโอจะรักเขาตอบ_

_เรย์ชิหยิบโทรศัพท์ออกมาและส่งข้อความหาสุโอ_

\- - - ไม่ได้คุยกันนานเลยนะ มีข่าวใหญ่จะบอก คืนนี้ว่างมั้ย - - -

_เขาจ้องโทรศัพท์ด้วยความโหยหา สามสิบวินาทีต่อมามันก็เข้าสู่โหมดประหยัดพลังงานที่ส่งให้หน้าจอกลับมืดดำ กาลครั้งหนึ่งเมื่อไม่นานมานี้ สุโอเคยตอบเมล์ของเขาแทบจะในชั่วพริบตา แต่แล้วเขาก็เริ่มไปขลุกอยู่กับคุซานางิ แล้วหลังจากนั้นเรย์ชิอาจส่งเมล์หาเขาวันศุกร์โดยไม่ได้รับคำตอบจนเกือบจะเข้านอนวันอาทิตย์ แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็ตอบกลับเสมอ_

_เรย์ชิถอนใจ เขาพยายามหลอกใครอยู่กัน ไม่นานมานี้เหรอ เขากับสุโอต่างค่อยๆ ห่างจากกันและกันไปทุกทีตั้งแต่จบชั้นมัธยมต้น แต่เขาโทษสุโอไม่ได้หรอก ตั้งแต่ทั้งคู่ทิ้งวัยเด็กไว้เบื้องหลัง ก้าวย่างของทั้งสองก็ไม่เคยไปด้วยกันได้เลย เรย์ชิมีชีวิตเพื่อวันต่อไป สุโอมีชีวิตอยู่ในวันนี้ เรย์ชิชอบอ่านหนังสือและดูสารคดี สุโอชอบเล่นเกมและหนังแอคชั่น เรย์ชิชอบอยู่ตามลำพัง สุโอชอบมีฝูงชนรายล้อม_

_มิตรภาพที่เกิดขึ้นในคืนปีใหม่โพลนหิมะนั้นเป็นเพียงเวทย์มนตร์ชั่วขณะเท่านั้น แต่เรย์ชิก็ยังพยายามทะนุถนอมมันไว้ และเขาเช่ื่อว่าสุโอก็คิดเช่นกัน เขาเช็คให้แน่ใจว่าโทรศัพท์ไม่ได้ปิดเสียง เก็บใส่กระเป๋า แล้วเดินเข้าไปในสวนเพื่อบอกข่าวร้ายให้คุณแม่ได้ทราบ_

_มุนาคาตะ จิซาโตะอายุเกือบสี่สิบและสามีของเธอก็เกือบห้าสิบแล้วตอนที่ลูกชายคนเดียวของทั้งสองลืมตาดูโลก แต่ในสายตาของเรย์ชิเธอไม่ได้ดูแก่ขึ้นแม้แต่วันเดียวนับจากตอนที่เขายังเป็นเด็กน้อย เธอโบกมือทักเขาอย่างร่าเริงและกลับไปต่อสู้กับพุ่มไม้รกๆ ที่มุมตะวันตกเฉียงเหนือของสวนต่อ เรย์ชิใจแป้ว นี่เขาจะบอกแม่ได้เหรอว่าเขากำลังจะต้องออกไปจากบ้านนี้_

_“อะไรน่ะ” เธอถามตอนที่เรย์ชิเดินตัดสนามหญ้าไปหา “นึกว่าจะแค่ออกมาโบกมือให้แม่ซะอีก ไม่เห็นโน๊ตที่แม่เขียนไว้เหรอ”_

_“ผมเพิ่งกลับมาครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ “โน๊ตอะไร?”_

_“เรื่องข้าวเย็นจ้ะ อยู่ในตู้เย็นนะ เข้าไปอุ่นกินได้เลย แม่กินแล้ว”_

_“ผมทานข้าวมาจากในเมืองแล้วนะ แต่วันนี้มีอะไรกิน”_

_“หัวผักกาด” จิชาโตะตอบพลางปาดหลังมือที่สวมถุงมือทำสวนบนหน้าผากและเท่ากับปาดเศษดินขึ้นไปด้วย_

_“หัวผักกาดเหรอ” เรย์ชิถามพลางยิ้มน้อยๆ เขาหยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าออกมาและพยายามเช็ดเศษดินออก “หัวผัดกาดอย่างเดียว?”_

_“หัวผักกาด” จิซาโตะยืนยันและคว้าผ้าเช็ดหน้าไปจากมือของเรย์ชิ “ไม่เอาน่ะ ดินนิดๆ หน่อยๆ ไม่ทำให้ใครตายหรอก แต่ลูกดูกังวลอะไรอยู่นะ”_

_“ผมต้องย้ายออกจากบ้านฮะ” เขาบอกเธอ เขาไม่ได้นับอนุญาตให้บอกใครเรื่อง blue aura ต่อให้เขาพอจะเดาได้ว่าคุณแม่ต้องลืมเรื่องราวของพวกราชาไปมากกว่าที่เขาจะเคยได้รู้ก็ตาม ท่านเคยเป็นอธิบดีกรมตำรวจของเมืองนี้จนกระทั่งคุณพ่อของเขาเสียชีวิต เคยต้องเกี่ยวข้องกับการเก็บกวาดเรื่องหลังจากสถานการณ์คากัตสึด้วยซ้ำ “กลายเป็นว่างานใหม่ของผมเรื่องมากกว่าที่คิดน่ะครับ เขาอยากให้ผมย้ายเข้าไปอยู่ในเมือง”_

_“อ้อ ดีสิ” จิซาโตะตอบอย่างสดใสเป็นที่สุด “ทีนี้แม่ก็เริ่มจัดปาร์ตี้หลุดโลกที่บ้านนี้ได้ซักทีสินะ”_

_เรย์ชิกลอกตา “แม่ฮะ”_

_“อะไรล่ะ? แม่พยายามมองแง่ดีอยู่” เธอดึงหมวกฟางบนศีรษะลงนิดหน่อยเพื่อซ่อนดวงตาของตัว “แน่ล่ะ ลูกไม่อยู่ก็คงจะเหงานะ แต่ตั้งแต่มิโกโตะย้ายไปลูกก็ทำตัวเหมือนเป็นลูกหมาที่เอากระดูกไปฝังไว้แล้วลืมว่าฝังไว้ตรงไหนน่ะ ถ้าลูกได้ใช้เวลาว่างกับคนหนุ่มสาวอีกทีก็ดีเหมือนกันนะ”_

_“นี่มันไม่เกี่ยวกับสุโอ หรือหนุ่มสาวอะไรเลยครับ” เรย์ชิยืนยัน “เรื่องงานล้วนๆ แล้วผมก็คงไม่มีเวลาว่างเลยด้วย ผมไม่อยากทิ้งแม่ไว้คนเดียวจริงๆ นะ”_

_โทรศัพท์ของเขาสั่น และเรย์ชิก็แทบหยิบมันออกมาจากกระเป๋าไม่ทัน “โทษฮะ”_

\- - - ก็จะมาที่บาร์เมื่อไหร่ก็มาละกัน - สุโอ - - -

_ที่มาพร้อมกับข้อความนั้นคือพิกัด GPS ของจุดหนึ่งที่ใจกลางเมือง เรย์ชิเอาพิกัดนั้นใส่แอพแผนที่ ดูเวลารถไฟขบวนต่อไปที่จะพาเขาเข้าเมือง แล้วก็เรียกข้อมูลสตรีทวิวของตึกแถวทรงตะวันตกที่มีทางเข้าจากหัวมุม เหนือทางเข้านั้นเป็นป้ายนูนใหญ่เขียนว่า “HOMRA”_

บาร _์ เรย์ชิคิด นี่สินะที่คุซานางิซื้อหลังเรียนจบมัธยม สุโอพูดถึงที่นี่อยู่หลายครั้ง แต่เขาไม่เคยชวนเรย์ชิไปที่นั่นมาก่อนเลย อาจจะคิดว่าผับบาร์ไม่ใช่ที่ของเรย์ชิก็ได้มั้ง ซึ่งมันก็ไม่ใช่จริงๆ_

_เขาดูเวลารถไฟขบวนต่อไปอีกครั้ง ถ้ารีบ ยังอาจไปทัน... แต่เขากำลังคุยเรื่องสำคัญอยู่นะ_

_“ไปเถอะ” คุณแม่ของเขาบอกพลางใช้กรรไกรตัดกิ่งชี้ไปทางตัวบ้าน “ต้องไปแล้วใช่มั้ยล่ะ”_

_เรย์ชิเหลือบมองแม่อย่างรู้สึกผิด นี่เขาคิดว่าจะรีบแล่นไปหาสุโอในเวลาแบบนี้เชียวเหรอ “มันไม่ได้สำคัญขนาดนั้นหรอกครับ” เขาตอบ “เข้าไปคุยกันในบ้านดีกว่า เดี๋ยวผมชงชาให้”_

_“เหลวไหลน่ะ” คุณแม่พูดพลางส่ายหน้า “แววตาลูกสดใสขึ้นยังกับประภาคารเลยนะเมื่อกี้ เด็กเอ๊ย น่ี่คงคิดว่าตัวเองเพียบพร้อมเต็มประดาแล้วสินะ ทั้งมีปริญญากฎหมายอะไรอย่างนั้น แต่ยังไงแม่ก็เป็นแม่และแม่ก็อ่านเธอออกเหมือนเป็นหนังสือเลย ไว้คืนนี้ค่อยคุยกัน แม่จะอบเค้ก แล้วลูกค่อยชงชาก็ได้”_

_*_

_ตอนที่เรย์ชิเดินเข้าไปด้านในอันมืดสลัวอวนควันของบาร HOMRA นั้นเขาก็ได้เห็นคุซานางิยืนอยู่หลังเคาท์เตอร์ คุยกับสาวผมบลอนด์ที่กำลังนั่งละเลียดเครื่องดื่มที่ดูเหมือนจะใส่ถั่วแดงบดไว้ด้านบน_

_“ไม่ได้เจอซะนานนะ ท่านประธาน” คุซานางิทักพลางยิ้มให้เรย์ชิ “ขอต้อนรับสู่ HOMRA”_

_หญิงสาวผู้นั้นเหลียวมามองเรย์ชิหัวจรดเท้าหนึ่งครั้ง ก่อนที่จะกลับไปจิบเครื่องดื่มในมือต่อ_

_วัยรุ่นผมสีแดงสดคนหนึ่งโงหัวขึ้นมาจากโซฟาด้านซ้ายของเรย์ชิ “ประธานเรอะ?” เขาถามเสียงดังจนเหมือนตะโกน “เจ้าแว่นเนี่ยนะ? ประธานบ้าอะไร?”_

_“เบาๆ หน่อย ยาตะจัง” คุซานางิตอบ “มุนาคาตะซังเขาเป็นเพื่อนเก่าของมิโกโตะน่ะ เราเรียนที่เดียวกันมา”_

_“อ๋อ เพื่อนมิโกโตะซังเรอะ? งั้นก็คงโอเค” ยาตะประกาศและหายกลับเข้าไปที่หลังโซฟาอีกครั้ง_

_หนุ่มผมสีอ่อนอีกคนกดปุ่มตู้เพลงสึโฉ่งฉ่างที่ตั้งระหว่างต้นไม่้ปลอมสองต้นก่อนจะหันมามองเรย์ชิ “ประธานมุนาคาตะเหรอครับ? แปลกใจจัง”_

_ทตสึกะ ทาทาระ... เรย์ชิจำได้ว่าเขาก็ป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่รอบๆ สุโอตอนช่วงม.ปลายเหมือนกัน เขาไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปเท่าไหร่ คนเราจะผ่านช่วงเวลาในชีวิตด้วยรอยยิ้มสดใสจริงใจขนาดนั้นได้อย่างไร เรย์ชิคงไม่มีทางรู้ได้ เพราะรอยยิ้มของเรย์ชิเองนั้นมีประโยชน์เพียงการใช้เป็นอาวุธหรือมิฉะนั้นก็เป็นโล่ห์กำบัง...แล้วแต่สถานการณ์ เว้นแต่เวลาอยู่กับสุโอเท่านั้น เรย์ชิไม่เคยต้องฝืนยิ้มให้สุโอนอกจากเขาจะรู้สึกตามนั้นจริงๆ_

_“ผมว่าไม่ต้องเรียกผมว่าประธานดีกว่านะครับ” เรย์ชิตอบพลางเรียกรอยยิ้มนักการเมืองมาฉาบบนใบหน้า “ผมไม่ได้เป็นประธานนักเรียนมาตั้งหลายปีแล้ว สุโออยู่มั้ยครับ?”_

_คุซานางิชี้ไปทางประตูข้างๆ เคาท์เตอร์ “งีบอยู่ข้างบนน่ะ เข้าไปเลย เขาบอกแล้วว่านายจะมาแต่ก็ไม่คิดว่าจะมาเร็วขนาดนี้”_

_เรย์ชิพยักหน้าทั้งยังยิ้มอยู่ก่อนจะก้าวไปทางประตู นิสัยถือสนิทเกินเหตุของคุซานางิยังกวนใจเขาเหมือนเดิม เขาเคยนึกเกลียดคุซานางิที่ขโมยเพื่อนสนิทที่สุดของเขาไป แต่ความเสียสติตีโพยตีพายลับๆ ของเขายังไงก็เป็นอดีตไปแล้ว ไม่ว่าเขาจะอยากให้สุโออยู่เคียงข้างเขาแต่เพียงผู้เดียวแค่ไหนเรย์ชิก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าใครๆ ต่างถูกดึงดูดเข้าหาสุโอ ซึ่งนั่นไม่ใช่ความผิดของสุโอเลย แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ยังไม่อาจห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้ยิ่งรู้สึกอิจฉาบาร์นี้และทุกคนในนั้น... คนที่ได้พบสุโอทุกวันในขณะที่แค่เรย์ชิได้คุยกับเขาสัปดาห์ละครั้งก็ถือว่าโชคดีแล้ว_

_เมื่อขึ้นบันไดมีถึงชั้นบน เรย์ชิก็ลังเล... ประตูบานไหนล่ะ... แต่แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงกรนเบาๆ หลังประตูบานที่สองทางซ้าย เขาก้าวเข้าไปเคาะประตูแรงๆ เสียงกรนหยุด และไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมาประตูบานนั้นก็เปิดออก เรย์ชิแทบลืมหายใจชั่วขณะ เหมือนทุกครั้งท่ี่เขาได้เห็นสุโอ... ผมยุ่งเหยิง เสื้อขาวรัดรูปกับร่างท่อนบนทรงพลัง คอเสื้อตัววีที่ปลดไว้หลวมๆ เรย์ชิอยากหยุดเวลาได้นัก เขาจะได้ยืนมองสุโออยู่อย่างนี้ แต่แม้แต่ blue aura ก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เขาทำอย่างนั้นได้_

_“มาเร็วเหมือนกันนี่” สุโอทักพลางก้าวหลบให้เรย์ชิเดินเข้าไปในห้องสลัวเล็กๆ ที่มีเพียงเตียงตั้งอยู่ริมหน้าต่างและเสื้อผ้าทิ้งกระจัดกระจายอยู่แทบจะทั่วพื้นห้อง “นี่นายบินมาหรือไง?”_

_ถ้าแค่คุซานางิทักว่าเขามาถึงเร็วเกินไปยังทำให้เรย์ชิรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วน คำทักของสุโอก็แทบจะทำให้เขาหน้าแดงได้ แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้หน้าแดง แน่อยู่แล้ว เขาแค่มองข้าวของรกๆ ในห้องนั้นอย่างรังเกียจเล็กๆ “นี่นายยังไม่ได้จัดของเข้าบ้านเลยนี่นะ”_

_สุโอหยิบเสื้อแจ็กเก็ทปกเฟอร์ขึ้นมาจากเก้าอี้ก่อนจะดันเก้าอี้ตัวนั้นมาให้เรย์ชิและตัวเองไปนั่งไขว่ห้างบนเตียง “ยังจู้จี้จุกจิกเหมือนเดิมเลยนะ นึกว่าข่าวใหญ่ที่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องที่นายผ่าเอาไม้ที่เสียบตูดอยู่ออกไปแล้วเสียอีก”_

_“ไม่มีวันซะล่ะ” เรย์ชิตอกกลับพลางนั่งลง “ถ้าทำเดี๋ยวนายก็ไม่ได้พูดจาภาษาดอกไม้อย่างนั้นกับฉันน่ะสิ”_

_สุโอยิ้ม ชั่วพริบตานั้นดวงตาของเขาก็กลับเป็นดวงตาของเด็กชายตัวน้อยที่ตกห้อยกับขอบเนินผาแห่งน้ำตาและหัวเราะร่าขึ้นสู่ท้องฟ้าสีขาวสะอาดอีกครั้ง “เท่ากับนายยอมรับสิว่ามีไม้คาอยู่ในตูดน่ะ”_

_“ก็ถ้านายว่างั้น มันก็ต้องเป็นงั้นมั้ง” เรย์ชิตอบ บลูออร่าเต้นระส่ำในร่าง... ทำไมกัน? อารมณ์แรงกล้ามีผลอะไรกับระดับไวส์แมนน์ของราชาด้วยหรือเปล่า? มีเรื่องอีกมากนักที่เขายังไม่รู้ เขาเหลือบมองสุโอ อยากรู้ว่ายิ่งมองเขาจะยิ่งทำให้ออร่านั้นปั่นป่วนมากขึ้นหรือไม่ และก็พบว่าสุโอเองก็มองจ้องเขาไม่วางตาเช่นกัน_

_“ทำอะไรน่ะ” สุโอถาม_

_เรย์ชิกระพริบตา “ก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรนี่” ทำไมสุโอถึงได้ดู... ก้าวร้าวนัก? เขาบังคับพลังบลูออร่าให้ลดระดับลงสมองจะได้ปลอดโปร่งขึ้น_

_สุโอยักไหล่ “อย่าสนใจเลย ฉันคิดไปเองมั้ง เอาละ ไหนล่ะข่าวใหญ่?”_

_“ก่อนอื่น เอามือถือนายมา ฉันต้องจ่ายนายแล้ว”_

_สุโอเลิกคิ้วแต่ก็หยิบโทรศัพท์ออกจากใต้หมอนมายื่นให้เรย์ชิที่เปิดโทรศัพท์ของตัวเองพลางเข้าแอพโอนเงิน_

_ตอนนั้นทั้งคู่พนันกันไว้เป็นเงินเยนก่อนที่จะมีการเปลี่ยนสกุลการเงินทั้งหมดเป็นเครดิต เรย์ชิจึงโอนเงินซึ่งเทียบเป็นจำนวนเท่ากันนั้นเข้าบัญชีให้สุโอ “นายพูดถูกเรื่องพวกราชานะ” เขาอธิบาย “เท่ากับ นี่ห้าพันเยนของนาย คิดตามอัตราแลกเปลี่ยนและเงินเฟ้อเรียบร้อยแล้วด้วย”_

_สุโอไม่ขยับเก็บมือถือแต่กลับยืนขมวดคิ้ว “นายรู้ได้ไง มุนาคาตะ”_

_แล้วเรย์ชิก็เล่าให้เขาฟังทุกเรื่อง เรื่องบลูออร่า เรื่องสอบไฟนอลที่เขาน่าจะตก เรื่องความฝัน เรื่องบทสนทนาระหว่างเขากับราชาสีทองเมื่อบ่ายต้นๆ วันนั้น เขาไม่มองหน้าสุโอเลยระหว่างที่พูด การยอมรับความผิดของตัวออกมาดังๆ นอกศีรษะของตัวเองยังเป็นเรื่องยากเสมอสำหรับเขา และการมองตาคนตรงหน้าระหว่างที่ยอมรับความผิดนั้นยิ่งยากที่สุด ไม่ต้องพูดถึงว่าเขากำลังทำผิดกฎทุกอย่างด้วยการเล่าเร่ืองทั้งหมดให้คนนอกฟัง แต่ไม่มีทางที่เขาจะเก็บเรื่องใหญ่ขนาดนี้ไว้เป็นความลับจากสุโอได้ อีกอย่าง สุโอไม่มีทางบอกใครอยู่แล้ว_

_“ในฐานะของราชาน่้ำเงิน ฉันต้องเข้าไปปฏิรูปองค์กรที่เรียกกันว่า ‘SCEPTER4’ และเริ่มจับตามองความเคลื่อนไหวของ Red Clan ใหม่อย่างจริงจัง” เขาเล่าเรื่องจนจบ “ฟังดูเหมือนเรื่องในนิยายเลยใช่มั้ยล่ะ”_

_ในที่สุดเขาก็เงยขึ้นมองสุโอที่ยังคงถือโทรศัพท์ของตัวค้างไว้อย่างนั้นราวกับนิ่งอึ้งจนไม่สามารถขยับได้ และแทนที่จะเห็นกิริยาเกียจคร้านตามปกติ เรย์ชิกับเห็นความท้อแท้สิ้นหวังในสีหน้าของสุโอ แต่เมื่อสายตาทั้งสองสบกัน สีหน้าของสุโอก็กลายเป็นเพียงความว่างเปล่า_

_“เข้าใจละ” เขาตอบพลางก้มมองโทรศัพท์ในมือ “นั่นสินะคือสิ่งที่ฉันสัมผัสได้”_

_“สุโอ?” เรย์ชิโน้มตัวเข้าไปพยายามสบตากับเขา “นายพูดเรื่องอะไรน่ะ”_

_“แม่ง” สุโอสบถ ไม่ยอมสบตากับเรย์ชิ “ห่า”_

นี่เขาตกใจที่มันเป็นเรื่องจริง _ขนาดนั้น_ เลยเหรอ _เรย์ชิคิด แต่เมื่อกี้เขาพูดอะไรนะ สัมผัสอะไรได้กัน_

_“ก็ อุตส่าห์พยายามทำไมนะ” สุโอพึมพำเบาเสียจนเรย์ชิต้องโน้มใกล้เข้าไปอีกถึงจะได้ยิน สุโอเงยหน้าขึ้นทันทีจนดวงตาคู่นั้นสบกับเรย์ชิ ดวงตาที่ฉายจ้าด้วยความท้าทายแบบที่เรย์ชิไม่ได้เห็นจากเขามาตั้งแต่สมัยที่ประลองกันเล่นๆ ตอนเด็กในสำนักดาบของตระกูลมุนาคาตะ_

_“Red Clan ที่นายควรจะต้องควบคุมให้ได้เนี่ย” ในที่สุดสุโอก็พูดขึ้น คำทุกพยางค์ถูกออกเสียงด้วยความตั้งใจ “ตอนนี้นายกำลังอยู่ในใจกลางของมันเลย”_

_“อะไรนะ?” เรย์ชิผุดลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้อย่างเร็วเสียจนมันล้มลงไปส่งเสียงทึบๆ เมื่อกระทบกับกองเสื้อผ้า “นายหมายความว่าอะไรกัน”_

_“ฉันหมายถึง ‘HOMRA’ คือ Red Clan” สุโอตอบพลางลุกตาม “และฉันคือ ‘ราชาแดง’”_

_เรย์ชิผละก้าวถอยหลัง “ล้อเล่นใช่มั้ย?” ‘ราชาแดง’ กับ ‘ราชาน้ำเงิน’ ควรจะต้องเป็นศัตรูกัน อะไรสักอย่างเกี่ยวกับการรักษาสมดุลแห่งพลัง เขาก็ไม่แน่ใจ_

_สุโอเอื้อมไปหยิบซองบุหรี่ออกมาจากกระเป๋าหลัง เคาะมันออกมาหนึ่งตัวก่อนที่จะยื่นให้เรย์ชิซึ่งเขาก็ปฏิเสธ เขาไม่ได้สูบบุหรี่มาตั้งแต่จบมัธยมแล้ว_

_สุโอยักไหล่ เอาบุหรี่ขึ้นจรดปากตัวเอง แล้วจุดมันด้วยประกายไฟจากปลายนิ้วของเขา “เรื่องจริง”_

_เรย์ชิอึ้งที่สุด... ทั้งอึ้งกับพฤติกรรมนิ่งสงบของสุโอและจากการที่เขา_ จุดไฟได้จากมือเปล่า _อึ้งจนเขาไม่ทันคิดก่อนที่จะพูดออกไป “ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่? ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่นายเป็น... อย่างนี้?”_

_สุโอพ่นลมออกมาพลางหรุบตาลง “สองสามปีมั้ง ไม่ได้นับ”_

_“นายไม่เคยบอกฉันเลย” เรย์ชิโพล่งออกมาแต่แล้วก็อยากถอนคำพูดในทันที อยากให้ตัวเองได้ตั้งกำแพงขวางกั้นป้องกันตัวเองจากสุโอได้ อยากให้ตัวเขาเองไม่ได้ไว้ใจคนตรงหน้าอย่างเต็มเปี่ยมถึงขนาดนั้น_

_สุโอเหลือบมองเขาด้วยความขบขันร้ายกาจในดวงตา “อย่ามาทำหน้าเหมือนฉันทรยศนายหรืออะไรบีบหัวใจอย่างนั้นเลยน่ะ นึกว่าฉันเป็นอะไร แฟนนายรึไง?”_

_เรย์ชิกลืนน้ำลายและพยายามข่มก้อนเจ็บแปลบที่ขึ้นมาจุกในลำคอ “แค่นึกว่าเราเป็นเพื่อนกัน นึกว่านายเป็นเพื่อนฉันนะ” เขาตอบ และนั่นคือครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาจะจริงใจต่อผู้ชายที่ชื่อสุโอ มิโกโตะ รอยย้ิมนักการเมืองแล่นขึ้นมาประทับบนใบหน้าของเขาแล้ว ...โล่ห์ “ขอบคุณมากครับที่อุตส่าห์สละเวลายอมพบผมทั้งที่แจ้งล่วงหน้าเป็นเวลาสั้นๆ และขอบคุณที่ช่วยดูแลกันมาโดยตลอด ผมขอลาไปก่อน”_

_เขาเดินออกจากห้อง ลงบันไดไปด้วยขาที่แข็งทื่อและเดินออกจากบาร์นั้นโดยไม่หันกลับไปรับรู้คำพูดของคุซานางิที่ประหลาดใจกับความรวดเร็วในการเยือนครั้งนั้น เขาเดินใจลอยสู่ยามพลบค่ำ พยายามต้านความปรารถนาที่จะหันกลับไปมอง เขาอยากให้สุโอตามออกมาและพยายามหยุดเขาไว้ แต่แน่ล่ะ นั่นก็เป็นได้แค่หวังลมๆ แล้งๆ ตอนนี้ทั้งสองเป็นศัตรูกันแล้ว และกลายเป็นว่าทั้งคู่_ ไม่เคย _เป็นเพื่อนกันเลยด้วยซ้ำ_

_ก่อนหน้านี้เรย์ชิคิดอะไรอยู่นะ เรื่องการใช้ชีวิตอยู่เพื่อวันพรุ่งนี้น่ะ? น่าขำจริง พอเป็นเรื่องของสุโอแล้ว เรย์ชิใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในอดีตต่างหาก มิตรภาพครั้งนั้นไม่ได้เพิ่งจบลงวันนี้ มันจบมานานแล้ว เรย์ชิก็แค่มัวแต่หลงกับความรู้สึกของตัวเองจนไม่ทันสังเกตเท่านั้นเอง_

 

เรย์ชิกระพริบตามองรายงานความเคลื่อนไหวของสเตรนซึ่งตกจากมือลงไปบนตักจนเขาสะดุ้ง

_ถูกแล้ว ฉันอาจพยายามจะช่วยเขาเพราะมิตรภาพเก่าๆ และเราอาจพอจะกลับมามองหน้ากันได้อย่างผิวเผินก่อนเหตุการณ์ที่อะชินากะ แต่สุโอก็ไม่ใช่เพื่อนของฉัน_ เรย์ชิถอดแว่นออกวางบนโต๊ะข้างมือเหนือกองรายงานที่อ่านแล้ว แว่นเลื่อนไปเล็กน้อยตอนที่เครื่องบินอาจตกหลุมอากาศ ทุกคนขึ้นมาอยู่บนเครื่องบินส่วนตัวของราชาสีทองตั้งแต่สี่ชั่วโมงก่อนและยังต้องเดินทางอีกแปดชั่วโมง ... เรย์ชิก็อยากไปนอน แต่รายงานพวกนั้นคงไม่อ่านตัวเองได้ และเขาก็ไม่อยากบกพร่องในหน้าที่ เรย์ชิถอนใจ หยิบแว่นกลับขึ้นมาถือในมือและเพิ่งสังเกตว่าฟุชิมินั่งมองเขานิ่งจากเก้าอี้ที่อีกด้านของโต๊ะ

“มีอะไรหรือครับ ฟุชิมิคุง”

“เกลียดเครื่องบินน่ะ” ฟุชิมิตอบ “นี่เจ๊เขา...” เขาพยักเพยิดไปทางส่วนห้องนอนซึ่งอาวาชิม่าเดินหายเข้าไปตั้งแต่หนึ่งชั่วโมงหลังจากเครื่องขึ้นบิน “...นอนทั้งๆ ที่อากาศแปรปรวนงี้ได้ไง?”

เรย์ชิสวมแว่นและนึกได้ว่าเขากับฟุชิมิยังมีเรื่องต้องคุยกัน อาวาชิม่าไม่อยู่ตรงนี้ก็อาจเป็นเรื่องดีเหมือนกัน เธอมักจะทำเป็นเรื่องใหญ่เสมอถ้าเป็นเรื่องของฟุชิิมิ ซารุฮิโกะ จะด้วยเหตุผลใดเรย์ชิก็ไม่เข้าใจ

“ไม่เคยขึ้นเครื่องบินมาก่อนสินะครับ ฟุชิมิคุง” เขาถาม

“ไม่เคย” ฟุชิมิตอบด้วยสีหน้าเคืองๆ

“คือว่า อาวาชิม่าคุงขึ้นเครื่องบินมาเยอะน่ะครับ ... เธอคือคนที่เราส่งให้ไปติดตามพวกสเตรนที่หนีจากเมืองชิซุเมะไปได้ เครื่องบินปกติก็ไม่เหมือนอย่างนี้นะครับ จะมีที่นั่งเรียงอัดกันเป็นแถวๆ และไม่มีที่ให้ผ่อนคลายเลย ต่อให้สิ่งที่เขาเรียกกันว่าที่นั่งเฟิร์สคลาส ความสะดวกสบายก็ยังไม่ดีเท่าไหร่ แถมเราก็ไม่มีงบให้ขึ้นเฟิร์สคลาสด้วยครับ เท่ากับการได้อยู่บนเครื่องบินที่มีเตียงจริงๆ ให้นอนคงเหมือนสวรรค์สำหรับเธอเลย”

“ขึ้นกับมุมมองสินะ” ฟุชิมิพึมพำ

“ถูกต้องครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ “และตอนนี้เราก็มีโอกาสจะได้สนทนาเรื่องพฤติกรรมของคุณเมื่อวันก่อนกันแล้ว”

“ตื่นเต้นจัง”

เรย์ชิยิ้ม “ช่วยอธิบายหน่อยได้ไหมครับว่าทำไมถึงพยายามลบหลักฐานการมีีชีวิตอยู่ของสุโอไป”

“คือ ผมว่ามันแหม่งๆ แต่ต้นอ่ะนะ” ฟุชิมิตอบ “หมายถึง การตายของเขาน่ะ เพราะร่างที่หายไป”

“ร่างที่หายไปเหรอ?”

ฟุชิมิจุ๊ปาก แต่มันก็เบาเสียจนเรย์ชิไม่อาจแน่ใจได้ว่าเขาตั้งใจจะแสดงความไม่เคารพหรือไม่ “ไม่มีศพแปลว่าพิสูจน์ไม่ได้ว่ามีคนตาย ไม่เคยดูหนังมั่งเหรอไงครับ บอส”

“พูดไม่ได้ว่ามีเวลาเข้าโรงหนังนะ” เรย์ชิตอบพลางยิ้มน้อยๆ

ดวงตาของฟุชิมิเบิกกว้างทำให้เขาดูไร้มารยาโดยไม่เข้ากับเขาเลย “แล้วหนังแผ่นล่ะ ดีวีดีไรงี้?”

“ไม่มีเครื่องเล่นดีวีดีน่ะ” เรย์ชิสารภาพ “เวลาอยู่บ้าน ซึ่งก็หาได้ยากนะ แต่ผมดูข่าว”

“ปาร์ตี้ที่ไปคงสนุกเนอะ”

เรย์ชิหัวเราะเบาๆ “ก็ขึ้นกับว่าปาร์ตี้อะไร”

“เอาเหอะ คือผมรู้ว่าเขายังไม่ตาย ก็เลยเหมือนกับมองหาเขาอยู่มั้ง แค่เอาให้ชัวร์ เพื่อตัวเอง แล้วก็เจอ”

“ผมยังเข้าใจนะ” เรย์ชิตอบพลางลุกขึ้น “จะดื่มอะไรหน่อยมั้ย”

“ไม่ครับ ขอบคุณ” ฟุชิมิตอบและทำหน้าประหลาดใจ เขาอายุอ่อนกว่าเรย์ชิแค่ไม่กี่ปีแต่วิธีการมองโลกและมองคนของเขาบางทีก็เหมือนเด็กจนน่าแปลกใจ ดูเขาประหลาดใจจริงๆ ที่เจ้านายของเขา คนที่ฟุชิมิไม่ยอมลงให้เท่าไหร่ จะเสนอที่จะไปหยิบเครื่องดื่มมาให้ _เขา_ แต่ในเรื่องอื่นๆ แล้วฟุชิมิกลับมีความเป็นผู้ใหญ่อย่างมาก นี่ล่ะมั้งคือสาเหตุที่เรย์ชิถูกใจเขามากมาย ฟุชิมิเป็นเหมือนปริศนาอักษรไขว้ในรูปของมนุษย์

เรย์ชิเลือกกาแฟดำกระป๋องหนึ่งจากในตู้เย็นข้างบาร์เครื่องดื่มและกลับไปยังที่นั่ง “พูดต่อสิครับ”

“อย่างที่บอกนะ ผมอยากเช็คให้ชัวร์ว่าเขายังไม่ตาย... ให้ตัวเองรู้ แต่เมื่อชัวร์แล้ว ก็คิดว่าให้เขาคงตายไปแหละดีกว่า”

เรย์ชิดื่มกาแฟครึ่งกระป๋องในคำเดียว “ทำไมถึงตัดสินใจอย่างนั้นล่ะ”

“ไม่ใช่เพราะครั้งนึงเขาเคยเป็นลูกพี่ผมหรอกนะ” ฟุชิมิรีบตอบ “อย่าคิดอย่างงั้น”

“ไม่ได้คิดเลยนะ”

“ผมก็แค่คิดว่า ก็ในเมื่อพยายามขนาดนั้นที่จะแกล้งทำเป็นตายไปแล้ว คือ เขาก็เดินกลับเข้าไป HOMRA แล้วทำทุกอย่างเหมือนเดิมไม่ได้แล้วนี่... คนพวกนั้นส่วนใหญ่ก็อยู่รอบๆ เขาเพราะเขาแข็งแรงที่สุด แต่ตอนนี้เขาเป็นแค่คนธรรมดาๆ คนนึง ถ้าผมเป็นเขาก็คงไม่อยากกลับไปเหมือนกัน”

เรย์ชิโน้มตัวไปข้างหน้า “คิดว่าความต้องการของเขาสำคัญกว่าคนที่ทอดทิ้งไว้เบื้องหลังเหรอ”

“ผมไม่สนคนที่เขาทิ้งเอาไว้หรอก” ฟุชิมิตอบ น้ำเสียงเจือความท้าทาย “ตายไปก็ไม่แคร์ เว้นแค่.. เอ่อ ไม่มีอะไร”

“เว้นแค่?”

ฟุชิมิดูตระหนกไปชั่วครู่ แต่แล้วดวงตาของเขาก็ทอประกายขึ้นอีกครั้ง “เว้นแค่หัวหน้ามั้ง คิดว่านะ”

เห็นได้ชัดว่าเขากำลังโกหก แต่เรย์ชิก็ตัดสินใจว่าเหตุผลที่ฟุชิมิโกหกเขานั้นคงเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัวเกินกว่าที่เขาจะจี้ถาม “ผมเหรอครับ?” เขาเลยถามแทน “มีเรื่องบ้าอะไรที่ทำให้คุณคิดว่าผมคือคนที่สุโอทิ้งไว้เบื้องหลังด้วยล่ะ”

“ผมรู้ว่าหัวหน้าเคยเป็นเพื่อนเขานะ” ฟุชิมิตอบ “วันนั้นที่หัวหน้าไป HOMRA ผมอยู่ในห้องข้างๆ ผมได้ยินเสียงมาตั้งแต่ข้างล่าง แล้วก็ได้ยินบทสนทนาของหัวหน้ากับสุโอด้วย”

เรย์ชิยกมือขึ้นเกาจมูกเพื่อซ่อนสีหน้านิ่วของตัวเอง ความหยาบคายและไม่ค่อยจะเชื่อฟังคำสั่งของฟุชิมิมีคำอธิบายได้ง่ายๆ เช่นนี้เอง เขาได้ยิน ...หรืออาจจะได้เห็น... ผู้บัญชาการของเขาในยามอ่อนแอที่สุด ไม่น่าแปลกใจที่เขาจะยอมลงให้กับอาวาชิม่ามากกว่า “นั่นคือสิ่งที่ทำให้คุณมาเข้าร่วมฟังงานสัมมนารับสมัครงานของ SCEPTER4 ในสัปดาห์ต่อมาหรือเปล่า?”

“ใช่” ฟุชิมิตอบ “ทุกคนที่หมกกันอยู่ในบาร์งี่เง่านั้นมีแต่วิ่งไปมาและเที่ยวประกาศก้องเรื่องมิตรภาพลูกผู้ชายและความไว้ใจอะไรเทือกนั้น แต่ตัวหัวหน้าผู้นำเองกลับทำตัวหมาๆ ใส่เพื่อนเก่าเสร็จแล้วก็หลับต่อซะงั้น ตอนนั้นผมก็เบื่อพวกนิสัยเหมือนในโชเน็นจัมพ์แล้วด้วยแหละ แต่นั่นมันฟางเส้นสุดท้าย สุโอแม่งโคตรหน้าไหว้หลังหลอก”

ตลกดีนะที่ความรู้สึกในอกของเรย์ชิยังอึดอัดและออร่าของเขาพลุ่งพล่านเมื่อได้ยินคนพูดถึงสุโอในเชิงแย่ๆ ต่อให้ผ่านมาหลายปีขนาดนี้แล้ว ต่อให้เขาสมควรถูกต่อว่าจริงๆ การได้ยินคนสรุปทางเลือกของสุโอสั้นๆ ว่า _ทำตัวหมาๆ ใส่เพื่อนเก่า_ ยิ่งทำให้เจ็บใจเพราะมันเป็นความจริง ... หรือ อย่างน้อย เรย์ชิก็คิดหาเหตุผลมาอธิบายไม่ได้ว่าทำไมมันถึงไม่จริง บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะเขาเลิกคิดหาข้ออ้างให้สุโอมานานแล้ว และมันยิ่งเจ็บหนักขึ้นเมื่อรู้ว่าสุโอกลับไปนอนต่อทันทีที่เรย์ชิเดินจากมา... เรย์ชิเองกลับใช้เวลาในคืนยาวนานนั้นนั่งอยู่ในสวนของแม่และพยายามจะไม่ร้องไห้ แต่ถึงอย่างนี้ เขาก็ยังไม่สามารถเกลียดสุโอได้ ส่วนเล็กๆ ที่ยังมีความหวังเป็นเด็กๆ ยังคิดเสมอว่าสุโอจะสามารถอธิบายเรื่องทุกอย่างได้หมด

แต่จะเป็นประโยชน์กว่าถ้าเขาปล่อยให้ฟุชิมิเชื่อว่าเขาก็เคืองแค้นอย่างที่ฟุชิมิคิดว่าเขาควรจะเป็น เขาจึงวาดรอยยิ้มพึงใจบนใบหน้า “โชเน็น... จัมพ์?” เขาถาม

ฟุชิมิกลอกตา “นิตยสารการ์ตูนรายสัปดาห์ไง มิตรภาพลูกผู้ชาย ชัยชนะ ความพยายาม... เรื่องพวกนั้นน่ะ ตอนเด็กๆ ไม่เคยอ่านเหรอไง”

เรย์ชิยิ้ม “คุณพ่อคุณแม่ผมไม่คิดว่าการ์ตูนเป็นการฝึกการอ่านที่เหมาะสมน่ะ ผมก็เชื่อท่านนะ แต่เอาล่ะเราออกนอกประเด็นบทสนทนานี้ไปไกลแล้ว ผมก็ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมคุณถึงจะอยากทำตามความปรารถนาของสุโอในการที่จะเก็บที่อยู่ของเขาไว้เป็นความลับ ถ้าว่ากันตามเหตุผล คุณน่าจะอยากทำให้เขาเสียแผนไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

“ผมก็อยากทำเขาเสียแผนอยู่หรอก” ฟุชิมิตอบ “แต่ผมอยากให้เขาหายตัวไปมากกว่านั้นอีก”

เรย์ชิพยักหน้า “เข้าใจล่ะ ก็ เรื่องยังอาจเป็นอย่างที่คุณหวังได้อยู่นะ ฟุชิมิคุง”

*

เรย์ชิสวมเครื่องแบบ SCEPTER4 ทุกวันมานานเสียจนชุดสูทสีเข้มธรรมดาๆ ทำให้เขารู้สึกเปิดโล่งไร้การปกป้อง แม้ว่าทั้งสามจะเปลี่ยนออกจากเครื่องแบบเพื่อจะเลี่ยงความสนใจของผู้คนบนท้องถนนของมหานครลอนดอนก็ตาม

เมื่อเครื่องลงจอด ทั้งสามเดินทางไปที่สถานทูตและยึดออฟฟิสเล็กๆ ห้องหนึ่งในนั้นมาเป็นสำนักงานชั่วคราวของหน่วยปฏิบัติงานเฉพาะกิจ พวกเขาจะต้องนำตัวสุโอกลับไปขึ้นเครื่องบินให้เร็วและวุ่นวายน้อยที่สุด และนั่นจำเป็นจะต้องมีการค้นคว้าดูลาดเลาและวางแผนเป็นอย่างดี เพราะต่อให้เรย์ชิอยากจะเดินดุ่มๆ เข้าไปในที่พักของสุโอเพียงใด ... ที่พักที่ฟุชิมิหาเจอหลังจากดูภาพจากกล้องวงจรปิดตามท้องถนนถึงหกชั่วโมง... แต่ทุกคนก็ไม่อาจเร่งให้เสียงานได้

ที่นี่ไม่มีความเคลื่อนไหวใดจากแผ่นศิลาเดรสเดนนอกจากความเคลื่อนไหวของราชาในท้องถิ่น เรย์ชิลองแผ่รัศมีออกไปสัมผัสออร่าและพบทั้งหมดเจ็ดคน ฯพณฯ ได้แจ้งต่อคณะกรรมการกำกับดูแลศิลาเดรสเดนสาขาสหราชอาณาจักรไว้แล้วว่าราชาน้ำเงินแห่งญี่ปุ่นจะมาเยือนเป็นช่วงสั้นๆ เท่ากับอย่างน้อยเขาก็จะไม่ทำให้เกิดเรื่องอะไรในระดับนานาชาติ และไม่ว่าสุโอจะหนีรอดความตายมาได้อย่างไร ตอนนี้เขาก็ไม่ใช่ราชาอีกต่อไปแล้ว เท่ากับการควบคุมตัวเขา _ถ้าจำเป็น_ ก็ไม่น่าจะเป็นปัญหา

แต่ตอนนี้เมื่อทั้งสามมายืนอยู่หน้าอาคารอพาร์ตเมนท์ของสุโอ เรย์ชิกลับรู้สึกเวียนหัวเล็กๆ สุโอจะทำหน้ายังไงนะเมื่อเปิดประตูรับ ‘คนส่งของจาก DHL’ - ซึ่งจริงๆ เป็นสามีชาวอังกฤษของเจ้าหน้าที่สถานทูตคนหนึ่ง - แล้วกลับพบว่าเรย์ชิกับอาวาชิม่ายืนขยาบทั้งสองข้างของชายผู้นั้น ฟุชิมิจะรอเฝ้าทางเข้าอยู่ด้านหน้า

เรย์ชิสูดลมหายใจลึกเพื่อข่มอารมณ์ของตน “ไปกันเถอะ ฟุชิมิคุง ฝากตรงนี้ด้วยนะ”

“ได้เลย”

ทั้งสามขึ้นลิฟท์ที่เก่าคร่ำคร่าจนน่าจะใช้พลังงานปาฏิหาริย์แทนที่จะเป็นไฟฟ้าขึ้นไปที่ชั้นห้า และนั่นไม่ได้ช่วยให้เรย์ชิสงบใจขึ้นเลย _มันคงจะตลกมากทีเดียวถ้าทุกคนร่วงสู่ความตายจากความผิดพลาดในการทำงานของเครื่องจักรตอนที่เกือบจะมาถึงเป้าหมายอยู่แล้ว_

โถงทางเดินที่ชั้นของสุโอนั้นปูด้วยพรมสีม่วงน่าเกลียดที่สุดเท่าที่เรย์ชิเคยเห็น ทั้งยังมีกลิ่นเหมือนหัวหอมที่กำลังเริ่มเน่า ทำไมทั้งที่สุโอมีเงินมากมายขนาดนั้นเขาถึงได้เลือกมาอยู่ในที่ซอมซ่ออย่างนี้กัน?

หน้าประตูห้องมีช่องมองด้านนอกที่ทำให้เรื่องง่ายขึ้นมาก แฮร์โรลด์ ‘คนส่งของจาก DHL’ คนนั้นกดกริ่ง

“ใครน่ะ?” เสียงของสุโอดังขึ้นจากหลังประตู ภาษาอังกฤษของเขายังมีสำเนียงญี่ปุ่นหนักเหมือนตอนที่เรย์ชิจำได้จากวันที่เขาพยายามจะฝึกภาษาให้สุโอ แต่เสียงของสุโอก็ส่งคลื่นความหวาดหวั่นและตั้งใจรอคอยเข้าผ่านร่างของเขาอีกครั้ง 

“ส่งของให้คุณ เอ่อ สาย..โต?” แฮร์โรลด์ตอบและดัดเสียงให้ขึ้นจมูกเล็กน้อยด้วยเหตุผลใดก็ไม่รู้ เรย์ชิกลั้นรอยยิ้มชื่นชมจริงใจเอาไว้ ที่จริงแฮร์โรลด์พูดภาษาญี่ปุ่นได้ดีที่เดียว ดังนั้นการตั้งใจอ่านชื่อปลอมของสุโอให้ผิดจึงเป็นความพยายามอีกขั้น ทำให้ดูเหมือนจริงยิ่งขึ้น

ประตูเปิดออก แฮร์โรลด์ก้าวถอยไปนิ่มๆ ตอนที่เรย์ชิก้าวมายืนที่ประตูนั้นแทน สุโอสวมชุดเอี๊ยมเปื้อนสีและเสื้อคนงานสีฟ้า ด้านในห้องนั้นอวลไปด้วยกลิ่นสีทาใหม่ๆ

ดวงตาของสุโอเบิกกว้างขึ้นตอนที่เขาถดถอยหลังไปหนึ่งก้าว แต่แล้วเขาก็ถอนหายใจหนักหน่วง “ฉันน่าจะรู้นะ”

“นี่คือวิธีทักทายเพื่อนเก่าที่อุตส่าห์ข้ามน้ำข้ามทะเลมาเยี่ยมหลังจากที่คุณตายไปแล้วเหรอครับ?” เรย์ชิถาม โล่ห์รอยยิ้มของเขาประดับมั่นอยู่บนใบหน้า วันคืนที่เขาไม่อาจควบคุมตัวเองต่อหน้าสุโอนั้นผ่านไปนานแล้ว ดังนั้นต่อให้เขาอยากจะดึงร่างของสุโอเข้ามากอดแน่นๆ แล้วค่อยหักคอเขาเพียงใด เขาก็ยังนิ่ง แม้แต่ดวงตาก็ไม่ขยับด้วยซ้ำ

สุโอพยักหน้าทักทายอาวาชิม่าและเหลือบกลับมามองเรย์ชิ “มุกฝืดๆ ไม่เหมาะกับนายเลยนะ มุนาคาตะ จะเอาอะไรกับฉัน”

เรย์ชิยังคงยิ้ม “เกรงว่าจะต้องขอให้คุณกลับไปกับพวกเรานะครับ สุโอ คือว่า มีบุคคลสำคัญท่านหนึ่งปรารถนาจะพูดคุยกับคุณน่ะครับ”

“นี่ฉันโดนจับหรือเปล่า?”

“ก็ทำนองนั้น” เรย์ชิหวังจริงๆ ว่าสุโอจะไม่พยายามทำให้เรื่องนี้กลายเป็นเรื่องทางกฎหมายที่ต้องให้ทนายเข้ามาเกี่ยว เพราะถ้ากลายเป็นเรื่องของทนาย มันอาจกลายเป็นเรื่องที่เป็นข่าว และสุโอควรจะเป็นข่าวพอๆ กับที่เรย์ชิควรจะตัดผมทรงลานบินเลยทีเดียว

“จะใส่กุญแจมือมั้ยล่ะ?” ดวงตาคู่นั้นวาวขึ้นด้วยความขบขัน

เรย์ชิไม่ได้ถามว่ามันตลกตรงไหน เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองอยากรู้คำตอบ “ไม่จำเป็นมั้งครับ”

“ขอเปลี่ยนชุดก่อนได้รึเปล่า?” สุโอชี้ไปที่ชุดของตัว “แล้วขอหยิบเสื้อผ้าติดไปด้วยได้มั้ย?”

เรย์ชิกดปุ่มที่หูฟัง “ฟุชิมิคุง ช่วยขึ้นมาบนนี้หน่อยครับ” ถึงอย่างไรเขาก็ขอให้อาวาชิม่าจับตามองผู้ชายเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าไม่ได้หรอก “ช่วยขึ้นมาดูแลผู้ต้องหาสักครู่”

“ครับ บอส”

“เรียกเขาขึ้นมาทำไมล่ะ?” สุโอถามพลางมองหน้าเรย์ชิ “ _นายเอง_ ก็ดูแลฉันได้นี่”

“แค่เห็นหน้าคุณก็คลื่นไส้จะแย่แล้วครับ” เรย์ชิพูดนิ่มๆ “ผมอาจอาเจียนอย่างหนักเต็มห้องที่เพิ่งทาสีของคุณก็ได้ถ้าต้องมองคุณให้นานกว่านี้นะครับ”

สุโอยิ้มหยัน “ว้าว รู้สึกเหมือนกลับถึงญี่ปุ่นแล้วเลยนะ”

 


	4. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> มุนาคาตะนึกย้อนถึงวันที่เขาตกหลุมรัก สุโอนึกย้อนถึงวันที่เขาไม่ได้ตาย และเรื่องบางเรื่องมันช่างยากจะพูดออกไป

_“รู้สึกเหมือนกลับถึงญี่ปุ่นแล้วเลยนะ” คุณพ่อของเรย์ชิพูดตอบสิ่งที่คุณแม่เพิ่งพูด แต่เรย์ชิก็ไม่รู้ว่าทั้งสองพูดถึงอะไรอยู่ สุโอกับเขาเพิ่งกลับมาจากโรงฝึกตอนที่แม่ลากตัวมาให้คุยวิดีโอผ่านอินเตอร์เนทจากเนเธอร์แลนด์ ทิ้งสุโอไว้ในห้องของเรย์ชิ_

_แต่แม้แต่นวัตกรรมใหม่ล่าสุดซึ่งจะทำให้สามารถคุยกับคนจากที่ซีกโลกหนึ่งระหว่างที่มองหน้าเขาไปด้วย ราวกับอยู่ในห้องเดียวกันก็ยังไม่จูงใจเพียงพอสำหรับเรย์ชิ ถ้าสุโอที่ถูกทิ้งไว้ตามลำพังในห้องนั้นเกิดเบื่อจนกลับบ้านไปก่อนล่ะ ช่วงหลังๆ เขาก็ทำอย่างนั้นมาสองสามครั้งแล้วด้วย ทั้งคู่เพิ่งขึ้นชั้นมัธยมต้น แต่สุโอก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนแปลงกลายเป็นคนใหม่อย่างช้าๆ คนที่เรย์ชิตามไม่ทัน_

_“ว่าไง เรย์ชิ โรงเรียนใหม่เป็นไงบ้าง” คุณพ่อถาม_

_เรย์ชิยืดตัวขึ้นและเอียงศีรษะ “ผมทำความคุ้นเคยกับมันเรียบร้อยแล้วครับ” เขาตอบ “แต่ว่าตอนนี้เราปิดเทอมฤดูร้อนกันอยู่”_

_“การบ้านปิดเทอมยากหรือเปล่า?”_

_“ผมทำเสร็จหมดแล้วตั้งแต่อาทิตย์ที่แล้วครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ “มันก็ไม่ได้ยากอะไรเท่าไหร่”_

_“แล้วมิโกโตะล่ะ ช่วยเขาทำการบ้านรึเปล่า”_

_“เขาไม่อยากทำน่ะครับ” เรย์ชิตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้ม “เขาบอกว่านึกว่าจะได้เรียนอะไรที่น่าสนใจขึ้นในเมื่อตอนนี้เราถือว่าเป็นวัยรุ่นแล้ว แต่กลายเป็นว่าต้องเรียนเรื่องเดิมๆ ก็แค่ลงรายละเอียด”_

_คุณแม่หัวเราะ “เรื่องน่าสนใจกว่า เช่นอะไรน่ะ”_

_“เช่นเรื่องการออกเดท หรือว่าการทำงานของภาษี” เรย์ชิตอบ “เรื่องพวกนั้น”_

_“เด็กคนนั้นวุฒิภาวะสูงเกินตัวไปนะ” คุณพ่อเอ่ยด้วยรอยยิ้มตามใจ “จำคำพ่อไว้เถอะ ซักวันเขาจะกลายเป็นคนสำคัญ”_

_ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหม่เลย คุณพ่อคุณแม่ของเขาหลงใหลได้ปลื้มกับสุโอตั้งแต่วันแรกที่เรย์ชิชวนเขามาบ้าน ถ้าตามปกติแล้วจากในหนังสือที่เขาได้อ่าน เด็กๆ มักจะไม่พอใจถ้าพ่อแม่ให้ความสนใจกับคนอื่นมากกว่า แต่เรย์ชิกลับชอบ เพราะสำหรับเขามันดูเป็นเรื่องปกติธรรมดาที่สุดที่ทุกคนควรจะปลื้มในตัวสุโอ ตั้งแต่เป็นเพื่อนกันมา เรย์ชิมักรู้สึกอยากผลักให้สุโอไปยืนด้านหน้าตัวเขาเองและบอกให้ทุกคนดูว่าสุโอเป็นคนวิเศษแค่ไหนอยู่เสมอ ตราบใดที่คนเหล่านั้นไม่คิดจะพรากเอาสุโอไปจากเขา_

_“ให้ผมเรียกเข้ามามั้ยครับ” เรย์ชิถามด้วยความหวัง_

_“อยากอยู่นะ แต่เวลาจะหมดแล้ว” คุณพ่อตอบ “ถ้าเขาอยู่ที่บ้านรอบหน้าที่พ่อโทรมา... อ้อ แต่อาทิตย์หน้าพ่อก็กลับแล้วนะ ไม่สำคัญหรอก ตอนนั้นค่อยคุยกับเขาก็ได้”_

_ทั้งสามกล่าวลากัน และเรย์ชิแทบจะไม่รอให้ภาพวิดีโอนั้นกระพริบดับเสียด้วยซ้ำตอนที่เขาวิ่งกลับไปที่ห้องของตัว_

_สุโอยังอยู่ นอนแผ่หราอยู่บนเตียงของเรย์ชิ หลับสนิท เรย์ชิเดินเข้าไปหา ตั้งใจจะปลุกเขา แต่กลับหยุดเท้าเมื่อห่างจากเขาไม่กี่ก้าวเพราะเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาไม่ได้อยากปลุกเขา เขาชอบมองสุโอ_ จริงๆ _ซึ่งพอคิดไปมันก็แปลก แต่สุโอช่างแตกต่างจากเขา ฮอร์โมนวัยรุ่นของสุโอมาแล้วก็ไปแล้วในขณะที่เรย์ชิยังแขนขาเก้งก้างอยู่ สุโอพูดด้วยเสียงทุ้มต่ำมาเป็นปีแล้ว และยิ่งนานเสียงของเขายิ่งเข้มขึ้น เรย์ชิจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำกว่าก่อนหน้านี้เสียงของสุโอเป็นยังไง แต่เสียงผู้ใหญ่ของเรย์ชิเหมือนจะยังมาไม่ถึง เขามักจะส่งเสียงเล็กๆ เหมือนหนูในฝ้าเพดานด้วยซ้ำ ยิ่งโดยเฉพาะเวลาที่จะต้องพูดกับคนแปลกหน้า_

_เรย์ชิฟังเสียงหัวใจตนเองเต้นระส่ำแล้วก็สงสัยนักว่าหัวใจเต้นแรงขนาดนั้นเพราะเขาวิ่งกลับมาที่ห้องนี้ หรือเพราะเขารู้ว่ากำลังวิ่งกลับมาหาสุโอกันแน่ เขายืนจ้องหน้าของสุโอที่จู่ๆ ก็แปลกตาอย่างประหลาด... ปกติเขามักจะเห็นสุโอลืมตา ไฟแรง กำลังพูดพร่ำถึงแผนการยิ่งใหญ่เลวร้ายครั้งใหม่ด้วยความเร็วเสียจนบางครั้งเรย์ชิต้องแกล้งทำเป็นเข้าใจว่าทำไมถึงต้องใช้ลวดตาข่ายที่ลากผ่านรังมดมาแล้วด้วยนะ_

_แต่การได้เห็นเขานอนหลับอย่างสงบเช่นนี้ทำให้เรย์ชิรู้เป็นครั้งแรกว่าไม่ว่าเราคิดว่ารู้จักคนคนหนึ่งอย่างดีเพียงใด เขาก็จะสามารถแสดงให้เห็นด้านที่เราไม่เคยนึกฝันว่าเขามีหรือเป็นได้เสมอ เขาค่อยๆ หย่อนตัวนั่งลงที่ปลายเตียง มองเส้นริมขอบปากของสุโอที่ดูอ่อนโยน คิ้วของสุโอขมวดขึ้นชั่วอึดใจ แต่เขาก็ยังคงหลับ_

_แต่ไม่ใช่หัวใจซึ่งเต้นระส่ำหรือความปรารถนาบางเบาที่จะสัมผัสใบหน้าของสุโอหรอกที่เป็นสิ่งซึ่งทำให้เรย์ชรู้ตัวว่าความรู้สึกที่เขามีต่อสุโอนั้นเริ่มซับซ้อนขึ้นแล้ว ความเข้าใจนั้นเกิดจากคลื่นความโล่งใจที่โถมเข้ามาเมื่อสุโอไม่ได้ตื่นขึ้นต่างหาก เรย์ชิโล่งใจ ไม่ใช่เพราะเขาไม่อยากให้สุโอเห็นเขาในสภาพนี้ ไม่ใช่เลย เขาแค่โล่งใจเพราะเขาเกลียดนักหากคิดว่าเขากำลังจะก่อกวนสิ่งใดก็ตามของสุโอ ต่อให้เป็นเพียงสิ่งเล็กน้อยอย่างการงีบนอนกลางวันก็ตาม นั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เด็กวัยแรกรุ่นอย่างเรย์ชิจะรู้สึกต่อทุกคนเลย_

_คืนนั้น หลังจากที่สุโอกลับบ้านไปนานแล้ว เรย์ชินอนบนเตียงเดียวกันและเงยหน้ามองหมู่ดาวนอกหน้าต่างที่เปิดกว้าง เขาขดตัวใช้ที่เพียงนิดเดียวบนเตียง แกล้งทำเป็นว่าสุโอยังคงนอนอยู่บนพื้นที่ที่เหลือ อยากรู้นักว่าจะเป็นอย่างไรหากเขาเอื้อมมือออกไปแล้วสุโอจะจับมือของเขาตอบกลับมา_

_นั่นทำให้เขารู้สึกมีความสุขอย่างประหลาด แต่ก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคนทรยศ เขาจะไม่มีวันพูดถึงสิ่งนั้นเป็นอันขาด_

 

เรย์ชิยืนหน้าประตูส่วนห้องนอนบนเครื่องบิน สายตาจับจ้องไปยังร่างนิ่งไร้การเคลื่อนไหวบนเตียงที่ใกล้หน้าต่างที่สุด สุโอจะถูกกักอยู่ในห้องนี้ตลอดการเดินทางกลับเพียงเพื่อให้ดูเหมือนกับว่าเขาได้โดนจับกุมตัวมาจริง ร่างนั้นนอนหันหลังให้ประตูเรย์ชิจึงมองไม่เห็นหน้าเขาเห็นแต่แผ่นหลังและศีรษะ... ผมสีแดงที่ตัดสั้นลง ปลายผมยังคงเป็นสีดำจากที่ย้อมไว้ก่อนจะหนีจากเมืองชิซุเมะ

นี่เป็นครั้งที่สามในชีวิตที่เรย์ชิได้มองสุโอในยามหลับ... ครั้งแรกคือเมื่อบ่ายเดือนกรกฎาคมที่เรย์ชิตกหลุมรักเป็นครั้งแรก ครั้งที่สองคือตอนที่สุโอถูกควบคุมตัวอยู่ในห้องขังของ SCEPTER4 หนึ่งวันหลังจากที่เขาไม่อาจโน้มน้าวให้สุโอเลิกติดตามราชาไร้สีและหลีกทางไปเสีย ในตอนนั้นเรย์ชิไม่ลังเลเลยที่จะปลุกสุโอ... และปลุกเขาอย่างรุนแรงเสียด้วยนะที่จริง แต่นั่นกลับรู้สึกเหมือนเขาทรยศต่อความรู้สึกของตัวเอง แม้เรย์ชิจะไม่ได้มีอภิิสิทธิ์ในการยอมให้สุโอทำอย่างใจต้องการก็ตาม แต่นั่นทำให้เขากลับไปอีกครั้งในวันต่อมา เพียงเพื่อจะดูว่าเขายังรู้สึกอยากจะขัดจังหวะสุโอแม้ในยามที่ไม่เหลือสิ่งใดต้องพูดจากันอีกแล้วหรือเปล่า

แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกอยากทำ และตอนนี้เขาก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกแบบนั้นเช่นกันแม้ว่าจะมีหลายสิ่งที่อยากจะพูดก็ตาม เขาตั้งใจหลีกเลี่ยงการสนทนากับสุโอมาตั้งแต่ออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ที่ลอนดอน เขานึกว่าตัวเองเตรียมใจพร้อมแล้ว นึกว่าการเห็นใบหน้าของสุโอในภาพถ่ายและการตามรอยเขาจากเมืองชิซุเมะมาจนถึงลอนดอนจะทำให้เขาทำใจรับความจริงที่สุโอยังคงมีชีวิตอยู่ได้แล้ว แต่เขาคิดผิด ตอนนี้เมื่อเขาได้เห็นสุโอกับตาตัวเองและหายใจในอากาศเดียวกัน เรย์ชิกับยิ่งรู้สึกเคว้งคว้างยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหน _เราจะเผชิญหน้ากับคนที่เลือดของเขาเคยอาบมือของเราตอนที่เราฆ่าเขาด้วยมือนั้นเองได้อย่างไรกัน?_

เรย์ชิยังไม่มีคำตอบ เขาถอยออกมาจากประตูนั้น ปิดประตูเบาๆ ใส่รหัสล็อคประตู และก้าวกลับไปอยู่กับผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาทั้งสองคน

*

สมาชิก gold clan สองคนพาตัวเรย์ชิกับสุโอขึ้นไปยังโถงรับแขกของราชาสีทอง ครั้งนี้คงไม่ต้องมีการแสดงแสงสีหมู่ดาวเคราะห์อะไรอีกแล้ว ทันทีที่ล้อเครื่องบินแตะลานจอด นักบินก็แจ้งให้เรย์ชินำนักโทษเข้าพบราชาสีทองตามลำพังในทันที ผู้อาวุโสผู้นั้นดูจะมีเหตุผลร้อนใจนักที่จะต้องรู้ที่อยู่ของไวส์แมนน์ให้ได้ เหตุผลที่เป็นมากกว่าแค่ความอยากรู้อยากเห็น ต่อให้เรย์ชิยังไม่มีเวลาพอที่จะพยายามหาคำตอบว่าเหตุผลนั้นคืออะไรก็ตาม

“ราชาลำดับที่สี่แห่งสีน้ำเงิน ขออนุญาตเข้าพบครับ” เรย์ชิเอ่ยตอนที่เขาก้าวเข้าไปกลางห้องที่ซึ่งราชาสีทองยืนรออยู่หลังโต๊ะกลมเล็กๆ ข้างกายเขาคือหญิงคนหนึ่งที่เรย์ชิรู้จัก หนึ่งในกลุ่มพวกชั้นสูงที่คอยลบความทรงจำของคนปกติยามเกิดเรื่องราวเกี่ยวข้องกับพลังเหนือธรรมชาติ เธอและทีมของเธอเข้ามาช่วยงานของ SCEPTER4 หลังเกิดเหตุการณ์ที่โรงเรียนมัธยมอะชินากะด้วย

“โนโซมิซัง” เขาทักพลางเอียงศีรษะ

เธอพยักหน้าทักกลับโดยไม่กล่าวว่าอะไร และหันดวงตาสีเข้มนั้นกลับไปมองราชาสีทอง

“แสดงให้ดูเลยว่าเขารู้อะไรบ้าง” ราชาสีทองกล่าว ชี้ไปที่สุโอ

“รับทราบค่ะ” โนโซมิหันมาทางสุโอ ใบหน้านั้นไร้รอยยิ้ม “มันจะเร็วขึ้นนะถ้าคุณให้ความร่วมมือ” 

สุโอยื่นมือแบออกทั้งสองข้างพร้อมยิ้มมุมปากเล็กๆ “ไม่มีเหตุผลจะต่อต้าน”

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นกรุณาทำตามคำบอกของดิฉันค่ะ”

“และให้ตายเถอะ นั่งลงซะ ทั้งสองคน” ราชาสีทองพูดขึ้น ขมวดคิ้วมองทั้งเรย์ชิและสุโอ “อาจจะต้องใช้เวลาซักพัก”

เรย์ชิทำตามคำสั่งนั้น ยังคงนิ่วหน้าในใจกับพฤติกรรมสบายๆ ของสุโอ เขาทำราวกับไม่รู้ว่าในฐานะของคนธรรมดาแล้วการเข้ามาอยู่ที่นี่ทำให้เขาไร้การป้องกันตัวเองในทุกทางที่เป็นไปได้ ทั้งทางกายภาพและทางกฎหมาย เรย์ชิต้องมาอยู่ที่นี่เพื่อยืนยันว่าสุโอจะไม่ถูกปฏิบัติอย่างไม่ถูกต้อง แต่นั่นก็เป็นเพียงแต่เรื่องของพิธีการตามตัวอักษรเท่านั้น การถูกปฏิบัติอย่างถูกต้องหรือไม่จะสำคัญอะไรกันในเมื่อเราอยู่ในห้องเดียวกับบุคคลซึ่งสามารถทำให้ลืมทุกสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นกับเราได้ ไม่ใช่ว่าเรย์ชิจะยอมให้เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับสุโอหรอกนะ แต่ก็นั่นแหละ

โนโซมิวางมือทับกันบนโต๊ะและจ้องสุโอซึ่งนั่งลงตรงข้ามเธอนิ่ง “พรสวรรค์ของฉันทำให้สามารถเข้าถึงความทรงจำระยะยาวและฉายภาพซึ่งสร้างจากความทรงจำนั้นเข้าสู่จิตใจของผู้ซึ่งอยู่ในรัศมีสิบเมตรได้”

สุโอหรี่ตา “นี่เป็นญาติกับยัยเด็กอีกคนรึเปล่า”

“เด็กอีกคนรึ?” สีหน้าของโนโซมิยังคงราบเรียบ แต่น้ำเสียงของเธอสั่นเล็กน้อย

“สาวแมวของไวส์แมนน์น่ะ เขาบอกว่ายัยนั่นก็ทำได้เหมือนกัน”

“แสดงว่าเจ้าได้ _พบ_ เขาจริงๆ” ราชาสีทองพูด

“ก็ไม่เชิง” สุโอตอบ “ให้แม่นี่ฉายให้ดูเถอะ ขี้เกียจพูด พูดมากปวดหัว”

“แต่ถ้าจะตอบคำถามของคุณ ไม่ค่ะ ฉันไม่ได้เป็นญาติกับสเตรนผู้นั้น” โนโซมิตอบ “เริ่มกันเถอะ ช่วยย้อนคิดถึงครั้งสุดท้ายที่คุณมีปฏิสัมพันธ์กับ อดอล์ฟ เค. ไวส์แมนน์นะคะ ฉันจะเริ่มจากตรงนั้น”

แล้วเบื้องหน้าสายตาในจิตของเรย์ชิก็เหมือนมีภาพหนังเงียบที่กรอตัวเองกลับไปด้วยความเร็วมหาศาลก่อนที่จะกลายเป็นความมืดมิดที่รุมล้อมจากทุกทิศทาง ผ่านความมืดนั้น เสียงใจดีของชายคนหนึ่งกระซิบขึ้น “แม้จะผ่านเรื่องทุกอย่างไปแล้ว คุณก็ยังอยากมีชีวิตต่ออีกสักหน่อย ใช่มั้ยครับ?”

เรย์ชิเห็นดวงตาที่ลืมขึ้นกับซากต้นไม้ดำทะมึนและหิมะปรอย “นายเป็นใคร?” เสียงของสุโอถาม

“ผมชื่อ อดอล์ฟ เค. ไวส์แมนน์” เสียงชายอีกคนกล่าว “ขอโทษด้วยนะ อาจต้องทนกับผมไปอีกซักพัก”

ฉากต่างๆ ที่ถูกกรอย้อนไปเมื่อก่อนหน้านี้เริ่มฉายตัวเองในใจของเรย์ชิ ไวส์แมนน์นำตัวราชาไร้สีในร่างของอิซานะ ยาชิโระ ให้มาพบกับการลงทัณฑ์ด้วยน้ำมือสุโอ แต่ในขณะจิตที่ราชาไร้สีสิ้นชีวิตไป จิตของเขาเองกลับหนีออกมาและรอจนเรย์ชิจบงานนองเลือดนั้นเพื่อให้สามารถเข้าสิงร่างสุโอซึ่งถูกดึงกลับมาจากขอบเหวแห่งความตายโดยใช้พลังของเขาเอง

 

“อย่างที่คิด” ราชาสีทองพูดแทรกขึ้นในจังหวะหนึ่ง “ไม่มีทางอื่นที่จะทำให้เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ได้”

 

“ผมยังมีกำลังพอที่จะให้คุณข้ามน้ำไปได้ แต่ผมอ่อนแอเกินที่จะเรียกดาบแห่งเดโมเคลสออกมา” เสียงของไวส์แมนน์พูดกับความทรงจำในจิตใต้สำนึกของสุโอ “เท่ากับหลังจากนั้น คุณต้องช่วยผมอีกอย่างนะ”

“ทำอะไร?” สุโอถาม

“คุณต้องไปฮ่องกง”

“ก็ได้” สุโอตอบ “ก็ไม่มีที่อื่นให้ไปอยู่แล้ว”

“คุณไม่อยากกลับไปหาเพื่อนๆ เหรอครับ?”

“จะกลับได้ยังไง ฉันไม่ใช่ราชาอีกต่อไปแล้ว”

“เพื่อนๆ อาจจะไม่ได้สนใจเรื่องนั้นก็ได้นะครับ”

“แต่ฉันสน”

 

โนโซมิส่งเสียงในลำคอและกรอเร็วๆ ผ่านสิ่งที่เรย์ชิ อาวาชิม่าและฟุชิมิไขออกก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว การปลอมตัว สถาบันการเงิน เอกสารปลอม เที่ยวบินไปฮ่องกง

 

เมื่อไปถึงที่นั่น สุโอเดินทางไปยังที่อยู่ซึ่งไวส์แมนน์สั่งให้บอกคนขับแท็กซี่ อพาร์ตเมนท์ห้องเดียว ห้องน้ำในตัว และฝุ่นจับเป็นชั้นๆ อย่างมหัศจรรย์ที่สุด

“แล้วไงต่อ?” สุโอถาม

“ทีนี้ก็รอครับ” เสียงของไวส์แมนน์ตอบ “พักผ่อนซะหน่อย แต่อาจจะอยากขจัดฝุ่นซะก่อนนะ”

 

ภาพนั้นหยุดลง

“นั่นคือปฏิสัมพันธ์สุดท้ายกับเขานะ” สุโอพูด

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นหลังจากนั้น” โนโซมิถาม

“พอตื่นมาเขาก็หายไปแล้ว ฉันรออยู่อีกสองสามวัน แต่เขาไม่กลับมาเลย ไม่ว่าจะกลับมาในหัวฉันหรือในรูปอื่น ฉันเลยจากมา”

“ฮ่องกง” ราชาสีทองพูดขึ้น “ฉันนึกว่ารู้ที่ซ่อนของเขาหมดแล้วเชียว แต่อันนี้ที่ใหม่ เราต้องติดต่อคณะกรรมการผู้ดูแลที่นั่น ดูว่าจะขุดอะไรขึ้นมาได้บ้าง”

“จะให้ลบความจำมั้ยคะ ฯพณฯ?” โนโซมิถาม

เรย์ชิเกร็งร่างขึ้น เธอพูดถึงการลบเลือนความทรงจำของสุโอ นั่นไม่ได้อยู่ในข้อตกลงนะ _แต่ก็ ถ้าจะว่าไป มันไม่มีข้อตกลงใดๆ ทั้งนั้น_

“ไม่ต้อง” ราชาสีทองตอบ “อาจจะยังต้องใช้เขาอีกนะ”

เรย์ชิพูดขึ้นบ้าง “ฯพณฯ ครับ จะให้ SCEPTER4 ควบคุมตัวชายผู้นี้ไว้หรือเปล่า”

“ไม่จำเป็น” ราชาสีทองตอบ “ถ้าต้องการตัวเขาอีก เราก็หาตัวเขาได้เสมอ ไปได้แล้ว”

สุโอกลอกตาตอนที่ลุกขึ้นและเรย์ชิก็รีบดันให้เขาเดินออกจากประตูมาก่อนที่ราชาสีทองจะนึกเคือง

“ผมนึกว่าคุณไม่ได้อยากตายซะอีก” เรย์ชิพูดลอดไรฟันตอนที่ทั้งสองเดินกลับออกมาสู่เวลาบ่ายทึมเทา “คงไม่ต้องบอกนะว่าเมื่อกี้คุณอยู่ต่อหน้าใครน่ะ”

“ไม่เคยกลัวมาตั้งแต่ตอนโน้น แล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้ทำให้กลัวอะไรได้ในตอนนี้นะ” สุโอตอบพลางมองออกไปยังความวุ่นวายช่วงพักเที่ยงบนถนน “ถ้าเขาจะอยากให้ฉันก้มลงเลียรองเท้าเขา นั่นค่อยว่ากันอีกเรื่อง”

เรย์ชิถอนใจ “คุณไม่เคยเปลี่ยนเลยนะครับ เอาล่ะ คุณเป็นอิสระแล้ว สุโอ ขอแสดงความยินดีด้วย”

สุโอมองเขา “พอนายพูดอย่างนั้นมันเลยฟังดูเหมือนด่ากันยังไงไม่รู้นะ”

“ก็อาจจะใช่ หรืออาจจะไม่ใช่” เรย์ชิตอบ “คุณจะทำอะไรต่อครับ”

“แหงอยู่ว่าคงต้องกลับไปลอนดอนนะ ถ้ารีบไปยังอาจจะบอกเจ้านายว่าป่วยเป็นไข้หวัดใหญ่หรืออะไรสักอย่าง บินไปบินมาแล้วก็ยังหายไปแค่สองวันเอง”

“ผมจะไปส่งที่สนามบิน” เรย์ชิเสนอ

“พยายามไม่ให้ฉันไปเยี่ยมพวกของฉันเรอะ?”

“คุณไม่ได้คิดจะไปเยี่ยมพวกของคุณหรอกครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ “เมื่อกี้ผมก็ขึ้นไปด้วยนะครับ ลืมแล้วเหรอ ผมได้ยินว่าคุณพูดว่าอะไร แต่ถ้าคุณอยากไปสนามบินเองผมก็ไม่ขัดครับ”

“นายจะเดินจากไปง่ายอย่างนั้นเองน่ะเรอะ?” สุโอถาม “นั่นโคตรเย็นชาเลยนะ ต่อให้เป็นนายก็เถอะ”

เรย์ชิพยายามข่มไม่ให้ตัวเองนิ่วหน้า แล้วจะให้เขาทำอะไรล่ะ? สุโอเพิ่ง _พูดออกมา_ เองว่าเขาอยากกลับไปลอนดอน จะให้เรย์ชิพยายามรั้งตัวเขาไว้หรือไง? แล้วรั้งไว้ถึงเมื่อไหร่? ทั้งสองไม่มีความหมายอะไรต่อกันและกันอีกต่อไปแล้ว... หรือที่จริง เรย์ชิไม่มีความหมายอะไรต่อสุโอ สุโอทำให้เห็นอยู่ชัดแจ้งแล้ว ทำซ้ำๆ ด้วย

สิ่งที่เขาอยากพูดกับสุโอควรจะถูกปล่อยให้ลอยอยู่ในอากาศรอบหลุมศพซึ่งกลายเป็นของปลอมหลุมนั้นจะดีกว่า คำพูดทุกอย่าง เว้นเพียงอย่างเดียว

เรย์ชิฉาบใบหน้าด้วยรอยยิ้มดูดีที่สุดพลางยักไหล่ “อยากนั่งรถฟรีรึเปล่าล่ะครับ?”

*

“ไปดื่มกับฉันหน่อยก่อนกลับนะ” สุโอพูดตอนที่คนขับรถจอดเทียบฟุตบาทที่อาคารผู้โดยสารขาออก

เรย์ชิเหลือบมอง PDA ที่ยังแสดงเวลาเที่ยวบินเที่ยวต่อไปที่จะมุ่งหน้าสู่ลอนดอนที่เขาดูเอาไว้ เที่ยวบินนั้นจะออกเดินทางในอีกหกชั่วโมง ตารางงานของเรย์ชิยังคงว่างไปจนจบวัน อาวาชิม่าอยากให้ปลอดภัยไว้ก่อนเธอจึงเผื่อเวลาตลอดช่วงบ่ายไว้ให้การเข้าพบ ฯพณฯ

“คุณกลับไปที่กองบัญชาการก่อนเลยครับ” เขาบอกคนขับรถ “เดี๋ยวผมขึ้นรถไฟกลับเอง”

“ครับ ท่าน”

ตั้งแต่จบบทสนทนาที่หน้าศูนย์บัญชาการของราชาสีทอง เรย์ชิก็ยิ่งมั่นใจขึ้นทุกขณะว่าเขาจะไม่มีวันได้พบกับสุโออีกแล้ว และถ้าเป็นเช่นนั้นก็ยังมีสิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาต้องการให้สุโอรู้ แม้การที่สุโอจะได้รับรู้เรื่องนั้นจะเป็นไปเพื่อการจบฉากนี้ในชีวิตของตัวเรย์ชิเองก็ตาม มันอาจจะเป็นความเห็นแก่ตัว แต่เรย์ชิก็ไม่สน เรย์ชิคงมีสิทธิจะเห็นแก่ตัวบ้างกระมังหลังจากที่ต้องคอยระวังดูแลสุโอตลอดมาถึงขนาดนี้ แต่การพูดสิ่งนั้นต่อหน้าคนขับรถก็คงจะทำให้กระอักกระอ่วนใช่ย่อย เขาจึงดีใจที่สุโอชวนเขาไปดื่มก่อนเดินทาง 

ทั้งคู่พบบาร์โล่งๆ ที่ปลายสุดด้านหนึ่งของอาคารผู้โดยสาร ที่ซึ่งทั้งสองคนต่างสั่งวิสกี้ออนเดอะร็อคแล้วนั่งที่เคาท์เตอร์โดยไม่มองหน้ากันและกัน

“จำตอนนั้นได้มั้ยที่เราขโมยเบียร์ของแม่มากินกันน่ะ?” สุโอถามขึ้นหลังปล่อยให้ความเงียบงันหนักหน่วงผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่

เรย์ชิยิ้มกับริมแก้วที่จรดกับริมฝีปาก ประถมศึกษาปีสุดท้าย ทั้งสองคนต่างเมาจนหัวเราะคิกคักไม่หยุดและหลับไม่ได้สติกันอยู่กับพื้นครัวที่บ้านเก่าของสุโอนั่นเอง บ้านซึ่งตอนนี้คู่แต่งงานคนดี คนที่ครั้งหนึ่งเรย์ชิเคยไม่ชอบหน้าอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล ยังคงอาศัยอยู่ในบ้านหลังนั้น คุณแม่ของสุโอกลับมาจากงานออกร้านที่อีกฟากของเมืองและพบว่าทั้งสองคนนอนกลิ้งกันทับกระป๋องเบียร์บี้แบนเพียงสองกระป๋อง

. . . แค่คิดก็เจ็บนัก . . .

ความทรงจำจากอดีตที่ผุดขึ้นในใจของเขาตั้งแต่ได้รู้ว่าสุโอยังมีชีวิตอยู่ล้วนทำให้เรย์ชิเจ็บปวดที่สุด ไม่แน่เขาอาจร้องขอให้ราชาสีทองลบความทรงจำของ _เขา_ เสียเอง ทำให้มันกลายเป็นภาพเลือนลางไร้ความหมายที่เขาจะได้ไม่ต้องใส่ใจกับมันอีก การต้องใช้ชีวิตกับความตายของสุโอก็ยากพออยู่แล้ว แต่ตอนนี้เขายังจะต้องกลับไปใช้ชีวิตทั้งที่รู้ว่า ณ ที่ใดที่หนึ่งในโลกใบนี้ สุโอก็ยังคงไม่แคร์เขาเลยอยู่ดี

เอาเข้าจริง นั่นทำให้เรย์ชิโมโหเป็นบ้า

“ฉันมีเรื่องต้องบอกนาย” เรย์ชิพูดขึ้น “ต้องยอมรับว่ายอมมาตามคำชวนของนายเพราะเรื่องนี้เท่านั้น”

“อะไรเนี่ย คนอย่างนายเนี่ยนะไม่อยากพูดถึงเรื่องวันเก่าๆ น่ะ” สุโอถามพร้อมรอยยิ้ม

“ฉันเคยรักนาย” เรย์ชิพูด “ในสมัยวันเก่าๆ นั่น”

รอยยิ้มนั้นจางหายไปจากใบหน้าของสุโอ เขาดื่มเหล้าในมือแล้วนิ่วหน้า ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะความขมขื่นของเครื่องดื่มนั่นหรือสิ่งที่เขาเพิ่งได้ฟัง แต่เรย์ชิก็ไม่อยากรู้ “นายหมายความว่าอะไรกัน”

“ฉันตกหลุมรักนายตั้งแต่ตอนที่เราอายุสิบสาม” เรย์ชิพูด “มันก็มีความหมายแค่นั้นแหละ”

สุโอกัดฟัน “แล้วนายมาบอกฉันทำไม _ตอนนี้_?”

“การไม่ได้บอกนายเป็นสิ่งหนึ่งที่ฉันเสียใจ มากกว่าความเสียใจที่ต้องเป็นคนลงมือฆ่านายเสียอีก” เรย์ชิอธิบาย “ตอนนี้ฉันจะได้ไม่ต้องเสียใจอีกแล้ว และจากมุมมองของฉัน อย่างน้อยนายก็ติดหนี้ฉันเรื่องนั้น” ความโล่งใจที่เขารู้สึกมันมากมายเกินคำใดจะบรรยายได้ ตอนนี้เขาเพียงแต่อยากอยู่ตามลำพังกับไฟโทสะที่สุโอจุดขึ้นด้วยการพูดถึงเรื่องความหลังเก่าๆ ง่ายๆ อย่างนั้น

สุโอจ้องแก้วเหล้าว่างเปล่าในมือราวกับพยายามจะค้นหาความหมายศักดิ์สิทธิ์สักอย่างจากก้อนน้ำแข็งตรงหน้า

เรย์ชิลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้กลมและยกมือขึ้นตบบ่าสุโอเบาๆ “ดูแลตัวเองด้วย โอเคนะ”

_นายก็เก่งแต่เรื่องดูแลตัวเองอยู่แล้วน_ ี่ เขาไม่ได้พูดเสริมอย่างนั้น นั่นคงใจร้ายเกินไป นอกจากตัวเขาเอง สุโอก็ดูแลคนอื่นอีกหลายคนเป็นอย่างดีทีเดียว ทั้งคุซานางิกับทตสึกะกับสาวน้อยประหลาดกับดวงตาเศร้าๆ ของเธอคนนั้น ดูแลแม้แต่ฟุชิมิ แต่ไม่ใช่เรย์ชิ เรย์ชิเป็นเพียงของเก่าๆ ชิ้นหนึ่ง เหมือนถังดับเพลิง ไม่จำเป็นต้องใส่ใจดูแล ถ้าฉุกเฉินขึ้นมาเมื่อไหร่่ค่อยทุบกระจกให้แตก และถ้ากดปุ่มนี้ เรย์ชิจะยอมลงมือฆ่าคุณให้เลยทีเดียว แม้มันจะทำให้เขาไม่อาจฟื้นตัวกลับเป็นคนเก่าได้อีกตลอดกาล เรย์ชิมันโง่

เขาปรารถนาสุดหัวใจที่จะหันกลับไปแม้เพียงชั่วครั้งเดียวระหว่างที่เดินจากมาและแทรกตัวเข้าไปในหมู่ผู้โดยสารขาออก แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้หัน การยอมแพ้ต่อความปรารถนาของตนมักจะนำมาซึ่งจุดจบย่ำแย่สำหรับเรย์ชิเสมอ เขายอมรับความจริงเรื่องนั้นมานานแล้ว

*

“กลับมาแล้วครับ” เรย์ชิส่งเสียงเรียกจากโถงหน้าบ้านแต่ไม่ได้ยินเสียงตอบ คุณแม่คงอยู่ในสวนอีกแล้ว การออกไปใช้แรงงานกลางแจ้งในอากาศร้อนชื้นขนาดนี้จะไม่ดีต่อสุขภาพจริงๆ แต่เขาก็ยังไม่สามารถโน้มน้าวให้คุณแม่จ้างคนสวนได้ และด้วยเรื่องวุ่นวายที่เกิดขึ้นในสัปดาห์ก่อน ... ทั้งได้รู้ว่าสุโอยังมีชีวิตอยู่ ได้พบสุโออีกครั้ง และบทสนทนาสุดท้ายของเขากับสุโอ ... การได้สัมผัสไฟโทสะที่นึกว่ามอดดับไปนานแล้ว... เขาลืมที่จะเป็นห่วงแม่ของตัวเองไปเสียสนิท

ตลอดเวลาที่เรย์ชิมาเยี่ยมในแต่ละสัปดาห์ คุณแม่จะแสร้งทำเป็นว่าทำตามคำแนะนำของหมอเรื่องที่สั่งให้หลบจากไอร้อน แต่การที่ท่านไม่ออกมารับเขาหน้าบ้านทั้งที่รู้ว่าเขากำลังจะมานั้นจึงแปลกอยู่สักหน่อย เรย์ชิเดินทะลุตัวบ้านด้วยความเป็นห่วงที่เพิ่มขึ้นทุกขณะ แค่ความทรมานประจำวันในหัวเวลานึกภาพที่ท่านอาจจะเป็นลมกลางแดดโดยไม่มีใครช่วยก็แย่อยู่แล้ว ... แต่ไม่ว่าเขาจะจินตนาการถึงภาพเหล่านั้นบ่อยแค่ไหน เขาก็ไม่สามารถย้ายกลับมาอยู่บ้านได้ แต่เขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำเช่นใดเหมือนกันหากเขาต้องเสียคุณแม่ไปอีกคน

เรย์ชิเดินไปถึงด้านหลังบ้านและหยุดชะงักฉับพลันเสียจนแทบจะเสียการทรงตัว

คุณแม่ของเขานั่งอยู่ใต้ร่มบนระเบียงหลังบ้าน จิบชาข้าวบาร์เล่ย์

แต่สุโอกลับอยู่ในสวน เศษดินเกาะจากปลายนิ้วถึงศอก กำลังขุดรากไม้ที่ดูลึกไม่น้อยอยู่


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชินึกถึงความน่าผิดหวังเมื่อความเงียบอันแสนยาวนานนั้นจบลง สุโอกับเรย์ชิขุดหลุมและเรย์ชิก็ตกลงไปเสียเอง

_“แหม ดูสิครับว่าใครมา” เรย์ชิเอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อแขกไม่ได้รับเชิญผู้นั้นทรุดตัวนั่งบนเก้าอี้ตรงข้ามที่ร้านกาแฟกลางแจ้ง “นี่ผมทำกรรมอะไรมาจึงได้รับเกียรตต้องโดนขัดจังหวะช่วงพักกลางวันอันสงบสุขอย่างนี้นะ?” เขาตื่นเต้นเกินไป พูดเร็วเกินไปและใช้คำมากเกินไป แต่เขาไม่คิดว่าบุคคลผู้นี้จะสนใจหรอก_

_สุโอมองหน้าเขานิ่งๆ “พวกนายไล่บี้คนของฉันเยอะไปแล้วนะเดี๋ยวนี้”_

_เรย์ชิยืดตัวเกร็งขึ้น ไม่ได้สนทนากันมาเป็นปี สุโอไม่คิดแม้แต่จะมีมารยาททักทายเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ก่อนจะเข้าเรื่องเลยหรือไง? แต่ก็ว่าไม่ได้ สุโอคงไม่ได้นั่งนับวันนับเวลาแบบที่เรย์ชิทำ ความแจ่่มชัดของความคิดนั้นทำให้เรย์ชิยิ่งร้อนใจ และพาเขาผ่านจากอารมณ์หงุดหงิดรำคาญใจไปจนกลายเป็นโกรธจัดทีเดียว_

_“อ้อ คุณคงจะต้องเสียหน้าสินะครับ ที่หลังจากก่อเรื่องโดยไม่ต้องรับผิดชอบมาเป็นเวลานาน จู่ๆ กลับมีคนที่จะเริ่มสังเกตเห็นพฤติกรรมผิดกฎหมายจากแก๊งเล็กๆ ของคุณซะแล้ว”_

_สุโอเลิกคิ้ว “ถ้านายคิดว่า HOMRA เป็นแค่แก๊งเล็กๆ ข่าวกรองของนายก็ไม่อัพเดตแล้วล่ะ”_

_“แต่ถ้าคุณคิดว่าขนาดกลุ่มของคุณจะทำให้ SCEPTER 4 ซึ่งเพิ่งปฏิวัติองค์กรใหม่ต้องหวาดกลัว คุณก็คิดผิดมหันต์เลยครับ” เรย์ชิผลักจากแซนวิชออกจากตัวและยกมือเรียกบริกร “เก็บจานได้เลยครับ ผมไม่นึกอยากอาหารแล้ว”_

_“ถ้าไม่ถูกปากท่าน ผมจะ...” บริกรผู้นั้นเริ่มประโยค แต่เรย์ชิก็โบกให้เขาหยุด_

_“บอกได้เลยครับว่าความอยากอาหารของผมพังทลายไปเพราะบุคคลที่อยู่ตรงหน้าขณะนี้ ไม่ใช่ความผิดจากธุรกิจของคุณแต่อย่างใด รบกวนขอบิลเลยนะครับ”_

_บริกรผู้นั้นมองสุโอด้วยสายตาโกรธขึ้งที่ยังพยายามเก็บงำไว้ตามมารยาทก่อนจะเดินจากไป แต่สุโอดูไม่ได้สังเกตเห็นเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย เขาเพียงแต่มองเรย์ชิด้วยดวงตาไร้อารมณ์คู่นั้น “นี่เดี๋ยวนี้ฉันทำให้นายคลื่นไส้เลยเหรอ?”_

_“แทบจะอาเจียนเลยล่ะครับ” เรย์ชิรับคำด้วยรอยยิ้มน้อยๆ เขานึกว่าการพูดโกหกต่อสุโอจะเป็นเรื่องยาก แต่เอาเข้าจริงแล้วเขากลับแทบไม่ต้องพยายามด้วยซ้ำ “มีเรื่องอื่นอยากจะสนทนากันอีกหรือเปล่าครับ? คือที่จริง ผมค่อนข้างยุ่งน่ะนะ”_

_สุโอถอนใจหนัก “โอเค”_

_เขาลุกจากเก้าอี้ไปพร้อมเสียงโลหะเสียดสีกับทางเท้าและเดินจากไปก่อนที่เรย์ชิจะทันคิดคำมาโต้ และนั่นก็ทำให้เรย์ชิฉุกคิดได้ว่าเขาเป็นฝ่ายเดียวที่เข้าใจว่าทั้งสองกำลังจะต้องปะทะกัน สุโอ มิโกโตะไม่สนใจคนนอกเลยแม้แต่น้อย นอกจากคนนอกนั้นจะมีประโยชน์อะไรบางอย่างสำหรับเขา... เรื่องนั้นเขียนอยู่ในแฟ้มที่ทาง SCEPTER 4 เก็บข้อมูลเรื่องของเขาด้วยซ้ำ เพียงแต่ก่อนหน้านี้เรย์ชิเองต่างหากที่เป็นฝ่ายเข้าใจผิดและคิดไปว่าตัวเขา _มุนาคาตะ เรย์ชิ_ อาจได้รับการยกเว้นกรณีพิเศษในแง่นั้น_

_เขาต้องเลิกนิสัยที่ติดตัวมาทั้งชีวิตในการคิดว่าสุโอเลิศเลอเป็นพระเจ้า ต้องเลิกคิดว่าสุโอจะเป็นคนดีกว่านั้นแม้จะมีหลักฐานคัดแย้งมากมาย ได้เวลาปล่อยมือจากอดีตแล้ว หากแต่ตอนที่เขานั่งมองแผ่นหลังกว้างของสุโอลับหายไปบนถนนเส้นนั้น เขาก็ไม่อาจปฏิเสธความยินดีจนหัวใจแทบจะหลุดออกจากอกเมื่อได้ยินเสียงของสุโอและได้มองตาเขาอีกครั้ง นี่สินะปัญหาของความผูกพันทางอารมณ์ มันไม่มีทางทำตามความตั้งใจของคนได้เลย_

_แต่แม้หัวใจที่ดื้อรั้นที่สุดก็ไม่อาจต้านทานความคิดที่ตั้งมั่นได้ เรย์ชิก็แค่ต้องแสร้งทำเป็นรังเกียจเดียดฉันท์สุโอจนกว่าเขาจะโน้มน้าวให้ตัวเองเชื่อตามนั้นได้จริง เพราะจะว่าไปเขามีเหตุผลทุกประการที่จะเกลียดสุโออยู่แล้ว เขาก็เพียงแต่ไม่อยากเกลียดคนผู้นั้น ก็เท่านั้นเอง_

 

เรย์ชิบังคับให้ตัวเองละสายตาจากไหล่เปลือยเปล่าของสุโอและเดินเข้าหาแม่ของตน

“อ้อ เรย์จัง! ตรงเวลาเหมือนทุกทีนะจ๊ะ” คุณแม่พูดอย่างร่าเริงพลางตบผืนไม้ข้างตัว “มาจิบชาด้วยกันสิ มิโกโตะจังก็ด้วย มาพักก่อนจ้ะ”

สุโอเหลือบมองเรย์ชิอย่างใช้ความคิดก่อนจะส่ายหน้า “ยังไม่เป็นไรครับ คุณป้า” เขากลับไปใช้พลั่วเล็กๆ เล่นงานก้อนดินข้างรากไม้อีกครั้ง

แต่ในส่วนของเขา เรย์ชิทำตามที่คุณแม่บอกเสมอ “เกิดอะไรขึ้นครับเนี่ย?” เขาถามขณะที่คุณแม่รินชาจากเหยือกแก้วซึ่งมีหยดน้ำเกาะพราว

“ลูกเองเป็นคนบอกให้แม่จ้างคนสวนมาตั้งนานแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ” เธอตอบ “เป็นอะไรไปล่ะ ไม่ชอบคนนี้หรือไง?”

เรย์ชิจิบชายาวพลางคิดพิจารณาหาคำตอบ อย่างน้อยเขาก็ดีใจที่ปิดข่าวเรื่องการตายของสุโอจากคุณแม่ของตนเองไว้ เรย์ชิไม่ได้คิดว่าทั้งสองจะต้องได้พบกันหรอก เขาเพียงไม่อยากให้คุณแม่ต้องเสียใจโดยไม่จำเป็น เคยนึกไว้ว่าจะบอกข่าวนั้นหากคุณแม่ถามถึงสุโอครั้งต่อไปแต่ท่านก็เลิกถามเรื่องของชายผู้นั้นมานานแล้ว อาจจะเพราะสัมผัสได้ว่ามันเป็นเรื่องกระอักกระอ่วนใจสำหรับเรย์ชิก็เป็นได้

“ผมแค่ไม่คิดว่าคุณแม่จะนึกอยากจ้างชายที่ขี้เกียจที่สุดในเมืองชิซุเมะ แค่นั้นเองครับ” เขาพูดหลังจากวางแก้วลงข้างแก้วของแม่และแก้วใบที่สามที่ยังสะอาดเอี่ยม

“เก่งจริงมาพูดตรงนี้สิ” สุโอพูดห้วนโดยไม่เงยหน้าขึ้นมา

“ปากเสียซะด้วยนะครับเนี่ย?” เรย์ชิหันมามองแม่ของตัวที่ยิ้มอยู่

“ไม่ค่อยมีคนยอมทำงานแลกห้องพักกับอาหารหรอกนะจ๊ะ” ท่านตอบ “ที่ผ่านมาเขาก็ทำงานได้ดีอยู่”

“ห้องพักกับ...” เรย์ชิหยุดพูดพลางถอนใจ “ช่วยอธิบายอย่างปกติธรรมดาหน่อยได้มั้ยครับ?”

“จู่ๆ วันหนึ่งมิโกโตะจังก็โผล่มาหาลูกน่ะจ้ะ” จิซาโตะตอบ “แม่ให้ที่อยู่ลูกไปนะ แตก็ได้คุยกับเขาแล้วกลายเป็นว่า เขาย้ายออกมาจากในเมืองแล้ว ตอนนี้ไม่มีที่อยู่ แม่เลยบอกว่าเขาจะอยู่ที่นี่ก็ได้ถ้าลูกไม่ยอมรับเขาไว้ เขาเลยตอบว่าลูกท่าทางจะไม่ยอมรับเขาอยู่ดี ก็เลยเป็นอย่างนี้”

เรย์ชิมองกล้ามเนื้อบนแผ่นหลังของสุโอขยับเคลื่อนไหวยามที่เขายังทำงานไม่หยุด เขาได้เห็นภาพแบบนี้ครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อไหร่กันนะ? เขาไม่ยอมให้ตัวเองนึกภาพสุโออย่างละเอียดขนาดนี้มานานมากแล้ว ทำไมจะต้องทรมานตัวเองด้วยการจินตนาการถึงสิ่งที่ไม่มีทางเกิดขึ้นด้วย? แต่สุโอกลับมาอยู่ตรงนั้น ยังมีชีวิต แข็งแรง แถมยังเปลือยลงไปถึงเอว เรย์ชิทำได้เพียงมองแทบจะจ้องพลางรู้สึกถึงความปรารถนาเดิมๆ อันแสนคุ้นเคยที่ค่อย ๆ กลับฝังรากลึกถึงใจกลางลำตัว คำตอบที่เขาต้องการจริงๆ คงไม่ใช่คำตอบจากแม่เสียแล้ว

“ไปช่วยเขาหน่อยดีสิจ๊ะ?” จิซาโตะเสนอ “สองคนช่วยกันจะเร็วกว่านะ แม่จะไปเริ่มทำอาหารละ”

“คุณแม่อยากให้ทำอะไรครับ?” เรย์ชิถามตอนที่เริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้อตัวเอง

“ต้นเมเปิ้ลต้นนั้นมันฝังรากลงมาถึงแปลงหัวไชเท้าน่ะ แม่เลยขอให้มิโกโตะจังช่วยย้ายแล้วเอากรวดโรยกั้นไว้หน่อย”

คุณแม่หยิบแก้วของตัวเองเข้าบ้านไปด้วย แต่ทิ้งเหยือกชาและแก้วอีกสองใบไว้ เรย์ชิพับเสื้อและวางมันลงข้างถาด ก่อนจะคว้าพลั่วอีกด้ามจากราวใต้ระเบียงไปคุกเข่าข้างสุโอ

“คิดว่าแม่นายไม่รู้เรื่องหน้าที่การงานจริงๆ ของนายสินะ” สุโอพูดขึ้น “ไม่เห็นใส่เครื่องแบบ”

“นายเองควรจะรู้ดีที่สุดว่าทำไมคุณแม่ถึงไม่รู้” เรย์ชิตอบ เขาใช้มือโกยดินรอบส่วนรากที่โผล่พ้นดินออกมาก่อนจะปักพลั่วลงไปข้างๆ พยายามไม่ตัดรากไปด้วย “รบกวนคงเก็บเรื่องนี้ไว้ต่อไปด้วยนะ”

“พวกนั้นเคยพูดกันนะว่าพวกน้ำเงินต้องนอนในเครื่องแบบแน่ๆ” สุโอพูด เขาดึงรากออกมาและส่งละอองดินกระจายมาเต็มพลั่วของเรย์ชิ “สงสัยจะคิดผิด”

เรย์ชิเหลือบมองแผ่นอกของสุโอ ณ จุดที่ดาบของเขาเคยปักเข้าไป ผิวที่ราบเรียบ ความโกรธแล่นเข้าจับใจเขาอีกครั้ง _ฉันใช้เวลาหกเดือนอยู่กับฝันร้าย แต่หมอนี่กลับไม่มีแม้แต่รอยแผลเป็นงั้นเรอะ_ “นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่”

“ขุดดินไง” สุโอตอบ 

“อย่ามาทำเป็นทองไม่รู้ร้อน” 

“เลิกใช้คำหรูๆ เหอะ นายดีใจที่เจอฉันใช่มั้ยล่ะ”

เรย์ชิวางพลั่วลงและมองเพ่งใบหน้าของสุโอ นั่นไม่ใช่ใบหน้าเรียบเฉยดวงตาแสนเบื่อหน่ายของราชาสีแดงอีกต่อไปแล้ว ใบหน้าของสุโอตอนนี้ดูเหมือนเมื่อครั้งที่ทั้งสองสู้กันเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย... ดวงตาที่เจิดจ้ามีเป้าหมาย รอยยิ้มจางๆ ระบายอยู่บนริมฝีปาก ใบหน้าซึ่งเรย์ชิจำได้ดีจากวัยเยาว์ เต็มไปด้วยความขี้เล่นและเสียงหัวเราะที่แทบกลั้นไว้ไม่อยู่ตลอดเวลา ใบหน้านี้ครั้งหนึ่งสามารถหยุดทุกความคิดของเรย์ชิและเติมเต็มเขาด้วยความปลื้มปริ่ม แต่ตอนนี้เขากลับสัมผัสได้เพียงเงาสะท้อนแห่งคืนเหงามากมายเกินจะนับ “ขอคำจำกัดความของ ‘ดีใจ’ ซิ” เขาพึมพำและก้มลงพินิจรากไม้ซึ่งยังไม่โผล่พ้นดินมา ถึงเวลาต้องขุดถางทางใหม่ให้มันแล้ว

“ไม่ดีใจเหรอ?”

เรย์ชิขยับร่างห่างจากสุโอกลับเข้าใกล้ระเบียงมากขึ้นแล้วปักพลั่วเข้ากับดินที่อัดแน่นจากน้ำหนักเท้าซึ่งเหยียบย่ำมันมานับสิบๆ ปี หลายชั่วอายุคนของครอบครัวมุนาคาตะกับแขกเหรื่อและเพื่อนพ้อง “สิ่งหนึ่งที่ฉันยังพอใจเสมอเรื่องของนาย คือนายไม่ใช่คนเล่นเกมอะไร นายพูดสิ่งที่คิดแม้มันจะก่อปัญหาก็ตาม” เรย์ชิตอบ “ดังนั้น เลิกเล่นเกมกับฉันเถอะ สุโอ”

“ฉันไม่ได้อยากเล่นอะไรนะ” สุโอตอบ “ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นอย่างที่คุณป้าบอกเลย”

เรย์ชิเสียบพลั่วเข้ากับพื้นดินแล้วงัดก้อนดินก้อนใหญ่ออกมา “อย่างนั้นรึ” เขาพึมพำ “ขุดตามเส้นตรงนี้ไปนะ ฉันจะไปเอากรวด”

พวกเขาจัดการกับพื้นที่ตรงหน้าในความเงียบต่อไปอีกยี่สิบนาที สุโอขุดร่องแคบลึกแล้วเรย์ชิก็เทกรวดลงไปในนั้น จัดรากไม้ให้แล่นไปข้างๆ แนวกรวดก่อนจะกลบดินแน่น เหงื่อโทรมร่างทั้งคู่ในอากาศร้อนชื้นเมื่อดวงตะวันสาดแสงจับแผ่นหลังเปลือยทั้งสอง

“นายเรียกฉันด้วยนามสกุลตลอดเลย” สุโอพูดตอนที่เขามองเรย์ชิฝังปลายรากสุดท้ายลงไป “ทั้งๆ ที่ทุกคนเรียกฉันว่ามิโกโตะ”

“นายก็ไม่เคยเรียกชื่อของฉันเหมือนกัน” เรย์ชิตอบ “เคยบอกแล้วไง ถ้านายเรียกชื่อฉัน ฉันก็เรียกชื่อนาย” ทั้งคู่เคยทะเลาะกันเรื่องนี้ครั้งหนึ่งเมื่อหลายปีก่อน แล้วทั้งสองคนก็ต่างยืนยันว่าอีกฝ่ายจะต้องเรียกชื่อของตนเองก่อน ไม่มีใครยอมใคร ดังนั้นทั้งสุโอและเรย์ชิจึงต่างเรียกนามสกุลของกันและกันแม้จะสนิทกันจนแทบเรียกได้ว่าเป็นพี่เป็นน้องกันก็ตาม “จำไม่ได้เหรอ?”  
  
“จำไม่ได้” สุโอตอบ “ฉันจำอะไรช่วงก่อนได้เร้ดออร่าไม่ค่อยจะได้หรอก”

เรย์ชิเงยขึ้นนั่งทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนส้นเท้า “โชคดีเป็นบ้า”

“ฉันสั่งให้ตัวเองลืมอะไรๆ ไปหลายอย่างน่ะ” สุโอพูดต่อ และหลังจากเงียบไปชั่วอึดใจ “เรียกว่า ‘ลืม’ ก็คงไม่ใช่มั้ง ‘ไม่เชื่อมโยง’กับอะไรหลายอย่างมากกว่า”

“ทำไมล่ะ?” เรย์ชิอยากสั่งให้ตัวเองสามารถจะไม่เชื่อมโยงกับทุกสิ่งซึ่งผูกพันเขาไว้กับสุโอเหลือเกิน หากมีคนมาบอกเขาว่าจะสามารถลบความทรงจำของเขาออกไปได้เขาจะยอมจ่ายให้ด้วยความยินดีเลยแท้ๆ มีเพื่อนตัวน้อยของไวส์แมนน์ไม่ใช่หรือนะ... สแตรนแมวตัวนั้นน่ะ?

“นายไม่รู้เหรอ?” สุโอทำหน้างุนงงอย่างจริงใจเสียจนเรย์ชิลืมว่าตนเองกำลังคิดเรื่องอะไรอยู่

เขาส่ายหน้า “ฉันควรจะรู้เรื่องอะไร?”

“ออร่าของนาย... ไม่ได้กลืนกินตัวตนนายเข้าไปเหรอ?”

เรย์ชิกระพริบตา บลูออร่าน่ะหรือจะ _กลืนกิน_ อะไรได้? เขานึกหามัน ถึงแม้เมื่อไม่มีอาวุธช่วยจำกัดสมาธิมันจะผุดขึ้นในสติสัมปชัญญะอย่างไม่ค่อยเต็มใจ เหมือนลูกแมวอายๆ ก็ตาม “บลูออร่าเป็นเหมือนน้ำในบ่อนั่น” เขาพูดพลางพยักเพยิดไปทางนั้น “มันจะคงอยู่ลึกในตัวจนกว่าจะเรียกออกมา” เรย์ชิตบกลางอก “ตรงนี้”

“เฮ้อ” สุโอตอบ “นั่นสินะที่ไวส์แมนน์พูดถึง”

“ไวส์แมนน์?”

“เขาขอโทษฉันน่ะ” สุโอตอบด้วยสีหน้ากังวลและเรย์ชิก็รู้สึกเหมือนสุโอไม่ได้กำลังพูดกับเขา

“แล้วเร้ดออร่าเป็นยังไงน่ะ?” เรย์ชิถามแต่ก็นึกเสียใจทันทีที่คำถามหลุดออกไปจากปาก มันเป็นการเสียมารยาททีเดียวที่จะถามคำถามเช่นนั้นกับราชา แต่จะว่าไป เขาไม่ได้พูดกับราชาเสียหน่อย

“เหมือนภูเขาไฟกำลังจะระเบิด” สุโอตอบอย่างสงบแม้จะเครียดเล็กน้อย “ฉันก็นึกว่าทุกสีจะเป็นอย่างนั้นหมด”

เรย์ชิเองก็เคยคิดว่าออร่าทั้งหมดคงรู้สึกเหมือนออร่าสีน้ำเงินของเขา เขาพยายามจินตนาการถึงพลังอันแข็งแกร่งซึ่งพร้อมที่จะทะลักหลั่งไหลออกมาตลอดเวลา แล้วก็รู้ตัวในทันทีว่าเขาคงจะเข้าใจสถานการณ์ในอดีตของสุโอผิดมหันต์ไปหลายส่วนทีเดียว

“นายใช้พลังทั้งหมดของตัวเองกับการพยายามเก็บกดมันไว้สินะ?” คำเหล่านั้นถูกพูดออกมาเป็นเสียงกระซิบแผ่ว

สุโอพยักหน้า “นึกว่านั่นเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของมันน่ะ แต่ไวส์แมนน์บอกว่า นั่นเป็นคุณสมบัติพิเศษของสีแดง บอกว่าใครก็ตามที่ถูกเลือกเป็นราชาแดงจะมีชะตาต้องตายเสมอ ไม่ว่าจะตายเพราะพยายามเก็บกักมันไว้ หรือตายหลังจากยอมให้พลังทำตามใจต้องการ”

“เก่งจังเลย!” เสียงของจิซาโตะดังขึ้น เรย์ชิสะดุ้งตกใจ เสียสมดุลแล้วหงายหลังก้นจ้ำเบ้า

จิซาโตะหัวเราะคิก “ดูลูกชายฉันสิ คุณข้าราชการคนสำคัญเลยนะนั่น”

รอยยิ้มหนึ่งฉายขึ้นบนใบหน้าของสุโอ ... รอยยิ้มเบิกบานกรุ้มกริ่มแบบที่เรย์ชิไม่ได้เห็นมานับสิบปี _เขากลับมาแล้ว_ เรย์ชิคิดก่อนจะผ่อนศอกซึ่งยันตัวไว้และปล่อยให้แผ่นหลังร้อนผ่าวตกลงแนบกับดินอุ่นเหนือร่องทางรากไม้แนวใหม่ _เขากลับมาแล้ว_ เสียงหัวเราะผุดพรายขึ้นใต้บลูออร่า เริ่มแล้วก็หยุดลงประหนึ่งหยดน้ำละลายจากหิมะต้นฤดูใบไม้ผลิซึ่งไหลลงจากหลังคาเพียงเพื่อจะกลับแข็งเป็นแท่งน้ำแข็งอีกครั้ง เสียงหัวเราะไม่เคยดังขึ้นในสวนแห่งนี้มานับตั้งแต่คุณพ่อของเรย์ชิเสียไป

เรย์ชิยันตัวกลับนั่งและหลบไม่สบตาสุโอผู้ซึ่งไม่มาร่วมงานศพของมุนาคาตะ เซย์จิแม้จะได้รับคำเชิญ และแม้ตอนนี้เรย์ชิจะเข้าใจแล้วว่าสุโออาจมีเหตุผลที่ทำตัวทุเรศขนาดนั้น แต่มันก็ไม่ได้เจ็บน้อยลงเลย มันตลกดีไม่ใช่เหรอ? เขาใช้เวลาหลายต่อหลายปีพยายามคิดหาข้ออ้างมาอธิบายพฤติกรรมของสุโอ แต่ในตอนนี้เมื่อเหตุผลแท้จริงปรากฏออกมามันกลับไม่ได้ช่วยให้เรย์ชิรู้สึกดีขึ้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย

จิซาโตะตบบ่าเรย์ชิเบาๆ “หนุ่มๆ ไปล้างเนื้อล้างตัวกันดีมั้ยจ๊ะ? ข้าวเย็นเกือบเสร็จแล้ว”

พูดแล้วท่านก็เดินกลับเข้าบ้านไป เรย์ชิสบตากับสุโอพลางพยักหน้าไปทางแม่ของตัว “ไปใช้ห้องน้ำก่อนเลย” เขาพูด “เดี๋ยวฉันล้างตัวข้างนอกนี่”

ดวงตาของสุโอฉายแววจ้าขึ้น “ยังทำอย่างนั้นอยู่เลยเหรอ”

“ทำอะไร?”

“ปล่อยให้ฉันไปเข้าห้องน้ำก่อนไง นายเริ่มทำแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่ตอนเราขึ้นมัธยม” สีหน้าเขาเป็นเหมือนเด็กนักเรียนซึ่งกำลังประหลาดใจกับการตอบคำถามของอาจารย์ได้ถูกต้อง

เรย์ชิยกมือขึ้นจัดแว่นบนหน้า “ฉันไม่เข้าใจว่านายกำลังบ่นเรื่องอะไรอยู่นะ”

“ไม่ได้บ่น แค่นึกขึ้นได้ว่ามันพิลึกที่อยู่ดีๆ นายก็ไม่อยากอาบน้ำพร้อมกับฉันอีกต่อไป ถึงก่อนหน้านั้นจะเข้าพร้อมกันมาตลอดก็เถอะ”

“ฉันว่าฉันเคยได้อธิบายบอกนายไปแล้วนะว่าฉันเคยพัฒนาความรู้สึกอะไรบางอย่างต่อนายในช่วงอายุซึ่งถูกโน้มน้าวใจได้อย่างง่ายดายนั้น และ ณ ตอนนั้นฉันก็คิดว่ามันคงจะไม่เป็นการเหมาะสมหากฉันบังคับให้นายต้องรับรู้ความรู้สึกเหล่านั้นโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ”

“นั่นเป็นคำอธิบายที่ยาวเยิ่นเย้อเป็นบ้าสำหรับอาการแข็งไม่ตั้งใจน่ะ”

“อยากวิจารณ์อะไรก็ตามใจ” เรย์ชิตอบตอนที่หันหน้าเดินไปยังบ่อน้ำ “เดี๋ยวฉันตามเข้าไป”

แต่สุโอคว้าแขนของเขาเอาไว้ได้เสียก่อน “ฉันรู้นะ” เขาพูด “ว่าตอนนั้นนายรู้สึกยังไง”

หัวใจของเรย์ชิเริ่มเต้นรัว “อ้อ” นั่นหมายความว่าอะไรกัน? ถ้าสุโอ _รู้_ ความรู้สึกของเรย์ชิมาตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น นั่นทำให้ทุกอย่างยิ่งแย่กว่าเดิมเสียอีก

“นายยังรู้สึกแบบนั้นอยู่รึเปล่า?”

เรย์ชิปลดแขนตัวเองจากมือของสุโอ “ไม่ใช่ธุระกงการอะไรของนาย” เขาก้าวต่อไปจนถึงบ่อน้ำและกดปุ่มให้เชือกกว้านถังขึ้นมา เวลานี้เขานึกอยากให้บ่อน้ำมีคันชักมือจับที่สุดเพื่อเขาจะได้มีอะไรทำนอกจากยืนทำตัวไร้ประโยชน์และรอน้ำขึ้นมาระหว่างที่พยายามจะไม่แตกตื่น เขาบอกความจริงกับสุโอเพราะเขานึกว่าทั้งสองคนจะไม่ต้องพบกันอีกแล้ว แล้ว _ทีนี้_ เขาจะทำยังไงล่ะ ในเมื่อสุโอมาอยู่ตรงนี้และดูเหมือนจะอยากคุยเรื่องนั้นต่ออีกน่ะ

“หมายความว่าไง ที่ว่าไม่ใช่เรื่องของฉัน?” สุโอถามเมื่อเดินตามมาทันเขา

“ฉันไม่ได้มีหน้าที่จะต้องบอกเล่าความรู้สึกทุกสิ่งอย่างกับนายถ้าฉันไม่อยากบอก”

“ตลกน่ะ ที่สนามบินนายก็ดูเต็มใจจะพูดไม่ใช่หรือไง”

ถังน้ำขึ้นมาถึงปากบ่อพร้อมกับเสียง _แก๊ง_ เบาๆ เรย์ชิคว้ามันขึ้นมาพลางเหลือบมองอ่างล้างหน้าเก่าๆ ที่ครั้งหนึ่งตั้งอยู่นอกโรงฝึกก่อนที่จะมีการติดตั้งอ่างอาบน้ำกลางแจ้งที่มีน้ำประปาต่อออกมา เขาสาดน้ำเย็นลูบหน้าตัวเองหลังจากเฝ้ามองสุโอเดินหายลับตาเข้าไปในบ้านมาแล้วกี่ครั้งกันนะ? ตอนนั้นเขาเคยนึกอยากมีความกล้าที่จะสารภาพความรู้สึกของตัวออกไป เพื่อสุโอจะได้ไม่ต้องทำสีหน้าลำบากใจทุกครั้งที่เรย์ชิไม่ยอมอยู่ใกล้กับเขา แต่ถ้าเขาสารภาพไป สุโอก็อาจไม่อยากอยู่ใกล้ๆ เขาอีก แต่ตอนนี้สุโอกลับมาบอกว่าเขารู้มาตลอดอย่างนั้นรึ

_จะว่าไป ทุกอย่างก็เริ่มพังจากช่วงนั้น กว่าจะจบชั้นมัธยมต้นเขาก็แทบไม่มาที่บ้านนี้อีกแล้ว และยิ่งเมื่อจบมัธยมปลาย ฉันกลับเป็นฝ่ายเดียวที่คิดว่าเรายังเป็นเพื่อนกันอยู่_

“สิ่งที่ฉันพูดออกไปที่สนามบิน ฉันพูดเพื่อตัวเอง” ในที่สุดเรย์ชิก็พูดขึ้น “ ฉันไม่คิดว่ามันสำคัญอะไรสำหรับนาย ขอโทษที่ทำให้นายต้องลำบากใจนะ สุโอ”

ถังน้ำในมือเริ่มทำให้บ่าของเขาล้า เขาจึงถือมันตรงไปทางอ่างล้างหน้า นึกอยากจะหายตัวไปจากตรงนั้นนัก

“แค่นั้นน่ะนะ? นายพูดได้แค่นั้นเองเหรอ?” สุโอถามพลางเดินตามเขามาอีก

เรย์ชิเทน้ำลงอ่างและหยิบผ้าขนหนูเหี่ยวๆ มาจากชั้นใกล้มือ “ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะต้องพูดอะไรอีกนี่ อยากจะให้ขอโทษยังไงล่ะ?”

สุโอหยิบผ้าอีกผืนและก้าวเข้ามายืนข้างๆ เรย์ชิ “ฉันไม่ได้อยากให้นายขอโทษ ฉันแค่กำลังพยายามจะบอกว่า ฉันก็รู้สึกแบบเดียวกัน”

เรย์ชิที่เพิ่งก้มเปิดก็อกตรงส่วนปลายแคบของอ่างล้างหน้านั่นชะงักอึ้ง “นายว่าอะไรนะ?”

“จะว่าฉันรู้ความรู้สึกนายแน่ๆ ก็ไม่เชิงหรอก ฉันเดาเอาน่ะ แล้วก็หวัง” สุโอเปิดก็อกที่ปลายอีกด้านหนึ่ง ปล่อยน้ำไหลอ่อยจนชุ่มผ้าก่อนจะยกมันเช็ดต้นคอตัวเอง “แต่ฉันไม่เคยแน่ใจได้เลย ก็เลยได้แต่หวังว่านายจะส่งสัญญาณอะไรให้เห็นบ้าง”

เรย์ชิปล่อยให้น้ำไหลผ่านผ้าในมือไปอีกหลายอึดใจก่อนจะปิดน้ำและยกผ้าขึ้นเช็ดเหงื่อบนอก นี่เป็นความฝันแน่ๆ ต้องใช่แน่ๆ ฝันละเอียดยิบที่กินเวลาหลายวันในโลกของมันเอง แต่เมื่อเขาตื่นขึ้น เขาก็จะต้องกลับไปอยู่ในโลกซึ่งไร้สุโอ... อีกครั้ง

“ฉันก็จำชัดๆ ไม่ค่อยได้หรอก” สุโอพูดต่อ “มันรู้สึกเหมือนมีความทรงจำของใครคนอื่นผสมกับของตัวเอง แต่จำได้แม่นว่า มีจุดนึงที่จู่ๆ นายก็เริ่มเลี่ยงไม่ยอมเจอฉันบ่อยๆ ก็เลยนึกว่านายรู้ตัวว่าฉันรู้สึกยังไง แล้วก็พยายามจะปฏิเสธฉันอย่างอ้อมๆ”

เรย์ชิใช้ผ้าขนหนูที่ชุบน้ำใหม่แล้วเช็ดใต้วงแขน ในเมื่อตอนนี้เขาแน่ใจแล้วว่านี่คือความฝัน เขาก็ใจเย็นลงได้แล้ว อย่างน้อยเขาก็หวังให้ฝันครั้งนี้เป็นฝันดีๆ “นายก็เลยกีดกันฉันออกไปก่อนที่ฉันจะได้เป็นฝ่ายทำ” เขาพูดพลางเปิดน้ำอีกครั้ง ระดับน้ำในอ่างเริ่มน้อยเกินไปแล้ว

“นายพูดซะเหมือนฉันมันไอ้เลวเอาแต่ใจตัวเองเลย แต่คิดว่า มันก็ทำนองนั้นล่ะนะ” สุโอตอบตอนที่เอาผ้าซึ่งบิดแล้วแขวนกลับบนราว “เดี๋ยวฉันไปตักน้ำเพิ่ม”

_อย่าเสียเวลาเลย_ เรย์ชิอยากบอก _ยังไงนี่ก็เป็นความฝัน น้ำไม่มีวันหมดหรอก_ แต่เขาก็ถูกขัดจังหวะด้วยหยดน้ำใสที่ไหลเรื่อยผ่านร่องสันหลังของสุโอ แผ่นหลังของเขาดูดีแบบนี้เลยเหรอ? เรย์ชิก็ไม่รู้แล้วว่าส่วนใดของสุโอในใจของเขามีพื้นฐานมาจากความจริงและส่วนใดเป็นเรื่องจินตนาการขึ้นเอง ทั้งสองอยู่ห่างกันมานานเกินไปแม้ก่อนความตายของสุโอก็ตาม และตอนนี้เขาก็จากไปแล้ว แต่เรย์ชิยังคงมีความฝันหลงเหลืออยู่

สุโอหยิบถังน้ำขึ้นมา แต่แทนที่จะเทน้ำในนั้นลงไปในอ่าง เขากลับเอนร่างไปด้านหลังเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเทน้ำทั้งถังเหนือศีรษะตัวเอง สะบัดน้ำออกจากเรือนผมก่อนจะเหลือบสายตามองเรย์ชิแล้วลดถังในมือลงอีกครั้ง สายตาเปี่ยมความหมายที่ท้าทายให้เรย์ชิมอง ดูว่าเขาจะให้คะแนนเท่าใด ... แล้วในเมื่อนี่เป็นความฝันประเภทนั้น เรย์ชิก็เป็นกรรมการที่ยอดเยี่ยมทีเดียว

_ฝันเซ็กซ์ เอาจริงสิ?_ เรย์ชิคิด _ไม่ได้มีอะไรอย่างนี้มานานแล้วนะ_ ความปรารถนารุนแรงที่เขาเคยมีต่อสุโอนั้นเลือนลางไปนานแล้ว ไม่มีใครสามารถคงความรู้สึกโหยหาเช่นนั้นผ่านช่วงเวลาหลายปีที่ต้องห่างกัน ผ่านความผิดหวังซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า และผ่านดวงใจที่แหลกสลายไปได้ แต่ตอนนี้ชีพจรของเขาก็ยังเต้นเร็วขึ้นและในคออึดอัดแห้งผากตอนที่สุโอตักน้ำกลับมาอีกครั้ง ผมแดงลู่ติดขอบหน้าเป็นเส้นสีเข้มชื้นคมราวฝีพู่กัน แล้วเรย์ชิก็เอาแต่คิดถึงรูปปากเรียวของสุโอภายใต้หยาดน้ำที่หยดลงตามใบหน้าและคิดว่าริมฝีปากนั้นจะให้สัมผัสใดต่อผิวเปลือยเปล่าของเรย์ชิกัน

“แล้วไอ้งานที่นายอยากรีบกลับไปทำนักหนานั่นว่ายังไงน่ะ?” เรย์ชิถามตอนที่สุโอเทน้ำลงในอ่างอีกครั้ง

“ได้งานใหม่ที่ดีกว่าที่นี่ไง” สุโอเลิกคิ้วพูด เขามองหน้าเรย์ชิอย่างงุนงง “ทำไมจู่ๆ ถึงถามเรื่องนั้นล่ะ? เมื่อกี้เราไม่ได้คุยเรื่องอื่นกันอยู่เหรอ?”

“คนตายจะรับจ้างอย่างถูกกฏหมายไม่ได้หรอกนะ รู้มั้ย” เรย์ชิตอบ เขาจะไม่ยอมให้จินตนาการในความฝันเป็นผู้ควบคุมบทสนทนาหรอก “นายยังโชคดีที่หน่วยงานของฉันไม่ได้ดูเรื่องการเลี่ยงภาษีด้วย” เขาบิดผ้าก่อนจะเอามันรองใต้ก๊อกน้ำอีกครั้งและเช็ดหน้าตัวเอง

“นายคิดว่าก่อนตายฉันได้จ่ายภาษีด้วยเหรอ? น่ารักไปนะ” สุโอพูดพร้อมรอยยิ้มเยาะจางๆ เขาคว้าผ้าไปจากมือเรย์ชิและสาดน้ำสะอาดลงไป “หลังนายสกปรกเป็นบ้าจากที่หงายหลังลงไปน่ะ ให้ฉันเช็ดให้นะ”

เรย์ชิไม่ได้ห้าม แล้วนาทีใดนาทีหนึ่งต่อจากนี้มือของสุโอก็จะสอดเข้าโอบรอบเอวเขาจากด้านหลัง แล้วสุโอก็จะกระซิบแผ่วเป็นชื่อตัวเขา _เรย์ชิ_ ในฝันเขาเรียกว่าเรย์ชิเสมอ ในฝันมักจะดี และหวังว่าเรย์ชิจะได้มีความสุขบ้างสักเล็กน้อย บางทีฝันนี้อาจไม่ต้องจบลง ณ ทุ่งโล่งไหม้ไฟผลาญ ไม่ต้องมีปุยหิมะเกาะบนใบหน้าราวหยาดน้ำตา และไม่ต้องมีความหนักอึ้งจากความตายของสุโอที่ถ่วงทึ้งจากบ่าจนถึงท่อนแขนของเขา

แต่สุโอก็เพียงแต่ปาดผ้าผืนนั้นไปตามท่อนบนแผ่นหลังของเรย์ชิอย่างค่อนข้างเป็นทางการทีเดียว “ฉันก็ดีใจที่คุณป้าอยากได้คนช่วยเป็นลูกมือในบ้านนะ นานมาแล้วที่มือคู่นี้ไม่ได้ทำสิ่งอื่นใดนอกจากทำลายล้าง” เขาโยนผ้าไปที่ขอบอ่าง “ซักเองก็แล้วกัน”

“จะไปไหนน่ะ?” เรย์ชิตะโกนตามด้วยความรู้สึกอึ้งเล็กน้อย สุโอในฝันครั้งนี้จะเหมือนตัวจริงมากเกินไปหน่อยแล้ว

“ไปกินข้าว” สุโอเหลียวกลับมาตะโกนบอก “บอกใบ้แค่นี้ฉันก็รู้แล้วน่า มุนาคาตะ อยากคุยเมื่อไหร่ก็ค่อยว่ากันละกัน”

เมื่อเขาหายลับเข้าบ้านไปแล้วเรย์ชิจึงได้เหลียวมองรอบสวนอีกครั้ง หมอกมัวราวภาพฝันในใจของเขาเริ่มจางสลายไป ตอนที่สุโอยังอยู่ตรงนี้ สิ่งอื่นใดทั้งหมด บ่อน้ำ พุ่มไม้ รูปปั้น ต้นไม้ใหญ่ หรือแปลงผักแถวตรงแหนว ต่างเบลอเรืองประหนึ่งสวนสวรรค์ในฝัน แต่ตอนนี้ทุกอย่างก็กลับชัดเจนขึ้นอีกครั้ง ของจริง สวนนี้เป็นของจริง เช่นเดียวกับผ้าขนหนูที่สุโอเพิ่งจับวางลงไป และเช่นเดียวกับตัวสุโอเอง

_ฉันแค่กำลังพยายามจะบอกว่า ฉันก็รู้สึกแบบเดียวกัน_

นั่นเป็นความจริงด้วยหรือเปล่า?

เรย์ชิอ้อยอิ่งซักผ้าขนหนูกับน้ำที่เหลือในอ่างทั้งหมด แล้วถ้านั่นเป็นความจริง... มันหมายความว่าอะไร? แปลว่าถ้าเพียงแต่เรย์ชิจะบอกใบ้ให้ความหวังสุโอมากกว่านี้แม้เพียงนิด เรื่องราวแสนปวดใจทั้งหมดจะไม่ต้องเกิดขึ้นอย่างนั้นเหรอ? ถ้าเพียงแต่เรย์ชิจะกล้าพอที่จะสารภาพความในใจตอนที่ทั้งสองยังเด็กกว่านี้ เรื่องของเขากับสุโออาจเกิดเป็นจริงได้อย่างนั้นเหรอ?

เรย์ชิแขวนผ้ากลับเข้าที่ราวและเดินกลับไปหยิบเสื้อที่ระเบียง สุโอต้องการอะไรจากเขากันแน่?

_ลองถามดูก็น่าจะได้มั้ง_

*

หลังอาหารค่ำ เรย์ชิไปล้างจานเมื่อคุณแม่ออกไปเดินย่อยอาหารยามค่ำ สุโอนั่งสูบบุหรี่อยู่ที่ระเบียงตอนที่เรย์ชิเดินออกไปหาเขา

“ฉันจะกลับแล้วนะ” เรย์ชิบอกเขา แม้จะตัดสินใจแล้วว่าจะถามสุโอตรงๆ พอต้องเผชิญหน้ากับเขาจริงๆ ความตั้งใจของเรย์ชิก็สั่นคลอนไปหมด เหมือนทุกครั้ง

สุโอสูบควันลึกยาวจากบุหรี่ในมือก่อนจะพยักเพยิดไปทางซองบุหรี่ข้างเหยือกชาข้าวบาร์เล่ย์ที่ถูกวางลืมทิ้งไว้ตั้งแต่บ่าย “ซักตัวมั้ย?”

“วันนี้ไม่ล่ะ” เรย์ชิตอบ “ถ้าฉันไม่เจอแม่ตอนที่เดินกลับไปสถานี ฝากบอกด้วยว่าอาทิตย์หน้าเจอกัน”

“มุนาคาตะ”

“แล้วก็ดูให้ท่านกินยาด้วยละกัน” เรย์ชิพูดต่อ “หลังอาหารเช้าหนึ่งชั่วโมง... หรืออาหารค่ำก็ได้ ถ้าลืมทานยาตอนเช้านะ”

สุโอส่ายหน้าแล้วหัวเราะน้อยๆ 

“ตลกอะไร?” เรย์ชิถาม “แม่เป็นคนเดียวที่ฉันเหลืออยู่ในโลกนี้นะ”

“อ่อ นั่นคือคำตอบที่ฉันถามไปก่อนหน้านี้สินะ” สุโอพูด เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองลึกในดวงตาของเรย์ชิ “ก็คิดว่าอย่างนั้นแหละ เราสองคนไม่มีอะไรข้องเกี่ยวกันมานานแล้ว ก็แค่อยากจะนึกให้ออกว่ามันเคยรู้สึกยังไงล่ะนะ เข้าใจมั้ย?”

อกของเรย์ชิอึดอัดแปลบจากความผิดหวังและไฟโทสะที่ปะทุขึ้นใหม่อีกครั้ง สุโอไม่ได้เข้าใจ _อะไรเลย_ หากคิดว่าทั้งสองคนก็แค่เหินห่างจากกันไปเฉยๆ ตามธรรมชาติ แล้วเรย์ชิก็ _เหลืออด_ เกินจะคอยรักษาความรู้สึกของสุโอแล้ว

“ฉันยังรักนายอยู่” เขาพูด ริมฝีปากหยักเป็นรอยยิ้มเหยียดหยัน คำซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเหมือนจะฉุดให้เขาลอยขึ้นสูงเทียบท้องฟ้าแต่ตอนนี้กลับแปร่งปร่าอย่างที่สุด “แม้แต่ตอนที่นายลืมฉันไป ตอนที่นายตัดฉันออกจากชีวิต... ฉันก็รักนาย ตอนที่นายคิดว่าฉันแค่ดีพอที่จะเป็นเพชรฆาตให้นาย ตอนที่คมดาบของฉันปักผ่านร่างนาย... ฉันก็ยังรักนาย พอใจหรือยัง?”

ดวงตาของสุโอเบิกกว้างด้วยความตกใจ “มุนาคาตะ นาย... มันไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น... ฉัน...”

“ไม่ต้องเลย” เรย์ชิขัดคำของเขา “นายจะคิดอะไรก็ไม่สำคัญแล้ว สุโอ ที่สำคัญคือนายปล่อยให้เรื่องมันเกิดจนฉันต้องเป็นคนที่คร่าชีวิตของนาย นายเบื่อการมีชีวิต แต่นายก็ยังอยากตายโดยไม่ทำร้ายเพื่อนๆ แสนมีค่าทั้งหลายของนาย นาย _ยืมมือ_ ฉัน”

“นายเป็นคนเดียวที่ฉันไว้ใจ” สุโอตอบ เขาขยี้ดับบุหรี่กับที่เขี่ยก่อนจะยืนขึ้นเผชิญหน้ากับเรย์ชิ

“ไว้ใจพอที่จะให้ฉันฆ่านาย อ้อ เข้าใจละ ขอบใจนะ” เรย์ชิตอบและยืดตัวตรงขึ้น “บางทีถ้าวันไหนที่ฉันเลิกฝันร้ายเรื่องนั้นได้ ฉันคงจะฉลาดพอที่จะเข้าถึงรายละเอียดจุดประสงค์ซึ่งคงจะต้องสูงส่งและบริสุทธิ์ผุดผ่องของนายได้เอง”

ดวงตาของสุโอวาบขึ้น “ฉันไม่ได้มีจุดประสงค์สูงส่งอะไรเลย ฉันไม่คิดว่านายจะแคร์น่ะ มุนาคาตะ ฉันนึกว่านายเกลียดฉัน นึกว่านายจะดีใจที่ได้มีโอกาส...”

“โกหก” เรย์ชิสวน “ฉันแทบจะคุกเข่าขอร้องให้นายคิดใหม่ ฉันบอกทางเลือกให้นายแล้ว _พูดแล้วว่าฉันอยากช่วยนาย_ ”

“ฉันนึกว่านายก็แค่ทำตามหน้าที่”

“นายจะคิดอะไรก็ไม่สำคัญ” เรย์ชิย้ำอีกครั้ง เขาเหนื่อยเหลือเกิน เหนื่อยกับการเก็บกักความรู้สึกเอาไว้ เหนื่อยที่ต้องซ่อนตัวอยู่เบื้องหลังรอยยิ้ม เหนื่อยกับความกลัวสิ่งที่ตัวเองจะพูดออกไป “ฉันดีใจนะที่ปรากฏว่านายยังมีชีวิตอยู่ สุโอ ฉันดีใจที่ไวส์แมนน์ช่วยนายเอาไว้ ตอนนี้นายมีโอกาสจะเริ่มชีวิตใหม่อีกครั้งแล้ว แต่อย่าเอาฉันเข้าไปยุ่ง ฉันก็อยากจะควักความรู้สึกพวกนี้แล้วตัดมันทิ้งไปได้ ฉันไม่ต้องการมัน มันไม่เคยให้อะไรฉันเลยนอกจากความเจ็บปวด”

สุโอผงะถอยไปด้านหลัง “นายอยากให้ฉันไปจากที่นี่รึเปล่า?”

“นั่นไม่ได้ขึ้นกับฉัน” มือของเรย์ชิสั่นสะท้านอยู่ข้างตัว และเป็นครั้งแรกในเวลาหลายเดือนที่เขา _ต้องการ_ อาวุธคู่มือ เพื่อจะวางมือบนด้ามดาบและสัมผัสบลูออร่าที่โผผุดขึ้นสู่ความควบคุม เพื่อจะได้รู้สึกแข็งแกร่งอีกครั้ง

สุโอเอื้อมมือมาคว้ามือข้างที่ใช้กำดาบของเรย์ชิไปกุมไว้ด้วยมือทั้งสองข้าง “ยกโทษให้ฉันด้วย”

เรย์ชิไม่เคยได้ยินสุโอพูดคำนั้นกับใครทั้งสิ้น ในใจส่วนเล็กๆ ที่ยังเคืองแค้นก็อยากจะปฏิเสธ แต่เรย์ชิก็รู้ใจของตัวเองดี เขาไม่เคย _เลิก_ นิสัยการยกสุโอให้ดีเหนือความจริงไปได้เลย “ซักวันฉันก็คงยกโทษให้นะ” เสียงตอบของเขาแผ่วจนแทบเบากว่าลมหายใจ “นี่ไม่ใช่ความแค้นหรอก” มือของสุโออุ่นนัก แต่เรย์ชิก็ดึงมือออก “รอนี่นะ” เขาบอก

เขาเดินเข้าไปในห้องหนังสือเก่าของตัว ผนังห้องเรียงรายไปด้วยชั้นหนังสือและสมุดจากเวลาสองทศวรรษแห่งการเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในระบบการศึกษาที่ไม่ได้สอนสิ่งใดเกี่ยวกับโลกที่เขาอาศัยอยู่ในตอนนี้เลย พลังที่เขาครอบครองอยู่ขัดแย้งกับทุกสิ่งที่เขาเรียนรู้มา แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ยังเก็บข้าวของทุกอย่างจากสมัยเรียนเอาไว้ แค่รู้สึกผิดถ้าจะกำจัดมันทิ้งไป ต่อให้มันไร้ประโยชน์ก็ตาม

เขารื้อหาในกองจนพบมัน สมุดจดเล่มหนาที่เขียนบนปกไว้ว่า _เคมีอินทรีย์_ ปกนั้นเป็นปกปลอม ด้านในนั้นกลับเป็นจดหมายที่เขาเขียนถึงสุโอ สัปดาห์ละหนึ่งฉบับ เป็นเวลาหลายปี มันเริ่มตั้งแต่คืนที่เขานอนลืมตาโพลงและจินตนาการถึงการได้จับมือสุโอและไม่สามารถข่มตาหลับลงได้ เขาจึงหลบออกมาที่ระเบียงและเขียนจดหมายรักฉบับแรกในชีวิตด้วยอารมณ์ประหนึ่งคนเป็นไข้ไร้สติ วันต่อมาเป็นวันอาทิตย์ และเพราะสุโอจะยุ่งกับการช่วยแม่กับแผงขายของที่ศาลเจ้าเขาจึงใช้เวลาทั้งวันอ่านมันซ้ำไปซ้ำมาและหน้าแดงก่ำทุกครั้งที่คิดถึงข้อความในจดหมายนั้น สัปดาห์ต่อมาเขาจึงไปที่ร้านเครื่องเขียน ซื้อสมุดเล่มนั้นมา แล้วทากาวติดจดหมายนั้นไว้ที่หน้าแรก หลังจากนั้น ทุกๆ วันเสาร์ตลอดช่วงมัธยมต้นและมัธยมปลาย เขาก็จะเขียนข้อความหนึ่งหน้ากระดาษบรรยายทุกสิ่งที่เขาหวังอยากให้ตัวเองกล้าพอที่จะบอกกับสุโอ

สมัยเรียนมหาวิทยาลัยเรย์ชิต้องอยู่หอ และเมื่อไม่มีระเบียงมันก็ไม่เหมือนเดิม จดหมายพวกนั้นจึงเริ่มทิ้งระยะไม่แน่ไม่นอน เรย์ชิจะเขียนเฉพาะเวลาที่กลับมาบ้านช่วงปิดเทอมเท่านั้น และจดหมายฉบับสุดท้ายก็ลงวันที่เรย์ชิไปเยือน HOMRA เป็นครั้งแรกและครั้งสุดท้าย หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ย้ายออกจากบ้าน และแม้เขาจะยังกลับมาเยี่ยมแม่ทุกๆ วันเสาร์ เขาก็ไม่ได้เขียนจดหมายถึงสุโออีกเลย

เรย์ชิไม่ค่อยได้คิดถึงสมุดเล่มนั้นเท่าใด แต่มันกลับผุดขึ้นในใจเขาทันทีเมื่อได้ยินสุโอพูดว่าเขาอยากจำได้ว่าความรักนั้นเป็นอย่างไร เขาพยายามต้านทานความต้องการจะย้อนกลับไประลึกถึงช่วงเวลาเร้าอารมณ์สมัยวัยรุ่นและเรย์ชิก็เพียงแต่หนีบสมุดเล่มนั้นไว้ใต้วงแขนพลางรีบกลับลงมาที่ระเบียงซึ่งมีสุโอนั่งอยู่ ณ จุดเดิม บุหรี่ตัวใหม่ถูกจุดขึ้นอีกครั้ง ใบหน้านั้นเป็นสีหน้าดูแคลนอย่างแสนเบื่อหน่าย เขากลับเป็นราชาแดงอีกหนแล้ว อย่างน้อยก็ด้วยรูปลักษณ์ภายนอก

“นายบอกว่า อยากจะนึกให้ออกว่ามันเคยรู้สึกยังไงใช่มั้ย” เรย์ชิพูดพลางยื่นสมุดเล่มนั้นไปให้ “ไม่รู้หรอกนะว่าสำหรับนายแล้วนายรู้สึกยังไง แต่จดหมายในนี้เขียนไว้หมดว่าฉันรู้สึกยังไงบ้าง ฉันเขียนทุกฉบับที่ตรงนี้ ที่ระเบียงนี้เลย เขียนทุกวันเสาร์ เวลาประมาณนี้แหละ ตอนที่พ่อกับแม่จะออกไปเดินย่อยอาหารค่ำกัน หน้ากระดาษช่วงหน้าหนาวอาจจะอ่านยากหน่อยเพราะหมึกมันคอยจะแข็งอยู่เรื่อย” _ฉันพูดพล่ามเหมือนคนขายรถมือสองอีกแล้ว ให้ตายเถอะ ฉันคือคนที่กำลังช่วย_ เขา _อยู่นะ แล้วทำไมถึงต้องรู้สึกเหมือนเขาจะเป็นฝ่ายช่วยฉันด้วยการอ่านสมุดเล่มนี้ด้วยล่ะ? แม่ง_

สุโอก้มลงมองสมุดตรงหน้า สีหน้าของเขาอ่อนโยนลง “ฉันอ่านได้จริงๆ เหรอ?”

เรย์ชิยักไหล่ “ฉันเขียนถึงนายน่ะ ไม่เคยคิดจะส่งไปหรอก แต่ก็หวังว่าวันนึงนายอาจจะได้อ่าน แต่ก็อย่าถือเป็นจริงเป็นจังอะไรนักก็แล้วกัน ตอนนี้ฉันไม่ใช่เด็กคนนั้นอีกต่อไปแล้ว”

สุโอรับสมุดจากมือเรย์ชิไปมองปกนิ่ง ก่อนจะเงยขึ้นมามองหน้าเรย์ชิ สีหน้าของเขาดูไร้ความสุขเสียจนเรย์ชิต้องหลบตา ตลกนักที่เขาต้องรู้สึกผิดขนาดนี้ เขากำลังทำสิ่งที่ถูกต้องแท้ๆ

 


	6. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชินึกได้ว่านกไม่ได้อยู่ในบ้านนกเสมอไป อาวาชิม่าได้ข้อมูลใหม่ และสุโอประกาศว่า...

_“นกจะมาจริงๆ เหรอ?” เรย์ชิถามระหว่างที่นั่งไขว่ห้างอยู่ริมสระในสวนหลังบ้านตอนที่สุโอตอกตะปูดอกสุดท้ายบนหลังคาบ้านนก เขาใช้ไม้หนีบผ้าจับตะปู... ซึ่งถือว่าคิดถูกเลยทีเดียวเพราะสุโอตอกพลาดมามากกว่าหนึ่งครั้งแล้ว แต่เรย์ชิเองก็เหมือนคุณพ่อของตัว คือใช้เครื่องไม้เครื่องมือไม่เป็นเอาเสียเลย เท่ากับหน้าที่ของเขามีแค่การวางแผนและเขียนแบบเท่านั้น อีกอย่างคุณแม่คงจะไม่สบายใจมากหากเขามือเจ็บตอนสองวันก่อนจะเริ่มเรียนเปียโนเป็นครั้งแรก_

_“เดี๋ยวก็มาแหละ” สุโอตอบ “ถึงบ้านมันจะเบี้ยวไปหน่อย แต่มันก็กันลมกันฝนได้นะ”_

_“แต่นกจะรู้ได้ยังไงล่ะว่านี่คือบ้านสำหรับมัน”_

_สุโอยักไหล่ “สัญชาตญาณล่ะมั้ง” เขาวางค้อนลงกับพื้นหญ้า “นั่นแหละ เสร็จแล้ว”_

_“อยู่_ นั่น _ไง” เสียงคุณแม่ของเรย์ชิพูดระหว่างที่เดินตัดสนามหญ้ามา “นี่หนุ่มๆ เอาค้อนของแม่มาทำอะไรจ๊ะ”_

_“ขอโทษฮะคุณแม่” เรย์ชิตอบ “คุณแม่พูดโทรศัพท์อยู่ ผมเลยหยิบค้อนมาโดยไม่ได้ขอ” คุณแม่จำเพาะเจาะจงจะต้องมาอยากใช้เอาวันที่เขากับสุโอตัดสินใจใช้ค้อนด้วยนะ_

_“เราสร้างบ้านนกกันฮะ” สุโอยกให้เธอดู_

_“โอ๊ย ตายจริง! ดูดีมากเลยนะจ๊ะ” จิซาโตะพูดพลางยกดูอย่างสนอกสนใจ “แต่เรย์จัง ลูกรู้นิจ๊ะว่าควรต้องขออนุญาตก่อน ถ้ามีเพื่อนบ้านมองเข้ามาแล้วเห็นลูกเล่นค้อนอยู่โดยไม่มีผู้ใหญ่คอยดูล่ะ?”_

_เรย์ชิคอตก “ครับ คุณแม่ ผมขอโทษครับ”_

_“แต่ผมเป็นคนต้นคิดนะครับ คุณป้า” สุโอรีบพูด “อีกอย่าง เราไม่ได้เล่นไปเรื่อยซะหน่อย”_

_“ป้ารู้จ้ะว่าหนูไม่ได้เล่น” คุณแม่ของเรย์ชิตอบ และแม้เรย์ชิจะยังก้มหน้ามองแนวกรวดที่ล้อมรอบสระเขาก็รู้ได้ว่าท่านยิ้มแล้ว “แต่เพื่อนบ้านอาจจะไม่คิดอย่างนั้นนะ”_

_“เราเอามันไปติดที่อีกด้านของสระได้มั้ยครับ?” เรย์ชิถามพลางชี้ไปด้านหลังตัว_

_“ได้สิ แต่ตอนนี้มันสายไปหน่อยที่จะตั้งบ้านนกนะ” คุณแม่ตอบ “นกจะทำรังตอนที่มันอยากมีลูกน่ะจ้ะ แล้วตอนนี้ก็เลยช่วงฤดูกาลนั้นไปแล้ว มันอาจไม่มีนกเลยจนกว่าจะถึงปีหน้าน่ะ”_

_“อ้าว” สุโอพูดด้วยสีหน้าผิดหวัง “มันไม่อยู่ในบ้านกันเฉยๆ เหรอครับ?”_

_คุณแม่หยิบค้อนขึ้นจากพื้น “คิดว่าพวกมันคงไม่จำเป็นต้องมีที่อยู่ส่วนตัวนะจ๊ะ เพราะมันบินได้อยู่แล้วนี่”_

_“จิซาโตะซัง เจอมั้ยครับ?” คุณพ่อของเรย์ชิส่งเสียงมาจากในบ้าน_

_“เจอค่ะ ที่รัก จะเข้าไปแล้ว” พูดพลางเอาค้อนเสียบในกระเป๋าใหญ่ของผ้ากันเปื้อน “เดี๋ยวแม่กลับมาช่วยติดบ้านนกนะจ๊ะ รอแม่หน่อยนะ โอเคมั้ย?”_

_“โอเคฮะ” เด็กชายทั้งสองประสานเสียงกันตอนที่คุณแม่เร่งเดินเข้าไปในบ้าน_

_“ที่จริงนายโทษฉันเลยก็ได้นี่นา” สุโอบอก “ฉันไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก”_

_เรย์ชิขมวดคิ้วมาทางเขา “ไม่มีทางอยู่แล้ว นั่นจะเป็นการโกหกนะ”_

_“ก็ใช่ แต่แล้วไงอ่ะ?”_

_“แปลว่ายังไง ‘แล้วไง’ ของนายเนี่ย?”_

_ที่เหนือศีรษะของทั้งสองเมฆถูกลมพัดจากไป สุโอจึงต้องหรี่ตาต้านแสงแดด “มันก็แค่เป็นการโกหกเล็กๆ ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่ซะหน่อย”_

_“เราอยู่กันในบ้านนะ เพราะฉะนั้นไม่อนุญาตให้โกหกทั้งสิ้น” เรย์ชิตอบ_

_สุโอกระพริบตาปริบ “ถ้าอยู่ในบ้านแล้วเราโกหกไม่ได้เลยเหรอ?”_

_“ไม่ได้เลย” เรย์ชิตอบ ทั้งคู่เป็นเพื่อนกันมาเกือบครบหนึ่งปีแล้ว แต่บางทีสุโอก็ยังถามคำถามที่น่าประหลาดใจที่สุดอยู่ “บ้านเป็นที่เดียวที่เราจะซื่อสัตย์ที่สุดได้ไม่ว่าจะเกิดเรื่องสิ่งใดขึ้น ต่อให้ไปทำเรื่องเลวร้ายมาก็ตาม ดังนั้นเราจึงต้องพูดความจริงเสมอ เพื่อให้ใจของเราสบายได้เมื่ออยู่บ้าน”_

_“บ้านฉันไม่เป็นอย่างนั้นเลยนะ” สุโอพูด “เหยด ถ้าฉันโกหกแม่ไม่ได้ ต้องโดนกักบริเวณจนตายแน่”_

_เรย์ชิไม่อาจห้ามตัวเองและหัวเราะคิกกับคำหยาบที่หลุดออกจากปากสุโอง่ายๆ “นี่นายซนอะไรไปแค่ไหนแล้วเนี่ย ฉันสงสารแม่นายจัง” เขาคิดมาตลอดว่าการปลดใบหน้าสำหรับใช้ข้างนอกออกก่อนจะเข้าสู่บริเวณบ้านนั้นเป็นเรื่องสมเหตุสมผลอย่างที่สุด ในการพูดโกหก เท่ากับเราต้องสวมหน้ากาก... และการทำเช่นนั้นต่อหน้าคนที่เรารักจึงเป็นเรื่องไม่สมควรอย่างยิ่ง เขาไม่เคยคิดเลยว่านี่เป็นเรื่องเฉพาะของครอบครัวมุนาคาตะ ไม่ใช่เรื่องทั่วไปของทุกๆ คน_

_“อีกอย่าง อันที่จริงแล้ว เราอยู่ในสวนนะ” สุโอชี้ให้เห็น “นั่นถือว่าเป็นนอกบ้านนี่”_

_“ไม่ต่างกันน่ะ” เรย์ชิตอบ “เราเข้ามาที่สวนนี้ไม่ได้ถ้าไม่เดินผ่านเข้าบ้านก่อน เท่ากับพื้นที่สวนก็นับด้วยนะ”_

_“แปลว่าไม่ว่าพ่อแม่นายจะถามอะไร จะต้องตอบตามความจริงเหรอ?”_

_“ก็ถ้าไม่อยากตอบ ก็บอกได้ว่าไม่อยากตอบ” เรย์ชิอธิบาย “หรือจะบอกความจริงแค่ครึ่งเดียวก็ได้”_

_“ก็จริง แต่สมมติว่าเขาถามว่า นายกินเค้กชิ้นสุดท้ายไปรึเปล่า แล้วนายบอกว่า ไม่อยากจะตอบ มันก็ชัดน่ะสิว่านายเป็นคนกินเข้าไป?”_

_“แต่เค้กไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่นี่นา” เรย์ชิแย้ง_

_“ถอนคำพูดเลยนะ เค้กเรื่องใหญ่จะตาย”_

_เรย์ชิกลอกตา “มันเหมือนกับ ตอนที่คุณแม่ได้รับแต่งตั้งเป็นอธิบดีกรมตำรวจ คุณแม่ไม่บอกคุณพ่ออยู่ตั้งสัปดาห์นึง คุณพ่อก็ถามว่าทำไมบางทีคุณแม่ใจลอย แล้วคุณแม่ก็แค่ตอบว่า เป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับงาน ซึ่งก็เป็นความจริง แต่คุณแม่ยังไม่อยากให้คุณพ่อรู้ความจริงทั้งหมดในตอนนั้นด้วยเหตุผลอะไรบางอย่าง คุณแม่ก็เลยยังไม่บอกคุณพ่อ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ถือว่าโกหก เพราะในที่สุดก็บอกความจริงทั้งหมดอยู่ดี”_

_“แล้วอธิบดีกรมตำรวจทำอะไรบ้างน่ะ?” สุโอถาม “คุณป้าเหมือนบอสลับตัวสุดท้ายป่ะ?”_

_“ก็คิดว่างั้นนะ” เรย์ชิตอบและเหลือบมองไปทางตัวบ้านอย่างรู้สึกผิดเบาๆ คุณพ่อคุณแม่ไม่เคยถามว่าเขาไปทำอะไรที่บ้านสุโอ แต่เขาก็คิดว่าพวกท่านคงไม่ได้เห็นดีเห็นงามกับวิดีโอเกมส์พอๆ กับเรื่องของหนังสือการ์ตูน ที่สุโอก็มีอยู่เยอะเหมือนกัน แต่เรย์ชิยังไม่เคยแตะมันสักเล่ม_

_ตอนหลังจากนั้นเมื่อคุณแม่ของสุโอมารับเขาและลากตัวเขาเข้าไปในครัวเพื่อแจกโดนัท สุโอที่สวมรองเท้าพร้อมจะกลับแล้วก็กระตุกแขนเสื้อของเรย์ชิ “ฉันทำตามกฏห้ามโกหกด้วยได้มั้ย ต่อให้ฉันไม่ใช่คนในครอบครัวก็เถอะ?”_

_นาย_ เป็น _คนในครอบครัวฉันนะ เรย์ชิอยากตอบเช่นนั้น เพราะสำหรับเขาแล้วนั่นก็คือเป็นความจริง สุโอเป็นคนแบบที่เขาอยากได้เป็นพี่น้องแท้ๆ แต่เขาก็รู้ว่าคำนั้นจะฟังดูเลี่ยนและคงทำให้สุโอต้องอาย “ได้สิ ถ้านายอยากนะ” เขาตอบอย่างนั้นแทน “แต่นายบอกว่ามันน่าจะยากไม่ใช่เหรอ?”_

_“ก็พ่อแม่นายทำโทษฉันไม่ได้นี่ เท่ากะก็ทำได้แหละ”_

 

เรย์ชิลืมตาและถอนใจใส่เพดานห้อง สุโอยังจำกฎห้ามโกหกได้หรือเปล่านะ? นั่นคือสาเหตุที่เขาพยายามกดดันเอาคำตอบจากเรย์ชิหรือเปล่า? หากเป็นเมื่อก่อนเรย์ชิคงตัดความคิดนั้นไปได้ในทันที สุโอไม่เคยเป็นคนแบบที่เจ้าเล่ห์มีมารยาอะไรเลย เขาทำทุกสิ่งออกมาจากใจและพูดทุกอย่างที่ใจคิด และมักจะไม่คำนึงถึงความรู้สึกคนอื่นด้วย

แต่สิ่งที่เขาพูดกับสุโอไปเมื่อสุดสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา... ที่บอกว่าเรย์ชิไม่ใช่เด็กหนุ่มคนที่เขียนจดหมายรักเหล่านั้นอีกต่อไปแล้ว... นั่นก็ครอบคลุมสุโอด้วยเช่นกัน เรย์ชิไม่เคยมีโอกาสจะทำความรู้จักกับสุโอคนใหม่ สิ่งที่เขามีจึงมีแต่การคาดคะเนไปจนถึงการเดา สุโอคนเก่ายังคงหลงเหลืออยู่หรือไม่กัน เด็กหนุ่มสุดกล้าบ้าบิ่นที่คิดว่าการแกล้งล้อเรื่องส่วนตัวของคนเป็นเรื่องโหดร้ายเกินไปแต่การล้อเล่นเรื่องสัปดนกลับเป็นเรื่องตลกขบขันอย่างที่สุดผู้นั้นยังคงอยู่หรือเปล่า?

แต่มันจะสำคัญอะไร? แล้วจะสำคัญอะไรถ้าสุโอยืนยันอยากได้คำตอบจากเรย์ชิ _เพราะ_ เขารู้ว่าเรย์ชิจะไม่โกหกเขา? เรย์ชิตัดสินใจแล้วว่าจะใช้ชีวิตต่อโดยไม่มีสุโอ แล้วทำไมเขาจึงต้องเครียดขนาดนี้? ทำไมเขาจึงต้องมาใส่ใจกับเหตุผลของสุโอในการทำอะไรด้วย? ทำไมเขาถึงไม่สามารถกลับไปสู่ความสูญเสียเปล่าดายซึ่งเขาเรียนรู้ที่จะเก็บมันไว้ในที่ว่างๆ ของหัวใจเมื่อนานมาแล้วได้? _นั่นไม่ได้ขึ้นกับฉัน_ เขาตอบออกไปเช่นนั้นเมื่อถูกถามว่าเขาอยากให้สุโอจากไปหรือไม่ แต่คำตอบที่แท้จริงกลับเป็นคำว่า _ใช่_ ... ณ ตอนนั้น เขาอยากให้สุโอจากไปเสียจริงๆ

แตขณะนี้ ในแสงสลัวก่อนรุ่งสางที่ลอดผ่านม่านหน้าตาห้องนอนของเรย์ชิซึ่งหรี่ไว้เพียงครึ่งหนึ่ง คำนั้นกลับรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคำโกหก

เขาใช้เวลาห้าวันที่ผ่านมาลอยเข้าออกจากอาการใจลอยฝันกลางวัน พบว่าตัวเขาเองกำลังเร่งวันเร่งคืนให้ถึงสุดสัปดาห์เร็วๆ พร้อมกับการหยุดครึ่งวันบ่ายของวันเสาร์เพื่อที่เขาจะได้พบสุโออีก พบสุโอ ไม่ใช่คุณแม่ และนั่นทำให้เขารู้สึกผิดอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน ราวกับเขากำลังต้องเลือกระหว่างความรักต่อบุพการีกับความรู้สึกที่มีต่อสุโอซึ่งกลับดูเหมือนว่ามันยังไม่คิดที่จะเลือนหายไปแม้แต่น้อย

“ฉันอยากจะตัดมันออกไปได้จริงๆ” เรย์ชิกระซิบกับพัดลมเพดานซึ่งเหมือนจะตัดสินใจว่านั่นคือคำสั่งแล้วจึงเริ่มพัดหมุนช้าๆ อย่างแสนขี้เกียจ _เทคโนโลยี_ บางทีเขาก็คิดเหมือนคุณแม่ที่ไม่ไว้ใจพวกมันเอาเสียเลย

เมื่อสองวันก่อน เขาค้นข้อมูลว่าสแตรนซึ่งมีความสามารถบิดเบือนความทรงจำซึ่งเคยเพ่นพ่านอยู่กับอดอล์ฟ ไวส์แมนน์ก่อนที่เขาจะหายตัวไปนั้นอยู่ที่ใด เธอก็ยังคงเพ่นพ่านอยู่ ตอนนี้อยู่กับศิษย์เก่าของมิวะ อิชิเก็น แต่เรย์ชิก็ไม่รู้ว่าเธอจะช่วยเขาได้อย่างไรเช่นกัน เพราะหากจะให้เธอลบความทรงจำของเขา เธอจะต้องมองเห็นอดีตของเขาก่อน และเขาคงยอมตายก่อนที่จะยอมให้ใครก็ตามล่วงรู้ถึงความทรงจำเหล่านั้น

_ใครก็ตามที่ไม่ใช่สุโอ_

เขามองนาฬิกาดิจิตอลที่บนผนังตรงข้ามเตียง หกนาฬิกาสิบเจ็ดนาที เขานอนอ้อยอิ่งมานานพอแล้ว เรย์ชิลากตัวเองไปเข้าห้องน้ำแล้วแปรงฟัน พลางคิดถึงปุ่มข้อความใหม่ที่กระพริบอยู่บนแผงโทรศัพท์บ้าน เขาเห็นตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนแล้ว แต่ตอนนั้นก็เหนื่อยเกินจะฟัง

ระหว่างที่หุ่นยนต์ทำครัวทำอาหารเช้าให้เขานั่นเองที่เรย์ชิกดฟังข้อความซึ่งปรากฏว่ามาจากคุณแม่ของเขา

“เรย์จัง นี่ลูกไม่ได้บังคับขืนใจให้มิโกโตะจังกลับไปเรียนหนังสือใช่มั้ยน่ะ แม่ก็ไม่ได้ถามเพราะเขายังเคารพกฎในบ้านของเราอย่างเคร่งครัดเลยนะแล้วแม่เลยไม่อยากบังคับให้เขาต้องฟ้องเรื่องลูก” หยุด “อย่าเข้าใจผิดนะจ๊ะ แม่คิดว่าถ้าเขากลับไปเรียนมหาวิทยาลัยก็จะดีเหมือนกัน แต่เขาควรจะได้ตัดสินใจเองน่ะ ตั้งแต่ลูกกลับไปวันนั้นเขาก็ใช้เวลาว่างเอาแต่อ่านหนังสือเคมีอะไรสักอย่าง ถึงกับมายืมพจนานุกรมตัวคันจิเลยด้วยนะ ขอร้องล่ะจ๊ะ โทรกลับมาบอกแม่หน่อยนะว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น!”

“อาหารของท่านพร้อมทานแล้ว ช่วยทานก่อนที่มันจะเย็นด้วย เจ้าซามุไรบ้านนอก” หุ่นยนต์ทำครัวตะโกน

เรย์ชิกดเซฟข้อความนั้นก่อนจะเดินไปในครัว เขาเซฟข้อความของคุณแม่ไว้เสมอ บางทีเขาก็นั่งฟังข้อความเก่าๆ เพียงเพื่อให้สงบใจได้ เสียงของเธอช่วยเขาได้ แม้บางทีคำของเธอจะไม่ช่วยก็ตาม

อาหารเช้ามื้อนั้นช่างไร้รสชาติ เขาเอาแต่นึกภาพสุโอนั่งอ่านจดหมายเหล่านั้นและถึงกับหาพจนานุกรมมาใช้เพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าเขาเข้าใจทุกอย่างถูกต้อง มีช่วงหนึ่งสมัยมัธยมที่เรย์ชิเกิดหลงรักตัวคันจิโบราณขึ้นมาและเขาจึงพยายามใช้มันในทุกโอกาสเท่าที่จะทำได้จนกระทั่งแม้อาจารย์สอนภาษาญี่ปุ่นเองก็ยังต้องขอให้เขาใช้เพียงตัวที่อยู่ในลิสท์ของทางการเท่านั้น

เรย์ชินึกอยากเห็นหน้าสุโอระหว่างที่เขาอ่านจดหมายสักครั้ง เขานึกเสียใจกับการด่วนตัดสินใจมอบจดหมายพวกนั้นให้เขาไป แต่วันนั้นเขาก็แทบควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้ไม่ใช่เหรอ? เขาพยายามแสร้งทำเป็นว่าทุกสิ่งคือความฝันเสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่ตอนนี้เมื่อเขาได้รู้ว่าสุโอกำลังอ่านจดหมายเหล่านั้นจริงๆ เขากลับไม่อาจหยุดจินตนาการถึงปฏิกิริยาของสุโอ และนั่นก็เป็นอีกสาเหตุหนึ่งที่เขาอยากให้วันเสาร์มาถึงเร็วยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

*

“คุณแม่ครับ ผมเอง”

“เรย์จัง! จังหวะดีจัง แม่เพิ่งส่งมิโกโตะจังไปซื้อของที่ซุปเปอร์เลย ได้ข้อความแม่รึเปล่าจ๊ะ?”

เรย์ชิใจลอยไปชั่วขณะเมื่อจินตนาการถึงภาพของสุโอ ร่างใหญ่น่าเกรงขามอย่างที่เห็น แต่มาเดินเข็นรถเข็นอยู่ในร้านซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ทแถวบ้านและทำให้เหล่าคุณป้าตัวเล็กๆ ต้องวิ่งหลบกันจ้าละหวั่นโดยใช้เพียงสายตาอำมหิตของเขา “แม่ส่งเขาไปซุปเปอร์ของ _เรา_ เนี่ยนะครับ? แน่ใจเหรอว่านั่นเป็นไอเดียที่ดี? เขาดูน่ากลัวอยู่นะ”

“โอ๊ย ไม่เป็นไรหรอกจ้ะ เขาไปมาตั้งสองครั้งแล้ว ไม่เอาเงินไปเลยด้วยนะ เชื่อเขาเลยมั้ยล่ะ? บอกแต่ว่าเขามีเยอะแยะอยู่แล้ว แต่จริงๆ เขาจะมีได้แค่ไหนกัน ในเมื่อกลับมาจาก... นี่เขาไปไหนมานะแม่ลืมแล้ว?”

“เอ่อ” เรย์ชิตอบ “ผมก็ไม่แน่ใจครับ” เขาไม่รู้เลยว่าสุโอบอกแม่เขาไว้ว่าอย่างไร

“แต่เขาไม่ได้มีปัญหาอะไรใช่มั้ยน่ะ?”

“ตอนนี้ไม่มีแล้วครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ และรีบพูดต่อก่อนที่คุณแม่จะถามเรื่องอะไรได้อีก “แล้วอีกอย่าง ผมไม่ได้พยายามบังคับให้เขากลับไปเรียนหนังสือนะครับ ทำไมแม่ถึงคิดอย่างนั้นตั้งแต่ต้นน่ะ?”

“ก็ มันแปลกมากเลยนะที่จู่ๆ เขาก็มาเริ่มอ่านสมุดจดวิชาเคมี _ของลูก_ อย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายตั้งแต่วันที่ลูกมาน่ะ แม่ก็คิดว่าจะไปแอบดูสมุดเล่มนั้นอยู่เหมือนกัน แต่เขาเก็บไว้ในห้องตัวเองเลยนะ”

“นั่นบ้านแม่นะครับ แม่จะเข้าไปในห้องนอนแขกก็ได้นี่” เรย์ชิพูดเพราะนั่นคือสิ่งที่เขา _ควรจะ_ พูด แต่อันที่จริง เขาอยากบอกแม่ว่าอย่าเปิดสมุด ‘เคมีอินทรีย์’ ของเขาดูเลยโดยเด็ดขาดไม่ว่าจะเกิดสิ่งใดขึ้นทั้งสิ้น

“แต่มิโกโตะจังไม่ใช่แขกธรรมดาๆ เขาเป็นเหมือนครอบครัวเรานะ” คุณแม่พูดเสียงแข็งราวมีเหล็กปน “และไม่ว่ายังไง แม่ไม่อยากสอดรู้น่ะ ถ้าลูกไม่ได้เป็นคนบังคับให้เขาทำ เขาก็คงมีเหตุผลของเขาล่ะมั้ง”

“ครับ ก็คิดว่าอย่างนั้น ว่าแต่ _คุณแม่_ เป็นยังไงบ้าง? เมล์กี่ฉบับที่ผมส่งไป คุณแม่ก็มีแต่ตอบมาว่า สุโอทำอย่างนั้น สุโอทำอย่างนี้ คุณแม่ทานยารึเปล่าครับ?”

ท่านถอนใจ “ทานแล้ว ก็เพราะลูกนั่นแหละน่ะ มิโกโตะจังเลยคอยบอกให้แม่ทานยาตอนเช้าตลอดเลยถึงมันจะทำให้แม่เฉื่อยไปทั้งวันก็เถอะ เขาบอกว่าถึงแม่จะไม่อยากทำอะไรหลังทานยาก็ไม่เป็นไร เพราะเดี๋ยวเขาทำให้เองอยู่แล้ว เลยทำให้แม่รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นพวกคุณนายไฮโซจากในหนังน่ะ นึกออกมั้ย พวกที่มีพ่อบ้านคอยรองมือรองเท้าน่ะ? มันน่าเกลียดจะตาย”

_เอาอีกแล้ว แม่เอาแต่พูดถึงสุโออีกแล้ว_ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นน้ำเสียงของแม่ก็ฟังดูมีความสุข และเรย์ชิเองก็ _รู้สึก_ ดีใจที่สุโอฟังสิ่งที่เขาบอกเกี่ยวกับจิซาโตะอยู่บ้าง “ฟังดูไม่ได้แย่เท่าไหร่นะครับ ผมยังอยากให้มีคนคอยรองมือรองเท้า _ผม_ ทั้งวันทั้งคืนเลยเหมือนกัน” 

“อ้าว จะยืมตัวมิโกโตะจังไปมั้ยล่ะจ๊ะ? แต่ว่า แม่ไม่ให้หรอกนะ” คุณแม่หัวเราะ

เรย์ชิถอนใจ “คุณแม่ครับ”

“จ้ะ จ้ะ นึกออกเลยว่าลูกกลอกตาอยู่แน่ๆ หรือพยายามจะไม่กลอกตาล่ะนะ แม่ปล่อยลูกไปทำงานต่อดีกว่า เสาร์นี้เจอกันจ้ะ” _วางสาย_

เรย์ชินั่งมองชิ้นส่วนจิ๊กซอว์ในมือและพยายามนึกภาพตัวต่อที่เพิ่งเสร็จไปครึ่งเดียวบนโต๊ะ แต่ก็ไร้ประโยชน์ เขาไม่ค่อยมีสมาธิมาตลอดสัปดาห์ แล้วก็ไม่สามารถจดจำรูปร่างหน้าตาของตัวต่อนั้นได้อย่างที่ปกติทำได้

อินเตอร์คอมบนโต๊ะเขาดังขึ้น “หัวหน้าคะ เข้าไปนะคะ” อาวาชิม่าแจ้งทราบ

“จะรอครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ

นาทีต่อมาเธอก็เดินเข้ามา แต่เธอไม่ได้ถืออะไรเข้ามาด้วยเลย เรย์ชินึกว่าเธอจะนำบันทึกข้อความด่วนหรืออย่างน้อยก็งานเอกสารอะไรสักอย่างที่เขาต้องเซ็น เพราะอาวาชิม่า เซริไม่ใช่คนที่จะเดินเข้ามาคุยเล่นเลยแม้แต่น้อย 

“ฉันเพิ่งได้ทราบข้อมูลว่าสุโอ มิโกโตะไม่ได้เดินทางออกนอกประเทศญี่ปุ่นค่ะ” เธอแจ้ง “ฉันกำลังตรวจทานข้อมูลในรายงานค่าใช้จ่ายและพบว่า นายซาโต้ ฮาจิเมะซื้อบัตรโดยสารทางเดียวมุ่งหน้าสู่ลอนดอนในวันที่เราพาตัวเขากลับมา แต่เครื่องบินนั้นเดินทางออกไปโดยเขาไม่ได้ขึ้นไปด้วย”

“กรุณานั่งก่อนครับ” เรย์ชิบอกเธอพลางพยักหน้าไปที่เก้าอี้ว่าง

อาวาชิม่านั่งลง “หัวหน้าทราบเรื่องนี้อยู่แล้วเหรอคะ?”

“สุโอไปอยู่ที่บ้านคุณแม่ผมครับ” เขาเอ่ย

เปล่าประโยชน์ที่จะพยายามซ่อนความจริงจากคนในองค์กร SCEPTER4 ทางเข้าบ้านของเจ้าหน้าที่และญาติสนิททุกคนถูกติดตั้งกล้องวงจรปิดมุมสูงไว้ทั้งสิ้น และทุกคนในองค์กรสามารถเข้าดูภาพถ่ายเหล่านั้นได้ เรย์ชิเองก็ดูเหตุการณ์ตอนที่สุโอมาถึงบ้านมุนาคาตะมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วนแล้ว เขารู้ดีว่าหน้าตาและรูปร่างของสุโอนั้นโดดเด่นจนจำได้ง่ายมาก นั่นไม่ใช่สาเหตุที่เขาดูคลิปนั้นหลายครั้ง แต่นั่นคือเหตุผลที่เขาจะบอกหากมีใครถามสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขาเข้าดูไฟล์นั้นหลายต่อหลายรอบ

อาวาชิม่ามองหน้าเขาโดยไม่กระพริบตา “ฉันนึกจินตนาการถึงคำตอบไว้มากมายนะคะ แต่ความเป็นไปได้นั้นไม่เคยอยู่ในความคิดของฉันมาก่อนเลยค่ะ หัวหน้า”

เรย์ชิยิ้ม “นึกไม่ถึงสินะครับ คือว่า เราเป็นเพื่อนสมัยเด็กของกันและกันครับ คุณแม่ของผมยังรักเขาอยู่ไม่ใช่น้อย”

ดวงตาของอาวาชิม่าเบิกกว้างด้วยความตกใจ เธอยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก “แต่คุณยัง...” เธอหยุดพูด ลดมือลง และเปลี่ยนสีหน้าเป็นราบเรียบในทันที แต่แค่นั้นก็เพียงพอ

เรย์ชิเดาไว้นานแล้วว่าอย่างน้อยอาวาชิม่าก็พอจะรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นบนเกาะโรงเรียนอะชินากะกันแน่ หรือพูดอีกอย่างคือ เธอเดาถูกกว่าใครเป็นฝ่ายลงมือสังหารใคร ในท่ามกลางการตัดสินใจทั้งหมดของเขาในการปฏิวัติองค์กร SCEPTER4 ทั้งหมด เขานับการรับอาวาชิม่าเข้าทำงานที่นี่เป็นชัยชนะครั้งสำคัญอยู่เสมอ การโน้มน้าวใจเธอว่าชีวิตการเป็นอาชญากรเคียงข้างคุซานางิ อิซุโมจะไม่มีประโยชน์ต่อผู้ใดนั้นไม่ใช่เรื่องง่าย แต่ในที่สุดอาวาชิม่าก็เลือกความยุติธรรมและหน้าที่ แทนที่จะเลือกความรัก

เรย์ชิยังต้องเรียนรู้จากเธออีกมากทีเดียว

“หัวหน้าตั้งใจจะทำอย่างไรคะ?” เธอถาม

“ตอนนี้น่ะเหรอครับ? ไม่ทำอะไรเลย” เรย์ชิตอบ “เขาไม่เหลือพลังพิเศษใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น ดังนั้นเขาจึงไม่ถือว่าเป็นปัญหาของเรา ตัวตนปลอมที่เขาใช้อยู่ถูกใส่เข้าระบบของเราไว้แล้ว ถ้าเขาก่อปัญหาอะไรขึ้นอีก เราจะช่วยจัดการในฐานะของการให้ความร่วมมือกับ ฯพณฯ... คือสุโอเหมือนเป็นพยานของการสืบสวนอิสระอีกเรื่องหนึ่ง” เธอไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้เรื่องของราชาสีเงิน อย่างน้อยก็ในตอนนี้

“หัวหน้าโอเคกับมันจริงๆ เหรอคะ?”

เรย์ชิยักไหล่ “ถ้าเขากบดานไม่ก่อเรื่อง จะมีซาโต้ ฮาจิเมะ หรือ ทานากะ โกโร่ อีกคนหนึ่งจะเป็นไรไปครับ? เรามีเรื่องใหญ่กว่านี้ที่ต้องดูแลนะ”

“เราไม่ต้องบอกทาง HOMRA เหรอคะ?” อาวาชิม่าถามพลางก้มลงมองมือตัวเอง

“ว่าเขายังมีตัวตนอยู่น่ะเหรอครับ? ไม่รู้สิครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง ดูเหมือนเขาจะมีเหตุผลส่วนตัวที่จะไม่กลับไปเจอคนเหล่านั้น อาจไม่ใช่ธุระกงการของเราที่จะวุ่นวายกับเรื่องส่วนตัวของใครนะ”

อาวาชิม่าเลิกคิ้ว “นี่หัวหน้าแค่เสนอความคิดเห็น หรือเป็นคำสั่งกันคะ?”

เรย์ชิเหลือบลงมองจิ๊กซอว์และรู้ทันทีว่าชิ้นในมือควรจะอยู่ที่ไหน เขาวางมันเข้าที่ “กรุณาถือว่าเป็นคำสั่งไม่ให้เข้าไปข้องเกี่ยวในตอนนี้ก็แล้วกันครับ”

“หัวหน้าจะช่วยคุยกับเขาเรื่องนี้ได้หรือไม่คะ?”

เรย์ชิเห็นใจเธอจริงๆ เธอกำลังต้องเลือกอีกครั้งแล้วระหว่างหน้าที่กับมิตรภาพ...หรือยังอาจจะเป็นความรักเสียด้วยซ้ำ และก็เห็นได้ชัดว่าเธอไม่ชอบใจเอามากๆ “ผมจะพยายามนะ” เขาพูดพลางยิ้มให้เธออย่างจริงใจ “แต่สุโอไม่เคยยอมฟังสิ่งใดที่ผมพูดมาเป็นเวลานานแล้ว”

_ห้าวันเต็มเอง_ เสียงของคุณแม่เตือนเขาในใจ _เขาฟังลูกเรื่องยาของแม่ ไม่ใช่เหรอ?_

*

ในที่สุดวันเสาร์ก็มาถึง แต่ตอนที่เรย์ชิไปถึงบ้านนั้น คุณแม่ของเขานั่งดูโทรทัศน์ในห้องนั่งเล่นอยู่คนเดียว

“สุโอไปไหนล่ะครับ?” เรย์ชิถามหลังทักทายคุณแม่แล้ว

“หลับจ้ะ วันนี้เขาทาสีรั้วหลังบ้านทั้งวันเลยนะ คิดว่ากลิ่นสีคงทำให้เพลีย”

“อ้อ ครับ” อาการตระหนกที่เรย์ชิรู้สึกเมื่อนึกว่าสุโอไปจากที่นี่แล้วยิ่งทำให้เขาใจเสีย เขาควรจะพยายามไล่สุโอให้พ้นไปจากใจของเขา ไม่ใช่เริ่มคาดหวังที่จะได้พบเขาไม่ใช่เหรอ

“ขอโทษนะ เรย์จัง แต่วันนี้ลูกทำกับข้าวได้มั้ยจ๊ะ? แม่รู้สึกไม่ค่อยสบาย”

เรย์ชิมองใบหน้าซีดเซียวของเธอและเลือกที่จะไม่กดดันให้เธอซื้อหุ่นยนต์ทำครัวสักตัวในตอนนี้ “ขอโทษทำไมกันล่ะครับ ผมทำได้อยู่แล้ว”

เขาทำข้าวแกงกะหรี่ และกว่ามันจะใกล้เสร็จ คุณแม่ของเขาก็เดินเข้ามาในครัวมาช่วย เขาบอกให้แม่ออกไปพัก แต่แม่ก็กลับมาใหม่และในที่สุดเขาก็ใจอ่อนและยอมให้เธอจัดโต๊ะอาหาร

“ไปดูหน่อยไปลูกว่ามิโกโตะจังหิวหรือเปล่า” คุณแม่บอก

เรย์ชิปลดผ้ากันเปื้อนคืนเธอและเดินไปห้องนอนแขก เขาเหลือบดูตามช่องว่างระหว่างประตูเลื่อนหน้าห้องสุโอและเห็นว่าเขานอนหงายอยู่บนที่นอน ดวงตาปิดสนิท สมุดบันทึกที่มีจดหมายของเรย์ชินั้นเปิดค้างคว่ำอยู่ที่อก

หัวใจของเรย์ชิเริ่มเต้นรัว เขานึกอยากจะแอบเข้าไปดูว่าสุโอกำลังอ่านจดหมายถึงฉบับไหนแล้ว แต่เขาก็นึกได้ว่าแม้สุโอจะสามารถม่อยหลับได้ทุกที่ทุกเวลา แต่เขาก็เป็นคนนอนไวอย่างรุนแรง แค่แมลงวันที่บินมาเกาะเส้นผมก็อาจปลุกให้เขาตื่นได้แล้ว

เขากำลังจะก้าวถอยออกมาอยู่แล้วตอนที่สุโอเอ่ยขึ้น “มุนาคาตะ?”

“ขอโทษที” เรย์ชิตอบ “คุณแม่ส่งฉันมาดูว่านายหิวหรือเปล่า ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะปลุกให้ตื่นนะ”

“เข้ามาในนี้ได้มั้ย?”

“ขอไม่เข้าดีกว่า”

สุโอลุกขึ้นพร้อมส่งเสียงครางด้วยความขัดใจ สมุดเล่มนั้นตกลงไปอยู่บนตักแล้วเขาก็เก็บมันลับสายตาไป “อย่ารีบหนีสิ” เขาพูดตอนที่เรย์ชิก้าวถอยจากประตู

“ไม่มีวันเสียล่ะ” เรย์ชิตอบ เขากำลังตอกกลับสุโอ แต่นั่นก็เป็นความจริง ทุกครั้งที่อยู่กับสุโอมีแต่ทำให้เขาอยากหยุดอยู่ ณ ที่นั่น และนั่นไม่ใช่แผนของเขาเลย เขาต้องหาวิธีกลับมาพบคุณแม่โดยที่ไม่ต้องเจอสุโอเสียแล้ว

สุโอลุกขึ้นยืนก่อนจะเดินออกมาที่โถงหน้าห้อง “นายน่าจะเตือนซะหน่อยว่าจดหมายบางฉบับมัน เอ่อ... ติดเรท”

เรย์ชิเองก็ลืมเรื่องนั้นไปเหมือนกัน เขาลืมไปแล้วว่าบางครั้งเขาจะเขียนบรรยายจินตนาการสิ่งที่ทั้งสองทำร่วมกันอย่างละเอียดลออ จดหมายแบบนั้นน่าจะมีเยอะในช่วงปีสองของมัธยมปลาย จังหวะที่คุซานางิก้าวเข้ามาแทนที่เรย์ชิโดยสมบูรณ์ โอย ถ้าเขาจำได้ว่าเคยเขียนเรื่องพวกนั้นไว้ด้วยเขาจะไม่มีทางเอาสมุดเล่มนั้นให้สุโอเด็ดขาด

เขากระแอมและพบว่าใบหน้าตัวเองร้อนผ่าว “ก็ พวกนั้นก็เคยเป็นความรู้สึกของฉันเหมือนกัน”

ริมฝีปากของสุโอเผยอออก “เคย?” เขาถามและก้าวหนึ่งก้าวเข้ามาประชิด

“อย่า” เรย์ชิเตือน “แค่... อย่า”

สุโอถอนใจ “จินตนาการเมื่อก่อนของนายมันเอาเรื่องนะ”

“ตอนนี้ก็ยังเป็น” เรย์ชิโพล่งออกมา _นี่พูดออกไปทำไม? พูดทำไม? ฉันกำลังพยายามกันให้เขาออกไปห่างๆ ไม่ใช่เหรอ!_

คิ้วของสุโอขมวดเข้าด้วยกัน “นายมีเจ้าของแล้วเหรอ?”

เรย์ชิอยากจะพูดโกหกได้จริงๆ “ถ้านับเรื่องงาน ก็ใช่ มีเจ้าของเต็มรูปแบบเลย” สีหน้าของสุโอผ่อนคลายลงแล้วเรย์ชิเองก็นึกอยากให้ตัวเองไม่ต้องรู้สึกดีใจเป็นบ้ากับเรื่องนี้ การที่สุโอดูจะได้รับผลกระทบรุนแรงจากฝันกลางวันสมัยวัยรุ่นของเรย์ชิ การที่สุโอพยายามเข้าใกล้ชิดเขา การที่สุโอดูสบายใจขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัดเมื่อได้ข่าวว่าสถานะความสัมพันธ์ใดๆ ของเรย์ชินั้นแทบจะไม่มีทั้งสิ้น _ชิบหายละ_ “ถ้านายถามคำถามสอดรู้จบแล้ว กรุณาลงไปทานอาหารด้วย”

สุโอทำหน้าหงุดหงิดอีกครั้งแต่เรย์ชิก็ไม่ยอมสนใจ เขาหมุนตัวกลับและปล่อยให้สุโอเดินตามเขากลับลงมายังห้องอาหารที่คุณแม่นั่งรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว

“รู้สึกดีขึ้นมั้ยจ๊ะ มิโกโตะจัง”

“ดีขึ้นมากเลยครับ” สุโอตอบและนั่งที่ประจำบนโต๊ะอาหาร ที่ซึ่งเขานั่งมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วนตั้งแต่ยังเป็นเด็ก คือที่ที่อยู่เคียงข้างเรย์ชิ ไม่ว่าเรย์ชิจะนั่งที่ไหน

“แกงกะหรี่ของคุณป้ายังอร่อยเหมือนเดิมเลยนะครับ” สุโอพูดตอนที่เริ่มทานกัน 

“ที่จริง วันนี้เรย์ชิเป็นคนทำกับข้าวนะ” จิซาโตะตอบ “เท่ากับเป็นแกงกะหรี่ของเรย์ชิจ้ะ”

“แม่เป็นคนสอนผมนะครับ มันก็ถือเป็นสูตรของแม่อยู่ดี” เรย์ชิค้าน

สุโอวางชามข้าวในมือลง โอบไหล่ของเรย์ชิก่อนจะหันไปทางจิซาโตะ “ผมจะแต่งงานกับหมอนี่นะ โอเคใช่มั้ยครับ คุณป้า”

ตะเกียบในมือเรย์ชิหล่นกระทบโต๊ะ

“แหม” จิซาโตะตอบ “กว่าจะพูดออกมาได้ก็นานเป็นบ้าเลยนะจ๊ะ มิโกโตะจัง”

 


	7. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชิกับสุโอได้คุยกันเหมือนคนโตๆ กันแล้วซักที ฟุชิมิให้คำแนะนำในการทำงานที่มีประโยชน์ และอาวาชิม่ายื่นคำร้องขอ.... ฉลาม?

_สมาชิกคณะกรรมการนักเรียนกำลังหมกมุ่นกันอยู่กับหน้าที่สำคัญในการตามข่าวซุบซิบเรื่องการจับคู่ของดาราคู่ใหม่ล่าสุด หัวหน้าวงบอยแบนด์สองวงซึ่งเป็นคู่แข่งกันเพิ่งประกาศว่าทั้งสองจะแต่งงานกัน และดูเหมือนทั้งโรงเรียนจะซุบซิบกันให้แซ่ดไปหมด_

_เรย์ชิซึ่งไม่สนใจข่าวดาราและชอบจัดการผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาอย่างละม่อมจึงได้แต่มองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง เขากำลังรอโอกาสที่จะแทรกความคิดเห็นของตัวและนำการสนทนาของทุกคนให้เข้าเรื่องงบประมาณชมรมซึ่งที่จริงแล้วคือวาระหลักของการประชุมนี้_

_“ท่านประธาน! แม้แต่คนอย่างประธานยังปฏิเสธไม่ได้เลยนะคะว่าสองคนนั้นอยู่ด้วยกันแล้วน่ารักมากน่ะ!” มิซึทานิพูดพลางไสนิตยสารเล่มหนึ่งมาตรงหน้าเรย์ชิ ที่หน้าปกนั้นมีชายหนุ่มยิ้มกริ่มในชุดสูทสุดเท่ผ่านโฟโต้ชอปมาแล้วอย่างดียืนจับมือกันใต้ซุ้มดอกไม้ที่ปกคลุมด้วยเถาดอกไม้เขียวชอุ่ม เรย์ชิจำหน้าหนึ่งในนั้นได้ลางๆ จากโฆษณาทีวีสักชิ้น แต่เขาก็เกลียดทั้งสองคนนั้นที่สุดเพราะทั้งคู่ได้รับสิ่งที่เรย์ชิได้แต่ฝันถึง และเขาทำให้มันดูง่ายดายนัก_

_“เห็นได้ชัดว่านี่เป็นรักเพื่อโปรโมทนะครับ” เขาพูดพลางยักไหล่ “อีกหกเดือนตอนที่ทั้งคู่หย่ากันคงจะน่ารักน้อยกว่านี้มาก”_

_มิซึทานิกลอกตาแล้ววางนิตยสารในมือลง “ฉันลืมตลอดเลยว่าต่อให้ฉากหน้าจะดูเท่แค่ไหน บุคลิกข้างในของประธานก็แย่มาก”_

_“ใช่ อย่ามองโลกในแง่ร้ายนักเลยน่ะ ท่านประธาน” ฮานาโนะพูดโดยไม่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากเกม “เดี๋ยวถ้าเกิดตกหลุมรักใครเข้าบ้างก็จะมองโลกต่างออกไปเองแหละ”_

_เรย์ชิยิ้มอย่างสงบและตัดสินใจไม่บอกพวกเขาว่าเขามองโลกในแบบนี้_ เพราะว่า _เขาตกหลุมรักใครบางคนไปตั้งนานแล้ว คนที่เรย์ชิไม่ควรจะรักเลยแม้แต่น้อย_

 

“เป็นอะไรไปจ๊ะ เรย์จัง? ลูกดูไม่ได้มีความสุขอย่างที่แม่คิดเลยนะ”

เรย์ชิเหลือบมองสุโอ อยากจะรู้นักว่าเขาก้าวจากการลืมไปด้วยซ้ำว่ามีเรย์ชิอยู่ในโลกนี้ด้วยมาถึงจุดที่คุยเรื่องแต่งงานกับแม่ของเขาได้ยังไงกัน _จดหมายนั่นมันก็ไม่ได้พิเศษขนาดนั้นหรอกมั้ง_

ไม่ว่าสุโอจะมาไม้ไหน เรย์ชิจะไม่มีวันหลงกลง่ายๆ แน่ เขาปัดมือของสุโอออกจากบ่าของตัวแล้วกลับไปทานอาหาร “คุณแม่เห็นว่าการสนับสนุนให้ผมแต่งงานกับคนสวนเป็นเรื่องสมควรแล้วจริงๆ น่ะเหรอครับ?” เขาถาม

ท่านเอียงคอไปข้างหนึ่ง “ตราบใดที่ไม่ได้ชวนกันหอบผ้าหอบผ่อนหนี แม่ก็ไม่คิดว่าจะมีปัญหาอะไรนี่?”

เรย์ชิคลายความเครียดลง นี่คงเป็นมุกตลกอะไรบางอย่างซึ่งทั้งสองคุยกันมาระหว่างสัปดาห์ “การชวนกันหนีเป็นสิ่งทีผมวางแผนจะทำมาโดยตลอดเลยเชียวครับ สงสัยงานนี้คงจะไม่สำเร็จเสียแล้ว”

*

เมื่อเรย์ชิส่งคุณแม่ไปเดินเล่นแล้วเขาก็ตัดสินใจกลับเข้าเมืองโดยไม่บอกสุโอ สิ่งที่เกิดในครั้งที่แล้วเขาเข้าไปบอกลามันก็ทำให้เวลาทั้งสัปดาห์ของเขาปั่นป่วนวุ่นวายไปหมด บทสนทนาตลอดช่วงอาหารค่ำซึ่งไหลเรื่อยไปจนถึงการที่คุณแม่ของเขานั่งอธิบายเหตุผลที่ฤดูใบไม้ร่วงและฤดูใบไม้ผลิเป็นสองฤดูที่ _ห่วยที่สุด_ สำหรับการแต่งงาน ไม่ใช่ฤดูที่ดีที่สุดอย่างที่ใครๆ คิด ทุกอย่างต้องเป็นเรื่องตลกแน่ๆ เรย์ชิไม่อาจห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้คิดถึงสายตาที่สุโอใช้มองเขาหน้าห้อง... สายตาเปี่ยมความสนใจใคร่รู้อย่างใหญ่หลวงราวกับเขาเพิ่งได้พบคู่ต่อสู้ซึ่งควรค่าเป็นครั้งแรกและกำลังประเมินคู่ต่อสู้อยู่

ไม่ว่าสุโอจะกำลังคิดสิ่งใด เรย์ชิไม่มีวันสนใจ หรืออย่างน้อยเขาก็จะไม่มีวันที่จะแสดงความสนใจออกไปให้เห็น เขา _หมดใจ_ กับการคอยทำตามสิ่งที่สุโอต้องการแล้ว เขา _หมดใจ_ กับการตั้งความหวัง เขาหมดใจมานานแสนนานแม้แต่ก่อนการเดินหมากครั้งสุดท้ายอันแสนโหดร้ายของสุโอเสียอีก การที่สุโอไม่ได้ตายจริงไม่เปลี่ยนอะไรเลย เรย์ชิมีปฏิกิริยารุนแรงต่อเขาเพียงเพราะว่าเขายังไม่มีโอกาสที่จะชะลอตัวเองให้หยุดคิดอย่างจริงจัง ก็เท่านั้น

เรย์ชิบอกเขาแล้วว่าอยากจะทิ้งเรื่องนี้ไว้เบื้องหลัง แล้วทำไมสุโอยังไม่ยอมปล่อยเขาไป?

เพราะเขายังคิดอย่างราชาอยู่ เวลาเพียงหกเดือนไม่นานพอที่จะทำให้เลิกนิสัยคาดหวังว่าทุกคนรอบข้างจะพยายามกระเสือกกระสนทำให้คนอย่างเขาพอใจ แม้จะไม่เคยต้องเอ่ยปากขอก็ตาม

เขาเดินบนทางซึ่งนำสู่สวนหน้าบ้านได้ครึ่งทางแล้วตอนที่สุโอส่งเสียงเรียก

“นึกแล้วเชียวว่านายจะพยายามวิ่งหนีไปก่อน”

แม่ง “ฉันไม่ได้วิ่ง” เรย์ชิพูดโดยไม่หันหลังกลับไป “ฉันมาเยี่ยมคุณแม่ของฉันเรียบร้อยแล้ว ตอนนี้ก็ถึงเวลาที่ฉันจะกลับเข้าเมือง”

สุโอเดินตามมาทันและยืนกลางทางขวางเรย์ชิไว้ “เรื่องที่นายพูดระหว่างกินข้าวน่ะ นายไม่ได้พูดจริงเลยใช่มั้ย?”

เรย์ชิขมวดคิ้ว “แน่อยู่แล้ว ฉันไม่รู้หรอกนะว่านายพยายามจะทำอะไร แต่ขอความกรุณาอย่าลากคุณแม่ของฉันเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องด้วยเลย”

สุโอจุดบุหรี่ที่คาบอยู่ในปาก “ฉันไม่ได้ลากท่านมาเกี่ยวกับอะไรทั้งนั้น” เขาพูด “มันก็แค่ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะขอนายถ้าคุณแม่จะไม่ยอม ฉันก็เลยขอท่านก่อน”

“ขอ... นี่นาย เอาจริง เหรอ? คุณแม่ก็เอาจริงๆ ด้วยเหรอไง?”

สุโอดูดควันเข้าปอดอีกอึกใหญ่ “ก็ใช่น่ะสิ” สายตาของเขาพุ่งเข้าค้นใบหน้าของเรย์ชิ “เดาว่านายคงไม่อยากจะแต่งงานสินะใช่มั้ย?”

เรย์ชิกระพริบตาปริบๆ ไร้คำพูดใดจะตอบ

สุโอถอนใจ “ไปหายัยผู้หญิงเรื่องความจำอะไรนั่นกันอีกทีได้มั้ย?”

เรย์ชิเริ่มเอื้อมหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาแล้ว “นายนึกเรื่องอะไรใหม่เกี่ยวกับอดอล์ฟ ไวสส์แมนน์ได้เหรอ?”

สุโอส่ายหน้า “ฉันเกลียดการพูดจริงๆ น่ะ เผื่อยัยคนนั้นจะโชว์ให้นายเห็นได้ว่าฉันคิดอะไรอยู่”

“นายอาจจะเป็นอัศวินที่กล้าให้คนอื่นล่วงรู้ความคิดของตัว แต่ฉันไม่ใช่หรอกนะ” เรย์ชิพูดพลางลดมือลง “และในเมื่อตอนนี้นายได้อ่านจดหมายที่ฉันเผลอโง่เอาให้นายไปแล้ว ฉันคงไม่อยากให้คนอื่นเข้ามารับรู้ถึงมันด้วย ถ้ามีอะไรที่นายอยากพูดกับฉัน คงต้องขอให้พูดแบบวิธีเดิมๆ”

“ทำไมถึงบอกว่าเผลอโง่?”

“ที่เอาจดหมายให้นายอ่านน่ะเหรอ?” เรย์ชิถาม ไอร้อนผ่าวแดงขึ้นมาถึงคอ “ฉันว่ามันก็บอกได้ด้วยตัวของมันเองอยู่แล้วนะ”

“เพราะเรื่องเซ็กส์พวกนั้นน่ะเหรอ?”

เรย์ชิขมวดคิ้ว “พูดเบาๆ หน่อย ไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้นหรอก บอกแล้วไง ฉันไม่ใช่เด็กคนนั้นอีกต่อไปแล้ว ฉันเอามันให้นายอ่านเพราะนายบอกว่าอยากจะจำได้ ไม่ใช่เพื่อให้นายได้... ได้ไอเดีย”

สุโอพ่นควันออกเป็นทางยาว “กลับเข้าบ้านไปกับฉันเถอะ คุยกันก่อน”

“เราไม่เหลือเรื่องอะไรต้องคุยกันอีกแล้ว” เรย์ชิพูด เกือบจะหมายความตามนั้นจริงๆ เสียด้วย

“ถ้างั้น อย่างน้อยฟังฉันหน่อยได้มั้ย?”

“ถ้ายอมฟัง สัญญาหรือเปล่าล่ะว่าจะเลิก?”

“เลิกอะไร?”

“เรื่องนี้” เรย์ชิชี้ไปมาระหว่างร่างของเขาทั้งสองคน “ทุกอย่าง ฉันพูดจริงๆ ตอนที่บอกว่าอยากจะลืมทุกสิ่งไปให้หมดนะ สุโอ”

“ฉันรู้นายพูดจริง” สุโอพูดพลางพยักพเยิดไปที่ตัวบ้าน “แต่นายไม่เคยพูดโกหกในนั้น”

แสดงว่าเขาจำได้จริงๆ “นายยอมสัญญารึเปล่าล่ะ?”

สุโอมองบุหรี่ในมือ “สัญญา”

เรย์ชิปลดกลอนประตูข้างและปล่อยให้สุโอเดินนำตามทางเดินหินรอบบ้านไป เขาทั้งสองคนเดินผ่านเส้นทางเดียวกันนี้มากี่ครั้งกี่หนในห้วงอดีตอันมีความสุขนะ? ความทรงจำเรื่องของสุโอสมัยเด็กในหัวของเรย์ชิมักจะแจ่มชัดกว่าเรื่องอื่นๆ อยู่เสมอ การได้มาเห็นเขาเดินบนเส้นทางเดียวกันเมื่อเติบโตเป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้วแทบรู้สึกเหมือนไม่ใช่ความจริง เรือนผมที่สั้นลงโดยยังมีสีย้อมดำหลงเหลืออยู่ แผ่นหลังกว้าง กลุ่มควันบุหรี่ที่อ้อยอิ่งตามหลัง

เรย์ชินั่งลงที่เฉลียงหลังบ้านอีกครั้ง สุโอนั่งข้างเขาและวางที่เขี่ยบุหรี่ไว้ระหว่างทั้งสอง

เรย์ชิยกมือขึ้นจัดแว่นพลางมองออกไปยังบ้านนกซึ่งทั้งสองคนช่วยกันสร้างสมัยเป็นเด็กประถม เมื่อมีหญ้ามอสส์ลามขึ้นไปถึงข้างรังนั้นมันจึงยากที่จะมองเห็นบนต้นไม้ข้างสระ มีตัวต่อมาทำรังอยู่ในบ้านนกหลังนั้นในปีที่เรย์ชิจบการศึกษาชั้นมัธยมและตั้งแต่นั้นก็ไม่มีนกเข้ามาอยู่อีกเลยแม้รังต่อจะถูกทิ้งร้างไปนานแล้วก็ตาม

“นายจำตอนที่เราสร้างบ้านนกนั่นได้มั้ย?” เรย์ชิถามพลางชี้และหันมองสุโอ แต่คำถามนั้นกลับเลือนไปจากใจทันทีที่ได้เห็นสายตาของสุโอ สายตาเดียวกับที่เขามองเรย์ชิเมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อนตอนที่เขารวบมือของเรย์ชิไปกุมไว้ในมือทั้งสองข้างและรอให้เขาอภัยให้ สายตาราวกับเด็กน้อยซึ่งปรารถนาอย่างยิ่งยวดเดียวคือการหลีกเลี่ยงการถูกดุว่า

“ฉันจำได้ว่า ตอนที่แม่เริ่มป่วย การมาที่นี่ก็เริ่มทำให้ฉันหงุดหงิด” สุโอพูด “มัน... รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นที่ของอดีตละมั้ง คิดว่านะ จากสมัยที่แม่ยังดีๆ อยู่ แล้วนายเองก็เมินเฉยฉันอยู่เรื่อยด้วย ฉันเลยคิดว่า... ฉันคิดว่า... จริงๆ ฉันจำไม่ค่อยได้หรอก ทุกอย่างมันเยอะเกินไปจนกระทั่งฉันเหมือนกับ... หนีไปเลย ในหัวน่ะ ฉันอยากเลิกแคร์เรื่องพวกนั้น”

เรย์ชิจำช่วงเวลาที่เขาไปเยี่ยมคุณแม่ของสุโอหลังเธอเข้าผ่าตัดครั้งแรกได้ ตอนนั้นเป็นช่วงต้นปีสุดท้ายของมัธยมต้น ดอกซากุระเริงระบำอยู่นอกหน้าต่างห้องโรงพยาบาลตอนที่สุโอ อายาเนะนั่งฟังลูกชายเล่าเรื่องกีฬาเคอร์ลิงนัดล่าสุดที่เธอพลาดไประหว่างรักษาตัว สุโอไม่เคยสนใจเรื่องเคอร์ลิงมาก่อนแต่เขาก็ไปดูเกมนั้นแทนที่เธอ เรย์ชิจำได้ว่าตอนที่ออกมาเขารู้สึกโล่งใจไม่ใช่น้อย หากเธอสามารถยิ้มอย่างสดใสขนาดนั้นแม้กระเพาะส่วนหนึ่งจะถูกตัดออกไปแล้ว แน่นอนว่าคุณหมอจะต้องตัดมะเร็งออกไปหมดแล้วแน่ๆ

“พอเนื้อมะเร็งกลับมาอีกแล้วเขาบอกว่าแม่เหลือเวลาแค่หกเดือน ฉันเลยไม่แคร์อีกต่อไปแล้ว”

ตอนนั้นพวกเขาเพิ่งเริ่มเรียนมัธยมปีสุดท้าย เรย์ชิจำวันนั้นได้ดีทีเดียว สุโอโทรมาหาเขาจากโรงพยาบาลและบอกข่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงเบื่อหน่ายตายซากซึ่งจะกลายเป็นน้ำเสียงประจำตัวในฐานะราชาสีแดง เรย์ชิเร่งไปที่โรงพยาบาล แต่สุโอก็กลับไปนานแล้ว เขาไปนั่งเป็นเพื่อนคุณอายาเนะและฟังเธอบ่นเรื่องพ่อค้าคนกลางที่โก่งราคาสินค้าและจะบีบพ่อค้าแม่ค้ารายย่อยตัวเล็กๆ ให้ออกจากวงการธุรกิจไป และรอยยิ้มตอนที่เขาจากเธอมาก็ยังสดใสเช่นเดิม

“แต่ท่านก็ยังกัดฟันอยู่จนกระทั่งนายเรียนจบนะ” เรย์ชิพูด “ท่านบอกว่าจะอยู่”

“นาย... ได้คุยกับแม่ด้วยเหรอ?”

“ฉันโทรไปหาท่านทุกวันพฤหัสฯ” เรย์ชิตอบ “นั่นเป็นวันเดียวที่ฉันไม่ต้องเข้าชมรมหรือไปเรียนพิเศษ”

“ไม่เคยรู้เลย”

ความทรงจำหนึ่งผุดขึ้น ความทรงจำที่เรย์ชิไม่ได้นึกถึงมาเป็นเวลานาน เสียงอ่อนโยนแสนเศร้าสร้อย “ท่านขอให้ฉันช่วยดูแลนายด้วย” เขากำมือแน่นข้างที่เขี่ยบุหรี่ “หลังจาก นั่นแหละ หลังจากที่ท่าน...” เสียงของเขาแตกพร่ากลายเป็นเสียงกระซิบ “แล้วฉัน...” มือของสุโอเอื้อมมาจับมือที่กำแน่นจนเรย์ชิรีบชักมือออก “อย่า”

“มันไม่ใช่ความผิดนายนะ”

“ฉันรู้ แต่มันก็ไม่ได้ต่างกันหรอก ฉันให้สัญญากับแม่ซึ่งกำลังจะตายของนายว่าฉันจะช่วยดูแลนาย แล้วฉันก็มาเป็นคน ฆ่า นายเสียเอง”

“อย่าพูดเรื่องบ้าๆ แบบนั้นน่ะ” สุโอพูด เขาขึ้นเสียงบ้างแล้ว “นายไม่ได้ฆ่าฉัน นายพูดเองไม่ใช่เหรอ มุนาคาตะ ฉันยืมมือนายเพื่อให้มาช่วยกำจัดชีวิตน่าหดหู่ของตัวฉันเอง”

เรย์ชิถอนใจ “เมื่อกี้พูดเรื่องแม่ของนายอยู่”

“ใช่” สุโอจุดบุหรี่อีกมวน “แม่ป่วยอยู่ตลอดเลย ต่อให้ก่อนที่มะเร็งจะกลับมาก็กระเสาะกระแสะ ฉันรู้ว่าแม่จะอยู่ไม่นาน แค่หลังผ่าตัดครั้งแรกฉันก็รู้แล้ว ฉันนึกว่าฉันกำลังโดนทำโทษนะ ฉันมันไม่ค่อยมีของสำคัญอะไรในชีวิตมากมายหรอก แต่ของที่มีไม่กี่อย่างก็พากันหายไป แม่ก็กำลังจะตาย มิตรภาพของฉันกับนายก็เหมือนจะจบสิ้นไปแล้ว”

ริมฝีปากของเรย์ชิหยักขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มขมขื่นกับการยืนยันความจริงที่ทำให้เขาต้องเจ็บปวดมาตลอดเวลาหลายปีหลังงานจบการศึกษาที่แสนหวานอมขมกลืนนั่น เหล่าสมาชิกสภานักเรียนพูดถูกกันมาตลอด เขามีบุคลิกที่แย่มากจริงๆ เขามั่นใจในตัวเองเสียจนเขามองไม่ออกด้วยซ้ำเขาเสียเพื่อนคนสำคัญที่สุดไป

“หลังจากแม่ตาย ฉันก็ย้ายไปอยู่ที่บาร์ของอิซุโม แล้วมันก็ยิ่งง่ายขึ้นอีกที่จะไม่ต้องแคร์อะไรทั้งนั้น ที่นั่นไม่มีอะไรย้ำให้ฉันคิดถึงแม่ หรือคิดถึงนาย ตอนนั้นก็คิดว่าจะเริ่มต้นใหม่ได้ ไปรับคำปรึกษาเรื่องซึมเศร้าอะไรอย่างนั้น หรือหาใครสักคนมาแทนที่นาย ไม่รู้สิ แต่แล้วดาบแห่งดาโมเคลสสีแดงก็มาลงที่ฉัน แล้วนายก็รู้เรื่องที่เหลือละ”

“ก็ประมาณนั้น” เรย์ชิยอมรับ ไฟล์ของ SCEPTER4 ที่บันทึกประวัติของสุโอในฐานะของราชาสีแดงถูกรวบรวมอย่างถี่ถ้วนที่สุดไปจนถึงรายละเอียดยิบย่อยทุกอย่างของทีมงานที่เขาเลือกมา แต่ตัวเรย์ชิเองกลับไม่เคยให้ข้อมูลใดๆ ลงแฟ้มประวัตินั้น เพราะสุโอ มิโกโตะที่เขารู้จักกับราชาสีแดงแห่ง HOMRA นั้นไม่ใช่คนคนเดียวกันโดยสิ้นเชิง

“ไวส์แมนน์บอกว่าศิลาเดรสเดนอาจเลือกคนที่ไม่มีอะไรเหลือ” สุโอพูดหลังจากเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง “ไม่ใช่คนที่สิ้นหวังเสียจนอยากตาย แต่เป็น... คนที่ไม่มีจุดมุ่งหมายอะไรในชีวิต”

เรย์ชิจ้องหญ้ามอสส์ที่เกาะอยู่กับบ้านนกหลังน้อย ตัวเขาเองก็ไร้จุดมุ่งหมายหรือเปล่าในยามที่บลูออร่าเคลื่อนเข้ามาทรงในร่าง? ตอนนั้นเขามี แผน แน่ล่ะ สอบไฟนอล เรียนเนติฯนอกเวลาระหว่างที่ทำงานกับอัยการพุงโตสูบบุหรี่จัดคนที่คุณแม่บังคับให้จ้างเขา แล้วต่อจากนั้นก็อาจจะรับญาติสักคนสองคนเข้ามาสู่ตระกูลหลัก คุณแม่ของเขาทำใจนานแล้วว่าคงจะไม่มีงานแต่งงานกับผู้หญิงให้เห็นจากลูกชายคนนี้แน่ๆ เขาจะไม่มีทางใช้ชีวิตจอมปลอมไม่ว่าในบ้านหลังนี้หรือที่ไหน เขามีแผน

“จุดมุ่งหมายในชีวิต” เขาพึมพำ “ว่าแต่ว่ามันคืออะไรกันล่ะ?” แล้วตอนนี้เขามีหรือยัง? หรือเขาใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ในชีวิตเพียงทำปฏิกิริยาโต้ตอบสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น? แน่ล่ะ ราชาไม่จำเป็นต้องวางแผน และต่อให้จำเป็น เขาก็จะสามารถเปลี่ยนแผนเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ เขามีอำนาจขนาดนั้น

สุโอดับบุหรี่ “ไม่รู้สิ ทตสึกะเคยบอกว่าพลังของฉันมีจุดมุ่งหมายหลักก็เพื่อปกป้องเพื่อนๆ แต่สุดท้ายคนที่ปกป้องพวกเขาก็เป็นนายอยู่ดี”

“ยินดี” เรย์ชิพูดเรียบๆ และนึกถึงบทสนทนาระหว่างเขากับอาวาชิม่าในช่วงสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา “พูดถึงอดีต Red Clan นายตั้งใจจะกลับไปหรือเปล่า? ไม่ได้อยากสอดรู้อะไรนะ แต่มันคงจะหน้าไหว้หลังหลอกไปนิดถ้านายกับฉันมานั่งระลึกความหลังเรื่องมิตรภาพที่พังไม่เป็นท่าระหว่างเราสองคนในขณะที่กลุ่มเพื่อนจริงๆ ของนายยังคงไว้ทุกข์ให้นายอยู่”

“อย่าเรียกว่ามันพังไม่เป็นท่าสิ” สุโอพึมพำ

“ฉันจะเรียกมันอย่างที่มันเป็นนั่นแหละ” เรย์ชิพูดห้วน “ที่ SCEPTER4 มีคนสามคนที่รู้ว่านายยังไม่ตาย หนึ่งในนั้นคืออาวาชิม่า เซริ”

“แม่ง”

เรย์ชิยืดตัวตรงขึ้นก่อนจะจ้องหน้าสุโอ “ฉันไม่สนใจหรอกนะว่าคุซานางิจะเป็นตายร้ายดียังไง แต่ฉันก็ยังไม่ได้เลือดเย็นพอที่จะมองตาเขาตรงๆ ได้หากบังเอิญต้องไปเจอกัน และฉันพนันได้เลยว่าสำหรับทั้งอาวาชิม่าคุงกับฟุชิมิคุงเรื่องมันต้องซับซ้อนกว่านั้นมาก”

“เดี๋ยวจะกลับไป” สุโอตอบพลางหมุนบุหรี่ซึ่งยังไม่ได้จุดในมือ “ฉันก็แค่ทำหลายๆ อย่างพร้อมกันไม่ได้น่ะ เข้าใจมั้ย?”

“ทำหลายอย่าง?”

สุโอสูดลมหายใจลึกก่อนจะเอาบุหรี่จ่อปาก “ก่อนที่จะกลับไปที่นั่น ฉันต้องเคลียร์กับนายให้ได้ก่อน ฉันกลับมาเพราะนาย มุนาคาตะ”

“หมายความว่ายังไง?”

“หมายความว่าฉันยังมีชีวิตอยู่เพราะนาย ตอนที่นายแทงฉัน ฉัน... ฉันโอบแขนไว้รอบตัวนาย ไม่ใช่จะกอดนายหรืออะไรอย่างนั้นหรอกนะ แค่โอบไว้พยุงตัวให้ยืนอยู่ได้ แต่ฉันก็รู้สึกเหมือนกับว่า... ห่า น่าจะทำมาก่อนหน้านี้ แต่ตอนนั้นฉันก็จะตายอยู่แล้ว ไม่มีอะไรที่ฉันทำได้ ไม่มีอะไรที่จะพูดได้ แล้วฉันก็ตายไปพร้อมกับความเสียดายที่อยากจะได้อยู่กับนาย นั่นคือสิ่งที่ไวส์แมนน์ใช้ในการดึงตัวฉันกลับมา ไม่ใช่ HOMRA ไม่ใช่แอนนา แต่เป็นนาย”

เขาจุดบุหรี่แล้วเบือนหน้าจากไป เรย์ชิมองโครงหน้านั้นนิ่ง ดวงตาที่กึ่งปรือปิด ริมฝีปากคว่ำราวกับเพิ่งกินยาซึ่งน่าขยะแขยงที่สุด ไอน้ำแข็งซึ่งเริ่มละลายจากหัวใจของเขาตั้งแต่เห็นภาพสุโอเงยหน้ามองท้องฟ้าเมืองลอนดอนนั้นกลายเป็นกระแสน้ำท่วมท้นขึ้นมาทันที

สุโอหันกลับมามองเขา “ฉันตกลงยอมพาไวส์แมนน์ไปฮ่องกง แต่ตอนแรกฉันจะกลับมาหานายทันทีเลยล่ะ แต่แล้วฉันก็ปอดแหกไง ฉันมั่นใจว่านายเกลียดฉัน มั่นใจว่านายจะโมโหฉิบหายถ้าจู่ๆ ฉันก็กลับมาและพยายามเสนอหน้าบอกให้นายฟังเรื่อง... แบบว่า... เรื่องความรู้สึกของฉัน”

แก้มของสุโอแดงก่ำ ดวงตาคู่นั้นใสกระจ่าง เรย์ชิได้แต่ก้มมองพื้นที่แทบเท้า...พื้นดินที่ทั้งสองเพิ่งขุดขึ้นมาด้วยกันเมื่อไม่นานมานี้ ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะทำตัวอย่างไรดี หัวใจของเขาเต้นระส่ำทำให้บลูออร่ากระวนกระวายตามไปด้วย

“ฉันเลยโทรหาคนปลอมเอกสารที่ใช้บ่อยๆ แล้วบอกเขาให้ทำเวิร์คเพอร์มิทให้หน่อย ที่ไหนก็ได้ เขาก็ได้ที่อังกฤษมา แล้วเรื่องที่เหลือนายก็รู้ ฉันคิดว่าจะต้องพยายามสร้างเนื้อสร้างตัวอะไรสักอย่างนอกจากเป็นเด็กโง่ที่มีพลังพิเศษหากจะให้นายมองฉันอย่างจริงจังน่ะ แต่นายดันมาเจอฉันซะก่อน”

“ฟุชิมิคุงเป็นคนเจอนาย” เรย์ชิพูดโดยไม่เงยหน้า “ฉันไม่ได้ตามหานาย”

“นายรู้น่ะว่าฉันพูดถึงอะไร แล้วพอนายมาบอกความรู้สึกของนายที่สนามบิน ฉันเลยมาที่นี่ ตอนที่คุณป้าบอกว่านายย้ายออกไปนานแล้ว ฉันก็เกิดปอดแหกอีกรอบ แต่ตอนนี้ก็เลิกเป็นอย่างนั้นแล้วล่ะ”

“แน่สินะ” เรย์ชิพูด “มาทำเป็นพูดเรื่องแต่งงาน ให้ตายเถอะ”

“ฉันอยากเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตนายนะ นั่นมันก็คือจุดประสงค์ของการแต่งงานไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

เรย์ชิทำน้ำเสียงหงุดหงิด “นี่นายเป็นเด็กเล็กๆ เหรอไง?”

สุโอไม่ได้ตอบ

เรย์ชิเม้มปากและระบายลมหายใจหนักหน่วงทางจมูก “ฉันไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรน่ะ ถ้าไม่นับเรื่องความรู้สึก ความผูกพันระหว่างเราสองคนตอนนี้มันเป็นเรื่องบอบบางน่าสมเพชมาก” เขาหันไปมองหน้าสุโอตรงๆ 

ดวงตาคู่นั้นสบตาเขา “ไม่เหลือที่ให้ฉันได้อยู่ข้างๆ นายอีกแล้วเหรอ?”

หัวใจของเรย์ชิกระตุกแรง เขารู้ดีว่าควรจะพูดตอบอย่างไร แต่สิ่งที่เขาควรจะพูดตอบออกไปนั้นจะไม่ใช่ความจริง เพราะตราบใดที่สุโอยังมีที่อยู่ในหัวใจของเขา ตราบนั้นก็จะยังมีที่ให้เขาในชีวิตของเรย์ชิ ไม่ว่าทั้งสองจะเป็นเพื่อนกันหรือไม่ และเมื่อผ่านมานานขนาดนี้เขาคงต้องยอมรับว่าที่อยู่ซึ่งสุโอปลูกเอาไว้ในใจของเขากลายเป็นสิ่งปลูกสร้างถาวรไปแล้ว

“ไอ้บ้า” สุดท้ายเขาก็พูดขึ้น “คราวหน้าเริ่มด้วยประโยคนั้นนะ”

“ฉันไม่เข้าใจ” สุโอพูด “นั่นมันคือมีหรือไม่มีนะ?”

“นั่นคืออาจจะ” เรย์ชิตอบ “ฉันยังโกรธนายอยู่ สุโอ”

“ฉันรู้”

“ฉันจะยังโกรธนายไปอีกนาน อาจจะโกรธตลอดไปก็ได้”

“ฉันรู้”

“ถึงอย่างนั้น นายก็ยังอยากจะ...”

“แต่งงานกับนาย ฉันไม่พูดขอให้นายได้โปรดมาเป็นแฟนฉันหรอกนะ นั่นมันอ่อนเป็นบ้า”

“แต่นายก็ไม่ได้ขอให้ฉันได้โปรดแต่งงานกับนายเหมือนกันนะ” เรย์ชิชี้ช่องตามนิสัยที่ชอบค้านชาวบ้าน “ใช่ว่านายจะยอมลดตัวมาทำ”

“ทำได้สิ ได้โปรด...”

เรย์ชิยกมือห้าม “อย่า นายแต่งงานกับใครไม่ได้ทั้งนั้น สุโอ ตามกฎหมายนายสิ้นชีวิตไปแล้ว”

“ฉิบหาย”

“ฉันสามารถเริ่มกระบวนการที่จะ... ชุบชีวิตนายได้ ไม่รู้จะใช้คำอะไรให้ดีกว่านี้ล่ะนะ แต่ทันทีที่นายกลับมาเป็นบุคคลที่มีชีวิตอีกครั้ง เพื่อนนายที่ HOMRA จะต้องรู้ ฉันคงไม่ต้องบอกว่าเครือข่ายข้อมูลของคุซานางิกว้างขวางแค่ไหน”

สุโอถอนใจ “ถ้าจำเป็นต้องทำ ก็ทำเถอะ ให้พวกนั้นรู้ก็ได้ ยังไงฉันก็ยังจะจัดการเรื่องของพวกนั้นทีหลังอยู่ดี”

“นายอาจจะอยากคิดให้เยอะกว่านี้หน่อยนะ” เรย์ชิพูด “ไม่ว่ายังไง ฉันก็จะให้คำตอบกับนายนะ แต่มีสองเรื่องที่ต้องผ่านไปก่อน เรื่องแรก อ่านจดหมายที่เหลือทั้งหมดซะก่อน อ่านจบแล้วนายอาจจะอยากเปลี่ยนใจ”

“ไม่เปลี่ยนหรอก เรื่องที่สองล่ะ?”

“เวลา”

เรย์ชิโน้มตัวเข้าไปประทับริมฝีปากเข้ากับสุโอ เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจว่าจะทำ ไม่ได้วางแผนอะไรไว้เลย เขาก็แค่อยากทำตั้งแต่ชั่ววินาทีที่สุโอพูดว่าเขาอยากเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตเรย์ชิแล้ว การจูบเขาโดยยังไม่ให้คำตอบอาจไม่ค่อยยุติธรรมเท่าไหร่ แต่อย่างน้อยนั่นก็เป็นความจริงจากใจ

ณ จุดนี้บนเฉลียงที่เรย์ชิเทหัวใจลงในจดหมายที่สุดท้ายก็ส่งถึงจุดหมายปลายทางในอีกสิบปีต่อมา

และวันนั้นเป็นวันเสาร์

*

“หัวหน้า”

เรย์ชิลากตัวเองออกจากฝันกลางวันซึ่งเต็มไปด้วยแสงสลัวยามต้นรัตติกาลกับริมฝีปากบดเบียดอุ่นอ่อนโยนก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นมองฟุชิมิซึ่งขมวดคิ้วหนักกว่าปกติ “ครับ มีอะไรครับ ฟุชิมิคุง?”

“ผมไม่รู้นะว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่ถ้ารู้สึกไม่ค่อยสบายก็แบ่งงานสิครับ”

เรย์ชิเหลือบมองหน้าจอซึ่งมีสัญญาณแจ้งเตือนข้อความด่วนสามข้อความกระพริบพร้อมๆ กันด้วยความรู้สึกผิด “ผมรู้สึกสบายดีครับ ฟุชิมิคุง ขอบคุณที่เป็นห่วง ผมก็แค่ใจลอยนิดหน่อยเท่านั้น”

“นิดหน่อยงั้นเหรอ? หัวหน้าเซ็นชื่อไปโดยไม่อ่านเลยนะ” ฟุชิมิยืนยัน “ไม่ควรทำไม่ใช่เหรอครับ”

“ฟุชิมิคุง ถ้าผมต้องอ่านรายละเอียดทุกอย่างของเอกสารทุกฉบับที่ต้องเซ็น ผมคงต้องนั่งเซ็นทั้งวันและยังเซ็นไม่ทันหลังจากผ่านไปสามวันนะ ผมกวาดตาอ่านคำหลักๆ กับคำบ่งชี้ต่างๆ นั่นคือกระบวนการทำงานมาตรฐาน”

“จริงอ่ะ?” ฟุชิมิหยิบกระดาษที่ปรินท์ออกมาและไสมันบนโต๊ะให้เรย์ชิดู “หัวหน้าเซ็นพวกนี้ไปเมื่อเช้า”

 

> _ข้าพเจ้า, มุนาคาตะ เรย์ชิ, ขอยืนยันว่าข้าพเจ้าเป็นไอ้งั่งตัวฉกาจ  
>  _

เรย์ชิหัวเราะแค่นเบาๆ ก่อนจะอ่านเอกสารแผ่นที่สอง

 

> _ตั้งแต่บัดนี้เป็นต้นไปสมาชิกทุกคนของ SCEPTER4 จะต้องเลี้ยงลิงเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยง หากใครล้มเหลวในการฝึกสอนให้ลิงในบังคับบัญชาบรรเลงเปียโนให้ได้ภายในหกเดือนจะถูกลดขั้นสองขั้น  
>  _

“หวังว่าแผ่นนี้จะไม่ได้ถูกกระจายข่าวออกไปจริงๆ นะ” เรย์ชิพูดพลางกลั้นยิ้ม การดูเหมือนว่าเขารู้สึกขำกับเรื่องนี้มันเป็นเรื่องไม่ควรจริงๆ แต่ให้ตายเถอะ มันยากเป็นบ้า

“เปล่าครับ แต่ผมอาจจะได้เอาแผ่นแรกให้คนอื่นดูไปแล้วคนสองคน”

“ขยันตลอดเลยนะครับ ฟุชิมิคุง ผมเข้าใจแล้วครับว่าคุณเป็นห่วงเรื่องอะไร ช่วยตั้งใจทำงานต่อเช่นเดิมนะครับ ผมก็จะทำเช่นเดียวกัน”

อาวาชิม่าเคลื่อนตัวเข้ามาในห้องของเขา มือถือถ้วยซึ่งตกแต่งด้วยมาสค็อต SCEPTER4 ซึ่งไม่ผ่านการอนุมัติ: ภาพฉลามน้อยยิ้มแฉ่ง

“ผู้กองคะ ฉันมีเรื่องถามค่ะ... ฟุชิมิ ทำไมมาอยู่ที่นี่? นายควรจะออกไปประชุมกับหน่วยลาดตระเวนแม่น้ำตั้งแต่ยี่สิบนาทีก่อนแล้ว”

“ไปแล้วคร๊าบ ไปแล้ว” ฟุชิมิพูดระหว่างที่รีบออกไป

เรย์ชิหยิบกระดาษสองใบนั้นซ้อนกันคว่ำเอาไว้ “ว่าไงครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง?”

“สินค้าที่มีรูปนี้น่ะค่ะ” อาวาชิม่าพูดพลางยื่นถ้วยมาให้เรย์ชิตรวจดู “จะมีทางที่เราจะสามารถ เอ่อ ปล่อยออกขายได้มั้ยคะ? เพื่อใช้ในการส่วนตัวน่ะค่ะ?”

เรย์ชิเลิกพยายามเข้าใจรสนิยมประหลาดของอาวาชิม่ามานานแล้ว แต่ครั้งนี้จะไม่เกินไปหน่อยหรือ? ไม่ว่านักวาดจะพยายามทำให้ฉลามตัวนั้นน่ารักขนาดไหนมันก็ยังดูเต็มไปด้วยสัญชาตญาณนักฆ่าอยู่ดี

“ผม... คิดว่าฝ่ายประชาสัมพันธ์คงจะดีใจถ้ามีคนช่วยเอาของพวกนั้นออกไปให้พ้นมือนะครับ” เขาพูดช้าๆ “มีผู้ซื้ออยู่แล้วหรือเปล่าครับ?”

“หลานสาวฉันค่ะ” อาวาชิม่าตอบ “เธอเพิ่งห้าขวบเองน่ะ ไม่อยากเรียกว่าผู้ซื้อเท่าไหร่”

“เข้าใจแล้วครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ “ตกลงครับ ช่วยเตรียมแบบฟอร์มการปล่อยสินค้าแล้วผมจะเซ็นให้ แค่อย่าใส่เรื่องลิงเข้ามาด้วยแล้วกันนะครับ”

อาวาชิม่าเลิกคิ้ว “ลิงอะไรเหรอคะ หัวหน้า?”

_ฟุชิมิอาจจะไม่ได้โกหกเรื่องยังไม่ได้ปล่อยเอกสารฉบับที่สองก็ได้มั้ง_

“อ้อ ไม่มีอะไรครับ”

เรย์ชิคิดทบทวนว่าจะบอกอาวาชิม่าดีหรือไม่เรื่องที่เขาได้คุยกับสุโอเกี่ยวกับการหลบเลี่ยง Clan เก่าของเขาแล้ว แต่ ณ จุดนี้เขาจะพูดอะไรได้กัน? _ขอโทษนะครับ อาวาชิม่า แต่คุซานางิเพื่อนคุณคงต้องทุกข์ต่ออีกหน่อยจนกว่าผมจะยอมแต่งงานกับสุโอหรือไม่อย่างนั้นก็ต้องปฏิเสธเขาให้ชัดเจน_ แม้จะเป็นความจริงแต่ก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งซึ่งเขาพร้อมจะพูดออกไป

“ไหนๆ คุณก็เข้ามาแล้ว ขอความเห็นเกี่ยวกับสถานการณ์สมมตินี้หน่อยนะครับ” เขาพูดเช่นนั้นแทน “สมมติว่ามีคนในชีวิตคุณที่มีความรู้สึกต่อคุณอย่างแรงกล้า แต่คุณกลับทำผิดต่อเขาอย่างใหญ่หลวง คุณจะคิดอย่างไรหากคนผู้นั้นยังคงมีความรู้สึกแรงกล้าต่อคุณ แม้คุณจะทำความผิดมากมายขนาดนั้นแล้ว?”

อาวาชิม่าขมวดคิ้ว “ความผิดนั้นมันยิ่งใหญ่ขนาดไหนกันล่ะค่ะ หัวหน้า? ผิดขนาดทำลายของส่วนตัวล้ำค่าซึ่งไม่อาจหามาทดแทนได้อีกแล้ว หรือผิดขนาดก่อความเดือดร้อนอย่างหนักให้กับสมาชิกในครอบครัว?”

“อืม ขอคิดก่อนนะครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ “คิดว่าเป็นอย่างหลังมากกว่า”

“เท่ากับฉันก่อความเดือดร้อนให้คนในครอบครัวเขา แต่คนผู้นั้นยังรู้สึกแรงกล้าต่อฉันเหรอคะ?”

“ถูกต้องครับ”

“ฉันแคร์คนคนนี้หรือเปล่าล่ะคะ?”

“พูดได้ว่าคุณรักเขาเลยล่ะครับ”

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นฉันคงพยายามอย่างหนักที่จะลบล้างความผิดที่ได้ทำลงไปเพื่อให้สมควรได้รับความรู้สึกดีๆ เหล่านั้นค่ะ แต่ถ้าฉันไม่แคร์คนผู้นั้น ฉันจะคิดเพียงว่าเขามันน่าสมเพช”

“สมกับที่เป็นอาวาชิม่าคุงผู้มีเหตุผลเสมอมานะครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ “ขอบคุณสำหรับความคิดเห็นครับ”

“ทำไมถึงถามเรื่องนั้นคะ ผู้กอง?”

“อ๋อ แค่เป็นปริศนาเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ในสังคมที่ผมกำลังพยายามไขอยู่ครับ ไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าเป็นห่วงอะไร”

“เข้าใจแล้วค่ะ ถ้าอย่างนั้นขอตัวก่อนนะคะ”

เธอเดินออกไปจากห้องแล้วเรย์ชิจึงเหลือบมองนาฬิกาบนหน้าจอ เลยเวลางานไปแล้ว แต่ยังมีข้อความที่ขยิบตาแสนซาดิสม์ใส่เขาพร้อมๆ กัน เขาอ่านข้อความพวกนั้น... เรื่องหนึ่งคือคำขอเข้าใช้โรงพยาบาลจากห้องแล็บวิจัยของฝ่ายสีเขียว คำร้องอีกสองฉบับจากฝ่ายแรบบิทเกี่ยวกับความผิดพลาดในการล้างสมองพลเรือนหลังจากสถานการณ์เมื่อคืนนี้ที่ท่าเรือกับที่ร้านโซบะทางตะวันออกของเมือง

“ปฏิเสธคำขอ รับทราบคำร้องและบันทึกไว้แล้ว” เรย์ชิพึมพำพลางพิมพ์ไปจากนั้นเขาจึงเรียกคนขับรถ “ชิมิซึคุงครับ นำรถมาได้แล้วครับ วันนี้ผมจบงานแล้ว”

เขารีบเดินตัดสนามหน้าตึกซึ่งยังคงอยู่ในระหว่างการซ่อมแซมความเสียหายจากการแหกคุกอย่างละลานตาของสุโอเมื่อฤดูหนาวที่ผ่านมาและก้าวขึ้นรถ เขาคุยเรื่องสัพเพเหระกับชิมิซึไปตลอดทางกลับบ้าน แต่สมองของเขาแทบไม่ได้จับกับบทสนทนาเหล่านั้นและหัวใจของเขายิ่งไม่ได้อยู่กับมันโดยสิ้นเชิง

ความคิดของเขาในวันนี้มีแต่วนเวียนอยู่กับหัวข้อที่ว่า _ทำไมวันนี้เพิ่งวันพุธ?_ และเรย์ชิก็สงสัยจริงๆ ว่าหัวข้อสำคัญในวันพรุ่งนี้จะเป็นสิ่งใดไปได้นอกจาก _ทำไมวันนี้เพิ่งวันพฤหัสฯ?_ หรือว่าเขาจะห่วยเรื่องการทำหลายเรื่องพร้อมๆ กัน เหมือนกับสุโอ?

รถชะลอตัวเข้าจอดที่หน้าตึกแล้วเรย์ชิก็เปิดประตูออกจากรถ

“ขอบคุณครับ ชิมิซึคุง พรุ่งนี้เช้าก็รบกวนเหมือนเดิมนะครับ ราตรีสวัสดิ์ครับ”

“ได้เลยครับ ผู้กอง ราตรีสวัสดิ์ครับ”

เรย์ชิเดินขึ้นไปสู่ห้องโถงกลางและกำลังควานหาพวงกุญแจตอนที่สัมผัสความเคลื่อนไหวจากทางซ้ายได้ เขารีบหันไปมอง คิดว่าจะเห็นเพื่อนบ้านสักคน แต่กลับพบว่าตัวเองกำลังจ้องเหตุผลหลักซึ่งทำให้เขาสิ้นความสามารถในการปฏิบัติตัวอย่างผู้มีวุฒิภาวะได้

“สุโอ” เขาพูด นิ้วของเขาคว้าพวงกุญแจได้พอดี “นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่?”

สุโอชูถุงจากร้านสะดวกซื้อที่อัดแน่นไปด้วยกระป๋องเครื่องดื่ม “คุณป้าให้ฉันหยุดคืนนึง เลยมาหานาย... ฉันอ่านจดหมายฉบับสุดท้ายแล้ว”

 


	8. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชิคิดถึงจดหมายฉบับสุดท้ายและใคร่ครวญถึงความหมายของคำว่า “บ้าน” สุโอเมานิดหน่อยและได้เพื่อนใหม่ที่ประหลาดไม่เบา

ลาก่อน

_เรย์ชิตวัดเขียนเส้นสุดท้ายก่อนจะปล่อยปากกาลงจากมือ แล้วมันก็ตกผ่านร่องไม้ระเบียงหลังบ้านไปทำให้เขาต้องผลุบตากฝนพรำไปเก็บขึ้นมาจากดิน ตอนที่เขากลับขึ้นมาดูสมุดเล่มนั้นลมก็พัดละอองฝนมาโดนขอบบนของหน้ากระดาษและส่งหมึกบางส่วนให้เป็นรอยเปื้อน... ราวกับรอยน้ำตา_

เยี่ยม ชีวิตฉันกลายเป็นนิยายรักเรื่องเศร้าเคล้าน้ำตาเต็มไปด้วยจุดหักมุมน้ำเน่าไปแล้ว _เรย์ชิคิด เขาเก็บปากกาใส่กล่องพร้อมกับขวดหมึกพลางเลื่อนตัวถอยกลับลึกเข้าในชายคา ใช้สองนิ้วหนีบกระดาษชื้นแผ่นนั้นให้ตั้งตรงรอให้ลมพัดจนแห้งพอที่จะปิดสมุดได้ สายตาจับอยู่กับจดหมายฉบับก่อนหน้าซึ่งเขียนขึ้นเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อนตอนที่เขากลับมาบ้านช่วงหยุดยาวฤดูหนาว_

_เขาอ่านมันด้วยรอยยิ้มกึ่งขำกึ่งขื่นขมกับความอ่อนต่อโลกของตัวเอง แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็กึ่งยินดีที่ตัวเองเริ่มก้าวแรกในการทำลายตัวตนคนที่เขียนจดหมายไร้สาระเหล่านั้นแล้ว นิ้วเคลื่อนจากขอบกระดาษชื้นลงสู่ด้านล่าง คั่นมันไว้จากแผ่นอื่นๆ ตอนที่ใช้มืออีกข้างพลิกหน้ากระดาษ... ทั้งอ่านคำและเป็นพยานต่อการสิ้นชีวิตของความหวัง...แสนเชื่องช้า...น่าเกลียดน่าชัง...ในทุกขณะที่ย้อนถอยกลับไป_

_เขาหยุดอ่านเมื่อไปถึงตอนสุดท้ายของช่วงชีวิตมัธยม อยากจะหัวเราะนัก คำตอบทั้งหมดที่เขาต้องการนักหนากลับปรากฏอยู่ในจดหมายพวกนี้มาโดยตลอด จิตใต้สำนึกของตัวเองพยายามสื่อสารกับเขาผ่านตัวหนังสือแต่เขากลับไม่เคยให้โอกาสมันเลย จดหมายทุกฉบับมีรายละเอียดเกี่ยวกับพฤติกรรมของสุโอ คำพูดเรียบเฉยทุกคำที่ประกาศก้องถึงความเฉยชาอย่างที่สุดของคนคนนั้น_

_เรย์ชิเหลือบมองหน้ากระดาษสุดท้ายที่เขาคั่นแยกเอาไว้ เพียงเขียนลาสั้นๆ คงไม่พอเสียแล้ว_

จำไม่ได้ว่าเคยบอกนายเรื่องชิบาตะหรือเปล่า? เขานั่งข้างๆ ฉันระหว่างพิธีปฐมนิเทศที่มหาวิทยาลัยแล้วตอนปีหนึ่งเราก็เรียนวิชาพื้นฐานห้องเดียวกันหลายตัว เขามาสารภาพรักกับฉันก่อนปิดเทอมฤดูร้อน ฉันก็บอกไปว่าฉันมีคนที่รักอยู่แล้ว แต่ที่ต่างจากคนก่อนๆ นี้คือเขาไม่ถอดใจเลยนะ เขายังมั่งคงแต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่ได้ทำตัวน่ารำคาญ ฉันปฏิเสธเขา แล้วเขาก็จะหัวเราะพลางบอกว่า รอบหน้าจะมาลองใหม่ ฉันอิจฉาวิธีการง่ายๆ สบายๆ ของเขามากทีเดียวล่ะ อยากให้ตัวเองเป็นอย่างเขาได้บ้าง

หลังจากออกมาจากที่พักของนายวันนี้ ฉันส่งเมล์ไปหาชิบาตะ เขาโทรกลับมาทันทีและขับรถมารับในเวลาไม่ถึงยี่สิบนาที เขาถามว่าฉันอยากไปไหน ฉันตอบชื่อโรงแรมหนึ่งไป

ฉันไม่ได้คิดถึงนายเลยสักนิด

ตอนนี้ฉันเข้าใจแล้วว่านายเป็นแค่ข้ออ้างที่ฉันใช้ปิดกั้นตัวเอง ฉันคอยแต่จะปกป้องที่ของนายในหัวใจของฉันเหมือนหมาเฝ้าบ้านที่ซื่อสัตย์ที่สุดซึ่งคอยขู่และกัดใครก็ตามที่จะพยายามล่วงล้ำเข้ามา คิดว่าคงต้องใช้เวลาอีกสักพักล่ะนะกว่าจะหยุดทำตัวแบบนั้นโดยสัญชาตญาณ แต่แม้นายจะไม่ได้อยู่ในหัวฉันเลยตลอดช่วงที่อยู่กับชิบาตะ แต่นายก็กลับมาทันทีที่เขาส่งฉันที่หน้าสถานี ฉันรู้สึกงี่เง่า มีตำหนิและไม่ซื่อสัตย์ รู้สึกราวกับฉันทำให้นายผิดหวัง

นั่นคือจุดที่ทำให้ฉันรู้ตัวนะ ว่าถ้าไม่ระวังตัว ที่ของนายในใจนั้นจะไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนไปได้เลยนอกเสียจากตัวฉันเองจะเปลี่ยน ตัวตนของสุโอคนที่ฉันเก็บอยู่ในหัวใจตลอดเวลาหลายปีที่ผ่านมาเป็นเพียงภาพวาดสวยงามที่ฉันแต่งแต้มขึ้นมาให้ตัวเอง ถ้านายไม่ได้อุตส่าห์บอกความรู้สึกให้ชัดเจนด้วยตัวเองขนาดนี้ ฉันอาจจะจมอยู่ในอดีตไปตลอดกาลก็ได้ จมกับการรอวันที่ลมจะพัดมาทางฉันบ้าง รอให้นายนึกได้ รอให้นายกลับมาหาฉัน

ดังนั้นก่อนจะจบจดหมายฉบับสุดท้ายถึงนายนี้ ฉันต้องขอบคุณนายนะที่อุตส่าห์ทำขนาดนั้นน่ะ สุโอ

ลาก่อน

_เรย์ชิปิดปลอกปากกา หมุนฝาขวดหมึกปิดและเอาทั้งสองอย่างเก็บในกล่องเครื่องเขียน เขาปิดสมุดด้วยมือทั้งสองข้างและนั่งคิดว่าจะโยนมันเข้าไปในสวนก่อนจะเดินไปหาว่ามันตกลงไปตรงไหนแล้วค่อยขุดหลุมฝังมันให้ลึกในหมู่ไม้ซึ่งจะได้ไม่ต้องมีใครพบเห็นมันอีก เขาจะไม่เปิดสมุดเล่มนี้อีกแล้ว เขาจะไม่พกมันไปที่อยู่ใหม่ด้วยอย่างแน่นอน ไม่ว่าจะไปอยู่ที่ไหน ตอนนี้มันกลายเป็นเพียงชิ้นส่วนหนึ่งของอดีต หนักหนาเกินกว่าจะพกไปยังอนาคตด้วย_

_เรย์ชิหลับตา กอดสมุดนั้นไว้แนบอก และจินตนาการถึงการใช้ชีวิตในสถานที่และห้วงเวลาซึ่งทั้งจดหมายเหล่านั้นและตัวตนของสุโอจะกลายเป็นเพียงความทรงจำ_

 

“ก็ว่าจะโทรมาก่อนล่ะนะ”สุโอพูดตอนที่เรย์ชิยืนจ้องหน้าเขานิ่ง “แต่ไม่มีเบอร์น่ะ”

“มันก็เบอร์เดิมที่ใช้มาตลอดนั่นแหละ”เรย์ชิพูดระหว่างกดรหัสเปิดประตู “นายคงจำไม่ได้สินะ เข้ามาสิ”

“ฉันเซฟไว้ในโทรศัพท์เครื่องเก่า”สุโอบอกตอนที่ทั้งสองเดินตัดล็อบบี้ไปยังลิฟต์ “ไม่เคยจำเลย”

เรย์ชิไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าทำไมเขาถึงอยากจี้เรื่องนี้ คนส่วนใหญ่เดี๋ยวนี้ไม่จำเบอร์โทรศัพท์กันแล้ว ทำไมจะต้องจำกันในเมื่อทุกคนและกิ้งก่าที่เลี้ยงต่างมี PDA หรือสมาร์ทโฟนกันทั้งนั้น? แต่ว่าสุโอก็ทำให้เขาไม่ทันตั้งตัวกับการโผล่มาไม่มีปีไม่มีขลุ่ยทั้งที่เรย์ชิมีปัญหาการตั้งสมาธิในงานแบบนี้อยู่แล้ว และสุโอต้องเข้าใจสักทีว่าเรย์ชิแทบไม่เหลือเค้าของวัยรุ่นในห้วงรักคนที่สุโอ _ใช้เวลา_ อยู่ด้วยผ่านจดหมายพวกนั้น

_แล้วฉันก้าวมาถึงจุดที่สุโอเป็นเพียงผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง ไม่ใช่สิ่งศักดิ์สิทธิ์ดั่งเทพที่ต้องมีการยกย่องขึ้นบัลลังก์ได้หรือยัง_ _?_

“ดูนายโมโหนะ”สุโอพูดตอนที่ทั้งสองเดินออกจากลิฟต์ “ฉันมาขวางอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

“เปล่า”เรย์ชิตอบขณะเดินมาหยุดหน้าห้องของเขา “ไม่มีอะไรหรอก จริงๆ” _ฉันมันไอ้ขี้ขลาด_ “ ช่วยรอตรงนี้สักครู่”

เขาเดินเข้าห้องไปปิดกล้องวงจรปิดที่จับตาดูประตูหน้า เผื่อว่าจะมีใคร... เช่นฟุชิมิเป็นต้น... กำลังจับตาดูแขกที่เข้าออกห้องของเขา ที่จริงแล้วเขาไม่ควรปิดกล้องเลยแม้แต่น้อย แต่มันก็แค่ไม่กี่อึดใจเท่านั้น “เข้ามาได้แล้ว”เขาเรียก

สุโอเดินเข้ามา เหลียวมองทั้งเรย์ชิกับกล้อง ถอดรองเท้าแล้วเดินผ่านเข้าไป เรย์ชิเสียบไฟกลับเข้ากล้องรอให้แสงไฟกระพริบเป็นสีเขียว “อันตรายในหน้าที่น่ะ”เขาอธิบายกับสุโอพลางพยักพเยิดไปทางห้องนั่งเล่น

“ตู้เย็นอยู่ไหน?”สุโอถามพลางยกถุงในมือขึ้น

“เดี๋ยวเอาไปใส่ให้ ระหว่างนี้ก็กรุณาทำตัวตามสบายไปก่อนเลยนะ”

“นี่มีกล้องทั่วทั้งอพาร์ตเมนท์เลยรึเปล่า?”สุโอถามระหว่างที่เดินถามเรย์ชิเข้ามาในครัว

“เปล่านะ มีแค่หน้าทางเข้า”

“สู้กันให้ตายไปข้างนึงเลย ไอ้หมาไร้ค่า”หุ่นยนต์ครัวเรือนกรีดเสียงตอนที่เรย์ชิเปิดตู้เย็น

“สายัณห์สวัสดิ์นายด้วยนะ”เรย์ชิตอบ

สุโอมองหุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้น “มันเป็นอะไรน่ะ?”

“สัปดาห์ที่แล้วฉันอัพเกรดเฟิร์มแวร์ให้มันช้าไปวันนึง”เรย์ชิอธิบาย “คิดว่ามันยังโกรธอยู่”เขาเอื้อมเข้าไปในถุงและพบว่ากระป๋องในนั้นอุ่นหมดแล้ว “นี่นายรออยู่นานแค่ไหนกัน?”

“ก็สองสามชั่วโมง”สุโอตอบ “ไม่รู้นายเลิกงานเวลาไหนน่ะ คิดว่าคงไม่ดีนักถ้าจะไปรับนายที่นั่น”

“ไม่น่าจะดี”เรย์ชิพูดพลางยิ้มแห้งๆ “เรายังไม่ทันฟื้นตัวจากการเยี่ยมชมอย่างเป็นทางการในตำแหน่งเก่าของนายเลย”

เขาเปิดช่องฟรีซแล้วยัดเบียร์เข้าไปสองกระป๋อง “แค่ไม่กี่นาทีก็น่าจะใช้ได้แล้ว”พูดพลางหยิบอีกสิบหกกระป๋องที่เหลือใส่ช่องธรรมดาพลางเหลือบมองสุโอ “นี่นายอยากจะเมาให้ปลิ้นแค่ไหนกันเนี่ย?”

“อ้าว นายยังคออ่อนเหมือนตอนที่เราสิบขวบกันเหรอ? โทษทีนะ”

เรย์ชิยิ้มก่อนจะโยนถุงพลาสติกเปล่าให้หุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้น มันคว้าถุงจากกลางอากาศและฉีกมันเป็นชิ้นๆ ลงในช่องรีไซเคิลพลาสติก

“เอากับแกล้มเป็นแบบไหน?”เรย์ชิถามพลางหันไปทางตู้ “ฉันมี...”

สุโอคว้าต้นแขนของเรย์ชิให้หมุนตัวหันกลับไปแล้วจูบเขา จูบแบบเดียวกับที่เรย์ชิจูบเมื่อวันเสาร์ ริมฝีปากแทบไม่แยกออกจากกัน มืออีกข้างหนึ่งประคองหน้าของเรย์ชิ และตอนที่นิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบผ่านแก้มเรย์ชินั้นเขาก็เอื้อมมือของตัวเองขึ้นมาวางบนมือของสุโอ จับให้มันคงอยู่ที่นั่น หัวใจเรย์ชิเต้นระส่ำ อยากหลับตาแล้วปล่อยให้มันเป็นไป ปล่อยไปให้ถึงบทสรุปที่สุโอตั้งใจเอาไว้แม้มันจะเป็นเพียงแค่เวลาไม่กี่นาทีของรสจูบแสนหวั่นใจที่ปลุกความตื้นตันในอกแต่ไม่อาจลงลึกถึงในสายเลือดก็ตาม

แต่แล้วเขากลับนึกได้ว่านี่เพิ่งวันพุธ

“ถ้าเราไปต่อ พรุ่งนี้ฟุชิมิต้องดุฉันอีกแน่เลยนะ”เขาพึมพำ กระชับนิ้วเรียวบนมือของสุโอก่อนจะดึงมันออกระหว่างที่ปลดแขนอีกข้างจากมือนั้นด้วย เขาหันกลับไปที่ตู้และเล่าเรื่องมุกที่เขาโดนฟุชิมิแกล้งเมื่อตอนกลางวันพร้อมกับรื้อตู้หากล่องปลาหมึกแห้งที่เขา _รู้สิ_ ว่าต้องอยู่ที่ใดที่หนึ่งในนั้น เขารู้สึกว่าจำเป็นมากทีเดียวจะต้องหาปลาหมึกกล่องนั้นให้เจอ อย่างน้อยก็ต้องหาไปจนกว่าจังหวะการเต้นหัวใจตนเองจะกลับเป็นปกติ

“ดูเหมือนหมอนั่นคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนคุมสินะ”สุโอพูด

“ก็ประมาณนั้น”เรย์ชิเห็นด้วย “ฉันก็ไม่คิดจะไปแก้ความเข้าใจผิดๆ ของเขาหรอกนะ เวลาที่เขานึกว่าเขาเป็นคนคุมเขาจะทำงานได้ดีกว่าเยอะเลย”

“ดูเหมือนเขามีความสุขขึ้นนะ ไปอยู่ข้างนาย”

“ฉันคิดว่าฟุชิมิคุงแค่อยากรู้สึกว่าตัวเองคุมได้น่ะ ไม่แน่ฉันอาจจะยกหน่วยงานให้เขาคุมซักหน่วย จะได้เลิกมาพยายามควบคุมฉันเสียที”

“นึกถึงตอนที่เก็บเขามาจากข้างถนน เขากับยาตะน่ะ สองคนนั้นทำให้ฉันนึกถึงเราสองคนสมัยเราวัยรุ่น เด็กหัวดีใส่แว่นกับเด็กหัวแดงหน้าโง่”

เรย์ชิขบริมฝีปากตัวเอง _แสดงว่าแม้แต่ตอนที่เป็นราชาอยู่เขาก็เคยนึกย้อนไปถึงวันเวลาดีๆ สินะ_ ในที่สุดเขาก็พบปลาหมึกนั่นพร้อมกับเพรสเซลอีกสองสามกล่องแล้วก็แคร็กเกอร์เล็กๆ อีกห่อ เรย์ชิส่งทั้งหมดให้หุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้น  “จัดจานยังไงก็ได้แล้วช่วยเอาไปที่ห้องนั่งเล่นนะ ส่วนคุณเอากระดาษห่อไปได้หมดเลย”

“ถือเป็นพระคุณ”หุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้นตอบ มันชอบหีบห่อสีสันสดใสและใช้เวลาว่างทั้งหมดเล่นกับกองที่มันสะสมไว้ในตู้เก็บของว่างๆ

เรย์ชิเปิดตู้เย็น หยิบเบียร์กระป๋องที่เย็นแล้วออกมาและทำท่าให้สุโอเดินตามเขาเข้าไปในห้องนั่งเล่น

“บ้านนายหรูกว่าที่คิดนะ”สุโอพูดตอนที่นั่งลง “มีทั้งหุ่นยนต์ครัวเรือน ตู้สวยๆ ทีวีใหญ่ๆ นึกว่าจะ... ไม่รู้สิ... เรียบง่ายกว่านี้”

เรย์ชิกดเปิดทีวีและลดเสียงลงจนเกือบสุด “ฯพณฯ อยากให้ฉันไปอยู่ในห้องพิเศษที่ในกองกับสมาชิก Blue Clan คนอื่นๆ เลย บางทีฉันก็นอนที่นั่นเหมือนกัน แต่ฉันก็ยังติดความสบายและความเป็นส่วนตัวอยู่”

“ความเป็นส่วนตัวเรอะ”สุโอพูดพลางเงยหน้ามองกล้องวงจรปิดซึ่งจับอยู่กับประตูระเบียง

“ถ้าอยากสูบบุหรี่ ไม่ต้องออกไปก็ได้ บางทีฉันก็สูบบุหรี่ในนี้เหมือนกัน มันระบายอากาศได้ดีนะ เท่ากับ สูบได้เลย”

“ไม่ได้หมายถึงเรื่องนั้นหรอก แต่ก็โอเค”สุโอตอบพลางหยิบบุหรี่ซองหนึ่งออกมาจากกระเป๋าหลัง “เอามั้ย?”

เรย์ชิปฏิเสธ “ฉันจะไปเปลี่ยนชุด”

“ไปดูได้มั้ย?”

“อย่าบ้าน่ะ”เรย์ชิพูดหน้าแดงพลางเดินหนีเข้าไปในห้องนอนและล็อคประตูตามหลัง เผื่อสุโอคิดจะเดินตามเข้าไปแบบเดียวกับที่ตามเข้าไปในครัวเมื่อกี้นี้ ตอนอยู่ในครัวมือเขาก็เพ่นพ่านอิสระจะแย่อยู่แล้วนะ สวรรค์เท่านั้นที่จะรู้ว่าเขาจะนึกครึ้มทำอะไรขึ้นมาหากเรย์ชิถอดเสื้อผ้าต่อหน้าเขา

ว่าไม่ได้ เรย์ชิเองเป็นฝ่ายที่หนีมาราวกับไฟลนก้นหลังจากที่เขาจูบสุโอเมื่อวันเสาร์ แทบไม่ได้หยุดพึมพำคำลาเสียด้วยซ้ำ เขาก็ติดหนี้สุโอครั้งหนึ่งเรื่องทำให้ประหลาดใจล่ะนะ แต่ดูเหมือนสุโอจะแปลความหมายการจูบที่ไม่ควรเกิดขึ้นอย่างรุนแรงครั้งนั้นเป็นเครื่องยืนยันว่าเรย์ชิต้องการสานต่อความสัมพันธ์ทางกายระหว่างเขาทั้งสอง เรย์ชิไม่แน่ใจนักว่านั่นเป็นความคิดที่ดี ฝันกลางวันก็เรื่องหนึ่ง แต่แค่คิดถึงวงแขนของสุโอที่โอบกอดร่างของเขาก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกหวาดหวั่นอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เพราะครั้งสุดท้ายที่สุโอทำอย่างนั้น... _เขาตายไปเลย_

เรย์ชิเปลี่ยนใส่กางเกงวอร์มกับเสื้อยืดเรียบๆ เอาเครื่องแบบใส่ถุงซักแห้งก่อนจะหยิบชุดใหม่ขึ้นมาเตรียมสำหรับวันพรุ่งนี้แล้วกลับเข้าไปในห้องนั่งเล่น สุโอเปลี่ยนช่องไปดูรายการวาไรตี้อะไรสักอย่าง รายการที่เรย์ชิจำได้ลางๆ ว่าเป็นรายการโปรดของแม่

“วันนี้หัวข้ออะไร?”เขาถามตอนที่ทรุดตัวลงนั่งและเปิดเบียร์เอง ตอนนั้นหุ่นยนต์เข้ามาแล้วออกไปแล้ว กับแกล้มวางอยู่บนโต๊ะ

“กำลังให้คนพูดคำในภาษาอื่นที่ฟังดูเหมือนภาษาญี่ปุ่นน่ะ”สุโอตอบ “เมื่อพุธที่แล้วก็เล่นแบบนี้เหมือนกัน คุณป้าชอบมากเลย”

เรย์ชิเอื้อมหยิบแคร็กเกอร์เต็มกำมือก่อนจะสังเกตเห็นหุ่นยนต์ในครัวของเขาอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ข้างสุโอ “หุ่นยนต์กวนใจหรือเปล่า?”

“เหอ? อ๋อ ไม่หรอก เมื่อกี้เอาเปลือกลูกอมที่เจอในกระเป๋าให้มันไปน่ะ”

“อย่าสิ”เรย์ชิตอบพลางกดปุ่ม _Home_ บนตัวหุ่นให้มันกลับไปในครัว “เดี๋ยวมันก็คิดว่านายเป็นเพื่อน”

“ก็ฟังดูไม่ได้แย่เท่าไหร่นะ”

“ก็ถ้านายชอบให้มีกระป๋องฟันเฟืองปากเสียเดินตามไปทั่วบ้าน”

“พอเรื่องหุ่นยนต์เลย มุนาคาตะ นายยังอยู่กับไอ้เวรนั่นรึเปล่า?”

_ไอ้เวรนั่น_ _?_ _อ๋อ จดหมาย ชิบาตะสินะ_ “ เปล่า บอกแล้วไง ฉันไม่ได้อยู่กับใคร”

“แล้วมันยังไง นายกับเขาเอากันครั้งเดียวแล้วเขาก็ทิ้งนายเรอะ?”

เรย์ชิทำปากย่น ดื่มต่อ “ไม่เชิง” _ไอ้หมอนี่นึกว่าฉันน่าสมเพชแค่ไหนกัน_ _?_

สุโอขมวดคิ้ว “หรือนายทิ้งเขา?”

“ไม่ใช่”เรย์ชิตอบ “ตอนนั้นเขาได้ข้อเสนอให้รับตำแหน่งในอินเตอร์โพลและอีกสองสามเดือนก็ต้องย้ายไปอยู่ฝรั่งเศส เป็นการถาวร” _สมัยนั้นชีวิตฉันเป็นนิยายรักเศร้าเคล้าน้ำตาโคตรน้ำเน่าจริงๆ สินะ_

“งั้นทำไมฉันจะต้องเปลี่ยนใจเรื่องแต่งงานกับนายแค่เพราะได้อ่านว่านายเคยมีอะไรกับผู้ชายอื่นไปครั้งเดียวด้วยล่ะ?”

“มากกว่าครั้งเดียว”เรย์ชิขยายความ “และพอเขาไปแล้ว... ก็ผู้ชายอีกหลายคน”ไม่มีใครมีความหมายใดๆ ต่อเรย์ชิและเรย์ชิก็ไม่ได้มีความหมายใดๆ ต่อคนเหล่านั้น ชิบาตะเป็นคนเดียวที่เรย์ชิพอจะสนใจใยดีอยู่บ้าง แต่เขาจะไม่อธิบายเรื่องพวกนี้ให้สุโอฟังหรอก มันก็เป็นอย่างที่มันเป็น

“นั่นคือสาเหตุที่นายรักความเป็นส่วนตัวขนาดนี้รึเปล่า?”สุโอถามหลังจากกระดกเบียร์หมดกระป๋อง

เรย์ชิมองเขา “ฉันไม่พาใครมาบ้านเพื่อ... จุดประสงค์นั้นหรอก”

“งั้นโรงแรมเรอะ?”

เรย์ชิพยักหน้าก่อนจะดื่มต่อ “นั่นคือเหตุผลที่ฉันบอกว่านายอาจจะเปลี่ยนใจ”

“มุนาคาตะ”

“อะไร?”เรย์ชิเงยหน้าขึ้นและพบว่าสุโอจ้องหน้าเขา ดวงตาคู่นั้นแข็งกร้าว ดังนั้นเขาจึงรอให้สุโอพูดสิ่งที่เขาจะต้องพูด: _นายพูดถูก ฉันเปลี่ยนใจแล้ว_

“ฉันไม่มีทางเปลี่ยนใจหรอก ต่อให้นายเคยเป็นผู้ชายขายน้ำก็ไม่เปลี่ยน”

ลมหายใจของเรย์ชิสะดุด “นั่นสินะ”เขาเรียกหุ่นยนต์ประจำบ้านให้หยิบเบียร์กระป๋องใหม่มาให้สุโอพลางมองตรงนิ่งไปยังทีวี... แต่กลับไม่ได้ดู ตอนนี้เขาควรจะมีความรู้สึกไหนกันนะ? การนึกภาพสุโอกับคนอื่นทำให้เขารู้สึกหงุดหงิดร้อนใจอยู่เสมอจนกระทั่งเขาไม่เคยนึก _อยาก_ จะรู้รายละเอียดใดๆ ทั้งนั้น  “นายคิดว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่จริงๆ เหรอ?”

“ฉันไม่ชอบหรอกนะ แล้วก็อยากเล่นงานไอ้เวรพวกนั้นให้น่วมไปทุกคน โดยเฉพาะไอ้บ้าอินเตอร์โพลนั่น แต่ _ตัวนายเอง_ ไม่ได้เป็นติดค้างอะไรกับฉันถึงจะไปอยู่กับคนพวกนั้นไม่ได้ ”

เรย์ชิผ่อนลมหายใจ ดื่มต่อ แล้วยกมือขึ้นปาดริมฝีปาก “ต่อจากนี้นายคงอยากรู้สินะว่าฉันจะต้องการเวลาอีกนานแค่ไหน”

“เปล่าเลย”

เรย์ชิหันไปมองเขาด้วยความประหลาดใจ “ไม่งั้นเหรอ?”

“นี่มันไม่ได้เหมือนเล่นเกม”สุโอตอบ “ฉันไม่ได้รอจบฉากหนึ่งเพื่อจะไปเล่นต่อฉากต่อไปซะหน่อย ก็มีเวลาเหลืออยู่ทั้งชีวิตนี่แหละ”

เรย์ชิรู้สึกขายหน้าเบาๆ แต่ก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเป็นเพราะเหตุใด “แล้วเรื่องเพื่อนๆ ของนายล่ะ?” _นายไม่แคร์พวกเขาเลยหรือไง_ _?_

“เดี๋ยวฉันก็คงติดต่ออิซุโมไปเองนั่นแหละ แต่จะไม่กลับไปถาวรนอกเสียจากนายจะไล่ออกจากบ้าน ส่วนนั้นของชีวิตฉันจบไปแล้ว”

เรย์ชิยกกระป๋องเบียร์ในมือและพบว่ามันว่างเปล่า หุ่นยนต์ของเขาเอากระป๋องใหม่มาให้

ทั้งคู่ดื่มเบียร์ไปดูทีวีไปราวกับนี่เป็นสิ่งที่เขาทำกันอยู่ทุกคืน สุโอทำท่าเหมือนพูดจนเกินพอแล้วและเรย์ชิเองก็รู้สึกเช่นเดียวกัน บางครั้งคนเราก็แค่ต้องอยู่ด้วยกันไปเงียบๆ คุณพ่อเป็นคนสอนเขาเรื่องนั้น

หลังจากนั้นเขาเดินไปส่งสุโอที่สถานี ส่งเขาขึ้นรถไฟ ก่อนจะค่อยๆ เดินทอดน่องกลับอพาร์ตเมนท์ของตัว อากาศยามค่ำโอบร่างของเขาไว้ในสายลมซึ่งพัดโชยราวกับพยายามจะอุ้มเขากลับบ้าน

ปัญหาคือ เรย์ชิไม่แน่ใจว่าอพาร์ตเมนท์แห่งนี้คือบ้านของเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว อันที่จริงเขาไม่เคยรู้สึกเหมือนที่นี่เป็นบ้านเลย... บ้านแบบไหนกันที่คุณจะต้องอยู่เดียวดายตามลำพัง ไม่มีสิ่งใดช่วยคลายเหงานอกจากหุ่นยนต์ที่ยังตัดสินใจไม่ได้ว่าจะเป็นซามูไรยุคโบราณหรือเป็นหมาน้อยน่ารักดี?

คนเพียงไม่กี่คนที่เขารักนั้นต่างอาศัยอยู่ใต้หลังคาผืนที่เขาไม่ได้อยู่ด้วย

*

“วันนี้มาเร็วจังนะจ๊ะ”คุณแม่พูดตอนที่เรย์ชิเดินเข้าห้องนั่งเล่นไปในวันเสาร์ถัดมา “ก่อนจะถาม คุณผู้ชายของบ้านไปซื้อหลอดไฟที่ร้านฮาร์ดแวร์จ้ะ”

เรย์ชินั่งลงข้างๆ มารดา เขาไร้ประโยชน์ในที่ทำงานอย่างน่าประทับใจมาตั้งแต่คืนวันพุธ และไร้ประโยชน์เป็นพิเศษตอนเช้าวันนี้ ตอนที่อาวาชิม่าเสนอตัวทำงานแทนเขาหากเขาจะอยากออกเร็วขึ้นสักสองสามชั่วโมง เธอไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดซ้ำเลย “คุณผู้ชายของบ้านเลยเหรอครับ? คุณแม่ดูอะไรอยู่?”

เธอยิ้ม “นี่ แม่ก็แค่เรียกไปงั้นนะ ถ้าลูกไม่อยากได้เขา เดี๋ยวแม่เก็บเอาไว้เอง”เธอลดเสียงทีวีลงเล็กน้อย “ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่านี่รายการอะไรน่ะ เรื่องผิดฝาผิดตัวอะไรสักอย่าง มันเหมือนจะพยายามให้ตลกนะ แต่แม่ไม่ได้หัวเราะซักกะแอะ”

“ทำไมแม่ถึงคิดว่าลูกไม่อยากได้เขาล่ะ?”

เธอปิดเสียงทีวี “ก็ลูกยังไม่ได้ให้คำตอบชัดๆ กับเขาเลยใช่มั้ยล่ะ?”

เรย์ชิถอดใจ “มันซับซ้อนน่ะครับ”

จิซาโตะตบหลังเรย์ชิเบาๆ “ความรักมันเจ็บปวดมากนะ”เธอพูด “แต่มันไม่ได้เจ็บปวดตลอดไปหรอก”

เรย์ชิพ่นลมจากจมูก “ไม่ได้ให้กำลังใจกันเท่าไหร่เลยนะ”

คุณแม่กระแอม “เรย์จัง ลูกก็รู้ว่าแม่ไม่ชอบยุ่งเรื่องของลูก”

“แต่?”

“แต่แม่ก็แค่ไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นระหว่างลูกกับมิโกโตะจังนะ แล้วแม่ก็อยากเขาใจ”

เรย์ชิสูดลมหายใจลึกเพื่อสงบใจตนเอง “แต่ให้ผมเล่าให้แม่ฟังแค่ครึ่งของเรื่องจริง แม่ก็ไม่เชื่อผมหรอกครับ นี่เป็นเรื่องที่ผมต้องจัดการเอง”

“โอเค”คุณแม่ตอบ “เดี๋ยวนี้แม่อาจเป็นมนุษย์ป้าที่ไม่มีอะไรทำนอกจากนินทาชาวบ้านไปวันๆ นะ แต่ถ้าลูกเปลี่ยนใจ ลูกคุยกับแม่ได้ทุกเรื่อง”

“ขอบคุณครับ คุณแม่ ผมจะจำไว้ แล้วแม่ก็ไม่ใช่คนขี้นินทาสักหน่อย”

คุณแม่ต่อยไหล่เขาเล่นเบาๆ “ลูกหน้าเหมือนแม่เดี๊ยะ แม่เลยลืมทุกทีเลยว่าลูกมันนิสัยเหมือนพ่อเขาแค่ไหน แม่เล่าเรื่องแม่กับเขาให้ฟังก็ได้นะ มีบางเรื่องที่เราไม่ลงรอยกันจนกระทั่งพ่อเขาตายไปเลยล่ะ”

“เช่นเรื่องเค้กวันเกิดรึเปล่าครับ?”เรย์ชิถาม คุณพ่อของเขาจะบ่นเป็นหมีกินผึ้งทุกครั้งที่เค้กชิ้นใดก็ตามมีไอซิ่งสีขาวโรยอยู่แม้แต่เพียงนิด เพราะในความคิดเห็นของมุนาคาตะ เซย์จิแล้วสีขาวเป็นสีแห่งการไว้ทุกข์มันจึงไม่ควรจะมาอยู่บนเค้กวันเกิด 

“เรื่องนั้น แล้วก็เรื่องอื่นๆ ด้วยจ้ะ”

“ผมไม่เคยเห็นแม่กับพ่อเถียงกันเรื่องอื่นเลยนอกจากเรื่องเค้กวันเกิด”

“นั่นเพราะเราเช็คให้แน่ใจว่าลูกจะไม่เห็นหรือได้ยินเราน่ะสิ ส่วนใหญ่ถ้าเป็นเรื่องการเลี้ยงลูกเราจะเห็นตรงกันนะ และการมีบ้านใหญ่แบบนี้ก็ช่วยเรื่องระวังไม่ให้ลูกต้องได้ยินด้วยไง”

เรย์ชิไม่แน่ใจว่าตนเองควรรู้สึกเช่นใด คุณแม่แทบไม่พูดถึงคุณพ่อเลยตั้งแต่ท่านเสียไป เรย์ชิเองก็พอใจที่จะไม่พูดมากกว่าเช่นกัน โดยเฉพาะเมื่อได้รู้ว่าความตายอาจไม่ใช่สิ่งถาวรอย่างที่คิด หากเรารู้ว่าจะไปคุยกับราชาคนไหน

สุโอเดินกลับเข้าบ้านมาพร้อมกับกล่องกระดาษทรงยาวหนึ่งโหลบนบ่า ลมหายใจของเรย์ชิสะดุดแบบที่มันไม่เคยสะดุดมาหลายปีเพียงเมื่อได้เห็นเขา

“มิโกโตะจัง นั่นไม่ได้ซื้อมาเยอะเกินเหรอจ๊ะ?”

สุโอส่ายหน้า “ผมนับสองรอบแล้วครับ”

“ผมจะย้ายกลับมาอยู่บ้านนะครับ”เรย์ชิพูด “ได้มั้ยครับ คุณแม่?”

 


	9. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชินึกถึงวันที่เขาย้ายออกจากบ้านและกลับพบว่าคนเราสามารถกลับบ้านได้อีกครั้ง ราชาสีทองมีการเลือกปฏิบัติ สุโอค้นพบวิธีใหม่ในการทำให้ใจสงบ และอาวาชิม่าพาแขกมาเยือน

_เรย์ชิก้าวเข้าไปในห้องของตัวเองและกวาดตามองไปทั่ว มันดูแปลกตานักเมื่อที่นอนไม่เหลือฟูก ตู้ไม่เหลือเสื้อผ้า และชั้นหนังสือว่างเปล่า เขารู้สึกเหงาขึ้นมาอย่างประหลาด ตลอดชีวิตที่ผ่านมาทุกครั้งที่เขาต้องการอยู่ตามลำพังเขาจะหนีขึ้นมาอยู่ที่นี่ แม้แต่สมัยที่อยู่หอเขาก็ยังคิดถึงห้องนี้ในฐานะของเป็นแหล่งกบดานอันแสนปลอดภัยแห่งสุดท้าย การย้ายออกจากบ้านก็รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นการทรยศมากอยู่แล้ว แต่ความรู้สึกนั้นกลับรุนแรงที่สุดที่ห้องนี้เอง_

_เขาจะรู้สึกปลอดภัยเหมือนเดิมอีกครั้งในที่ใหม่แค่เพราะมันเป็นที่ของเขาหรือเปล่า_ _?_ _หรือเขาจะต้องนอนลืมตาโพลงอยากให้ตัวเองกลับมาอยู่ในห้องของตัว ในบ้านหลังนี้ กับกลิ่นและเสียงอันแสนคุ้นเคยกันแน่_ _?_

_ลิ้นชักล่างสุดของโต๊ะเครื่องแป้งเปิดอ้าอยู่ เรย์ชิก้าวไปปิดและเห็นกรอบรูปคว่ำอยู่ในนั้น มันคงตกลงมาจากบนโต๊ะตอนที่บริษัทขนส่งมาขนเอากล่องข้าวของของเขาออกไป เรย์ชิหยิบกรอบรูปนั้นออกมา_

_คุณแม่ของเขาเป็นคนถ่ายภาพนั้นตอนที่ทุกคนไปตกปลาบนน้ำแข็งด้วยกันเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนขึ้นชั้นมัธยมเพียงไม่นาน สุโอกับเรย์ชิที่ใส่เสื้อปาร์ก้ากับผ้าพันคอหนาเตอะจนเหมือนทั้งคู่เป็นคนที่ไม่มีคอกำลังนั่งยองๆ อยู่สองด้านของถังใส่ปลา เด็กชายทั้งสองคนยิ้มกว้างให้กล้อง และคุณแม่ของสุโอที่อยู่นอกเฟรมก็สวมเขาใส่ลูกชายด้วยนิ้วที่สวมถุงมือดำ เรย์ชิจำได้ว่าสุโอบ่นเรื่องถูกเติมเขาเสียยกใหญ่เมื่อรูปถูกปรินท์ออกมา แต่คุณอายาเนะก็แก้ตัวว่าเธอแค่ทำมือ_ _V_ _เพราะคิดว่าตัวเองติดกล้องด้วยเท่านั้นเอง_

_รูปถ่ายไม่เคยเป็นเพียงแค่รูปถ่ายเฉยๆ ทุกรูปล้วนมีเรื่องราวเบื้องหลังมันเสมอ และรูปถ่ายรูปนี้ก็บอกเล่าเรื่องราวเปี่ยมความสุขเสมอมา กี่ครั้งกันที่เรย์ชิเหลือบมองรูปใบนี้และปล่อยให้มันเติมความมั่นใจผิดๆ ให้กับเขา_ _?_

สักวัน เราจะกลับไปที่นั่นอีกหน สักวัน เราจะสามารถยิ้มแบบนั้นให้กันและกันอีก สักวัน เราจะกลับไปเป็นอย่างที่เคยเป็น ... สักวัน

_แต่แล้วเสียงของสุโอที่ไร้อารมณ์หากแต่ช่างเยาะหยันกลับดังขึ้นในใจ_ นึกว่าฉันเป็นอะไร แฟนนายรึไง?

_เขาวางกรอบรูปนั้นกลับคว่ำหน้าลงในลิ้นชักแล้วเลื่อนปิดมันจนสนิท_

 

เรย์ชินึกสงสัยว่ากรอบรูปนั้นยังอยู่ในลิ้นชักห้องเก่าหรือเปล่า และตอนนี้มันจะทำให้เขารู้สึกอย่างไร

“มันก็ต้องได้อยู่แล้วสิจ้ะ”จิซาโตะตอบและชกไหล่เขาเบาๆ อีกครั้ง “ทำไมต้องถามด้วยล่ะ? ถ้าแม่ไม่อยู่แล้วบ้านหลังนี้ก็ต้องเป็นบ้านของลูกอยู่ดีนะ”

“แม่จะยังไม่ได้ไปไหนหรอกครับ”เรย์ชิพูดอย่างอัตโนมัติพลางมองสุโอหอบกองหลอดไฟฟลูออไรเซนส์เข้าไปทางหลังบ้าน เขามัวแต่มองหน้าคุณแม่จนไม่ทันสังเกตว่าสุโอมีปฏิกิริยาอย่างไรต่อข่าวนี้

“แล้วเรื่องงานล่ะจ๊ะ? ไม่ได้ย้ายเข้าเมืองไปให้ใกล้ที่ทำงานเหรอ?”

“นั่นมันก่อนจะมีรถไฟสายด่วนครับ”เรย์ชิตอบ “เส้นที่หยุดแต่ที่สถานีท้องฟ้าจำลองนึกออกมั้ยครับ? ใช้เวลาแค่สิบห้านาทีเอง พอๆ กับขึ้นรถจากที่ตึกผมไปที่ทำงานเลย เพราะการจราจรในเมืองเป็นอย่างนั้นน่ะ”

“อ๋อ เดี๋ยวนี้มีรถไฟอย่างนั้นแล้วเหรอ? แม่ไม่ได้เข้าไปในเมืองนานมาก”จิซาโตะตอบ “ไม่เคยชอบที่ตรงนั้นเลยนะ พูดตรงๆ หนวกหู ไม่มีความรู้สึกเป็นส่วนร่วมในสังคมอะไรกัน”

เรย์ชิซึ่งไม่เคยเข้าใจว่า ‘‘การเป็นส่วนร่วมในสังคม’หมายถึงอะไรก็ได้แต่พยักหน้าใจลอย

“แล้วจะทำยังไงกับห้องอพาร์ตเมนท์ล่ะจ๊ะ?”

“เก็บไว้สำรองครับ”เรย์ชิซึ่งคิดอยู่แล้วว่าจะถูกถามคำถามนั้นตอบ “เผื่อมีแผ่นดินไหวหรือมีอะไรทำให้รถไฟหยุดวิ่ง แต่ถ้าสถานการณ์เหมาะๆ ก็อาจจะให้เช่า”

“อ้อ วันก่อนแม่ดูรายการนึงนะ เขาพูดถึงให้นักท่องเที่ยวต่างชาติเช่าห้องระยะสั้นๆ น่ะ”จิซาโตะพูด “ก็อาจจะมีความเสี่ยง แต่คนที่เขาไปสัมภาษณ์บอกว่าคุ้มกันหมดเลย”

แน่ล่ะ อันที่จริงเรย์ชิไม่มีความตั้งใจจะเอาห้องของเขาออกเช่าเลยแม้แต่น้อย เขายังต้องมีที่ส่วนตัวเอาไว้เปลี่ยนใส่เครื่องแบบก่อนจะไปทำงาน เขาทำแบบนั้นที่ศูนย์บัญชาการโดยไม่ให้ผู้คนนินทากันไม่ได้ เครื่องแบบเป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่สิ่งจาก SCEPTER4 เก่าที่เขาไม่ได้สั่งเปลี่ยน และคุณแม่ของเขาจะต้องจำมันได้อย่างแน่นอน เพราะอย่างน้อยในหน้ากระดาษอย่างเป็นทางการนั้น SCEPTER4 ก็ยังเป็นหน่วยงานหนึ่งของสำนักงานตำรวจและต้องเข้าร่วมการสวนสนามประจำปีด้วย

อีกอย่าง ชิมิซึคุ้นเคยกับการรับและส่งเรย์ชิที่เดิมทุกวัน การต้องบังคับให้เขาปรับวิถีชีวิตใหม่หรือเปลี่ยนหน้าที่ของเขาเพราะเรื่องในชีวิตส่วนตัวของเรย์ชิคงเป็นการกระทำซึ่งไม่ยุติธรรมนัก

“ผมอาจลองคิดดูนะครับ”เขาตอบไปดังๆ ความจริงเดียวที่เขาสามารถ _พูดได้_ ในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้

“หรือจะขายไปเลยก็ได้นะ”จิซาโตะพูดต่อ “ภาษีอสังหาในเมืองมันแพงจะตาย ถ้าต้องจ่ายทั้งที่ไม่ได้อยู่ที่นั่นมันก็เปลืองโดยใช่เหตุ”

“เดี๋ยวก็จัดการได้เองแหละครับ”เรย์ชิพูดโดยไม่หันมองหน้าคุณแม่ เขาไม่อาจอธิบายได้หรอกว่าการเป็นราชาน้ำเงินก็มีอภิสิทธิ์บางอย่างอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน อย่างเช่นการจอดรถฟรีได้ไม่จำกัดหรือการไม่ต้องจ่ายภาษีรายได้หรือภาษีที่ดินใดๆ ต่อรัฐเลย แถมยังเข้าสวนสัตว์ทุกแห่งของเมืองได้ฟรี ซึ่งเป็นสิทธิประโยชน์ข้อที่เรย์ชิเองก็ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไหร่

“งั้นลูกจะย้ายกลับมาวันไหนล่ะจ๊ะ?”จิซาโตะถามพลางลุกขึ้น “จะเข้าไปอยู่ในห้องเดิมรึเปล่า?”

“ผมคงต้องแจ้งเบื้องบนก่อนน่ะครับ”เรย์ชิพูดตอนที่เดินตามคุณแม่เข้าไปในตัวบ้าน “สงสัยจะสุดสัปดาห์หน้า แล้วถ้าไม่อยู่ห้องนั้นจะให้ผมไปอยู่ห้องไหนกัน?”

“ห้องนอนใหญ่ก็ว่างมาตั้งแต่คุณพ่อของลูกเสียไปนะ”เธอพูดระหว่างที่เหลียวกลับมา “ไหนๆ ก็กำลังจะแต่งงานอยู่แล้ว ลูกกับมิโกโตะจังก็เริ่มใช้ห้องนั้นไปเลยก็ได้นี่จ๊ะ เพราะแม่ไม่มีทางกลับไปนอนห้องนั้นแน่”

เรย์ชิหน้าแดง “ยังไม่เห็นกระรอกอย่าเพิ่งโก่งหน้าไม้เลยครับ คุณแม่”

คุณแม่หยุดแล้วเอามือท้าวเอว “ทำไมล่ะ? ลูกอยากกลับมาอยู่ที่นี่เพราะจะได้อยู่ใกล้ๆ เขา แม่เข้าใจผิดเหรอ?”

“ก็ไม่เชิงครับ”เรย์ชิยอมรับ “แต่ไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้นเรื่องเดียวนะครับ ที่จริงผมไม่อยากย้ายออกไปตั้งแต่ต้นแล้วนะ แม่ก็รู้”

*

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ ฯพณฯ”เรย์ชิพูดกับโทรศัพท์ ท้องไส้ปั่นป่วนไปหมด

“ฉันเห็นคำร้องแล้ว”ราชาสีทองผู้นั้นเอ่ยขึ้น “ฉันไม่ว่าอะไรหรอกนะ แต่ถ้าสุขภาพคุณแม่ของเจ้าย่ำแย่ขนาดนั้น น่าจะจ้างพยาบาลมากกว่าไปเล่นเป็นพยาบาลเสียเองหรือเปล่า”

“ขอบคุณที่เป็นห่วงครับ ฯพณฯ แต่ตอนนี้สุขภาพคุณแม่ยังดีอยู่”เรย์ชิซึ่งใช้เหตุผลว่า ‘เพื่อดูแลสุขภาพบุพการี’ในแบบฟอร์มขอย้ายที่อยู่อาศัยอย่างเป็นทางการตอบ “ผมเพียงแต่กันไว้ก่อนแก้ครับ อยากไปดูแลสุขภาพของคุณแม่อย่างใกล้ชิดด้วยตัวเองแทนที่จะต้องตอบสนองกับสถานการณ์ฉุกเฉินที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้น”

ราชาสีทองผู้นั้นกระแอม “งั้นฉันก็เห็นด้วย อย่าลืมจ้างพยาบาลหากสุขภาพท่านแย่ลงก็แล้วกัน Green Clan ดูเหมือนจะเริ่มพยายามก่อปัญหาเหมือนกับพวกสีแดงเมื่อก่อนแล้ว ฉันไม่อยากให้เจ้าเสียสมาธิ”

“ครับ ท่าน”เขาวางสาย นึกสงสัยขึ้นมาว่าราชาสีทองผู้นั้นจะว่าอย่างไรหากเขารู้ว่าแค่ตอนนี้เรย์ชิก็ต้องเสียสมาธิอย่างที่สุดจากอดีตฝ่ายแดงคนหนึ่งอยู่แล้ว เพราะชั่วอึดใจหนึ่งเขาเกือบจะติ๊กช่องที่เขียนว่า “สมรส”ในแบบฟอร์มย้ายบ้านนั่นทีเดียว แต่ถ้าทำอย่างนั้นก็จะยิ่งมีคำถามเรื่องคู่แต่งงานของเขาขึ้นมาอีก

อีกอย่าง มันจะไม่ใช่ความจริงโดยสิ้นเชิง เขาไม่ได้จะย้ายกลับไปอยู่บ้านเพื่อจะได้แต่งงานเสียหน่อย อย่างน้อยก็ยังไม่ใช่หรอกนะ

*

เรย์ชิทิ้งเฟอร์นิเจอร์และเครื่องใช้ไฟฟ้าทั้งหมดไว้ที่ห้อง แต่เขาก็ไม่อาจทิ้งหุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้นไว้ได้ และไม่ว่าคุณแม่จะบ่นเรื่องการนำหุ่นยนต์เข้ามาอยู่ในบ้านแค่ไหน แต่เมื่อได้พบมันในวันย้ายบ้าน ท่านก็ตัดสินใจทันทีว่าหุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้นน่ารัก และรีบตั้งชื่อให้ว่า โปจิ

“โปจิ”หุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้นส่งเสียงลั่นราวกับยังไม่แน่ใจ หัวกลมๆ ของมันหมุนติ้วสแกนพื้นที่รอบตัวและจดจำสิ่งแวดล้อมใหม่ๆ นั้นสู่หน่วยความจำ “โปจิยินดีมากขอรับ นายหญิง”

เรย์ชิถอนใจ “คุณแม่ไม่น่าทำอย่างนั้นเลยนะฮะ หุ่นรุ่นนี้จะติดคนด้วยเหตุผลไร้สาระที่สุดเลย”เขาเหลือบตาไปมองสุโอซึ่งรีบเอาวัตถุซึ่งฟังดูเหมือนห่อลูกอมกลับยัดใส่กระเป๋า

“เอ๋? แต่ต่อให้มันติดแม่ก็ไม่เห็นจะเป็นไรเลยนี่ ใช่มั้ย?”จิซาโตะพูดพลางใช้เท้าเขี่ยฐานหุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้น “ถ้ามันจะมาใช้ชีวิตอยู่ที่นี่อยู่แล้ว มันก็น่าจะรู้สึกเหมือนที่นี่เป็นบ้านของมัน”

“มันเป็นหุ่นยนต์ครับ”เรย์ชิตอบ “มันไม่มีชีวิตด้วยซ้ำ”

“แต่มันมีความรู้สึกไม่ใช่เหรอ? นี่แหละสาเหตุที่แม่ไม่ไว้ใจพวกเทคโนโลยีนะ เขาสร้างสิ่งที่รับรู้ความรู้สึกได้ แต่กลับใช้งานมันเป็นเครื่องใช้ไฟฟ้า มันไม่ถูก”

“ช่าย ซักวันเหอะพวกหุ่นยนต์จะลุกขึ้นมาประท้วง”สุโอเสริม “แล้วคนที่ปฏิบัติต่อพวกมันแย่ๆ จะต้องเสียใจ”

“ทั้งสองคนดูทีวีมากไปแล้วครับ”เรย์ชิตอบพลางยกกล่องหนังสือขึ้นจากพื้นมุ่งหน้าสู่ห้องของตัวเอง

“รายการนั้นมันสร้างมาจากหนังสือนะ!”คุณแม่ตะโกนไล่หลังมา

*

การต้องตื่นก่อนเวลาปกติถึงหนึ่งชั่วโมงเป็นเรื่องยากที่สุดทีเดียว งานของเรย์ชิที่ SCEPTER4 ค่อนข้างเป็นกิจวัตรอยู่แล้ว ส่วนใหญ่เขาจะไปถึงศูนย์บัญชาการก่อนเจ็ดโมงครึ่งตอนเช้าและออกจากที่นั่นก่อนหกโมงเย็น เวลาระหว่างนั้นส่วนใหญ่จะใช้ไปกับงานธุรการและการประชุมต่อด้วยการประชุมที่น่าเบื่อหน่ายยิ่งกว่า หากมีเรื่องสำคัญๆ เขามักจะรู้สถานการณ์ล่วงหน้าและสามารถจัดเวลาอยู่ที่อพาร์ตเมนท์จนกว่าวิกฤตนั้นจะผ่านไปได้

คืนหนึ่งปลายเดือนกรกฎาคม สเตรนทรงพลังตนหนึ่งซึ่งหนีการจับกุมที่ชิซุโอกะมาได้ก็ก้าวลงจากรถไฟที่สถานีกลางเมืองและเที่ยวทำให้รถยนต์ติดเครื่องด้วยตัวเองจนสัญญาณกันขโมยดังไปด้วย เรย์ชิรับแจ้ง ผลุนผลันลงจากเตียง สวมกางเกงแล้วแอบขอบคุณสวรรค์เบาๆ ที่มีรถไฟซึ่งแล่นตลอดยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงมาตั้งแต่เกิดเหตุการณ์ที่คากัตสึ สามสิบนาทีต่อมาเขาก็อยู่ในเครื่องแบบและวิ่งลงบันไดมาพบชิมิซึซึ่งนั่งหาวอยู่ในที่คนขับกับอาวาชิม่าซึ่งนั่งอยู่ข้างๆ ดูเรียบร้อยดังเช่นทุกครั้ง แต่สถานการณ์แบบนั้นไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นบ่อยนัก ... เรื่องส่วนใหญ่ไม่จำเป็นต้องให้เรย์ชิไปอยู่ ณ ที่เกิดเหตุเลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ

ก่อนตัดสินใจย้ายกลับไปอยู่บ้าน เรย์ชินึกว่าการได้พบสุโอทุกวันจะทำให้เขาเลิกตื่นเต้นดีใจและเบื่อหน้าคนผู้นั้นไปได้อย่างรวดเร็ว ซึ่งก็เท่ากับจะช่วยดับอาการฝันกลางวันและใจลอยรุนแรงได้ ซึ่งเขาก็คิดถูก ไม่นานหลังจากนั้นเขากลับแทบจำความรู้สึกครั้งที่เขาอาศัยอยู่ที่อพาร์ตเมนท์นี้ไม่ได้เสียด้วยซ้ำ เขาจะกลับบ้าน ทำอะไรกินนิดหน่อย อาจจะออกไปโรงแรมกับผู้ชายในโฟลเดอร์ติดพาสเวิร์ดจากสมุดโทรศัพท์ของมือถือ นอน แล้วทำซ้ำทั้งหมดอีกครั้ง และหลังจากการตายของสุโอเขาก็หยุดการเล่นสนุกที่โรงแรมไปเสียทั้งหมด ไม่มีอะไรจะฝังกลบความต้องการทางเพศของคนหนึ่งคนได้ดีเท่าการต้องฆ่าคนที่รักที่สุดในชีวิตกับมือตัวเองอีกแล้ว แต่ในตอนนี้เมื่อสุโอไม่เพียงแต่ยังมีชีวิต แต่กลับอาศัยอยู่ใต้หลังคาเดียวกัน ความต้องการทางเพศของเรย์ชิก็ค่อยๆ ฟื้นตัวกลับมาอย่างมั่นคงเลยทีเดียว

สุโอไม่ค่อยพูด แต่แค่เขาอยู่ใกล้ๆ ก็เพียงพอแล้วสำหรับเรย์ชิ เมื่อผ่านไปสองสามสัปดาห์ความกลัวที่ว่าสุโอจะหายตัวไป กลัวว่าเขาจะลุกขึ้นเดินจากไปเฉยๆ ไม่ว่าจะกลับไปที่ HOMRA หรือเกิดตัดสินใจว่าเรย์ชิไม่มีค่าพอที่เขาจะรอ ความกลัวเหล่านั้นกลับเลือนหายไปทั้งหมด

ก่อนหน้านั้นเขาฆ่าเวลาแต่ละวันด้วยการทำกิจวัตรไปเรื่อยๆ รอให้เกิดวิกฤตครั้งใหม่ นั่นทำให้เขามีเหตุผลที่จะลุกจากเตียงในตอนเช้า แต่ ณ ตอนนี้ เขามีเหตุผลที่จะกลับบ้านแล้ว

*

“มิโกโตะจัง อาทิตย์หน้าวันเกิดแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอจ๊ะ”คืนหนึ่งจิซาโตะก็พูดขึ้นหลังกลับจากเดินย่อยอาหารตอนค่ำ “อยากทำอะไรเป็นพิเศษหรือเปล่า หรือแค่ซื้อเค้กมากินกันก็พอ?”

_อ้อ ใช่สินะ_ เรย์ชิลืมเรื่องนั้นไปเสียสนิท _นี่เราเอาตัวสุโอกลับมาถึงสองเดือนแล้วจริงๆ เหรอ_ _?_ เขารู้สึกเหมือนมันนานกว่านั้น แต่เรย์ชิก็ตัดสินใจไม่ถูกว่ามันเป็นเรื่องดีหรือแย่กันแน่

สุโอซึ่งนั่งสัปหงกอยู่บนโซฟากลับเงยหน้าขึ้น “ผมแก่เกินจะตื่นเต้นเรื่องวันเกิดแล้วนะครับ”

“ไร้สาระน่ะ”จิซาโตะพูดพลางนั่งลงบนโซฟาบ้าง “มันเป็นวันที่ลืมตาดูโลกนะ เราก็ต้องฉลองกันอยู่แล้ว การใช้ชีวิตอยู่มันไม่ได้ง่ายขนาดนั้น”

สุโอหันไปมองเรย์ชิซึ่งก้มกลับลงมอง PDA ในมือ แต่ทว่าบันทึกการประชุมทั่วไปประจำเดือนของ SCEPTER4 ก็ไม่อาจดึงความสนใจของเขาไปได้เลย

“อะไรก็ได้ครับ คุณป้า”สุโอตอบ “แค่อย่าต้องลำบากเพราะผมแล้วกันนะครับ”

คืนเดียวกันหลังจากนั้น เรย์ชิเพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จออกมาเห็นสุโอนั่งสูบบุหรี่อยู่ที่ระเบียงหลังบ้าน เขาพาดผ้าเช็ดตัวบนบ่าเปลือยเปล่าก่อนจะเดินออกไป ตั้งใจหยิบแผ่นไม้หลวมให้มันดังจนสุโอรู้ว่าเขากำลังก้าวเข้าไปหา

“นายอยากได้อะไรเป็นของขวัญวันเกิดหรือเปล่า?”เรย์ชิถามระหว่างที่หยุดมองจากหน้าประตู เขาเลือกของขวัญให้คนในทุกโอกาสได้แย่มากจึงชอบถามเลยมากกว่าแม้มันจะทำลายความประหลาดใจไปก็ตาม อีกอย่าง เขาไม่ได้คิดหาของขวัญวันเกิดให้สุโอมาหลายปีแล้ว เขาไม่ได้อวยพรวันเกิดเลยด้วยซ้ำในสองปีที่ผ่านมา

“ปีที่แล้ว ทตสึกะจัดปาร์ตี้เซอร์ไพรส์ให้น่ะ”สุโอตอบพลางมองเหม่อยังผิวน้ำในสระที่ระยับไปด้วยแสงดาว

“ต่อให้อยากจะตามใจแค่ไหน ฉันก็คิดว่ามันไม่น่าจะเหมาะหรอกนะ”เรย์ชิพูดราบเรียบ “ลูกน้องเก่าทั้งหมดของนายอาจรู้สึกไม่พอใจและมองว่ามันเป็นเรื่องแกล้งกันน่ะ ในเมื่อพวกนั้นยังคิดว่านายตายแล้ว”

“ไม่ได้แปลว่าฉันอยากให้นายจัดปาร์ตี้ให้นะ”สุโอตอบ “ก็แค่... ทตสึกะไม่อยู่แล้ว”

_แม่ง_ เรย์ชินั่งลงข้างสุโอ  “ขอโทษนะ จะให้ฉันพยายามบอกแม่ให้ไม่ต้องจัดอะไรเลยหรือเปล่าล่ะ?”

“‘พยายาม’นั่นแหละคำสำคัญนะ”สุโอตอบพลางเอียงร่างมาชนเรย์ชิเบาๆ “ไม่’ไรหรอก แต่ไม่ต้องซื้อของมาให้ด้วย”

“โอเค”เรย์ชิรอให้สุโอดึงตัวกลับไปนั่งท่าเดิมแต่สุโอก็ยังคงนั่งพิงบ่าของเขาอยู่เช่นนั้น

“ฉันก็ไม่ได้มีอะไรที่อยากได้อยู่ดีล่ะนะ”เขาพูด

“เป็นคนที่โชคดีจัง”เรย์ชิพูดพลางยิ้มมุมปาก “อายุแค่ยี่สิบห้าก็ได้ทุกอย่างที่ต้องการในชีวิตแล้ว”

“ก็แค่ทุกอย่างที่เงินจะซื้อได้”สุโอพึมพำพลางหันกลับมามองหน้าเรย์ชิ “อีกอย่าง ฉันเพิ่งยี่สิบสี่นะ”

_เขาจะพยายามทำอะไรสักอย่างแน่ๆ_ เรย์ชิคิด _แล้วฉันก็จะยอมด้วย_

“ไปดูหนังกันดีกว่า”สุโอพูดขึ้น “วันเกิดฉันน่ะ”

“คุณแม่จะปวดหัวเวลาไปโรงหนังนะ”เรย์ชิพูดพลางผ่อนคลายลงเล็กน้อย

สุโอส่ายหน้า “หมายถึงนายกับฉัน เหมือนไปเดทไง”

_อ้อ_ ความร้อนแล่นผ่าวขึ้นมาบนหน้าของเรย์ชิและเขาก็ดีใจที่นอกชานนี้ไม่ได้ติดไฟสว่าง “ นายจะจับมือฉันไปตลอดเรื่องแล้วปล่อยให้ฉันซุกหน้าหลบเวลาที่มันถึงฉากน่ากลัวด้วยรึเปล่าล่ะ?”เขาพูดเล่นกลบเกลื่อนความอาย

สุโอกระพริบตา “เวลาเขาไปเดทดูหนังเขาทำอย่างนั้นกันจริงๆ เหรอ?”

“มันก็เรื่องที่คนทั่วไปคิดกันน่ะ”เรย์ชิพูด เขาเองก็ไม่รู้หรอก เขาไม่เคยไปเดทดูหนังมาก่อนเลย เวลาที่เขา _เคย_ ได้ไปเดทมันก็เป็นแค่พฤติกรรมกู้หน้าเพื่อหาเหตุผลที่จะมีเซ็กส์ไร้ความหมายเท่านั้น

สุโอกลับนั่งตัวตรงและดูดบุหรี่ในมืออึกใหญ่ “ฟังดูไม่เข้ากับนิสัยนายเท่าไหร่เลยนะที่จะมาซุกหน้ากับฉันเวลามีฉากน่ากลัวน่ะ”

“เห็นด้วย”

สุโอหันกลับมามองเขา “นายเห็นด้วยกับการไปเดท หรือเห็นด้วยว่ามันไม่ใช่นิสัยนาย?”

“ทั้งสองอย่าง”

*

“นายอยากดูเรื่องอะไรน่ะ?”เรย์ชิถามตอนที่ทั้งสองมายืนอยู่หน้าช่องขายตั๋ว

ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขามาที่นี่หรือได้มาที่โรงหนังไม่ว่าจะที่ไหนคือเมื่อแปดหรือเก้าปีก่อน แล้วตอนนั้นเขาก็มากับสุโอเหมือนกัน พร้อมกับเด็กจากห้องเรียนเดียวกันอีกสองสามคนด้วย เรย์ชินึกสงสัยว่าสุโอจำได้หรือเปล่า หนังที่ดูตอนนั้นเป็นเรื่องอะไรสักอย่างเกี่ยวกับรถ หรือหุ่นยนต์ หรือรถที่กลายเป็นหุ่นยนต์ได้ด้วย

แล้วเขาก็นึกถึงบทสนทนาระหว่างตนเองกับฟุชิมิบนเครื่องบินระหว่างทางไปลอนดอน เขาบอกฟุชิมิว่าตัวเขายุ่งเกินจะมีเวลาไปโรงหนัง แต่ความจริงก็คือเขาไม่มีใครจะไปดูด้วยต่างหาก ไม่มีมานานมากแล้ว

สุโอยืนมองดูโปสเตอร์หน้าโรง “ไม่รู้เลยว่าเรื่องไหนน่าจะดี”

เรย์ชิหยิบ PDA ออกมา “ฉันเช็คให้นะ”

“เลือกเรื่องที่เริ่มฉายตอนนี้เลยละกัน”สุโอตอบ “ไม่ต้องรู้ว่าจะได้ดูอะไรมันก็ตื่นเต้นกว่านะ”

_มันน่าตื่นเต้นตรงไหนกัน_ _?_ เรย์ชิสงสัยแต่ก็ยอมให้สุโอลากตัวเข้าไปที่ช่องขายตั๋วแต่โดยดี วันนี้วันเกิดสุโอนะ เรย์ชิจะยอมตามใจเขาทุกอย่างต่อให้เขาตัดสินใจอยู่บ้านดูสารคดีเกี่ยวกับรูปแบบการอพยพย้ายถิ่นของผีเสื้อแทนก็เถอะ

ในที่สุดทั้งสองก็เข้าไปนั่งตามที่นั่ง ใกล้หน้าจอและเฉียงไปทางด้านข้างอย่างที่ควรจะเป็นเมื่อซื้อตั๋วก่อนรอบฉายไม่นาน และเข้าไปตอนที่หนังตัวอย่างเริ่มฉายพอดี

สุโอซึ่งนั่งอยู่ด้านซ้ายของเรย์ชิใช้ศอกถองเขาข้ามท้าวแขนเบาๆ “มือ”เขาบอก “เอามือมาสิ”

เรย์ชิหัวเราะคิกก่อนจะวางแขนลงบนที่ท้าวแขน “นายควรจะต้องรอจนกว่าหนังเริ่มแล้วค่อยจับมือไปเองแบบเนียนๆ ต่างหาก”

สุโอวางมือบนมือของเรย์ชิแล้วดึงไปวางบนตักเขา “ก็ถ้าฉันอายุสิบห้านะ”เขากระซิบข้างหูเรย์ชิ

“อ้อ ผมผิดเองครับ”เรย์ชิตอบและพยายามคุมน้ำเสียงให้ยังฟังปกติแม้หัวใจจะเต้นระส่ำ “วันนี้คุณแก่กว่านั้นตั้ง _ทศวรรษ_ นึงแล้ว ”

“หุบปากไปเลย”สุโอพูดพลางบีบมือเขาเน้นคำ “ยี่สิบห้าก็ไม่ได้แก่ขนาดนั้นซะหน่อย”

ตอนที่หนังเริ่ม เรย์ชิก็เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาลืมดูชื่อหนังบนตั๋วด้วยซ้ำ หนังเรื่องนั้นเป็นภาษาอังกฤษ แล้วเขาก็ไม่ทันดูชื่อเรื่อง... และคำแปล... เพราะสุโอเลือกจังหวะนั้นที่จะวางมือของเรย์ชิลงบนต้นขาของตัวเอง เรย์ชิต้องพยายามอย่างที่สุดที่จะไม่บีบมือโดยอัตโนมัติก่อนที่สุโอจะสอดประสานนิ้วของทั้งสองเข้าด้วยกันและโน้มตัวมาพิงศีรษะกับบ่าของเรย์ชิ

เรย์ชิหลับตาและเริ่มบันทึกชั่วขณะนี้ไว้ในความทรงจำ... เสียงพูดภาษาอังกฤษเร็วดั่งปืนสลุดซึ่งดังเหนือศีรษะ กลิ่นป๊อบคอร์นและเบียร์ราคาแพงเกินเหตุซึ่งคลุ้งในอากาศ สัมผัสหวิวจากปลายผมของสุโอที่ระอยู่กับต้นคอเขาเอง น้ำหนักอบอุ่นจากมือของสุโอบนมือเขา และสัมผัสหนาหยาบของผ้ากางเกงยีนส์ใต้ฝ่ามือ เขานึกอยากให้สิ่งเหล่านี้เกิดขึ้นตั้งแต่ทั้งสองอายุสิบห้า นึกอยากให้ตนเองมีความกล้าพอที่จะเอียงไปด้านข้างเพียงเล็กน้อยเพื่อแนบแก้มเข้ากับเรือนผมนั้น อยากนักให้เรื่องราวต่างๆ ไม่ได้สลับซับซ้อนเฮงซวยเสียจนเขาไม่สามารถมีความสุขกับช่วงเวลานี้เฉยๆ ได้

และที่ยิ่งกว่าทุกสิ่ง เขานึกอยากให้ทั้งสองอยู่ตามลำพัง

PDA ของเรย์ชิสั่นอยู่กับต้นขาและเขาก็ใช้มือข้างเดียวที่เหลืออยู่ควักมันออกมา พยายามจะไม่ให้กระทบกับสุโอ _ขอร้องล่ะ อย่าเป็นงานเลยนะ_

เมล์นั้นมาจากเคนตะ ผู้ชายที่เรย์ชิเคยไปนอนด้วยสองสามหน ไม่ได้รู้จักนามสกุลของกันและกันด้วยซ้ำ เคนตะรู้จักเขาในชื่อ ‘เรียว’

_ไม่เจอกันนานนะ ว่างไปหาความสุขแบบผู้ใหญ่ๆ กันมั้ย_ _?_

เรย์ชิวางโทรศัพท์ไว้บนตักก่อนจะพิมพ์ _โทษที วันนี้มาเดทน่ะ_

คำตอบกลับมาแทบจะในทันที _โชคดีสัส รอบหน้าละกัน_

_ไม่มีรอบหน้าหรอก_ เรย์ชิคิดแต่แล้วก็ต้องสงสัยว่าความคิดเช่นนั้นมาจากที่ใดกัน เขายังไม่ได้ให้คำตอบต่อสุโอเลย และแม้วันนี้จะเป็นการ _มาเดท_ แต่ก็เป็นเพราะนี่คือวันเกิดของสุโอ ไม่ได้มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปแม้แต่น้อย

จริงเหรอ?

เขาแอบเหลือบมองไปทางซ้ายอย่างระมัดระวังก่อนจะพบว่าสุโอผล็อยหลับไปแล้ว เรย์ชิเก็บโทรศัพท์ก่อนจะหันความสนใจกลับไปยังหนังตรงหน้า ความรู้สึกเสียดายเวลากับความขบขันผสมปนเปกันอยู่ในใจ

หนังนั้นเป็นเรื่องของคนหลายคนที่พยายามหยุดไวรัสอันตรายไม่ให้แพร่ระบาดไปทั่วโลก เรย์ชิรู้สึกว่าตนเองไม่มีความสามารถจะเห็นอกเห็นใจตัวละครเหล่านั้นสักเท่าไหร่ คนของเขาคนหนึ่งสามารถจัดการบลูออร่าได้ละเอียดระดับโมเลกุลในบริเวณกว้าง เธอสามารถทำลายไวรัสหรือแบคทีเรียที่อาจเป็นอันตรายในห้องขนาดเท่าโรงหนังแห่งนี้ได้ในเวลาประมาณสามนาที เชื้อร้ายที่ระบาดไปทั่วโลกกลายเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่มีความเสี่ยงจริงจังเอาเสียเลยเมื่อมีคนแบบนั้นอยู่ใกล้ๆ จริงอยู่ เหล่าราชาและ clan ของพวกเขาถูกปกปิดเป็นความลับจากสาธารณชน แต่พวกเขาก็อยู่ในโลกนี้ ทำอะไรๆ ตามใจ

_นานมากแล้วนะที่ฉันไม่ได้ออกมาอย่างนี้ อยู่นอกเครื่องแบบ แวดล้อมตัวเองด้วยคนที่ไม่รู้เหนือรู้ใต้เลยว่าฉันเป็นใคร_ อันที่จริงสุโอรู้ แต่ครั้งหนึ่งคนคนนั้นก็เคยเป็นราชาเองเหมือนกัน เรย์ชินึกสงสัยว่าก่อนหน้านี้สุโอใช้ชีวิตประจำวันอยู่ในโลกได้อย่างไรในเมื่อต้องถูกพันธนาการจากการดิ้นรนต่อสู้กับเร้ดออร่าตลอดเวลา การต้องรู้อย่างที่เรย์ชิเองก็รู้ว่าตนจะสามารถทำลายสถานที่หนึ่งและชีวิตทุกชีวิตในนั้นได้หากต้องการอาจไม่ได้แปลกอะไรนัก แต่เรย์ชิเองกลับจินตนาการไม่ออกเลยว่าหากเขาต้องรู้ว่าจะเกิดหายนะแบบนั้นขึ้นแม้มันจะขัดกับความต้องการส่วนตัวของเขาแล้วเขาจะรู้สึกอย่างไรกัน

เนื้อเรื่องหลายส่วนของหนังเรื่องนั้นค่อยๆ มาบรรจบกัน คนจำนวนหนึ่งตายไป มีการพบวัคซีน แล้วเครดิตท้ายหนังก็เคลื่อนขึ้นบนจอ ผู้ชมกลุ่มแรกเริ่มเดินออกจากโรงหนังไป

เรย์ชิกระแทกบ่าเข้ากับสุโอเบาๆ สุโอยืดตัวลุกขึ้น ดวงตาคู่นั้นสุกใสภายใต้แสงสะท้อนจากจอหนัง “ที่นี่...?”เขาก้มลงมองมือที่ยังคงประสานกันอยู่ก่อนจะเงยขึ้นมองหน้าเรย์ชิ

เรย์ชิโน้มตัวกระซิบข้างหูสุโอ “ถ้าแค่อยากนอนบนตัวฉัน ทำที่บ้านก็ได้ ไอ้บ้า”

*

ค่ำวันต่อจากที่ทั้งสองออกไปดูหนังกันนั้น เรย์ชินั่งไขว่ห้างอยู่บนเตียง กำลังอ่านรายงานความเคลื่อนไหวประจำวันที่เจ้าหน้าที่ SCEPTER4 ทุกคนจำเป็นต้องส่งอีเมล์มาก่อนที่จะเข้านอน

ประตูห้องเลื่อนเปิดออกก่อนที่สุโอจะโผล่ศีรษะเข้ามาข้างใน “ยุ่งรึเปล่า?”

“ไม่เชิง”เรย์ชิตอบ เขาจะมีเวลาอ่านรายงานที่เหลือได้ในตอนเช้าก่อนชิมิซึจะมารับที่อพาร์ตเมนท์

สุโอเดินเข้ามาก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนเตียงด้านหลังเรย์ชิอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย ขาข้างหนึ่งพับขัดสมาธิ คางเกยอยู่กับบ่าของเรย์ชิ “อ่านอะไรอยู่น่ะ?”

“เรื่องราวแสนจับใจของการช่วยเหลือแมวน้อยที่ติดบนต้นไม้”เรย์ชิอธิบาย “มีรายงานว่าสเตรนสัตว์ที่สับสนตนหนึ่งจุดไฟเผากองถุงขยะ แต่ตอนแจ้งเหตุกลับแจ้งไปปนเข้ากับทั้งแผนกดับเพลิง _และ_ กองควบคุมสัตว์ แล้วคนของเราก็ไปผิดที่ด้วย ”

“เท่ากับไปช่วยแมวทั้งที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องช่วยก็ได้งั้นเรอะ? พวกนายนี่มันคนดีศรีสังคมเป็นบ้า”สุโอโอบแขนรอบเอวเรย์ชิก่อนจะตะแคงหน้าไปด้านข้าง แนบแก้มเข้ากับแผ่นหลังด้านขวาของเรย์ชิ

กล้ามท้องของเรย์ชิเขม็งขึ้นมาเลยทีเดียว “สุโอ”

“นายบอกเองว่าโอเคนะ”สุโอพูด “เมื่อวานน่ะ บอกว่านอนบนตัวนายได้”

เรย์ชิพยายามเอี้ยวคอไปมองหน้าแต่ก็ไม่ได้ผล เขาวางมือลงบนแขนของสุโอที่โอบอยู่กับตัว ไม่พร้อมที่จะดึงแขนนั้นออก ภาพแมวดำน่ารักตัวหนึ่งถูกแนบมากับรายงานของคุซึฮาระและเรย์ชิก็เอาแต่จ้องภาพนั้นโดยไม่สามารถคิดอะไรได้ทั้งสิ้น “แต่นายไม่ได้นอนนี่”เขาพูด _ใช่สิ ขอบคุณนะ กัปตันชัดเจน_

“แต่อยู่อย่างนี้ฉันสงบได้นะ”สุโอพึมพำ “ถ้าได้แตะตัวนาย”

_สงบงั้นรึ_ _?_ _เขามีปัญหานอนไม่หลับหรือไง_ _?_ “นายคิดเรื่องอะไรอยู่?”

“ฉันไม่รู้จะทำยังไงเรื่องอิซุโมกับพวกนั้น”สุโอตอบ “ฉันหาเบอร์ที่บาร์มาแล้วก็กดเบอร์ไปเป็นล้านครั้งแล้วมั้ง แต่ไม่รู้เลยว่าโทรไปแล้วจะพูดอะไร”

“โทรศัพท์อาจไม่ใช่วิธีที่ดีเท่าไหร่มั้ง”เรย์ชิเสนอ

“แล้วไงล่ะ ฉันควรแค่... เดินเข้าไปในบาร์แล้วพูด ‘เฮ้ ไม่เจอกันนานนะ’‘โทษที ที่ผ่านมาไม่ได้ตายจริงหรอก’งั้นเหรอ?

เรย์ชิถอนใจ “คิดว่าฉันไม่น่าจะเป็นคนที่ควรจะถามหรอกนะ ฉันไม่ได้รู้จักคนของนายสักคนนอกพวกข้อมูลที่อยู่ในไฟล์”

“ก็ใช่ แต่นายคิดถึงความรู้สึกคนอื่นอยู่เสมอนี่”

“แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ช่วยฉันเท่าไหร่ไม่ใช่เรอะ”เรย์ชิพูดพลางพ่นลมหึ “จะว่าไปน่ะนะ”

“อย่างน้อยนายก็สามารถสนใจของหลายอย่างได้พร้อมๆ กันนะ”

“นายก็ทำได้”เรย์ชิตอบ “นายก็แค่ไม่พยายาม”

วงแขนรอบเอวเขากระชับขึ้น “อยากจูบนายจัง”

ชีพจรของเรย์ชิเต้นแรงขึ้น _นี่ฉันนึกจะหลอกใครกัน ถึงคิดว่าจะมาพยายามรักษาระยะห่างอะไรได้ที่นี่_ _?_ “โอเค”

“โอเคคือโอเคให้จูบนายได้ หรือแค่โอเคตอบรับว่าได้ยินที่ฉันพูดแล้ว?”

“ไม่รู้สิ”เรย์ชิตอบเสียงแผ่วจนแทบเป็นเพียงเสียงกระซิบ ใบหน้ากึ่งหันมามองสุโอ “ลองดูเอาเองแล้วกัน”

สุโอคืบขึ้นมาคุกเข่าเบื้องหน้าเรย์ชิ หมัดข้างหนึ่งยันตัวไว้ระหว่างที่อีกข้างเอื้อมมาที่ใบหน้าเขา ถอดแว่นออกไปวางบนโต๊ะหัวเตียงด้านหลังได้โดยไม่ต้องหันไปมอง _นี่เขาจำสภาพห้องฉันได้ดีพอที่จะทำอย่างนั้นได้เลยเหรอ_ _?_

เมื่อเสียแว่นไป ทุกอย่างรอบตัวเขาก็กลับเบลอและสุโอกลายเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เติมเต็มโลกทั้งใบนั้น ร่างสูงนั่งลงกับเตียง โน้มตัวเข้ามาและเริ่มจูบมุมริมฝีปากของเรย์ชิผู้ซึ่งเบือนหน้าเล็กน้อยก่อนจะขบริมฝีปากล่างของสุโอเข้าในปากก่อนจะส่งลิ้นแผ่ความชุ่มชื้นไปทั่ว สุโอประคองข้างแก้มเรย์ชิแบบเดียวกับที่ทำเมื่อครั้งนั้นในห้องอพาร์ตเมนท์ของเขาพลางผ่อนลมหายใจอุ่นผิวของเรย์ชิจนผ่าวหนัก ร้อนรุ่มเสียจนร่างของเขาสั่นสะท้านและสติสัมปชัญญะของเรย์ชิเองเริ่มสั่นคลอนแทบจะสลายไป

เขาเลียริมฝีปากล่างของสุโออีกครั้งก่อนจะส่งลิ้นเข้าสู่ปากอุ่น เขารู้รสบุหรี่ของสุโอมาโดยตลอด แต่ไม่ใช่อย่างนี้ ไม่ใช่รสชาติที่ได้จากภายใน สุโอเผยอปากเปิดทาง ลิ้นผ่าวตวัดรับแล้วเรย์ชิก็ต้องพยายามอย่างหนักที่จะกลั้นเสียงครางที่ขู่จะเล็ดลอดออกจากลำคอตนเอง _ถ้าแค่นี้ยังจะไม่ไหว จะเกิดอะไรขึ้นถ้าเราไปไกลกว่านี้กัน_ _?_

มือของสุโอไล่เรี่ยขึ้นตามข้างลำตัวของเรย์ชิก่อนจะรั้งร่างของเขาเข้าไปแนบกาย เสียงหัวใจเรย์ชิดังก้องขึ้นมาถึงขมับ ศีรษะหนักหน่วง เขาแทบจะลืมวิธีหายใจและเปลือกตาก็กลับหนักอึ้งไม่อาจลืมขึ้นได้... เขาแค่อยากปิดใจต่อทุกสิ่งที่ไม่ใช่ริมฝีปากของสุโอซึ่งยังคงประทับอยู่กับปากของเขา ลมหายใจร้อนรุ่มซึ่งแผดเผาเขาสู่ร่างของเขาเอง มือทั้งสองนั้นยังคงเคลื่อนป่ายทั่วแผ่นหลังเรย์ชิราวกับพยายามจะจดจำสัมผัสทุกสัดส่วน และเรย์ชิกลับทำได้เพียงโอบแขนรอบคอกับตอบสนองจูบของสุโอ ถ้าเขาพยายามทำอย่างอื่น เขาจะไม่มีทางเก็บเสียงตัวเองไว้ได้แน่

มือนั้นเคลื่อนไปจนถึงชายเสื้อยืดและเลิกมันขึ้น

“อย่า หยุดก่อน”เรย์ชิหายใจลึกและถอนริมฝีปากออกพลางขยับตัวถอยหนีก่อนที่สุโอจะสัมผัสผิวเปลือยเปล่าของเขาได้ “เดี๋ยวคุณแม่ได้ยิน”

“คุณป้าเข้านอนไปหลายชั่วโมงแล้วนะ”สุโอพูด เสียงนั้นต่ำพร่า

เรย์ชิลุกขึ้นเดินห่างจากเตียงสองสามก้าวอย่างแสนไม่มั่นคง ตู้ค่อยๆ เคลื่อนเข้ามาอยู่ในระยะสายตาและเขาก็มุ่งหน้าเข้าหามันเพียงเพื่อให้ตนเองสามารถมองสิ่งอื่นที่ไม่ใช่สุโอได้ “คุณแม่นอนไวมากน่ะ”

สุโอก้าวตามมาประชิด ดันให้เขาต้องถอยร่นไปชนตู้ก่อนจะแนบร่างตนเองเข้ามา มือทั้งสองข้างกระชับอยู่กับบั้นท้ายของเรย์ชิ “อยากพานายขึ้นเตียงแล้ว”เขาพึมพำกับคอของเรย์ชิ

“ก็พอจะรู้อยู่”เรย์ชิตอบโดยพยายามไม่คิดถึงส่วนแกร่งหนึ่งจากร่างสุโอที่บดเบียดกับต้นขา ส่วนที่ร้อนรุ่มเสียจนเรย์ชิจะไม่ประหลาดใจหากมันแผดเผากางเกงนอนบางๆ ทั้งสองตัวจนมอดไหม้ เรย์ชิยกมือขึ้นมาวางบนอกของสุโอ แต่จังหวะหัวใจระรัวที่สัมผัสได้จากปลายนิ้วก็ไม่ได้ช่วยเลย

สุโอผละถอยไปเล็กน้อยก่อนจะมองหน้าเขา “นายไม่อยากเหรอ?”

“ถ้าคุณแม่ไม่ได้อยู่ห่างไปแค่สองห้อง ฉันขี่นายเป็นม้าไปแล้ว”เรย์ชิกัดฟันพูด แววตาของสุโอกลับคมปลาบขึ้นและมือคู่นั้นก็บีบบั้นท้ายเขาแรงขึ้นอีก

“ท่านไม่ตื่นหรอก”สุโอกระซิบ “เราทำเงียบๆ ก็ได้”

เรย์ชิหรุบตาต่ำและพยายามบังคับตัวเองไม่ให้หน้าแดง “ฉัน... เอ่อ... ทำเงียบๆ ไม่เป็น”

สุโอปล่อยลมหายใจหนักหน่วงก่อนจะแนบหน้าผากเข้ากับตู้ลิ้นชักด้านหลังเรย์ชิ “ให้ตาย มุนาคาตะ นี่นายตั้งใจใช่มั้ยเนี่ย? พูดอะไรแบบนั้น”

เรย์ชิจูบแก้มเขาก่อนจะเขยิบตัวออกมา การได้เห็นสุโอแทบไม่อาจคุมตัวเองได้อย่างนี้น่าจะทำให้ตัวเขาเองแทบเสียสติไปด้วย แต่เขากลับแทบรู้สึกถึงความสามารถในการคุมสถานการณ์ที่กลับเข้ามาในสมอง เขาไม่ได้รู้สึกราวกับคนเมายาอีกแล้ว “ไหนนายบอกว่าอยู่กับฉันแล้วสงบได้ไง?”

“ก็สงบอยู่”สุโอตอบ “ฉันก็แค่ต้องการนาย”

“นายเคยเห็นชามประดับที่มีรูปดอกลิลลี่มั้ย? ที่บนชั้นใกล้ประตูหน้าบ้านน่ะ?”

สุโอเงยศีรษะขึ้นจ้องหน้าเรย์ชิ “แล้วมันเกี่ยวอะไรกับเรื่องนี้? นายล้ออะไรฉันอยู่เรอะ?”

“ในชามนั้นจะมีกุญแจชุดนึงบนพวงกุญแจรูปฉลาม”เรย์ชิพูดต่อทั้งที่พยายามขบริมฝีปากกลั้นหัวเราะเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าแสนหงุดหงิดของสุโอ “กุญแจสำรองห้องอพาร์ตเมนท์ในเมืองของฉัน ฉันไปที่นั่นทุกวันก่อนกลับบ้าน”

สุโอยืดตัวขึ้นและปล่อยร่างของเรย์ชิด้วยความไม่เต็มใจอย่างที่สุด “แล้วพวกกล้องนั่นล่ะ?”

“ตอนนี้ในเมื่อที่นั่นไม่ใช่ที่อยู่อาศัยอย่างเป็นทางการของฉันแล้ว ฉันก็ปิดกล้องหมดละ”เรย์ชิเดินกลับไปที่เตียงแล้วหยิบแว่นกลับมาสวม อย่างน้อยมันก็ช่วยทำให้เขารู้สึกว่ากลับควบคุมตัวเองได้ขึ้นมาบ้าง... แต่ก็เพียงน้อยนิด ถ้าสุโอยืนยันจะจูบเขาอีกความตั้งใจนั้นจะต้องสลายเป็นเสี่ยงไปแน่ “นายไปได้ทุกเวลานะ”

เขาจำเป็นต้องมั่นใจว่าสุโอจะยอมรับการปฏิเสธได้ เพราะแม้จะไม่ได้ดูเป็นเรื่องใหญ่อะไรแต่เรื่องเช่นนี้เป็นสิ่งสำคัญที่สุดสำหรับเรย์ชิและมันไม่ใช่เรื่องแบบที่เขาจะสามารถเอ่ยปากถาม แน่นอน ถ้าสุโอรู้ว่าเรย์ชิไม่อาจทนกับคนที่พยายามบังคับจิตใจเขาไม่ว่าทางใด เขาก็จะไม่ใช้กำลังบังคับ แต่พฤติกรรมที่เกิดขึ้นตามธรรมชาติกับการกระทำเพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงผลลัพธ์ที่จะตามมานั้นเป็นสองสิ่งที่แตกต่างกันโดยสิ้นเชิง

สุโอสูดลมหายใจลึก “จะออกไปสูบบุหรี่ เอาซักตัวมั้ย?”

ความสามารถในการทำลายตัวเองของเรย์ชิเสนอความคิดในหัวให้เขาพูดเล่นเรื่องที่เขาสูบบุหรี่หลังเซ็กส์เท่านั้น แต่เขาก็ดับความคิดนั้นไป _นั่นมันก็โหดร้ายไปหน่อย_ “ ไม่ล่ะ ขอบใจ”เขาตอบ “ต้องนอนซะหน่อยก่อนไปทำงานพรุ่งนี้นะ”

*

เรย์ชิน่าจะรู้ว่าการปล่อยให้เรื่องเลยเถิดถึงขนาดนั้นจะทำให้ใจลอยกลับเข้าโหมดฝันกลางวันอีกหน แต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถบอกตัวเองให้รู้สึกผิดได้ แรงปรารถนาที่เขาปล่อยให้จางหายไประหว่างเวลาหลายปีนั้นย้อนกลับมาทั้งหมด ในหัวมีแต่เรื่องของสุโอ และครั้งนี้มันไม่ใช่แรงปรารถนาที่ไร้สาระปราศจากการสนองตอบ แค่ได้รู้ว่าสุโอต้องการสิ่งเดียวกันกับเขาก็พอที่จะทำให้ทรุดได้แล้ว และแม้มันจะทำให้เขาดูน่าสมเพช เรย์ชิก็ไม่สน

อินเตอร์คอมส่งเสียงและสว่างวาบขึ้น “หัวหน้าคะ พอจะมีเวลาสักหน่อยมั้ยคะ? มีคนมาพบหัวหน้าเรื่องส่วนตัวค่ะ”

_เรื่องส่วนตัวงั้นรึ_ _?_ _สุโอหรือเปล่า_ _?_ _เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก_ “ ได้ครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง พาเข้ามาได้เลย”

อีกสองสามนาทีต่อมาอาวาชิม่าก็เดินเข้ามาในห้อง เรย์ชิมองด้านหลังของเธอและคิดว่าจะได้เห็นผู้มาเยือน แต่กลับไม่ให้ผู้ใดเลย

แต่แล้วร่างเล็กๆ ของเด็กผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งในชุดสไตล์โกธิคสีดำแดงก็ก้าวมายืนหน้าอาวาชิม่าเงียบๆ

“นี่คือคุชินะ แอนนาค่ะ”อาวาชิม่าพูด มือทั้งสองวางอยู่บนบ่าของเด็กคนนั้น “คิดว่าน่าจะได้เคยได้พบกันมาก่อนแล้วนะคะ”

 


	10. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชิคิดถึงช่วงต้นของการปฏิรูป SCEPTER4 แอนนาเจอเรื่องน่าประหลาดใจ จิซาโตะโทรศัพท์ อาวาชิม่ามีแฟนเกิร์ลโมเมนท์กับเขาด้วย และสุโอกลับเข้าเมืองอีกครั้ง

_“_ _หัวหน้าคะ เรื่องของมิซึชิ โคชิ..._ _”_ _อาวาชิม่าเสียงเครียดทีเดียว_

_เรย์ชิเงยหน้าขึ้นจากภาพจิ๊กซอว์ที่เขาต่อมาตลอดสัปดาห์_ _“_ _เรื่องของเขาทำไมครับ_ _?”_

_“_ _ได้ยินว่าเขากำลังยื่นเรื่องต่อ ฯพณฯ เพื่อจะขอกลับเข้าพื้นที่วิจัยนะคะ_ _”_

_เรย์ชิเม้มปาก_ _“_ _ใช้เวลาไม่นานเลยสินะครับ_ _?_ _เรื่องนั้นเป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก_ _”_

_“_ _มั่นใจได้ยังไงคะ_ _?”_

_“_ _ฯพณฯ ตกลงให้_ _SCEPTER4_ _เป็นผู้ดูแลโรงพยาบาลแห่งนั้นแล้ว_ _”_ _เรย์ชิตอบ_ _“_ _สเตรนทั้งหมดอยู่ในความควบคุมดูแลของเรา หาก_ _clan_ _อื่นได้มีอำนาจหน้าที่ในการดูแลโครงการซึ่งเกี่ยวข้องกับสเตรน สุดท้ายเราก็อาจต้องเจอกับการค้นคว้าแบบที่คุณมิซึชิแอบซุ่มทำซ้ำสองอีก ยิ่งมีลำดับขั้นของงานธุรการซับซ้อนเท่าใดก็ยิ่งมีโอกาสจะซ่อนพฤติกรรมผิดกฎหมายมากขึ้นเท่านั้นนะครับ นั่นคือสาเหตุที่_ _SCEPTER4_ _ได้อำนาจหน้าที่ในการควบคุมดูแลอย่างเบ็ดเสร็จมา ผมจะเป็นผู้สัมภาษณ์นักวิจัยทั้งหลายและกำจัดคนที่ผมไม่ชอบใจด้วยตัวเอง แม้แต่พวก_ _‘_ _กระต่าย_ _’_ _ยังไม่อาจใช้ที่นั่นได้หากไม่มีคำอนุญาตอย่างเป็นลายลักษณ์อักษรจากผม_ _”_

_อาวาชิม่าเลิกคิ้ว_ _“_ _เรื่องนั้น ฯพณฯ ไม่น่าจะพอใจสักเท่าใดนะคะ_ _”_

_เรย์ชิหัวเราะเบาๆ_ _“_ _ฯพณฯ ไม่ชอบใจเอาเสียมากๆ เลยล่ะครับ แต่ผมก็สามารถโน้มน้าวจิตใจท่านจนได้ในที่สุด ผมไม่อาจโน้มน้าวให้ท่านจับมิซึกิไปควบคุมตัวสำหรับสิ่งร้ายๆ ที่เขาทำต่อเหล่าเป้าหมายการทดลองใต้ดินเหล่านั้นได้ แต่อย่างน้อยก็มีสิ่งหนึ่งที่แน่ชัดนะครับ ที่แห่งนั้นอยู่ในการควบคุมของ_ _SCEPTER_ _4 และมิซึกิไม่เป็นที่ต้อนรับที่นั่นในทุกสถานการณ์_ _”_

_“_ _เขาอาจเถียงได้ว่าการได้อภิสิทธิ์ผูกขาดเช่นนี้อาจนำไปสู่การใช้อำนาจหน้าที่โดยมิชอบจากทาง_ _SCEPTER4_ _ได้นะคะ_ _”_ _อาวาชิม่าพูดพลางแอบดูหน้าจอ_ _PDA_ _ของเรย์ชิอย่างหวาดๆ_ _“_ _อีกอย่าง เราไม่สามารถหานักวิจัยใหม่ๆ มาแทนได้ง่ายขนาดนั้นไม่ใช่หรือคะ_ _?”_

_“_ _อันที่จริง ข้อแย้งข้อแรกนั้นมีการพูดถึงแล้วครับ_ _”_ _เรย์ชิตอบ_ _“_ _แต่อำนาจไม่ใช่สิ่งที่_ _Blue Clan_ _ณ ปัจจุบันสามารถอวดได้เต็มปากนักหรอก คุณไม่เห็นด้วยหรือครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง_ _?”_

_เธอเหลือบมองตรา_ _Gold Clan_ _ขนาดยักษ์ที่ยังสลักอยู่บนโต๊ะของเรย์ชิและไม่พูดสิ่งใด เรย์ชิเพียงแต่ยิ้มให้เธอ_

_การที่เขาคัดค้านการกลับมาของมิซึกินั้นไม่ได้ปราศจากเหตุผลส่วนตัวเสียทีเดียว เซนโจ โกจิจะฆ่าเขาแน่ๆ ถ้าเขาเปิดโอกาส เขาโกรธแทบเสียสติตอนที่พบว่ามิซึกิซึ่งทำลายชื่อเสียงทั้งหมดของ_ _SCEPTER_ _4 จนป่นปี้เมื่อข้อเท็จจริงเกี่ยวกับการทดลองผิดกฎหมายของเขาหลุดออกไปแต่กลับยังได้รับการไว้ชีวิต หากเรย์ชิปล่อยให้มิซึกิกลับเข้าสู่หน่วยงานใดก็ตามใต้ร่มการกำกับดูแลของ_ _SCEPTER_ _4 เซนโจจะต้องมองว่าเรย์ชิไม่ควรค่าแก่บัลลังก์แห่งราชาสีน้ำเงินอย่างแน่นอน_

_แต่อาวาชิม่าก็ไม่ได้รู้เรื่องของภาวะสงบศึกอันแสนสลับซับซ้อนระหว่างเรย์ชิกับชายซึ่งเคยดำรงตำแหน่งเดียวกันกับเธอ และเธอไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้_

_เรย์ชิไม่ได้มีความปรารถนาแรงกล้า(แม้จะไม่ได้เอ่ยออกมา)ที่จะกอบกู้_ _SCEPTER_ _4 ให้กลับสู่ความยิ่งใหญ่เกรียงไกรซึ่งเคยมีมาดั่งที่เซนโจต้องการ อันที่จริง เขาไม่เคยล่วงรู้ถึงศักดิ์ศรีเหล่านั้นตั้งแต่ต้น องค์กรที่เขากำลังพยายามสร้างขึ้นใหม่นี้เป็นเพียงกลุ่มคนกลุ่มเล็กๆ น่าสมเพชมานานแม้แต่ก่อนจังหวะที่ชิโอทสึ เก็นจะยุบมันไปเมื่อสองปีก่อน เป็น_ _Clan_ _เพียงแต่ในนาม และกระทำการทุกอย่างเพียงตอบสนองราชาสีทองและตกอยู่ภายใต้ความต้องการต่างๆ ของเขาเท่านั้น_

_ราชาสีทองคงไม่ปล่อยบังเหียนที่เขาคุ้นมือมาตลอดเวลานับสิบปีโดยง่าย แต่เรย์ชิเองก็มีความอดทนได้อย่างเหลือเชื่อ และเขาก็มีวิสัยทัศน์ของตนเองสำหรับ_ _SCEPTER_ _4 แม้มันจะเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่เหมือนกับภาพที่เซนโจวาดหวังไว้ก็ตาม_

_“_ _ส่วนเรื่องอื่นที่คุณพูดมานั้น จริงอยู่ที่_ _SCEPTER4_ _เป็นหน่วยงานพิทักษ์กฎหมายนะครับ_ _”_ _เขาพูดกับอาวาชิม่า_ _“_ _แต่ก็ไม่มีส่วนใดในกฎข้อบังคับของเราที่จะคัดแย้งกับการมีหน่วยวิจัยอยู่ในองค์กร_ _”_

_ดวงตาของเธอเบิกกว้าง_ _“_ _หัวหน้าตั้งใจจะไล่ที่พวก_ _Gold Clan_ _โดยสิ้นเชิงเลยเหรอคะ_ _?_ _บีบให้พวกเขาต้องออกไปและเอานักวิจัยจากฝั่ง_ _Blue_ _ของพวกเราเข้าไปแทนอย่างนั้นเหรอ_ _?”_

_เรย์ชิซ่อนยิ้มและหันความสนใจกลับสู่จิ๊กซอว์ตรงหน้า_ _“_ _ผมเพียงแค่เสนอความเป็นไปได้หนึ่งเท่านั้นครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง กรุณาอย่าทำสีหน้ากังวลขนาดนั้นเลยนะ_ _”_

_เมื่อเธอเดินกลับออกไปแล้วเขาจึงเรียกไฟล์ของมิซึชิออกมาศึกษารูปของเหยื่อแต่ละคน... ส่วนใหญ่เป็นอาชญากรทั้งสิ้น แต่ในจำนวนนั้นก็มีแม่บ้านจากต่างจังหวัดคนหนึ่งซึ่งสามารถทำให้ทุกอย่างกลายเป็นของเหลว มีวัยรุ่นซึ่งมีพลังเห็นเหตุการณ์ล่วงหน้า และเด็กหญิงตาเศร้าซึ่ง_ _HOMRA_ _ช่วยออกไป_

_เขาจำได้ว่าเห็นเด็กคนนั้นที่บาร์ของคุซานางิตอนที่เขาไปหาสุโอ โลกช่างประหลาดนัก หากดูจากโน้ตเรื่องความสามารถของเธอที่มิซึชิเขียนเอาไว้ เด็กคนนั้นรู้ว่าเรย์ชิเป็นสิ่งใดมาตั้งแต่วินาทีที่เขาก้าวเท้าเข้าไป หากแต่เธอยังเลือกที่จะไม่เตือนสุโอหรือคนอื่นๆ ทำไมกัน_ _?_ _เขาคงไม่มีวันได้รู้_

_และแม้พ่อแม่ของเธอจะถูกฆาตกรรมด้วยคำสั่งของมิซึชิ แต่เขาก็ยืมมือคนของ_ _Blue Clan_ _ในการปฏิบัติตามคำสั่งนั้น ตอนนั้นเรย์ชิยังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าในโลกมีพลังพิเศษเหนือธรรมชาติอยู่ด้วย แต่ในฐานะผู้นำของ_ _SCEPTER_ _4 เขาก็ต้องแบกองค์กรทั้งหมดไว้บนบ่า... ไม่ว่าจะอดีต ปัจจุบัน หรืออนาคต เขาจำเป็นจะต้องรับผิดชอบตอบได้ทุกเรื่องแม้แต่ความผิดพลาดจากครั้งอดีต นั่นคือผู้นำแบบที่เขาต้องการจะเป็น และเพราะเหตุนั้นเขาจึงหวังว่าจะไม่ต้องพบหน้าคุชินะ แอนนาตัวต่อตัวอีกเลย_

_เพราะเขาไม่รู้จริงๆ ว่าจะรับผิดชอบเหตุการณ์ซึ่งเกิดขึ้นกับเธอได้อย่างไร_

 

“หวัดดีค่ะ”แอนนาพูดระหว่างจ้องพรมที่พื้น

“สายัณห์สวัสดิ์ครับ”เรย์ชิตอบพลางยืนขึ้น “ให้ผมเตรียมชาให้ดื่มได้มั้ยครับ?”เขาชี้ไปยังบริเวณเสื่อทาทามิที่ด้านขวา

แอนนาเหลือบไปทางนั้นก่อนจะส่ายหน้า “ขอบคุณค่ะ”เสียงนั้นกึ่งกระซิบ

ตอนที่เรย์ชิเดินเข้าหาเธอเขาจึงสังเกตว่าเธอผอมลงมากทีเดียวจากวันที่เขาได้เห็นเธอเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย หน้าซีดลงด้วย ดวงตาคู่นั้นมีแววตาหดหู่หลอนแบบเดียวกับที่เขาจำได้จากการพบกันครั้งแรก แววซึ่งไม่ปรากฏในภาพถ่ายซึ่งสายสืบจับภาพได้ก่อนการตายของสุโอ มือทั้งสองข้างของเธอกำด้านหน้าของชุดนั้นแน่นสีจนข้อนิ้วในมือเล็กๆ นั้นซีดโพลน

เรย์ชิประวิงเวลาการจัดการกับเด็กคนนี้มาโดยตลอด เพราะเมื่อ Red Clan ไร้ซึ่งราชาหรือพลังอำนาจใดๆ แล้ว พวกเขาก็ไม่ควรเป็นผู้ดูแลคนมีพลังพิเศษแบบแอนนาอีก แต่ไม่ว่าเธอจะเป็นสเตรนซึ่งทรงพลังหรือไม่ สุดท้ายแล้วเธอก็เป็นเพียงเด็กตัวเล็กๆ ที่พบที่ทางของตัวเองหลังการตายของพ่อแม่เท่านั้นและหากจะพรากเธอมาจากที่นั่นก็ดูจะโหดร้ายเกินจะคิดได้ไปสักหน่อย แต่เธอก็ยังมาอยู่ต่อหน้าเขาตรงนี้

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น มาคุยกันเรื่องธุระของคุณกันดีกว่า วันนี้ SCEPTER4 จะช่วยอะไรคุณได้บ้างครับ?”เขาส่งสายตาตั้งคำถามไปที่อาวาชิม่าซึ่งก็ส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ _เธอก็ไม่รู้สินะว่าเด็กคนนี้มาทำอะไรที่นี่ น่าสนใจ อาวาชิม่าไม่ใช่คนแบบที่จะนำแขกเข้ามาถึงตรงนี้โดยไม่ถามจุดประสงค์ให้แน่นอนเสียก่อน_

แอนนาสูดลมหายใจสั่นสะท้านก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเรย์ชิด้วยดวงตาซึ่งเปล่งแสงราวอาทิตย์อัศดงดวงจิ๋ว _ความสามารถของเธอพัฒนาไปจนถึงจุดที่เธอมองทะลุถึงในใจฉันได้โดยไม่ต้องใช้ลูกแก้วของเล่นนั่นแล้วหรือเปล่านะ_ _?_ เขาสงสัย

“จะให้หนูกลับไปที่โรงพยาบาลก็ได้ถ้าคุณต้องการ”เธอพูดด้วยเสียงเบาหวิว “แต่อย่าทำร้ายใครที่ HOMRA เลยนะ”

เรย์ชิกระพริบตามองเธอด้วยความประหลาดใจ “อะไรนะครับ?”

“คุณไม่รู้จริงๆ ด้วย”แอนนาพูดพลางเอียงศีรษะไปข้างหนึ่ง

เรย์ชิเดินอ้อมโต๊ะไปหาร่างเล็กๆ นั่นก่อนจะคุกเข่ากับพรมเพื่อให้ไม่ต้องก้มหน้ามองเธอ

อาวาชิม่าวางมือลงบนบ่าของแอนนา “ไม่รู้อะไรจ๊ะ? หนูเห็นอะไรจาก... จากพลังของหนูเหรอ?”

แอนนาส่ายหน้าแต่ไม่ยอมละสายตาจากเรย์ชิ “หนูเห็นซารุฮิโกะแถวๆ บาร์บ่อยๆ พยายามแล้วพยายามอีกที่จะดูว่าเขาไปอยู่ตรงนั้นทำไม แต่ก็ไม่เห็น เลยคิดว่าพวกสีน้ำเงินส่งเขาไป”

เรย์ชิกับอาวาชิม่ามองหน้ากัน _เธอไม่รู้เหรอว่าฟุชิมิไปเตร็ดเตร่อยู่แถว_ _HOMRA_ _ทำไม_ _?_

เรย์ชิมัวแต่ใจลอยกับเรื่องอื่นจนกระทั่งเขาลืมคิดไปว่าถ้าแม้แต่อาวาชิม่ายังสังเกตว่าสุโอยังคงอยู่ในญี่ปุ่น ฟุชิมิเองก็จะต้องคิดได้แบบเดียวกัน เพียงแต่ดูเหมือนเขาจะไม่รู้ว่าสุโออยู่ _ที่ไหน_ บ้านของตระกูลมุนาคาตะอาจเป็นที่สุดท้ายที่เขาจะคิดไปตามหา เขาเลยไปจับตาดูที่บาร์นั่นแทน... แต่ทำไปทำไมกัน?

_ถ้าเขาอยากทำอันตรายต่อสุโอ..._ เรย์ชิไม่ยอมให้ตนเองคิดต่อ เขาไม่อาจลงมือทำร้ายหนึ่งในคนของเขาเองได้เช่นกัน

“อาวาชิม่า รบกวนจัดการมอบหมายหน้าที่ให้ฟุชิมิคุงอยู่ห่างจาก HOMRA ให้ไกลที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้นะครับ”เรย์ชิพูด “ผมจะนำเรื่องนี้ไปคุยกับเขาเป็นการส่วนตัวในภายหลังเอง”เขาหันกลับไปมองแอนนา “ผมอยากให้แน่ใจได้เลยครับว่า SCEPTER4 ไม่ได้ให้ความสนใจกับองค์กรของคุณอีกแล้ว หากคนกลุ่มนั้นจะไม่ได้หาประโยชน์จากพลังพิเศษของคุณในการก่อความเคลื่อนไหววุ่นวายต่างๆ”

สายตาของแอนนาว่างเปล่า

“เขาหมายถึงคนพวกนั้นไม่ควรบังคับหนูให้ใช้พลังเพื่อพวกเขาน่ะจ้ะ”อาวาชิม่าอธิบาย

“ใช่ครับ ขอบคุณครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง”เรย์ชิตอบอย่างอายนิดๆ เขาไม่รู้วิธีการคุยกับเด็กๆ เลย การพยายามพูดเหมือนพวกเขาไม่ฉลาดนั้นน่าจะเป็นการดูหมิ่นกันเกินไป แต่การพูดในแบบปกติของเขาก็มักจะทำให้เด็กเหล่านั้นมองหน้าเขาแบบที่แอนนาเพิ่งทำเมื่อสักครู่ทุกครั้งไป

นิ้วเล็กๆ ของแอนนาที่ไม่ได้กำชุดของเธออีกแล้วกลับขึ้นมาจับลูกไม้ระบายสีดำแทน “พลังของหนูตอนนี้ใช้ไม่ได้แล้วน่ะ เพราะงั้นไม่เป็นไรหรอก”

“ใช้ไม่ได้แล้วงั้นเหรอครับ?”เรย์ชิถาม _ไม่ใช่ว่าเธอเพิ่งพูดว่าพยายามใช้มันหาเหตุผลที่ฟุชิมิไปป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่ที่บาร์_ _HOMRA_ _หรอกเหรอ_ _?_

“หนูพยายามไม่ใช้”เธอแก้ “มันมีแต่ทำให้คนตาย”

เสียงเล็กๆ นั้นเริ่มสั่นเครือระหว่างที่พูดและเรย์ชิก็เข้าใจได้ว่าเธอเพิ่งบอกสิ่งซึ่งเธอไม่เคยกล้าพูดต่อหน้าคนของ HOMRA เพราะเธอไม่อยากให้พวกนั้นเป็นห่วง คนเหล่านั้นคงต้องบอกว่าทั้งการตายของพ่อแม่ การตายของทตสึกะ ทาทาระ และการตายของสุโอ มิโกโตะ... และสิ่งอื่นๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นกับเธอนั้นไม่ใช่ความผิดของเธอและไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับพลังของเธอทั้งสิ้น และคนเหล่านั้นก็จะพูดถูก

แต่เธอก็ยังเป็นเพียงเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยคนหนึ่งเท่านั้น แม้จะมีศักยภาพในฐานะของสเตรนอันแข็งแกร่งเพียงใดเธอก็ยังไม่มีพื้นฐานทางอารมณ์ที่พัฒนามากพอที่จะวิเคราะห์สิ่งที่เป็นจุดจบสิ้นอย่างความตายโดยแยกความสัมพันธ์ของมันกับการคงอยู่ของตัวเธอเองได้ แล้วใครจะโทษเธอได้ล่ะ? ต่อให้เป็นผู้ใหญ่ที่ปรับตัวได้แล้วอย่างดีที่สุด หากต้องพบกับความตายของคนที่รักถึงสี่คนในเวลาไล่เลี่ยกันก็อาจไม่แปลกหากพวกเขาจะโทษตัวเอง _เราหมุนโลกของเราทุกคนรอบคนที่เรารัก และโลกนั้นก็จะแหลกสลายลงรอบๆ คนเหล่านั้นนั่นเอง_

“หัวหน้าคะ”อาวาชิม่าพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงแข็งกร้าว “ต้องขออภัยจริงๆ นะคะ แต่ฉันคงต้องพาเด็กคนนี้ไปที่บ้านคุณแม่ของหัวหน้าตอนนี้เลยค่ะ หากหัวหน้าจะห้ามฉัน คงต้องใช้กำลังเข้าจับกุมฉันแล้วนะคะ”

_เธอเก่งกว่าฉันเยอะเลย พอเป็นเรื่องของกาละเทศะและรู้ว่าจะต้องทำอะไร_ เรย์ชิคิด ถ้าเป็นเขาคงจะนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้อีกหลายชั่วโมง พยายามปลอบใจแอนนาและพยายามคิดหาวิธีที่จะเปิดประเด็นเรื่องที่อยู่ของสุโอในตอนนี้ การปล่อยให้เด็กคนนั้นแบกรับภาระหนักอึ้งจากการตายของเขานั้นไม่ถูกต้อง โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเรย์ชิเองรู้ดีว่ามันหนักหนาเพียงใด แต่ลำพังตัวเขาเองคงไม่มีทางคิดจะพาเธอไปหาสุโอได้เพราะเรย์ชิแคร์สุโอมากกว่าที่เขาแคร์แอนนามากมายนัก

“ไม่ต้องพูดให้มันน่ากลัวขนาดนั้นหรอกครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง”เรย์ชิพูดพลางเงยหน้าขึ้นยิ้มให้เธอ “ผมไม่คิดจะห้ามคุณเลยครับ แต่ผมคงต้องยืนยันขอให้ผมไปกับคุณด้วย เพราะยังไง มันก็เป็นบ้านของผม”

แอนนายกมือสั่นสะท้านขึ้นมาตรงหน้า นิ้วหัวแม่มือกับนิ้วชี้มีลูกแก้วสีแดงสะท้อนแสงจ้า เธอคงกำมันไว้เหนือชุดสินะ “หนูไม่เข้าใจ”เธอพูดโดยไม่ได้พยายามจะมองผ่านลูกแก้วนั้น “มีอะไรอยู่ที่บ้านของคุณเหรอ?”

เรย์ชิลังเล _ฉันควรจะบอกเธอก่อนจะได้เห็นตัวเขาหรือเปล่า_ _?_ _ถ้าเขาไม่อยู่บ้านล่ะ_ _?_ _ถ้าเขากำลังเดินทางมาที่อพาร์ตเมนท์ของฉันล่ะ_ _?_ _นี่มันเลยบ่ายโมงมาแล้วด้วย_

“สุโอ มิโกโตะจ้ะ”อาวาชิม่าชิงตอบ

*

สุโอกับจิซาโตะนั่งกันอยู่ใกล้ประตูที่เปิดออกสู่ระเบียงหลังบ้าน บนพื้นรอบๆ ตัวเต็มไปด้วยเครื่องไม้เครื่องมือและแป้นขั้วหลอดไฟฟลูออไรเซนส์เต็มไปหมด

“มิโกโตะ!”แอนนาตะโกนก่อนจะวิ่งเข้าไปหาเขาโดยไม่สนใจข้าวของที่กองอยู่กับพื้นแต่กลับสามารถไม่เหยียบอะไรเลยจนกระทั่งไปล้มคุกเข่าอยู่ข้างสุโอ วงแขนเล็กๆ นั้นกอดกลางลำตัวของเขาแน่นตอนที่ฝังใบหน้าเข้ากับข้างตัวของเขา

คีมที่มิโกโตะถืออยู่ตกลงพื้นดัง _ตุบ_ มืออีกข้างวางลงบนศีรษะของแอนนา นิ้วนั้นจับริบบิ้นประดับชุด เขาก้มลงมองร่างสั่นสะท้านเล็กๆ นั้นด้วยสีหน้าแสนเศร้าหมองและนั่นทำให้เรย์ชิต้องเบือนหน้าหนีด้วยความสะพรึงกับความรู้สึกหึงหวงที่วาบลึกในอกของตัว

“เรย์จัง นั่นลูกสาวเขาเหรอจ๊ะ?”จิซาโตะซึ่งเพิ่งลุกขึ้นจากพื้นเดินเข้ามาหาเรย์ชิกับอาวาชิม่าที่หน้าประตูถามขึ้น “นั่นคือสาเหตุที่ลูกสองคนมีปัญหา... โอ๊ะ ขอโทษค่ะ”เธอยืดตัวขึ้นและมองไปยังอาวาชิม่า “ฉันไม่ทันเห็นว่าเรามีแขกเพิ่มอีกคน”

“คุณแม่ครับ นี่อาวาชิม่า เซริ ผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาของผม”เรย์ชิพูดและรู้สึกดีใจที่มีสิ่งอื่นมาดึงความสนใจของตัว “อาวาชิม่าคุงครับ นี่คุณแม่ของผม”

“มุนาคาตะ จิซาโตะค่ะ”แม่ของเขาเสริม “ยินดีเหลือเกินที่ได้พบนะคะ อาวาชิม่าซัง”ใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้มของเธอเปลี่ยนอย่างฉับพลันกลายเป็นความสับสนอย่างที่สุด “เรย์จังจ๊ะ? เครื่องแบบนี่”

_โอ๊ย เวรละ_ เรย์ชิมัวแต่พยายามอธิบายทุกอย่างให้แอนนาฟังระหว่างทางมาที่นี่จนเขาลืมเรื่องเครื่องแบบไปเสียสนิท

“เครื่องแบบนี้มันเป็นของ SCEPTER4 นี่”จิซาโตะพูดตอนที่เงยหน้าใช้ดวงตาหรี่เรียวมองเรย์ชิ

“ใช่ครับ”เรย์ชิตอบพลางเหลือบมองอาวาชิม่า เธอเอาแต่จ้องมองคุณแม่ของเขาด้วยสีหน้าตะลึงพรึงเพริดแบบที่เรย์ชิไม่เข้าใจ... การที่จะมีใครสักคนจำเครื่องแบบของ SCEPTER4 ได้ในทันทีที่เห็นคงไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าประหลาดใจอะไรขนาดนั้นไม่ใช่เหรอ

“ลูกทำงานที่ SCEPTER4”จิซาโตะย้ำ “ทำไมไม่เคยบอกแม่เรื่องนี้?”

“ผม... แม่ครับ ผมไม่ได้แค่ทำงานที่ SCEPTER4”เรย์ชิพูดอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ “ผมเป็นผู้บัญชาการ”ท่านจะรู้เองว่านั่นหมายความว่าอะไร ท่านต้องรู้สิ ท่านก็มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับงานประชาสัมพันธ์ในช่วงเก็บกวาดหลังเหตุการณ์คากัตสึ ท่านต้องรู้ว่าหากชิโอทสึ เก็นไม่ได้เป็นผู้นำแล้ว นั่นหมายความมี _ราชา_ คนใหม่เกิดขึ้นแล้ว

จิซาโตะเอื้อมหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือจากกระเป๋าหลังของกางเกงยีนส์เงียบๆ

“คุณแม่จะโทรหาใครครับ...?”

“อย่าเพิ่งกวนใจแม่ เรย์จัง”เธอตอบห้วน เลือกชื่อหนึ่งจากสมุดโทรศัพท์ในเครื่องและเดินจากไปยังระเบียงด้านนอก

เรย์ชิหันไปมองสุโอที่กำลังตบหลังแอนนาอย่างเก้ๆ กังๆ ตอนที่เด็กคนนั้นยังคงสะอึกสะอื้นเงียบๆ กับเสื้อของเขา

“หมายความว่าไง ฉันยังมีชีวิตอยู่เหรอ? นี่มันคำทักทายประเภทไหนกัน? อย่างกับว่าฉันจะยอมตายก่อนจะได้เห็นตูดเน่าๆ ของนายลงโลงไปอย่างนั้นแหละ”เสียงจิซาโตะตะโกนจากระเบียง “นายเรียกใครเป็นยัยแก่ยะ ไอ้เฒ่าวิตถารหนังเหนียว? นี่ฉันอุตส่าห์เกษียณอย่างมีความสุข ไม่วุ่นวายเรื่องของใครอย่างที่สัญญาไว้ แต่กลับเพิ่งได้รู้ว่านายแอบมาปั่นหัวลูกชายฉันอยู่ตลอดเนี่ยนะ? คิดบ้าอะไรอยู่ถึงได้สั่งให้เขาปิดความจริงจากฉันว่าเขาเป็นราชาน้ำเงินคนใหม่น่ะ?”

เรย์ชิลืมทุกสิ่งและหันความสนใจไปยังเสียงของคุณแม่ เขาไม่เคยได้ยินแม่ใช้คำแบบนี้กับใครเลย และยิ่งฟังจากสิ่งที่เธอพูด ปลายสายอีกด้านหนึ่งคงไม่อาจเป็นใครคนอื่นไปได้นอกจาก โคคุโจจิ ไดคาคุ เขามั่นใจเพราะไม่เคยมีใครคนไหนสั่งให้เขาปกปิดสถานะการเป็นราชาสีน้ำเงินจากคุณแม่ของเขานอกจากคนผู้นั้น

“อ่าฮะ”จิซาโตะพูดต่อ “ฉันจะรู้ได้ยังไงมันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องของนาย ลูกไม่ได้บอกฉันเองหรอก ถ้านายสงสัยว่าเขาจะขัดคำสั่งน่ะนะ อย่าพยายามหาเรื่องเลย ใช่ อะไรนะ?”เธอฟังเสียงจากอีกด้านชั่วครู่ “เปล่า ฉันสบายดี เขาก็แค่กังวลเกินไป”น้ำเสียงของเธออ่อนลงมากเลยทีเดียว “นี่จะว่าไป นายเพื่อนต่างด้าวของนายยังไม่ยอมลงมาจากไอ้เรือเหาะนั่นอีกเหรอ?”นิ่ง “โอ๊ย แย่จังนะ เดี๋ยวก็คงโผล่มาแหละฉันว่า”

“เอาล่ะ ฟังนะ ฉันต้องไปแล้ว แต่อีกไม่นานเรย์จังจะแต่งงานแล้วนะ เท่ากับนายต้องมางานด้วย ไม่งั้นฉันจะหักคอนายเอากะโหลกมาทำที่เขี่ยบุหรี่เป็นของขวัญให้ลูกเขยซะเลย”คำพูดทั้งหมดนี้ถูกพูดออกไปด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงแสนปกติของจิซาโตะซึ่งกลับทำให้เรย์ชิรู้สึกว่ามันน่ากลัวยิ่งกว่าตอนที่เธอยังตะโกนอยู่เสียอีก

ในที่สุดเขาก็เข้าใจอย่างถ่องแท้แล้วว่าคุณพ่อของเขาพูดถึงสิ่งใดเวลาพูดถึง ‘หน้าออกแขก’ของแม่

“ได้ จะทำนะ นายก็ด้วย บาย”จิซาโตะปิดฝาพับโทรศัพท์พลางเดินกลับเข้ามาในห้องและดูสำรวมกิริยาอย่างดีเยี่ยมเป็นที่สุด “ทำไมลูกทำหน้าอย่างนั้นล่ะจ๊ะ เรย์จัง?”

เรย์ชิกระแอม “แม่รู้ดีว่าคนที่แม่คุยด้วยเมื่อกี้สามารถขยี้แม่ได้ด้วยจิตของเขาเพียงอย่างเดียวใช่มั้ยครับ?”

“ไอ้บ้านั่นน่ะนะ”จิซาโตะพูดพลางขมวดคิ้วอีก “แล้วลูกด้วย! ไม่อยากเชื่อเลยว่าลูกเก็บเรื่องสำคัญขนาดนี้เป็นความลับกับแม่นะ เรย์จัง แม่เสียใจมาก”

“ผมขอโทษครับ”เรย์ชิตอบพลางเหลือบมองอาวาชิม่าและคิดเลยว่าคงไม่อาจกอบกู้ภาพพจน์ของตัวเองในสายตาของเธอได้อีกแล้ว แต่อาวาชิม่าก็ยังคงหน้าแดง

_อ้อ สงสัยจะได้ยินส่วนที่บอกว่าฉันกำลังจะแต่งงาน แล้วเรื่องลูกเขยด้วย ให้ตายเถอะ ทำไมถึงไม่คิดจะเปลี่ยนชุดออกจากเครื่องแบบก่อนนะ_ _?_

แต่อาวาชิม่าก็ไม่ได้มองเขา ความสนใจของเธอยังมุ่งตรงไปยังคุณแม่ของเรย์ชิ “ฉัน... เอ่อ ขออภัยจริงๆ ที่จู่ๆ ก็ต้องถามนะคะ”เธอพูดตะกุกตะกัก “แต่ถ้าฉันจะขอลายเซ็นคุณ จะเป็นอะไรไหมคะ?”

_ลายเซ็นเรอะ_ _?_ เรย์ชิถอดแว่นมาขยี้ตาข้างหนึ่ง แล้วก็อีกข้าง

“ลายเซ็นฉันเหรอคะ?”จิซาโตะถามอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ “ไม่เคยมีใครขออะไรอย่างนั้นมาก่อนเลยนะคะ อาวาชิม่าซัง เอาโดนัทแทนได้มั้ยคะ?”

เรย์ชิกระแอม “อาวาชิม่าคุงครับ ทำไมคุณถึงมาขอลายเซ็นคุณแม่ผมครับ?”

เธอยิ่งหน้าแดงหนักขึ้นอีก “ขออภัยอย่างที่สุดค่ะ หัวหน้า ฉันลืมตัว ฉันแค่ไม่รู้ว่า... คือว่า...”เธอสูดลมหายใจลึก “คุณแม่ของคุณเป็นสตรีคนแรกที่ได้รับตำแหน่งอธิบดีกรมตำรวจ แล้วฉันก็ได้ยินเรื่องราวมากมาย...”อาวาชิม่าหยุดพูดก่อนจะก้มลงมองเท้า ประหม่าอย่างที่สุด

จิซาโตะตบแขนเธอเบาๆ “ไม่รู้นะจ๊ะว่าคุณได้ยินเรื่องแบบไหนมา แต่แน่ใจว่าเป็นเรื่องโกหกทั้งนั้นแหละ ฉันเป็นแค่ผู้หญิงแก่ธรรมดาๆ คนนึง”เธอหันไปมองสุโอ “มิโกโตะจัง เด็กคนนั้นดูเหมือนจะอดตายอยู่แล้วนะ”

สุโอกับแอนนานั่งอยู่ข้างๆ กันบนพื้นและมองคนทั้งสามราวกับกำลังนั่งดูหนัง จิซาโตะเดินเข้าไปคุกเข่าหน้าแอนนาซึ่งขยับตัวเล็กน้อยราวกับพยายามจะซ่อนหลังสุโอ

“ไม่ต้องกลัวจ้ะ”จิซาโตะพูด “ดูสิ ผมหนูขาวพอๆ กับผมฉันเลย เป็นเพื่อนกันเถอะนะ”

*

ต้องรอให้คุณแม่พาแอนนากับอาวาชิม่าเข้าไปเอาโดนัทในครัวก่อนเรย์ชิจึงสามารถมองหน้าสุโอตรงๆ ได้ “ขอโทษนะ”เขาพูดขึ้นก่อนจะอธิบายคร่าวๆ ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับแอนนา

สุโอลุกขึ้นเดินมายืนหน้าเรย์ชิ “ดูเหมือนไม่ช้าก็เร็วก็ต้องมีเรื่องแบบนี้อยู่ดี ไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

“จะคิดอย่างนั้นก็ได้มั้ง”เรย์ชิตอบ “ยังแปลกใจที่เด็กคนนั้นยอมผละจากนายนะ”

“แอนนาไม่เป็นไรหรอก”สุโอพูดพลางยักไหล่ “เธอเล่นกลลูกแก้วกับฉันไปแล้วตอนที่คุณป้ากำลังเล็คเชอร์ตาเฒ่านั่นอยู่”

“จริงสิ”เรย์ชิตอบและรู้สึกใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว “นายคิดว่ามันเหมาะสมเหรอที่จะให้เด็กเล็กๆ ต้องเห็น...”

“ฉันไม่ได้ให้เธอดูอะไรที่ไม่ควรเห็นทั้งนั้นแหละ”สุโอพึมพำก่อนจะก้าวเข้ามาใกล้ยิ่งขึ้น “แล้วแอนนาก็สิบเอ็ดขวบแล้วนะ ไม่ใช่สี่ขวบ”

“ก็ถ้านายว่างั้น”เรย์ชิตอบ พยายามข่มใจไม่ให้เต้นระรัวจากการที่มีร่างสุโออยู่ใกล้ๆ... แต่ก็เปล่าประโยชน์ “เข้าไปหาพวกนั้นในครัวดีมั้ย?”ไม่ว่าเขาจะอยากยืนอยู่ตรงนี้และปล่อยให้สุโอทำตามใจแค่ไหนแต่คุณแม่ของเขาเองอาจหลุดบอกรายละเอียดไม่เหมาะสมต่างๆ นานาเกี่ยวกับความสัมพันธ์ของเขาสองคนให้อาวาชิม่าฟังได้ อาวาชิม่าคงไม่กล้าถาม แต่...

สุโอวางมือบนกำแพงด้านซ้ายของเรย์ชิขวางทางหนีของเขาไว้ “คืนนี้ฉันจะพาแอนนากลับไปที่ HOMRA นะ”

“ก็หวังอยู่ว่าจะทำอย่างนั้นนะ”เรย์ชิตอบ “จะให้เธอกลับไปคนเดียวก็คงจะโหดร้ายไปหน่อย โดยเฉพาะถ้านายขอไม่ให้เธอบอกคนอื่นด้วย”

“ฉันไม่ทำอย่างนั้นกับเธอหรอก”สุโอพูดพลางโน้มตัวเข้ามา “แต่ฉัน _ตั้งใจ_ จะไปที่ห้องนายนะวันนี้ สงสัยจะหมดสิทธิ์แล้ว ”ริมฝีปากอุ่นปัดผ่านแก้มของเรย์ชิ

“จริงเลย สุโอ นายนี่มันไม่รู้จักกาละและเทศะเลยนะ”เรย์ชิบ่นและวางมือลงบนอกของสุโอ เขาแค่อยากสัมผัสจังหวะหัวใจของสุโอ แต่ในหัวของเขากลับมีแต่เรื่องอาวุธที่ห้อยอยู่ข้างเอวและวิธีที่อาวุธนั้นเสียบทะลุ ณ จุดที่มือของเขาวางอยู่ แล้วคลื่นความวิงเวียนคลื่นไส้ก็ซัดเข้าท่วมใจจนเขาต้องผลักร่างของสุโอออก “ขอโทษนะ ฉันขอออกไปหายใจก่อน”

*

“อย่าร้องไห้เลยครับ”เรย์ชิบอกกับแม่ของตัวเองเป็นครั้งที่ห้า “สุดท้ายเรื่องมันก็คลี่คลายไปด้วยดีแล้วไงครับ อย่าร้องไห้เลย”เขารู้สึกเสียใจที่ตัดสินใจเล่าเรื่องราวทั้งหมดให้ท่านฟัง... เรื่องของสุโอ เรื่องของ HOMRA และเรื่องอื่นๆ ทุกเรื่องก่อนที่สุโอจะโผล่มาที่หน้าบ้านเมื่อสองเดือนก่อน แต่เขาก็รู้สึกผิดที่เก็บเรื่องตำแหน่งแท้จริงของตัวเองเป็นความลับจากคุณแม่มาโดยตลอดเสียจนเขารู้สึกว่าจะต้องบอกทุกเรื่องอย่างเถรตรงที่สุด ตอนนี้เขาอยู่ตามลำพังกับคุณแม่ในบ้าน ชิมิซึพาอาวาชิม่า แอนนา กับสุโอกลับเข้าเมืองไปตั้งแต่สองชั่วโมงก่อนแล้ว

จิซาโตะสูดน้ำมูก “เรย์จัง ลูกนี่ช่าง... จะพูดยังไงดี? จิตใจทำด้วยอะไรกันถึงได้สามารถผ่านเรื่องเลวร้ายพวกนี้ตามลำพังโดยไม่คุยกับใครเลยน่ะ?”

เรย์ชิยักไหล่ เขาก็แค่ทำได้... ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าทำไม เขาไม่มีนิสัยชอบบอกความรู้สึกของตนเองกับคนอื่นอยู่แล้ว เพราะสำหรับคนทั่วไปนั่นหมายความว่าเขาส่งมอบอาวุธให้คนเหล่านั้นสามารถนำมาใช้ทำร้ายเราได้ในจังหวะที่ไม่คาดคิดที่สุด แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นคำที่คุณแม่ใช้ _จิตใจทำด้วยอะไรกัน_ กลับทำให้เขารู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วน หลังจากนี้คุณแม่จะคิดว่าเขาเป็นเหมือนตัวประหลาดอะไรสักอย่างเหมือนกับที่คนอื่นๆ คิดกันหรือเปล่า?

เขาอยากรู้เรื่องที่ทำให้ท่านสนิทสนมกับราชาสีทองถึงเพียงนั้นมากกว่า แต่ก็คงไม่มีทางได้รู้

ท่านวางมือทั้งสองบนมือข้างที่จับดาบก่อนจะบีบมัน “ลูกเป็นเด็กที่มาเกิดช้ามากนะ รู้มั้ย คุณหมอมั่นใจว่าแม่คงใช้ไข่ใบสุดท้ายในการให้กำเนิดลูก ทุกคนกังวลกันมากเลยว่าลูกจะเกิดมาพิการหรือผิดปกติอะไรสักอย่าง แต่แม่รู้ว่าลูกจะไม่เป็นไร ตั้งแต่วันที่รู้ตัวว่าท้องไม่ใช่หมดประจำเดือน... แม่ก็รู้ว่าลูกจะเป็นเด็กเพอร์เฟกท์ แล้วลูกก็เป็นอย่างนั้นจริงๆ นะ เป็นเด็กปาฏิหาริย์ ใครๆ ก็บอก แต่ตอนนี้แม่กลับสงสัยว่าแม่ขีดชะตาให้ลูกต้องเป็นราชาอะไรนี่เพราะรอนานไปกว่าจะยอมให้ลูกมาเกิดหรือเปล่า”

“เปล่าครับ ไม่ใช่เพราะอย่างนั้นหรอก อย่ากังวลเลยนะครับ”เรย์ชิตอบเมื่อเข้าใจสิ่งที่แม่พยายามจะสื่อ “ถ้าเกิดมามีพลังเลย นั่นทำให้กลายเป็นสเตรนครับ แต่ราชาเป็นคนธรรมดาที่ถูกเลือกจากแผ่นศิลาเดรสเดน ไม่มีใครรู้ว่ามันเลือกอย่างไรหรือใช้หลักการอะไร ผมรู้แค่ว่า แผ่นศิลาเลือกผมเป็นราชาน้ำเงิน _เพราะว่า_ สุโอเป็นราชาแดงไปแล้ว เพราะมันรู้ว่าวันหนึ่งผมเป็นคนที่ต้องหยุดเขา ”

เขาไม่เคยพูดเรื่องนั้นออกมาดังๆ เลย

จิซาโตะยังคงสะอื้น ปล่อยมือของเรย์ชิก่อนจะซับน้ำตาด้วยผ้าเช็ดหน้า “ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าลูกไม่ยอมบอกแม่ว่าเขาตาย”

“ผมไม่อยากให้แม่เสียใจไงครับ”เรย์ชิตอบ “อีกอย่าง ตอนนี้เขาก็มีชีวิตอยู่ ถ้าผมบอกแม่ว่าเขาตายไปแล้วแล้วจู่ๆ เขาโผล่มาที่นี่ มันน่าจะแย่กว่านี้นะ”

โปจิเคลื่อนเข้ามาพร้อมกาน้ำชาส่งกลิ่นหวานๆ กับถ้วยสองใบ “โปจิจับได้ว่าต่อมน้ำตาของนายหญิงทำงานหนักเป็นพิเศษมาสามสิบหกนาทีแล้ว โปจิเตรียมชาคาโมไมล์มาให้”

จิซาโตะยิ้มและตบโดมเหนือหัวหุ่นยนต์นั้นเบาๆ “ขอบใจจ้ะ โปจิ เธอใจดีมากเลยนะ”คุณแม่มองเรย์ชิระหว่างที่รินชา “ฟังแม่นะจ๊ะ เรย์ชิ อย่าร้องไห้คนเดียวอีกนะ รู้มั้ย?”

“ผมไม่ได้ร้องไห้เลยล่ะครับ”เรย์ชิพูดตอบโดยหวังว่าคำนั้นจะช่วยให้คุณแม่สบายใจขึ้น แต่ดูเหมือนมันกลับยิ่งทำให้สีหน้าของคุณแม่เศร้าสร้อยลงอีกยามที่ท่านยกมือไปหยิบถ้วยชาขึ้นดื่ม

*

เรย์ชินั่งเหยียดขาอยู่บนระเบียงหลังบ้านสูดลมหายใจลึกรับอาหารยามดึกก่อนจะยก PDA ขึ้นดูอีกครั้ง ห้าทุ่มครึ่ง

_เขาไม่กลับมาแล้ว_

ความคิดนั้นคืบคลานเข้ามาตั้งแต่สองสามชั่วโมงก่อนตอนที่คุณแม่เข้านอน และเรย์ชิก็พยายามทำเป็นไม่ใส่ใจกับมันอย่างสุดความสามารถ แต่ความจริงก็คือความจริง สุโอออกจากที่นี่ไปตอนประมาณห้าโมงเย็น ต่อให้รถจะติดแค่ไหนชิมิซึก็น่าจะขับไปถึงตัวเมืองได้ตั้งแต่หกโมง อย่างมากหกโมงครึ่ง

เพียงโทรถามอาวาชิม่าง่ายๆ ก็ได้คำตอบยืนยันตามนั้น พวกเขาไปส่งสุโอกับแอนนาหน้า HOMRA ตอนหกโมงสิบนาทีและกลับมาถึงศูนย์บัญชาการตั้งแต่ก่อนเวลาอาหารค่ำ ตอนนั้นฟุชิมินั่งเล่นไพ่โซลิแตร์อยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่น อาวาชิม่าบอกว่าเธอจะจับตาดูไม่ให้เขาทำอะไรโง่ๆ เพราะเขาเป็นคนที่ไม่อยากให้สุโอกลับไปหา HOMRA มากที่สุด

_เขาไม่กลับมาแล้ว_

แล้วเขาจะกลับมาทำไมกัน HOMRA เป็นบ้านของสุโอมาเป็นเวลานานหลายต่อหลายปี แน่ล่ะ การที่สุโอบอกว่าเขาอยากกลับมาจากโลกหลังความตายด้วยความปรารถนาที่จะกลับมาสร้างสัมพันธ์กับเรย์ชิขึ้นใหม่นั้นอาจจะจริง แต่สิ่งนั้นจะสำคัญแค่ไหนกันเมื่อเทียบกับความสัมพันธ์และมิตรภาพซึ่งไม่เคยต้องค่อยๆ เหี่ยวเฉาโรยราจนเหลือแต่ความเจ็บช้ำ? หรือในกรณีของสุโอก็ไม่เหลือสิ่งใดที่สัมพันธ์กับเรย์ชิทั้งสิ้น เขาไม่ได้อายเสียด้วยซ้ำตอนที่ยอมรับกับเรย์ชิว่าเขาจำเรื่องของเรย์ชิไม่ได้เลยจนกระทั่งถึงวินาทีที่กำลังจะตายนั่นแหละ

“เขาไม่กลับมาแล้ว”เรย์ชิพึมพำ

ความเจ็บแปลบจากอารมณ์หึงหวงยามที่เขาเห็นภาพแอนนาวิ่งเข้ามาก่อนสุโอกลับมีความหมายเด่นชัดขึ้นมา ณ ตอนนี้เอง ตอนนั้นเขามัวแต่อายที่ตัวเองรู้สึกหวงแม้แต่กับเด็กหญิงตัวเล็กๆ ที่เหงาหงอย อายที่อยากให้สุโอสนใจแต่เรย์ชิเองคนเดียว แต่ตอนนี้เขาก็เข้าใจแจ่มแจ้งแล้วว่าความรู้สึกนั้นเกิดจากการที่ตัวเขาเองก็รู้อยู่ลึกๆ ในใจตลอดว่าความรู้สึกที่สุโอมีต่อเขานั้นไม่ได้ลึกซึ้งเท่าที่เรย์ชิต้องการ แน่นอนที่เขาจะต้องรู้สึกอิจฉาและหึงหวงกับใครก็ตามที่ได้ความสนใจของสุโอไป พื้นฐานของอารมณ์หึงหวงมาจากความไม่มั่นใจในความรู้สึกของอีกฝ่ายหนึ่ง

เขาเคยสะกดจิตตัวเองให้เชื่อว่าเขาไม่ได้กลัวการที่สุโอจะเดินจากไป แต่ภายใต้ความพยายามมองโลกในแง่ดีซึ่งนั่นก็ไม่ใช่นิสัยพื้นฐานของเรย์ชิอยู่แล้วตั้งแต่ต้น ก็ยังมีความกลัวที่ตัวเองจะถูกมองว่าไม่คู่ควรกับความสนใจที่ได้รับจากสุโออยู่เสมอมา

_ยิ่งวิธีที่ฉันกีดกันเขาออกไปช่วงก่อนหน้านี้คงเป็นฟางเส้นสุดท้ายสินะ_ เรย์ชิแน่ใจว่าตนเองกำลังจะอาเจียน เขาไม่อาจหยุดคิดถึงชั่วขณะที่ดาบปักแน่นอยู่กับอกของสุโอได้ นั่นเป็นความผิดของเขาเองแท้ๆ การที่นำของสิ่งนั้นเข้ามาในบ้าน แต่ตอนนั้นเขาก็รู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนเกินกว่าจะอธิบายให้สุโอเข้าใจ และกว่าจะทำใจได้เมื่อได้ไปจุ่มหน้ากับถังน้ำจากบ่อ สุโอก็เดินกลับไปคุยกับเหล่าสาวๆ แล้ว

_เขาไม่กลับมาแล้ว_

เรย์ชิเตรียมตัวเข้านอนแต่ก็กลับต้องนอนลืมตาโพลงมองภาพฉายนาฬิกาที่ทาบอยู่บนผนัง จุดเล็กๆ ข้างตัวเลขบอกชั่วโมงค่อยๆ กระพริบทีละวินาทีอย่างรู้หน้าที่ ตีหนึ่งห้าสิบหกนาที... อีกสามชั่วโมงกับสี่นาทีก่อนที่วันใหม่ของเรย์ชิจะต้องเริ่มขึ้น

เขาฝันถึงวันที่สุโอตายไปอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เขาเป็นอีกาที่เกาะอยู่บนต้นไม้ ดวงตาวาววามเมื่อดาบเจาะทะลุผ่านร่างสุโอ มองเลือดสีแดงฉานกระเซ็นออกจากอกและไหลรินออกจากปากดั่งภาพช้าระหว่างที่เขาใช้ลมหายใจเฮือกสุดท้ายในการพูดกับแอนนา แอนนาเป็นใครกัน? จากกิ่งไม้ที่เกาะอยู่นั้นเรย์ชิมองเห็นว่าฆาตกรที่ลงมือฆ่าสุโอเป็นเพียงตุ๊กตาที่เหมือนมีชีวิตในเครื่องแบบหรูหรา อาจเป็นแค่หุ่นยนต์ตัวหนึ่ง เป็นเครื่องจักรที่ทำหน้าที่ของมันอย่างไร้ที่ติ ในหมู่ไม้นั้นเรย์ชิเพียงแต่เปล่งเสียงหัวเราะปร่า... _กา!กา! กา!_... เสียงที่ดังดั่งสัญญาณเตือน

แม้จะฝันแต่เขากลับรู้สึกกระฉับกระเฉงอย่างประหลาด... ถ้าฝันร้ายนั้นกลับมาแล้ว ความชาชินก็คงจะตามมาในเวลาไม่นาน นั่นแปลว่าเขายังมีหวังจะกลับไปมีชีวิตปกติประจำวันธรรมดาได้

เรย์ชิลุกจากเตียง แปรงฟัน โกนหนวด สวมเครื่องแบบ อย่างน้อยเขาก็ไม่ต้องกังวลเรื่องเปลี่ยนชุดอีกแล้ว ถึงจะยังต้องกลับไปที่อพาร์ตเมนท์เพื่อชิมิซึก็ตาม

เขาเดินผ่านห้องสุโอระหว่างที่จะออกจากบ้านและเหลือบมองเข้าไปข้างใน ที่นอนยังคงพับกองเรียบร้อยอยู่ที่มุมห้อง ถ้าเมื่อคืนนี้สุโอกลับมา นี่ก็แปลว่าเขาออกไปอีกแล้ว เรย์ชิเดินเข้าไป เปิดไฟ แล้วเหลียวมองไปรอบๆ เสื้อผ้าที่สุโอใส่แล้วและกองไว้กับพื้นข้างเก้าอี้ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นได้เล็กน้อย แต่เขาก็กลับต้องประหลาดใจว่ามันมีจำนวนน้อยแค่ไหน สุโอนำเสื้อผ้ามาจากลอนดอนแค่พอให้เปลี่ยนได้หนึ่งชุดและซื้อเพิ่มบ้างระหว่างอยู่ที่นี่ แต่มันก็ยังไม่พอที่จะเต็มตู้เสื้อผ้าเล็กๆ ใบหนึ่งด้วยซ้ำ เสื้อผ้ากับถุงย่ามเล็กๆ ซึ่งวางอยู่กับพื้นที่เหมือนจะเอ่ยคำว่า _แค่มาเยี่ยมเฉยๆ_

สมุดที่บันทึกจดหมายของเรย์ชินั้นวางอยู่ชั้นบนสุดของตู้เสื้อผ้า เรย์ชิหยิบมันลงมา รอจนความปรารถนาแรงกล้าที่จะเขวี้ยงมันไปที่ผนังผ่านไป แล้วจึงเก็บมันเข้าไปในกระเป๋าใหญ่ด้านในแจ็กเก็ตเครื่องแบบ ครั้งนี้เขาจะทำลายมัน... ด้วยมือของตัวเอง

เขาออกจากบ้านและหยุดเดินเพื่อกดกาแฟกระป๋องเดียวจากตู้ใกล้สถานี

ตอนที่อยู่บนรถไฟ เขาคิดได้ว่าจะบอกให้ชิมิซึมารับเขาที่สถานีตั้งแต่พรุ่งนี้เป็นต้นไป นั่นจะไม่ทำให้ใครต้องเปลี่ยนกิจวัตรมากมายนักและถึงอย่างไรสถานีก็อยู่ใกล้กับศูนย์บัญชาการมากกว่าอยู่แล้ว หรือไม่อย่างนั้นเขาอาจจะยกเลิกกฎที่ว่าราชาต้องมีผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาประกบเมื่ออยู่ระหว่างการปฏิบัติหน้าที่ไปเสียเลย ใครก็ตามที่มุ่งร้ายหมายชีวิตเขาสมัยเพิ่งเข้ารับตำแหน่งใหม่ๆ ไม่ได้คิดพยายามปลิดชีพเขาอีก และความสามารถในการควบคุมพลังของตัวเรย์ชิเองก็เพิ่มพูนแม่นยำขึ้นอย่างมาก ตอนนี้เขาสัมผัสและหยุดกระสุนของนักฆ่าได้แล้วด้วยซ้ำ

เมื่อมาถึงอพาร์ตเมนท์ เขาทำอาหารเช้าและเปิดดูข่าวภาคเช้าไปด้วยระหว่างที่รอให้ชิมิซีมาถึง เปิดมาเจอตอนท้ายสุดของช่วงพยากรณ์อากาศ... ร้อนและมีแดดแจ่มใส อย่างกับว่าอากาศช่วงปลายฤดูร้อนในเมืองชิซุเมะจะเป็นอย่างอื่นไปได้... แล้วต่อจากนั้นก็เป็นช่วงข่าวต่างประเทศ

“เลขาธิการสหประชาชาติประกาศว่าคณะมนตรีความมั่นคงแห่งสหประชาชาติจะเดินหน้าพูดคุยเรื่องข้อเสนอกฎข้อบังคับใหม่ของอุตสาหกรรมหุ่นจักรกลที่จะทำให้...”

สุโอเดินโซเซออกมาจากห้องนอนโดยที่ยังอยู่ในชุดเดิมที่ใส่เมื่อวาน

“ทีวีเสียงดังฉิบหาย”เขาบ่น

 


	11. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชินึกถึงการ์ตูนรูบกบตลกๆ สุโออยากกินอาหารเช้า คุณหมอต้องเข้ามาเกี่ยว SCEPTER4 นินทาเจ้านาย อาวาชิม่าได้รับเชิญให้ดื่มชา แอนนาตั้งข้อสังเกต และป้ายทำไว้ให้ละเมิด

_เรย์ชิลากนิ้วผ่านสมุดรายชื่อในเครื่องหาเบอร์ที่เพิ่งเซฟไว้ตอนที่ชื่อสุโอเตะตาเข้า แค่ชื่อนั้นก็พอที่จะทำให้เรย์ชิลืมสิ่งที่ตั้งใจจะทำไปแล้ว หน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวด้วยความอายตัวเอง นึกถึงประกายขบขันในดวงตาของสุโอยามที่ถามเรย์ชิว่าเข้าใจผิดนึกว่าเขาเป็นแฟนหรือไง นึกถึงพื้นรกๆ ในห้องนอนของสุโอกับเก้าอี้ตัวที่เรย์ชิทำล้ม นึกถึงตอนที่เขาแทบจะสั่นทั้งร่างด้วยความตื่นเต้นบนรถไฟที่มุ่งหน้าสู่_ _HOMRA_ _และตอนที่เขาเกือบจะนั่งเลยสถานีปลายทางตอนขากลับเมื่อชีวิตของเขากลับปั่นป่วนไปเสียหมด_

_นั่นผ่านมาเกือบสามเดือน แต่เขากลับรู้สึกเหมือนมันเพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่แล้ว หวังว่าเขาจะไม่ต้องมีปฏิกิริยาแบบนี้ทุกครั้งที่ชื่อของสุโอถูกเอ่ยขึ้น แต่ก่อนจะถึงตอนนั้น เขาคงต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างเสียก่อน_

>   **คำเตือน:** เมื่อคุณบล็อกคอนแท็คนี้ ทั้งเลขหมายโทรศัพท์กับอีเมล์ที่เกี่ยวข้องทั้งหมดจะถูกลบจากสมุดรายชื่อ และข้อมูลรวมถึงข้อความเก่าทั้งหมดจะถูกลบไปด้วย หากกระทำการเรียบร้อยแล้วจะไม่สามารถเรียกข้อมูลใดๆ กลับมาได้ คุณต้องการจะดำเนินการต่อหรือไม่ ?

ใช่

_โทรศัพท์แสดงภาพกบน้อยกระโดดจากลังไม้หนึ่งไปสู่อีกลังหนึ่งระหว่างดำเนินการ ลังไม้นั้นกลายเป็นสีเทาเมื่อกบกระโดดออกเพื่อให้รู้ว่ากำลังลบข้อความ เรย์ชิคงต้องเปลี่ยนธีมโทรศัพท์ให้ดูเป็นผู้ใหญ่กว่านี้แล้ว_

>  ข้อความทั้งหมดถูกลบเรียบร้อยแล้ว

_เสียงสะท้อนแห่งความเสียใจดังขึ้นในอกของเรย์ชิอีกครั้ง นั่นเท่ากับข้อความโต้ตายยาวกว่าสิบปีที่ถูกลบหายไป ถึงอย่างไรมันก็ยังรู้สึกน่าเสียดาย แม้เมล์ที่ทั้งสองส่งถึงกันจะไม่ได้มีสาระอะไรมากมายเลยก็ตาม_

 

เรย์ชิหยิบรีโมทมาลดเสียงทีวี “ฉันไม่รู้ว่านายอยู่นี่”เขาพูดพลางรู้สึกว่าตัวเองงี่เง่าไร้สาระที่สุด นี่เขาใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ในสิบสองชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมาไปกับการพยายามทำใจวาสุโอจะไม่กลับมาจาก HOMRA จริงๆ เหรอ? ปกติแล้วเขาไม่ใช่คนด่วนสรุปเรื่องอะไรเสียจนไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองทำเช่นนั้นอยู่

สุโอเดินเข้ามาในห้องนั่งเล่นและยกมือเกาศีรษะเบาๆ “ก็ถ้านายเปิดโทรศัพท์ก็จะได้รู้นะ โทษทีที่มายืมที่นี่นอนไม่ได้บอกก่อน”เขาพูดระหว่างพยายามกลั้นหาว

เรย์ชิขมวดคิ้ว “นายโทรมาเหรอ?”

สุโอพยักหน้ากับชั้นวางทีวีซึ่งมีโทรศัพท์มือถือเครื่องที่เรย์ชิไม่เคยเห็นเสียบอยู่กับปลั๊ก “ฉันพยายามโทรหานายแต่มันบอกแต่ว่าติดต่อไม่ได้ แล้วก็ส่งเมล์ไป ไม่เห็นเหรอไง?”

 _อุ่ย_ แม้เรย์ชิจะเปลี่ยนเครื่องมือถือมาสามครั้งแล้วในช่วงสองสามปีที่ผ่านมา แต่เขาก็โอนถ่ายข้อมูลทั้งหมดมาด้วย ดังนั้นข้อมูลที่ว่าเขาบล็อกหมายเลขของสุโอไว้ก็ยังคงอยู่เสมอ _ฉันควรจะต้องบอกเขารึเปล่า_ _?_

เรย์ชิหยิบมือถือของตัวออกมาและตัดสินใจว่ามีบางเรื่องที่สุโอไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้ก็ได้ โดยเฉพาะพวกรายละเอียดปลีกย่อยที่ว่าเรย์ชิจัดการกับความสูญเสียของตนเองอย่างไร เขาเลื่อนดูรายชื่อคนที่ถูกแบล็กลิสต์เอาไว้ จะเรียกว่ารายชื่อก็คงไม่ถูกนักเพราะในนั้นมีชื่อเพียงคนเดียว... ก่อนจะลบการบล็อกออก

> คุณต้องการเพิ่มหมายเลขนี้และอีเมล์ที่เกี่ยวข้องในสมุดรายชื่อด้วยหรือไม่ ?

_ใช่_

“สงสัยไม่ทันเห็นนะ”เขาพูดออกมาดังๆ ตอนที่พิมพ์ชื่อสุโอ “วันๆ ได้เมล์เยอะน่ะ”นั่นเรื่องจริงเสียด้วย

สุโอทิ้งตัวหนักลงข้างเขา และใต้แสงในห้องนี้เรย์ชิก็เห็นรอยช้ำที่เริ่มม่วงใต้ตาขวาของเขา “นี่หน้านายไปโดนอะไรมา?”

“อิซุโมโมโหฉิบหายน่ะสิ”สุโออธิบาย “เลยปล่อยให้หมอนั่นชกฉันซะ”

“ท่าทางจะไม่ได้ยั้งมือเลยนะ” _ดี_ เรย์ชิเคยนึกอยากชกสุโอมากกว่าหนึ่งครั้งตลอดสองเดือนที่ผ่านมาและเขาไม่คิดด้วยซ้ำว่าความอยากนั้นจะมีวันจางไป

“ที่สำคัญกว่า คือไอ้นั่นน่ากินเป็นบ้านะ”เขาพูดพลางโน้มตัวเหนือบ่าของเรย์ชิมาดม _นิราทามะ_ บนจาน ลมหายใจนั้นเหม็นเปรี้ยวและส่วนอื่นๆ ของร่างเขาก็ส่งกลิ่นเหมือนคนที่ลงไปอาบน้ำในถังวิสกี้แล้วลืมล้างตัวขึ้นมา

“นายตัวเหม็น”เรย์ชิบอกพลางเก็บมือถือเข้ากระเป๋า “มีแปรงสีฟันใหม่อยู่ในตู้เหนืออ่างล้างหน้านะ อย่างน้อยก็ไปแปรงฟันก่อนไป”

“ถ้ายอมไป นายจะทำข้าวเช้าให้ฉันกินได้ป่ะ?”

เรย์ชิมองนาฬิกา: อีกสี่สิบนาทีกว่าชิมิซึจะมาถึง “จะลองพิจารณาดูนะ ไปสิ”

*

“นึกไม่ออกเลยว่าตอนนายกลับไปที่ HOMRA จะเป็นยังไง”เรย์ชิบอกกับสุโอตอนที่อาหารเช้าของทั้งสองกำลังจะหมดและผู้พยากรณ์อากาศกลับขึ้นมาในจอทีวีอีกครั้ง

“ก็ดี”สุโอตอบ “ขอบคุณสำหรับอาหารเช้านะ”

เรย์ชิเหลือบดูรอยช้ำบนแก้มสุโอ “ก็ดีงั้นเรอะ?” _ท่าทางเขาไม่อยากพูดเรื่องนั้นสินะ_

“นี่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่หรอก”สุโอตอบ “ส่วนใหญ่ก็นั่งเมากันมากกว่า”

“นายกับอิซุโม?”

“ยาตะก็อยู่ด้วย แล้วก็มีคามาโมโตะ”สุโอเลิกคิ้ว “จิโตเสะ กับพวกคนใหม่อีกสองสามคน แอนนาไปอยู่ที่บ้านโฮนามิ”

“อาจารย์โฮนามิ?”เธอเคยสอนภาษาอังกฤษที่โรงเรียนมัธยมของทั้งสอง น่าจะเคยเป็นอาจารย์ประจำชั้นของสุโอด้วย

“ใช่ เธอคือป้าของแอนนานะ”สุโอลุกขึ้นเก็บจาน “คือว่า ฉันไม่อยากลากไอ้กองนั้นกลับบ้านทั้งทีเมาๆ”... เขาชี้ไปที่กล่องปิดสามกล่องซึ่งเรียงกันอยู่ข้างหน้าต่าง...“เลยมายืมห้องนายนอนไปก่อน”

“ที่จริงนายค้างที่ HOMRA เลยก็ได้นี่”เรย์ชิพูด ตอนที่เขาเดินเข้ามานั้นเขาวุ่นวายใจเสียจนไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นทั้งกล่องพวกนี้หรือโทรศัพท์ของสุโอ การลืมใส่ใจกับสิ่งแวดล้อมแบบนี้ทำให้เขาทั้งกังวลและหงุดหงิดเลยทีเดียว

“นั่นไม่ใช่ที่ของฉันอีกต่อไปแล้ว”สุโอพูดพลางเดินเข้าไปในครัว

ตอนที่เรย์ชินั่งฟังเสียงสุโอล้างจาน เขากลับรู้สึกว่าเหตุการณ์นี้เหมือนไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงอย่างประหลาด นี่เขากำลังนั่งอยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่นหลังจากเพิ่งกินอาหารเช้ากับสุโอเสร็จ แล้วกำลังจะออกไปทำงานประจำวันจริงๆ เหรอ? มันยากที่จะเชื่อ ต่อให้เขาได้ยินเสียงสุโอที่อยู่ในครัวอย่างชัดเจนก็ตาม แต่ในทางกลับกัน เขากลับเชื่อการตีความของตัวเองอย่างง่ายดายว่าสุโอจะเลือก HOMRA โดยไม่มีหลักฐานบ่งชี้ใดๆ ด้วยซ้ำ นั่นหมายความว่าอะไรกัน

_นายรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่ามันหมายความว่าอะไร_

“เรย์ชิ?”สุโอเรียก

หัวใจของเรย์ชิเต้นระส่ำ _เรย์ชิเหรอ_ _?_ _นี่เขา..._ _?_ “มีอะไร?”

“เครื่องชงกาแฟมันใช้ยังไงน่ะ?”

เรย์ชิลุกขึ้น ปิดทีวี ก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปหาสุโอในครัว “มันเป็นเครื่องดริปธรรมดาน่ะ เอากาแฟใส่ฟิลเตอร์ลงช่องบน รินน้ำลงไป แล้วก็กดปุ่ม”เขาพูดระหว่างหยิบกล่องกาแฟออกมาจากในตู้ “ฉันล้ำเส้นไปหน่อยที่ถามนายเรื่อง HOMRA ขอโทษนะ”

“นายไม่ได้ล้ำเส้น”สุโอพูดพลางตวงน้ำใส่เหยือก “ฉันก็ไม่ชอบโกหกพวกนั้นเลยเหมือนกัน”

เรย์ชิมองหน้าเขา “นายต้องโกหกพวกนั้นเรื่องอะไร?”

“เรื่องนายไง”สุโอพูดก่อนจะปิดน้ำและยกเหยือกไปยังเครื่องชงกาแฟ “ฉันไม่ได้บอกเรื่องนายกับพวกนั้นเลยสักนิด เพราะนายไม่ชอบให้คนมาจุ้นจ้านรู้เรื่องของนาย แอนนาเก็บความลับเป็น แต่กับคนอื่นๆ ฉันก็ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจนักหรอก”

“ฉัน...ขอบใจนะ สุโอ”

“นึกว่านายเคยบอกว่า ถ้าฉันเรียกชื่อต้นนาย นายจะเรียกชื่อฉันด้วยซะอีก”

เรย์ชิหลบตา “นั่นมันตอนนั้น”

สุโอก้าวเข้ามาประชิดก่อนจะมองหน้าเรย์ชินิ่ง “มีอะไร?”

เรย์ชิสบตาเขา “ฉันนึกว่านายจะไม่กลับมาอีกแล้ว เมื่อคืนน่ะ”

สุโอถอนใจ “ทำไมถึงได้คิดแบบนั้นล่ะ?”

“เพราะฉันไม่ไว้ใจนาย”เรย์ชินึกว่าการพูดออกไปดังๆ จะทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้น แต่มันกลับไม่ช่วยเลย สีหน้าผิดหวังซึ่งวาบผ่านใบหน้าของสุโอกลับทำให้เขารู้สึกแย่ยิ่งขึ้นไปเสียอีก

“โอเค”สุโอตอบ “ก็แฟร์อยู่”

“มันไม่แฟร์หรอก”เรย์ชิตอบ “ไม่แฟร์เลย... ถ้าเกิดฉันไม่มีวันจะไว้ใจนายอีกเลย ตลอดไปล่ะ?”

“งั้นก็ไม่ไว้ใจ”สุโอพูดพลางยักไหล่น้อยๆ “ฉันขอให้นายเปลี่ยนใจไม่ได้”

แม้จะไม่ตั้งใจแต่เรย์ชิก็ยิ้ม “ตรงนี้ _ควรจะ_ เป็นบทที่นายสัญญิงสัญญามากมายและพยายามทำให้ฉันเชื่อมั่นไม่ใช่เรอะ”

สุโอมองหน้าเขานิ่ง “คำสัญญามันกินไม่ได้ แม่ฉันพูดไว้งั้นเสมอ”

รอยยิ้มของเรย์ชิจางลง “จริงสินะ”

สุโอวางมือบนบ่าของเขาก่อนจะรั้งร่างเขาเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้น หัวใจของเรย์ชิเริ่มเต้นรัวขึ้นอีกครั้ง แต่มันไม่ได้มาจากความตื่นเต้น... ท้องไส้ของเขาปั่นป่วนและรู้สึกราวกับทางเดินหายใจตีบตัน แล้วมืออีกข้างของสุโอก็วางลงบนบ่าอีกข้าง และนั่นทำให้เรย์ชิกลับไปยืนท่ามกลางปุยหิมะซึ่งโรยตัวตกลงบนหย่อมเลือดสดสีแดงฉาน... เลือดของสุโอ มือข้างถนัดกำด้ามดาบซึ่งไม่ได้อยู่ข้างเอวและแขนข้างนั้นยังสั่นสะท้านด้วยแรงซึ่งเขาใช้โจมตีครั้งสุดท้าย... แทงตรงผ่านซี่โครง กล้าม เนื้อเยื่อ... หัวใจ ความเหน็บหนาวฉับพลันในอากาศพุ่งเข้าท่วมร่างอย่างรุนแรงเสียจนเขาสั่นไปทั้งตัว

บลูออร่าเอ่อขึ้นท่วมผ่านร่างแบบเดียวกับที่เกิดขึ้นทุกครั้งเมื่อเขาบาดเจ็บ มันกระสับกระส่ายและแทรกซึมทั่วทุกส่วนของร่างกายราวกับสายฟ้ามีชีวิตที่ถูกกักอยู่ในร่างมนุษย์ _แต่ฉันไม่ได้บาดเจ็บ_ ความคิดนั้นช่างเลือนรางราวกับเป็นความคิดของคนอื่น เรย์ชิซึ่งมาจากมิติอื่น เรย์ชิตัวจริงซึ่งเป็นนกกาบนต้นไม้หรือกระรอกในพุ่มไม้ _ไม่ใช่ตรงนี้_ ไม่ได้อยู่ในร่างที่ริมฝีปากแห้งผากอกแน่นแปลบมือสั่นสะท้านและศีรษะวิงเวียนที่สุด

เขาได้ยินเสียงของสุโอดังขึ้นมาจากที่ใดสักแห่งจากนอกม่านน้ำซึ่งเอ่อขึ้นมาบดบังสายตา... _นี่มันเกิดขึ้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน_... ที่ซึ่งไกลกว่าเสียงชีพจรซึ่งดังก้องในหู เขา _ผลัก_ จนร่างเป็นอิสระและเดินหนีแบบเดียวกับที่เคยนึกอยากให้สามารถหนีจากเกาะโรงเรียนมัธยมอะชินากะ หนีจากหน้าที่ซึ่งจะต้องสังหารนั้น _ฉันต้องหนีไปจากที่นี่ ไม่อย่างนั้นจะต้องตายไปด้วยอีกคน_ เรย์ชิอีกร่างนั้นส่งเสียงโหยหวนจากมิติของเขาเอง

บันได ฟุตบาท ถนน... แมวตัวหนึ่งกำลังด้อมๆ มองๆ อยู่ในเขาวงกตแห่งถุงขยะ ดวงตาสีเหลืองของมันจ้าตัดผ่านสีทึมเทาแห่งยามรุ่งสางทำให้เรย์ชิตกใจจนชะงักเท้า จนเขาหยุดหอบหายใจ

เขาแนบทั้งหน้าผากและมือสองข้างเข้ากับกำแพงข้างตึก หินนั้นยังคงเย็นแนบผิวแม้ความร้อนปลายฤดูร้อนจะแทรกตัวคืบคลานเข้าปกคลุมเมืองแล้ว... หินนี้เป็นของจริง เรย์ชิก็มีตัวตนจริง ความฝันร้ายนั้นไม่จริง นิ้วของเขาจิกเข้ากับช่องว่างระหว่างอิฐแต่ละก่อนอย่างไร้จุดหมาย... จับต้องได้...มีอยู่จริง... ลำคอของเขาค่อยๆ เปิดโล่งขึ้นทีละน้อย ลมหายใจและชีพจรค่อยผ่อนช้าลง และท้องของเขาก็หยุดปั่นป่วนพยายามจะเค้นสิ่งที่อยู่ในนั้นออกมา

 _เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับฉัน_ _?_ _เมื่อกี้แม่งอะไรกัน_ _?_

มือถือของเขาสั่น

“ส... สวัสดีครับ?”

“หัวหน้าเหรอครับ?”ชิมิซึ “จะให้ผมรออีกนานมั้ย? หุ่นยนต์จอดรถที่จะแช่งบรรพบุรุษผมหมดทั้งตระกูลแล้วต่อให้มีสติ๊กเกอร์จอดได้ทุกแห่งแปะอยู่หน้ารถก็เถอะ ผมเริ่มใจคอไม่ดีแล้วนะ”

“ครับ”เรย์ชิยืดตัวตรง “ผมกำลังลงไปแล้วครับ ขอโทษจริงๆ ที่ทำให้คุณต้องรอ”

*

คุณหมอฮาราดะส่งไฟฉายเข้าตาซ้ายก่อนจะย้ายไปตาขวา

“ทางด้านสุขภาพร่างกาย คุณยังแข็งแรงดีค่ะ”เธอพูดหลังจากพิมพ์บางอย่างลงในแท็บเล็ตที่หุ่นยนต์ตัวหนึ่งถือไว้ให้ “จากที่คุณบรรยายมา เหมือนกับคุณแค่เกิดแพนิคแอทแทคนะ เดาว่าก่อนหน้านี้คงไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์แบบนี้เลยใช่มั้ยคะ”

“ไม่เคยเลยครับ”เรย์ชิตอบ

“คุณทำอะไรอยู่ตอนที่เกิดอาการนั่น?”

“แค่กำลังคุยอยู่กับ เอ่อ เพื่อน”

“เพื่อนคนนี้เคยทำร้ายคุณรึเปล่า? ทำตัวรุนแรงหรือมีพฤติกรรมก้าวร้าวอะไรอย่างนี้?”

สัญชาตญาณแรกของเรย์ชิคือจะกล่าวปฏิเสธอย่างแข็งขัน แต่เขาคงไม่อาจก้าวไปไหนได้เลยหากมัวแต่แสร้งทำเป็นว่าสุโอไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับอาการที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อเช้า “เรียกว่าทำร้ายก็ไม่เชิงหรอกครับ แค่มีอดีตที่ยุ่งยากซับซ้อนนิดหน่อย”

“เข้าใจแล้วค่ะ ถ้างั้น ข่าวดีก็คือในกรณีของคุณคงไม่เกิดอาการเช่นนั้นขึ้นอีกเลย ไม่ว่าสาเหตุจะมาจากอะไรก็ตาม”ฮาราดะพูด “บลูออร่าจะดูแลคุณตราบใดที่คุณยังดูแลมัน นั่นไม่ใช่แค่ครอบคลุมถึงอาการเจ็บป่วยและการบาดเจ็บทางกายเท่านั้น ตอนนี้เมื่อคุณเคยแพนิคไปแล้ว บลูออร่าน่าจะปรับสมดุลเคมีในสมองของคุณเท่าที่จำเป็นเพื่อจะป้องกันไม่ให้เกิดอาการนั้นขึ้นอีก”

“นั่นเป็นเรื่องแน่นอนรึเปล่าครับ?”

ฮาราดะมองลอดแว่นมาที่เขา “คุณรู้คำตอบของคำถามนั้นดีกว่าฉันอีกนะคะ”

เรย์ชิยิ้ม “คิดว่าคงจะจริงสินะครับ?”แต่อันที่จริง เขาก็ไม่รู้เลย หากบลูออร่าสามารถปกป้องเขาจากสิ่งที่หลอกหลอนจิตใจ เหตุใดมันจึงไม่สามารถห้ามฝันร้ายเหล่านั้นได้ล่ะ? ทำไมมันจึงยอมให้เขาต้องทรมานผ่านการสูญเสียสุโอ... เสียให้ HOMRA ก่อนจะเสียให้ความตาย... แต่เขาไม่มีทางจะบอกเรื่องพวกนั้นกับฮาราดะแน่ๆ

“คุณโชคดีมากเลยนะคะ รู้ใช่มั้ย มีสิ่งที่คอยปกป้องคุณจากทุกสิ่งอย่างแบบนี้”

“คุณพูดแบบนั้นทุกครั้งเลยนะครับ คุณหมอฮาราดะ”

เธอจุ๊ปาก “คุณพูดอย่างกับมาตรวจบ่อยๆ อย่างนั้นแหละค่ะ จะว่าไป คุณไม่ยอมมาตรวจร่างกายประจำปีตามที่นัดอีกแล้ว และในเมื่อตอนนี้คุณอยู่ที่นี่ ช่วยไปตรวจเลือดซักวันหนึ่งในสัปดาห์นี้นะคะ ฉันจะส่งคำสั่งเรียกไปที่ PDA ของคุณ”

เรย์ชิเริ่มสวมเสื้อ “สงสัยจะไม่มีทางเลือกสินะครับ”

“ไม่มีเลยแม้แต่น้อยค่ะ”เธอตอบก่อนที่จะเงยหน้าขึ้นจากแท็บเล็ตมามองหน้าเขาอย่างเคร่งขรึม “เรื่องแบบนี้อาจเป็นเรื่องปกติ แม้มันไม่จะไม่ได้รุนแรงอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นกับคุณ แต่คนส่วนใหญ่แต่มัวแต่อายจนไม่มาพบแพทย์และรักษาอย่างจริงจัง ถ้าคุณเกิดอาการขึ้นอีกไม่ว่าจะจากสาเหตุใดก็ตาม ช่วยกรุณากลับมาพบฉันอีกนะคะ”

เรย์ชิกลัดกระดุมเสื้อจนเสร็จและสวมเสื้อแจ็กเก็ตเครื่องแบบ “โอ๊ะ มันมียาที่ป้องกันไม่ให้เกิดอาการพวกนี้ได้ด้วยเหรอครับ?”

“ที่จริง ฉันจะแนะนำให้เข้ารับการรักษาทางจิตวิทยาค่ะ ยาที่มีอยู่ตอนนี้ให้ผลแค่บรรเทาอาการต่างๆ แต่ไม่ช่วยรักษาที่ต้นเหตุ”

 _จิตวิทยาเรอะ_ _?_ _ถ้าฉันจะต้องมานั่งบรรยายความรู้สึกให้คนนอกฟัง ฉันไปหาโนโซมิซังหรือยัยเด็กแมวนั่นให้ลบความทรงจำของฉันไปเสียเลยดีกว่า_ “ ผมจะรับไว้เป็นทางเลือกนะครับ ขอบคุณครับคุณหมอฮาราดะ หวังว่าสมมติฐานของคุณจะถูกต้องและผมจะไม่จำเป็นต้องเข้ารับการรักษาใดๆ ดีกว่า”

เมื่อออกจากโรงพยาบาลเขาก็ให้ชิมิซึขับกลับไปที่อพาร์ตเมนท์เพื่อกลับไปเอาอาวุธประจำตัว ตอนที่มาถึงที่นั่น เขาวางมันไว้กับขาตั้งหน้าประตูแบบเดียวกับทุกวันและระหว่างที่เขาลนลานหนีออกไปเขาก็ไม่ทันคิดถึงดาบเล่มนั้นเลย

อาวุธนั้นยังคงอยู่ ณ จุดที่เขาวางเอาไว้ แต่สุโอหายไปแล้วพร้อมกับกล่องทั้งสามใบนั้นด้วย ส่วนลึกในใจของเรย์ชิที่โน้มน้าวให้เขาเชื่อว่าสุโอจะไม่มีวันกลับออกมาจาก HOMRA ก็ยืนยันกับใจอีกครั้งว่าสุโอยอมยกธงขาวแล้ว เขาคงตัดสินใจว่าไม่อยากมีอะไรเกี่ยวข้องกับคนมีตำหนิในใจอย่างเรย์ชิอีกต่อไป

แต่โทรศัพท์ในกระเป๋าเสื้อเรย์ชิกลับคิดตรงข้าม

> นายโอเครึเปล่า ?

ข้อความนั้นส่งมาตอนหนึ่งชั่วโมงหลังจากเรย์ชิไปถึงศูนย์บัญชาการและบอกให้อาวาชิม่านัดพบคุณหมอฮาราดะ

ตอนนั้นเรย์ชิไม่รู้จะตอบว่าอย่างไร และตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่รู้ เขานึกอยากจะบล็อกหมายเลขของสุโอไปเสียอีกครั้งเพื่อไม่ให้มีเมล์ส่งเข้ามาได้ หรือที่แย่กว่านั้น คือเขาจะโทรเข้ามาได้ แต่สุโอไม่จำเป็นต้องโทรหาเขาเพื่อจะพบตัวเขาก็ได้ 

เมื่อดาบกลับเข้าประจำที่ เรย์ชิก็กลับไปยังศูนย์บัญชาการและไม่ประหลาดใจที่พบว่าที่นั่นมีข่าวลือเรื่องการไปโรงพยาบาลอย่างเร่งด่วนของเขาหึ่งไปหมด

“นึกว่าป่วยไม่เป็นเสียอีก”พี่น้องมินาโตะคนหนึ่งพูดอยู่ตอนที่เรย์ชิเดินผ่านแผนกข่าวกรอง เรย์ชิแยกหน้าทั้งสองออกจากกันได้ แต่แยกเสียงไม่ออก

“มีคนบอกว่าเขาใช้พลังหนักเกินไปในการเรียกสุโอ มิโกโตะกลับมาจากความตายจนกระทั่งพลังไวส์แมนน์ของเขาเองก็จะถึงขีดสุดแล้ว”คาโมเสนอบ้าง

“ผมไม่ได้เรียกใครกลับมาจากความตายทั้งนั้นนะครับ คาโมคุง”เรย์ชิพูดระหว่างที่ก้าวเข้าไปในห้องclansman หกคนหันมามองเขาเป็นตาเดียว สีหน้าทุกคนตกตะลึงพรึงเพริดไม่แพ้กัน “มั่นใจได้ว่าพลังไวส์แมนน์ของผมไม่ได้เข้าใกล้ขีดอันตรายแม้แต่น้อย ผมใช้พลังของตัวด้วยความระมัดระวังอย่างยิ่ง ไม่เหมือนสุโอ มิโกโตะหรอก รบกวนช่วยกลับไปทำงานด้วยนะครับ ทุกคนเลย”

“นายทำหัวหน้าโกรธแล้วน่ะ”ใครสักคนพึมพำระหว่างที่เขาเดินออกจากห้องนั้น 

 _นั่น_ คือกระป๋องหนอนอีกหนึ่งซึ่งเรย์ชิไม่อยากให้เปิดออกมาเลย การกลับมาของสุโอเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ทุกคนคุยกันตลอดช่วงเช้าจนกระทั่งเรย์ชินัดพบคุณหมอฮาราดะ ไม่ช้าทุกคนจะรู้ว่า  SCEPTER4 มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องในการพาตัวสุโอกลับมายังเมืองชิซุเมะ เรย์ชิจะต้องหาวิธีพูดเรื่องนี้เพื่อให้กลุ่มที่ต่อต้าน Gold Clan ไม่ทำอะไรวู่วาม แม้การมีคนที่สนับสนุนฝั่งน้ำเงินอย่างแสนจงรักภักดีอยู่ข้างเขาก็ดีอยู่ แต่ความไม่พอใจที่พวกเขาเป็นหุ่นเชิดซึ่งทำทุกอย่างตามการชักใยยึดโยงเพียงเล็กน้อยของราชาสีทองนั้นหนักหนายิ่งกว่าความหงุดหงิดของเรย์ชิเองเสียอีก และพวกนั้นหลายคนไม่ได้มีนิสัยช่างระมัดระวังเหมือนเขาเสียด้วย

เรย์ชิเดินถึงห้องทำงานของตนเองก่อนจะถอดแว่นตาออกวางบนโต๊ะเหนือจิ๊กซอว์ที่ยังต่อไม่เสร็จ เขาซบหน้าเข้ากับมือทั้งสองข้างและพยายามคิดหาคำที่จะพูดในการประชุมครั้งต่อไป แต่สิ่งเดียวที่อยู่ในใจของเขากลับเป็นสุโอ เขาจะคิดอย่างไรกันตอนที่เรย์ชิผลักเขาออกอย่างรุนแรงก่อนที่จะหนีออกมา? เขากำลังคิดอย่างไรที่เรย์ชิยังไม่สามารถตอบเมล์ของเขาได้?

เสียงเลวร้ายในหัวยืนยันว่าสุโอควรจะต้องเห็นด้านแย่ๆ ของสิ่งที่เขาทำให้เกิดขึ้น แต่นั่นกลับเป็นเสียงที่กลบได้โดยง่าย เรย์ชิไม่ได้อยากให้สุโอไม่มีความสุข เขาเพิ่งรู้ตัวตอนนี้เองว่า _ตัวเขาเอง_ มีความสุขเพียงใดที่ได้สุโอกลับมา ต่อให้เพียงจะแค่กลับมานั่งในห้องนั่งเล่นบ้านมุนาคาตะด้วยกันโดยที่สุโอกดรีโมทไปมาราวกับกำลังฝึกไปแข่งเปลี่ยนช่องโอลิมปิกและเรย์ชินั่งอ่านรายงานความเคลื่อนไหวประจำวันและเหลือบขึ้นมามองจอทีวีแค่เป็นครั้งคราวก็ตาม

แต่ที่นอนนิ่งอยู่ใต้ความสงบนั้นกลับเป็นความเจ็บปวดที่ถูกเก็บกดเพิกเฉยอยู่นานเสียจนมันกลายเป็นมิตรคู่ใจของเขาไปแล้ว เรย์ชิจะสามารถกลับไปสู่จุดที่เขาหยุดกังขากับทุกสิ่งที่สุโอพูดหรือทำได้หรือเปล่า? _ฉันไม่ไว้ใจนาย_ เขาพูดไปอย่างนั้น แต่มันไม่ได้ง่ายขนาดนั้นเสียด้วยซ้ำ ความเชื่อใจยังอาจสามารถสร้างขึ้นใหม่ได้ แต่ความไม่ไว้วางใจที่เขามีต่อสุโอนั้นก็เหมือนเสื้อผ้าที่สวมติดตัว เขาอาจปลดเปลื้องมันออกได้เป็นบางขณะเท่าที่จำเป็น แต่เขาจะไม่มีทางออกจากบ้านโดยไม่สวมมันมาด้วยเด็ดขาด

“หัวหน้าคะ ฉันมีพวก... โอ๊ย ขออภัยจริงๆ ค่ะ”

เรย์ชิเงยหน้าขึ้น นึกสงสัยว่าตัวเองทำสีหน้าอะไรอยู่หากไม่ได้รีบวาดรอยยิ้มขึ้นทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงของอาวาชิม่า “ไม่มีปัญหาเลยครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง ผมแค่กำลังพยายามคิดว่าจะจัดการเรื่องความวุ่นวายภายในจากเรื่องของสุโอยังไง เข้ามาเลยครับ ให้ผมชงชาให้นะ”

มันจะช่วยให้เขาสงบลงได้ ไม่ว่าจะใส่ถั่วแดงเยอะเกินเหตุหรือไม่ก็ตาม

*

คุณแม่ของเขากำลังวุ่นวายกับหลอดไฟอีกแล้ว และท่านก็ไม่ได้อยู่ตามลำพัง แต่ครั้งนี้คนที่อยู่กับเธอไม่ใช่สุโอ

คุชินะ แอนนานั่งอยู่ข้างจิซาโตะ มองผู้อาวุโสก้มมองแผนผังอะไรสักอย่าง โปจิก็วนเวียนอยู่ไม่ไกล คอยจัดกระดาษแข็งหลากสีและพึมพำกับตัวเองไปเรื่อย

“เรย์จัง!”จิซาโตะทัก “โทษทีนะจ๊ะ แม่กำลังพยายามทำความเข้าใจไอ้สายไฟพวกนี้”

“หวัดดีค่ะ”แอนนาพูด สายตาของเธอสงบนิ่ง “คุณเศร้าเพราะหนูมาอยู่ที่นี่เหรอคะ?”

เขาชะงักจนลืมรอยยิ้มนักการเมืองของตนเอง “ไม่ใช่เลยจ้ะ ฉันแค่ประหลาดใจนิดๆ ที่เห็นหนูกลับมาที่นี่เร็วขนาดนี้”

“ถ้าลูกให้เพื่อนมาบ้านได้ แม่ก็มีเพื่อนได้เหมือนกันนะ” จิซาโตะพูดโดยไม่เงยหน้าขึ้นจากแผนผัง “ใช่มั้ยจ๊ะ แอนนาจัง?”

แอนนาพยักหน้าน้อยๆ เสียจนถ้าไม่ได้จับตามองเธออย่างใกล้ชิดจะไม่ทันสังเกตเลย

“โปจิ ช่วยทำตัวน่ารักๆ และอุ่นข้าวเย็นให้เรย์จังหน่อยได้มั้ยจ๊ะ?”

“ข้ายินดีนักที่ได้ทำหน้าที่รับใช้”หุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้นตอบก่อนจะกอบแผ่นกระดาษแข็งขึ้นและเลื่อนจากไป

เรย์ชิยิ้ม “เอ๊ะ นี่ผมเกะกะรึเปล่าครับ?”

“เกะกะจ้ะถ้าลูกไม่รู้เรื่องการควบคุมด้วยการเคลื่อนไหวเลยนะ”จิซาโตะตอบ “และลูกก็ไม่รู้ มิโกโตะจังบอกว่าเดี๋ยวจะกลับมาติดให้ เราเลยเตรียมของกันไว้ก่อน”

“เขาอยู่ไหนน่ะครับ”เรย์ชิถาม

“ออกไปที่ไหนสักแห่งกับเพื่อนพูดเก่งคนที่พาแอนนามาน่ะจ้ะ”จิซาโตะตอบ “เดี๋ยวก็กลับมาแล้วมั้ง ทีนี้เลิกกวนใจแม่แล้วไปกินข้าวได้แล้ว”

เขาส่ายหน้าด้วยความขบขันอย่างเศร้าๆ แล้วเรย์ชิก็เดินออกจากห้องนั้นไป

“ทำไมคิงถึงเศร้าขนาดนั้นคะ?”เขาได้ยินเสียงแอนนาถามจนต้องหยุดฟัง

“หือ? เขาไม่ได้ยิ้มอย่างมีความสุขอยู่หรอกรึจ๊ะ?”

“นั่นไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มมีความสุขเลยนะคะ คุณย่า”

“จริงเรอะ? ย่าอาจจะลืมไปแล้วว่ายิ้มมีความสุขมันหน้าตาเป็นยังไง งั้นทำไมไม่ยิ้มให้ย่าดูซักหน่อยล่ะ?”

เรย์ชิเดินต่อ เขานึกสงสัยว่าแอนนาจะสัมผัสความสับสนในใจของเขาได้หรือเปล่าในเมื่อไม่มีลูกแก้วคอยช่วย ถ้าสัมผัสได้ก็แสดงว่าพลังของเธอก็เพิ่มขึ้นมากทีเดียวในช่วงหกเดือนที่ผ่านมาและเขาอาจไม่สามารถผัดผ่อนการจัดการกับเด็กคนนั้นได้อีกนานนัก สเตรนที่มีความสามารถทางจิตสัมผัสแรงกล้าขนาดนี้จะตกเป็นเป้าของพวกผู้ไม่พึงประสงค์ที่ต้องการใช้พลังของเธอได้ง่ายมาก และคนพวกนั้นก็ป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่รอบๆ บาร์ HOMRA บ่อยเกินไป

 _เศร้า_ เธอบรรยายเขาว่าอย่างนั้น _ฉันเป็นอย่างนั้นจริงรึเปล่า_ _?_

“นายว่าฉันดูเศร้ารึเปล่า?”เขาถามโปจิเมื่อเดินไปถึงครัว

“หากท่านคิดเช่นนั้น ท่านก็พึงเป็นเช่นนั้น”โปจิตอบ เรย์ชิไล่มันไปที่ไมโครเวฟแทน

 _เศร้าเหรอ_ ทำไมเรย์ชิถึงจะต้องเศร้ากันล่ะ?  กลัว... อาจจะใช่ สับสน อาย แต่เศร้างั้นเหรอ? เขาไม่ได้เศร้าสักหน่อย

“หนึ่งคนหัวหาย สองคนเพื่อนตาย”โปจิพูดขึ้นระหว่างที่เคลื่อนกลับมาพร้อมอาหาร

คอของเรย์ชิกลับรู้สึกตีบตันขึ้นอีกครั้งเมื่อเขารู้ตัวว่าแอนนาพูดถูก เขารู้ตัวมาโดยตลอด... เขาก็แค่ไม่อยากคิดถึงมัน การชงชาเมื่อบ่ายทำให้จิตของเขานิ่งพอที่จะมองเห็นทางแก้ปัญหาทั้งหมดได้

เด็กน้อยในใจของเขายืนยันว่าเขาควรจะคิดทบทวนให้มากกว่านี้ อาจจะชงชาใหม่อีกสักพันหน แต่ไม่ว่าเขาจะรออีกนานแค่ไหน คำตอบสุดท้ายก็จะยังคงเป็นเหมือนเดิม

เขาไม่อาจทำให้สุโอมีความสุขได้

ความชัดเจนนั้นแจ่มแจ้งเสียจนแทบทำให้ตาบอด จริงอยู่ เขาอาจยอมให้สุโอได้สิ่งที่เขาบอกว่าเขาต้องการ... มือของเรย์ชิ ใจของเรย์ชิ เตียงของเรย์ชิ แต่เรย์ชิเองกลับมีอดีตหนักอึ้งซึ่งทับถมจิตใจอยู่จนมันไม่มีทางเลือนหายไปจากความคิดของเขาได้ ไม่ว่าตอนนี้ทั้งสองจะปรารถนากันและกันมากแค่ไหน ไม่นานความตื่นเต้นเหล่านั้นก็จะจางไป ชีวิตคนเราก็เป็นอย่างนี้ คนจะคุ้นชินกับเรื่องดีๆ เสียจนมันกลายเป็นเรื่องปกติธรรมดาไป

และหลังจากนั้นความสุขของสุโอจะค่อยๆ ละลายไปไม่ต่างจากน้ำแข็งซึ่งตั้งอยู่ในห้องอุ่น ต่อให้ทั้งสองคนจะมีความดื้อด้านและยอมทนอยู่เคียงข้างกันและกัน แต่ทั้งคู่ก็จะต้องไร้ความสุขอย่างขื่นขมไปจนกว่าจะถึงจุดจบ สุโอจะทุกข์เพราะการตื่นจากฝันอันแสนดีนั้นน่าผิดหวังเสมอ และเรย์ชิจะทุกข์เพราะสิ่งเดียวที่เขามีได้คือฝันร้ายเท่านั้น

ไม่ว่าอดีตจะหนักอึ้งสักแค่ไหน แต่เขาก็มีมุมมองอนาคตที่ชัดเจนแล้ว

_เศร้า_

ความอัดอั้นในลำคอยิ่งทบทวีจนปวดปร่า

 _อย่าร้องไห้คนเดียวอีกนะ_ เสียงคุณแม่ของเขาดังขึ้นในใจ

เรย์ชิลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะโดยไม่ได้แตะอาหารตรงหน้าแล้วเดินออกจากบ้าน เขาจะไม่ร้องไห้ ไม่ว่าตอนนี้หรือตอนไหน...วิธีที่ดีที่สุดซึ่งจะทำให้แน่ใจว่าเขาจะทำได้ตามนั้นคือต้องออกไปอยู่ในที่สาธารณะ

เขาเดินอย่างไร้จุดหมายผ่านถนนที่เขาเคยคุ้น นึกว่าจะแทบจำอะไรไม่ได้แต่กลับพบว่าทุกสิ่งแทบไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปเลย แถบชานเมืองของเมืองใหญ่ๆ ก็คงเป็นอย่างนี้กันทั้งนั้นละมั้ง ชีวิตดำเนินไปอย่างช้าลง เวลาเคลื่อนไปอย่างอ่อนโยนขึ้น

เขาเดินผ่านทางเข้าวัดซึ่งเคยมีเทศกาลส่งท้ายปีเก่าต้อนรับปีใหม่เมื่อหลายปีก่อนซึ่งทำให้เด็กชายตัวน้อยสองคนได้เริ่มมิตรภาพต่อกันและกัน มีคนเดินอยู่ในวัดประปราย แต่มันเงียบมาก เป็นสถานที่แบบที่เรย์ชิต้องการเพื่อให้จิตใจสงบและให้ตนเองได้หายใจหายคอโล่งขึ้น

เมื่อเขาก้าวเข้าไปใกล้เนินแห่งน้ำตา เรย์ชิก็เห็นป้าย _ห้ามผ่าน_ ติดอยู่ที่เชิงบันได มีป้ายนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน?  เขาไม่ได้มาที่นี่นานเกินไปแล้ว

 _ถ้าเขาไม่อยากให้ใครมาใช้บันได ก็ไม่ควรจะสร้างมันไว้ตรงนี้สิ_ เสียงสุโอวัยเด็กก้องขึ้นในหัว

เรย์ชิก้าวหลบป้ายนั้นขึ้นบันไดไป ราวกั้นยังคงหักอยู่เช่นเดิม แต่ก็มีใครสักคนเอาแผงลวดมาเชื่อมส่วนที่ยังเหลืออยู่ไว้ด้วยกัน น่าจะทำตั้งนานมาแล้วเพราะแผงลวดนั้นสนิมขึ้นเขรอะเป็นสีน้ำตาลไปหมด สีเดียวกับรอยด่างบนหิมะเมื่อวันที่เรย์ชิกับสุโอเริ่มการผจญภัยครั้งยิ่งใหญ่ด้วยกัน

_ถ้าเพียงแต่อดีตของเราสองคนจะน่าจดจำแบบนี้ทั้งหมด_

เรย์ชิมองเหม่อออกไปยังเส้นขอบฟ้า ถ้าเขายืนตรงนี้อีกนานพอเขาจะได้มองพระอาทิตย์ตก ก็คงจะดี

โทรศัพท์ของเขาดังขึ้น _มุนาคาตะ_ เบอร์นั้นขึ้นมาว่าเป็นเบอร์บ้านของเขาเอง _คุณแม่คงสังเกตแล้วว่าฉันออกมา_ “ครับ?”

“นายอยู่ไหนน่ะ?”สุโอถาม

 _นี่เขาโทรจากเบอร์บ้านเพราะคิดว่าฉันจะไม่รับสายถ้ารู้ว่าเป็นเขาที่โทรมาเหรอ_ _?_

แล้วมันสำคัญอะไรล่ะ?

ทั้งสองเจอกันที่นี่ ในวันดีวันหนึ่งในฤดูหนาว ก็คงจะดีหากทุกอย่างจะจบลงที่นี่ในคืนดีคืนหนึ่งในฤดูร้อน _การลาจาก ณ จุดสิ้นสุด_

“อยู่เนินแห่งน้ำตา”เรย์ชิตอบ “จำได้มั้ย?”

“ได้”

“นายตามมามั้ยล่ะ? ตรงนี้วิวสวยนะ”

สุโอปรากฏตัวขึ้นในสิบนาทีต่อมาด้วยอาการกระหืดกระหอบเล็กน้อย “ไม่นึกว่านายจะฝ่าป้ายห้ามเข้าขึ้นมานะ”เขาหอบ “ตรงนี้ทำให้นึกถึงความหลังจัง”

“ฉันแต่งงานกับนายไม่ได้หรอก”เรย์ชิพูด

 


	12. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชินึกย้อนถึงชุดปฐมพยาบาลของแม่และตัดสินใจเสี่ยง สุโอสายตาดี อาวาชิม่าดื่มชาระหว่างรอ และฟุชิมิไม่ได้แอบฟังใครเลยจริงๆ

_“_ _นี่สุโอ มิโกโตะฮะ_ _”_ _เรย์ชิบอกกับคุณแม่ตอนที่ทั้งสองเดินไปถึงท่าน_ _“_ _เขาเป็นคนเจอผม_ _”_

_“_ _อ้าว เมื่อกี้หลงเหรอจ๊ะ เรย์จัง_ _?_ _แม่นึกว่าหนูแค่ออกไปเดินเล่นเองเสียอีก_ _”_ _จิซาโตะเลิกขอบหมวกสวยเล็กน้อยมามองหน้าสุโอพร้อมรอยยิ้ม_ _“_ _ขอบคุณที่พาเขากลับมานะจ๊ะ มิโกโตะจัง ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักหนูด้วย_ _”_

_“_ _ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ_ _”_ _สุโอพึมพำ หน้าแดงเพราะอะไรก็ไม่รู้_

_“_ _คุณแม่ฮะ แถวนี้มีหน่วยปฐมพยาบาลอะไรอย่างนั้นรึเปล่า_ _?”_ _เรย์ชิถาม_ _“_ _สุโอมือเจ็บ_ _”_

_“_ _แม่ว่าแม่เห็นอยู่ทางนั้นนะจ๊ะ_ _”_ _จิซาโตะตอบพลางชี้ไปที่ทางเข้า_ _“_ _ไปตรงนั้นกันดีกว่า_ _”_

_“_ _ตรงนั้นไม่เอาฮะ เขารู้ว่าแม่ผมเป็นใคร_ _”_ _สุโอพูดพลางกระถดถอยออก_

_จิซาโตะเหลือบมองสุโอ_ _“_ _อ้าว แล้วแม่หนูเป็นใครจ๊ะ_ _?”_

_“_ _แม่ทำแผงขายโซบะ_ _”_ _สุโออธิบาย_ _“_ _เดี๋ยวพวกนั้นก็ไปตามแม่ แล้วตอนนี้แม่ไม่มีเวลาจะมาวุ่นวายเรื่องอื่นนะ_ _”_

_“_ _ขอฉันดูมือหนูหน่อยได้มั้ยจ๊ะ มิโกโตะจัง_ _”_ _จิซาโตะพูด_

_เขามองหน้าเธออย่างไม่ไว้ใจนักแต่ก็ยอมทำตาม จิซาโตะดูแผลยาวซึ่งเริ่มบวมแดงก่อนจะคุ้ยกระเป๋าใบใหญ่ของตนเอง_ _“_ _น่าจะมีของในนี้ที่ช่วยได้ ว่าแต่ไปโดนแผลนี่มาได้ยังไงกันล่ะ_ _?”_

_เรย์ชิอธิบายเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างที่แม่ของเขาหยิบกระเป๋าซิบเล็กๆ ออกมาจากช่องลึกในกระเป๋าใหญ่แล้วควักผ้าเช็ดแผลฆ่าเชื้อหลายแผ่นในซองกระดาษกันเชื้อโรค ยาทาแผลหนึ่งหลอด และพลาสเตอร์ยาปิดแผลที่มัดรวมกันอยู่ด้วยยางสีม่วงสด_

_“_ _เข้าใจแล้วล่ะ..._ __ _นี่เท่ากับหนูสองคนไปผจญภัยกันมาเลยสิใช่มั้ย_ _?_ _มาทางนี้ดีกว่า_ _”_ _จิซาโตะชี้ไปที่ตอไม้ซึ่งก่อนหน้านี้เรย์ชินั่งอยู่_ _“_ _จะได้ไม่ขวางทางใครเขา_ _”_

_เธอใช้ผ้าเช็ดฆ่าเชื้อแผลให้สุโออย่างระมัดระวังก่อนจะเช็ดซ้ำอีกครั้งแล้วทายาที่ขอบแผลขรุขระก่อนจะปิดพลาสเตอร์ยาไว้สามชิ้น_ _“_ _ทีนี้ใส่ถุงมืออะไรไว้ก่อนแล้วอย่าถอดจนกว่าจะถึงบ้านนะจ๊ะ_ _”_ _เธอสั่ง_ _“_ _แล้วไม่ต้องคิดจะอาบน้ำจนกว่าจะได้เอามือให้คุณแม่หนูดูก่อนเลย เข้าใจมั้ยจ๊ะ_ _?”_

_สุโอซึ่งพยายามทำหน้านิ่งแม้ผ้าชุบแอลกอฮอล์จะต้องแสบสุดๆ ก็พยักหน้า แม้จะเป็นการพยักเพียงเล็กน้อย_ _“_ _ขอบคุณมากครับ_ _”_

_“_ _ไม่ต้องขอบคุณหรอกจ้ะ ฉันพกของพวกนี้ติดตัวตลอดแต่ไม่เคยต้องใช้เลยเพราะลูกชายฉันเองจริงจังเกินจะมีแผลถลอกจากการปีนป่ายอะไรแล้วตกลงมานะ_ _”_ _จิซาโตะพูดพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะ_

_“_ _คุณแม่ครับ ช่วยอย่าพูดเหมือนอยากให้ผมบาดเจ็บบ่อยกว่านี้ได้มั้ยครับ_ _?”_ _เรย์ชิพูดเสียงงอน_

_ตอนที่เขาดูคุณแม่ทำแผลให้สุโอทำให้เหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นบนเนินแห่งน้ำตาย้อนกลับเข้ามาในใจเรย์ชิอีกครั้ง ความสาหัสของสิ่งที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้นหากเขาแข็งแรงไม่พอ หรือไม่ว่องไวพอ หรือถ้าขอบชะง่อนนั้นทรุดลงไปตามน้ำหนักตัวของสุโอ ทุกอย่างพุ่งเขาสู่ใจของเขาพร้อมๆ กันโดยไม่มีวี่แววเตือนก่อน แล้วนั่นก็ทำให้เขาเริ่มร้องไห้_

_สายตาของจิซาโตะส่อแววตกใจก่อนที่เธอจะก้าวมาคุกเข่าหน้าเรย์ชิและประคองหน้าเขาไว้ในมือทั้งสองข้าง_ _“_ _แม่ขอโทษจ้ะ ลูกรัก แม่ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะพูดว่าแม่อยากให้ลูกเจ็บนะ_ _”_ _ขอบหมวกของแม่ชนเข้ากับหน้าผากของเขาและเรย์ชิก็รู้สึกดีขึ้นอย่างอธิบายไม่ถูก_

_“_ _มันไม่ใช่สิ่งที่แม่พูดฮะ_ _”_ _เรย์ชิอธิบาย_ _“_ _นายอาจจะ_ ตาย _เลยก็ได้_ _”_ _เขาพูดกับสุโอเป็นเชิงต่อว่าผ่านบ่าของคุณแม่ เขารู้ดีว่าตัวเองต้องดูเป็นไอ้ขี้แพ้สุดๆ แต่คุณพ่อพูดเสมอว่าน้ำตาช่วยชำระล้างจิตวิญญาณให้สะอาดบริสุทธิ์ แล้วเรย์ชิก็ไม่อยากให้จิตวิญญาณของตัวเองแปดเปื้อน_

_สุโอพยักหน้าเงียบๆ_ _“_ _แสดงว่าก็ดีแล้วที่นายอยู่ตรงนั้นกับฉันใช่มั้ยล่ะ_ _?”_ _เขาไม่ได้ทำท่าเหมือนกำลังล้อเลียนเรย์ชิ ดวงตาคู่นั้นแจ่มใสมั่นคง_

_เรย์ชิอยากจะค้านว่าถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะสุโอทั้งสองคนก็จะไม่ขึ้นไปบนนั้นตั้งแต่ต้น แต่คุณแม่ก็ยื่นผ้าเช็ดหน้ามาให้แล้วเขาก็ซุกใบหน้าลงไปกับผ้านั้นทั้งที่ยังสวมแว่นอยู่_

 

เรย์ชิก้มลงมองพื้นที่บริเวณวัด ณ จุดที่ทั้งสามเคยยืนในวันนั้น ตอไม้นั้นยังอยู่ แต่เมื่อสิบสี่ปีก่อนมันดูใหญ่กว่านี้มากทีเดียว _ขึ้นกับมุมมองสินะ_

“เป็นเพราะเรื่องเมื่อเช้าหรือเปล่า?”สุโอถามและนั่นทำให้เรย์ชิหันกลับไปมองเขา สีหน้าว่างเปล่าของสุโอไม่ได้เปลี่ยนแม้แต่น้อย “ฉันวิ่งตามนายลงไปนะแต่...”

“ไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้นหรอก”เรย์ชิขัด _เขานึกว่าฉันจะต้องคอยให้เขาเช็ดน้ำมูกให้รึไง_ _?_ “ฉัน... มันไม่มีที่ให้นายแล้ว สุโอ หมายถึง ข้างๆ ฉันน่ะ จะดีกว่าถ้าเราแยกกันตั้งแต่ตรงนี้”

สุโอสะดุ้งน้อยๆ “ฉันไม่เชื่อนาย”

“ก็ตามใจ เป็นสิทธิส่วนบุคคลของนาย”เรย์ชิตอบ ความตีบตันในลำคอกลับมาอีกแล้ว ทั้งที่นึกว่าเขากลับควบคุมอารมณ์ตนเองได้แล้วเชียว “อย่างไรก็ตาม ฉันได้ให้คำมั่นสัญญาไว้ว่าจะให้คำตอบนาย แต่ฉันไม่เคยได้เอ่ยความซึ่งแสดงความหมายว่าคำตอบนั้นจะต้องเป็นการตอบรับเสมอไป แล้วตอนนี้ฉันก็ได้ให้คำตอบกับนายแล้ว เราไม่มีเรื่องอื่นจะต้องคุยกันต่อ”

สุโอกระพริบตามองเขา “นายก็ยังติดนิสัยชอบใช้คำหรูหราฟุ่มเฟือยเวลาพยายามจะซ่อนความรู้สึกตัวเองอยู่เลยนะ”

_เขาสังเกตด้วยเหรอ_ _?_ “ฉันไม่ได้พยายามซ่อนอะไรเลย”เรย์ชิพูดออกไปดังๆ “ฉันก็แค่เลือกจะพูดในแบบนี้เอง นายเคยดูแคลนวิธีการพูดของฉันมาแล้วหลายครั้งในอดีต ถ้านายจำไม่ได้”

การมาคุยกันที่นี่แทนที่จะคุยในบ้านทำให้เรื่องง่ายขึ้นมากทีเดียว

เพราะเขาโกหกได้

สุโอหันหน้าไปมองออกนอกชะง่อนยกพื้น ที่ด้านล่างนั้นมีนักท่องเที่ยวสองสามกลุ่มเดินกันอยู่ในจัตุรัสกลางวัดและยังมีคนเดินเล่นตามทางซึ่งนำสู่อาคารวัดหลายหลัง ใกล้เวลาตะวันลับฟ้าขึ้นทุกที อีกไม่ช้าประตูวัดก็จะปิดแล้ว

“ฉันทำอะไรผิด?”สุโอถามทั้งที่ยังมองนักท่องเที่ยวด้านล่าง

เรย์ชินึกอยากจับมือสุโอ อยากพูดว่าเขาเสียใจและเขาไม่ได้หมายความตามที่พูด แต่ต่อให้นั่นเป็นความจริงมันก็จะเป็นการพูดเพื่อให้ตัวเองสบายใจขึ้นเท่านั้น “นายไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิด”เขาพูดออกไป คิดคำอย่างระมัดระวังก่อนจะเสริมไป “ฉันแค่ไม่คิดว่าเรื่องนี้มันจะคุ้มกับความวุ่นวายใจสำหรับตัวฉันน่ะ”

“ความวุ่นวายใจ”สุโอตอบ “สำหรับนายมันเป็นแค่นั้นสินะ”

“ถูกต้องแล้ว”เรย์ชิเน้น “และที่ยิ่งกว่านั้น ฉันไม่คิดว่าฉันจำเป็นจะต้องอธิบายตัวเองใดๆ ทั้งสิ้นกับนาย”

ให้เขาต้องเจ็บใจหน่อยตอนนี้ยังดีกว่าจะต้องเจ็บหนักทีหลัง ดีกว่าจะต้องเจ็บปวดในอนาคตเมื่อในที่สุดสุโอก็ต้องรู้ว่าเรย์ชิจะไม่มีวันกลับเป็นปกติได้อีก เรย์ชิยอมเป็นตัวร้ายในตอนนี้ยังดีกว่า อย่างน้อยมันก็น่าจะช่วยให้สุโอก้าวไปจากตรงนี้ได้

สุโอถอนใจหนัก “ก็เถียงไม่ออกเลยนะ ถ้าอย่างนั้นฉันจะไม่อยู่ให้นายรำคาญแล้ว”

เรย์ชิพยักหน้า “ขอบคุณมากที่เข้าใจความรู้สึกของฉัน” _เขาพูดเหมือนมันไม่ได้เป็นปัญหาอะไร แต่เขาก็เป็นอย่างนั้นอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ เกือบจะตกเขาตายเหรอ_ _?_ _ไม่มีปัญหา ตัดสัมพันธ์กับเพื่อนเก่าแก่ที่สุดเรอะ_ _?_ _ไม่มีปัญหา ทำลายเมืองไปครึ่งเมืองเพียงเพื่อจะแก้แค้นให้คนคนเดียว_ _?_ _ก็ไม่มีปัญหา_

สุโอหันหลังเดินกลับไปทางบันได เรย์ชิก้าวตาม อย่างน้อยเขาก็อยากยืนมองคนผู้นั้นเดินจากไป

สุโอชะงักเท้า ยังคงหันหลังให้เรย์ชิก่อนจะพูด “เรย์ชิ?”

ชื่อต้นของเขาที่ถูกเรียกด้วยน้ำเสียงของสุโอกรีดผ่านใจของเรย์ชิ “ขอร้อง อย่าเรียกฉันอย่างนั้น”

“แน่ใจเหรอว่านายจะไม่เปลี่ยนใจ?”

_ฉันเคยถามนายด้วยคำถามนั้นแล้ว สุโอ ฉันขอให้นายเปลี่ยนใจแต่นายก็ไม่ยอม แล้วฉันก็ต้องฆ่านาย_

“ค่อนข้างแน่ใจทีเดียว”

เสียงของเขาเกือบจะสั่นเครือ แต่เรย์ชิไม่อนุญาต เขาตั้งใจออกเสียงแต่ละพยางค์อย่างหนักพลางสะกดความรู้สึกในดวงตาไม่ให้แสบพร่า _แค่อีกไม่นาน_ แค่จนกว่าสุโอจะเดินลับสายตาไป แล้วเขาจะสามารถร้องไห้ได้เสียที จะอยู่ในที่สาธารณะหรือไม่ก็ตาม เรย์ชิไม่ได้เชื่อว่าน้ำตาเป็นเรื่องชำระล้างจิตวิญญาณอีกต่อไปแล้ว... เขาเสียน้ำตาไปไม่น้อยในวัยเด็กแต่จิตสำนึกของเขาก็ยังแปดเปื้อนอยู่ดี แต่ครั้งนี้เรย์ชิกลับเชื่ออย่างที่สุดว่าหากพยายามเก็บกักมันไว้ให้นานกว่าที่จำเป็นหัวใจของเขาจะต้องหยุดเต้นในไม่ช้า

บ่ากว้างของสุโอห่อวูบลงชั่วเสี้ยววินาที แต่แล้วเขาก็กลับยืดตัวตรงและเดินลงบันไดไป

เรย์ชิกัดฟันปล่อยให้น้ำตาไหลพรากอย่างเงียบเชียบขณะที่มองสุโอเดินทอดน่องลงไปถึงลานพักบันไดแรก สมัยที่ทั้งสองยังเด็กและขาสั้นกว่านี้ระยะทางตรงนั้นดูนานกว่าที่เห็นมาก แต่ตอนนี้สุโอกลับไปถึงลานดินเรียบได้ในเวลาไม่ถึงสามสิบวินาที เขาเดินไปสุดลานและกำลังจะลงบันไดชุดที่สอง อีกไม่กี่อึดใจร่างของเขาคงลับไปจากสายตา เรย์ชิกระพริบตาให้น้ำใสหยดลงมาเพื่อจะได้ไม่พลาดภาพตรงหน้าแม้แต่เสี้ยววินาที นี่คือผลจากการตัดสินใจของเขา เขาจะต้องมองจนมันจบลงไปเอง

น้ำตายังไหลรินเอ่อจนล้นจากขอบล่างของแว่นใส เรย์ชินึกอยากถอดแว่นออกเพื่อที่มันจะได้ไม่เป็นรอย แต่ถ้าทำอย่างนั้นเขาก็จะมองไม่เห็น

เรย์ชิต้องใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ในชีวิตที่ผ่านมากับการไล่ตามสุโอ ไม่ใช่สุโอตัวจริง แต่เป็นสุโอในอุดมคติของเขา แต่ตอนนี้ที่เขาได้ไล่สุโอตัวจริง _ไปจากเขา_ แล้ว เขาจะต้องรับผิดชอบในการจดจำเรื่องราวทุกอย่างไว้ให้ดี เขาต้องผนึกความทรงจำที่บ่งบอกว่าเรื่องนี้เกิดจากความรับผิดชอบของตัวเขาเองแต่เพียงผู้เดียวไว้ให้แม่นยำ เพราะเมื่อใช้วิธีนี้ ต่อให้ความเจ็บปวดจะจางหายไปแล้วต่อให้เขาอาจนึกลังเลใจขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เขาจะได้ไม่กล้าไปกวนใจสุโออีก

สุโอก้าวลงไปถึงลานดิน แต่แล้วเขากลับเหลียวมามองอีกครั้ง เรย์ชินึกจะยกมือขึ้นโบกลาประชดเพียงเพื่อให้สุโอเข้าใจแจ่มแจ้ง แต่เขาก็ไม่กล้า... เพราะเขาไม่รู้เลยว่าจะควบคุมมือตัวเองไม่ให้สั่นได้หรือเปล่า ณ จุดนี้เขาไม่สามารถเรียกรอยยิ้มนักการเมืองขึ้นมาได้เสียด้วยซ้ำ ทำได้แค่ระบายรอยยิ้มเยาะแสนเศร้าที่คงดูขมขื่นไม่ต่างจากความรู้สึกจริงในใจ อย่างน้อยเขาก็ยังนึกดีใจที่สุโออยู่ไกลเกินจะเห็นหน้าเขาได้ชัด แค่พยายามยืดหลังยืนตัวตรงก็ยากยิ่ง การปล่อยให้น้ำตาไหลไปไม่ได้ช่วยสถานการณ์ลำคอที่ตีบตันราวมีก้อนแข็งอัดแน่นอยู่ให้ดีขึ้นได้เลย เรย์ชิกัดฟันแล้วพยายามหายใจผ่านจมูก

สุโอหยุดมองเขานิ่งอีกหลายอึดใจก่อนจะก้าวเดินกลับขึ้นบันไดปราดมาทีละสองขั้นอย่างรวดเร็วเสียจนเรย์ชิไม่อาจนึกหาวิธีซ่อนใบหน้าจากเขาได้ทัน

สุโอยกแขนกอดคอเรย์ชิและแนบใบหน้าเข้าข้างแก้ม แขนอีกข้างเคลื่อนโอบกลางหลังเรย์ชิพลางรั้งร่างของเขาเข้าไป “ทีนี้ฉันไม่เชื่อนายจริงๆ แล้ว”เขาพึมพำ

เรย์ชิรู้ดีว่าเขาควรจะผลักสุโอออกไป ควรจะคิดหาข้ออ้างอะไรสักอย่าง แต่คำพูดกลับเหือดหายไปจากใจจนหมดสิ้นและอ้อมกอดของสุโอก็อบอุ่นเกินจะปฏิเสธได้

“ฉันไม่ให้โอกาสเราทั้งสองคนเลยใช่มั้ย”เรย์ชิถาม

“ถามมาได้”

“นายรู้ได้ยังไง”เรย์ชิถาม เสียงของเขากระตุกเป็นห้วง

“ก็เห็นหน้านาย”

อ้อ สุโอสายตาดีนี่นา ตอนที่เรย์ชิเดาว่าสุโอจะมองไม่เห็นหน้าเขาจากลานดินนั้น เขามัวแต่จินตนาการตัวเองไปยืน ณ จุดนั้นโดยไม่ได้สวมแว่น _มุมมองที่แตกต่าง_

ฮาราดะพูดถูก บลูออร่าช่วยจัดการสิ่งที่ผิดพลาดในสมองของเขาให้กลับไปอยู่ ณจุดที่ควรจะเป็นแล้ว ความหวาดกลัวตื่นตระหนกเมื่อเช้าตอนที่สุโอพยายามจะกอดเขาเหลือเพียงอาการสั่นน้อยๆ ของร่างเท่านั้น 

เมื่อได้รู้ตัวว่าเขาจะไม่ต้องมีประสบการณ์เลวร้ายอย่างเมื่อเช้าอีกก็กำจัดพันธนาการสุดท้ายในใจของเขาออกไป และแล้วเรย์ชิจึงยอมให้ตัวเองร้องไห้ออกมาแม้จะไม่ใช่การร้องฟูมฟายสะอื้นฮักน่าเกลียดอย่างที่เคยกลัว นี่คือน้ำตาแห่งความโล่งใจเหมือนเมื่อสิบสี่ปีที่แล้ว เขาโล่งใจที่บลูออร่าช่วยเขา เขาโล่งใจที่สุโอไม่ได้เดินจากเขาไป และเป็นครั้งแรกนับตั้งแต่จิตใจของเขาย่างเข้าสู่ความมืดมนว่างเปล่าด้วยรู้ว่าชีวิตมีจุดหมายปลายทางเดียวที่จะจินตนาการได้ ที่เขาเริ่มมีความรู้สึกใหม่ว่าชีวิตอาจจะยังมีความหวังอยู่บ้าง

ตอนที่เขาเริ่มสงบพอที่จะพูดได้ เรย์ชิก็พยายามผละตัวออกแต่สุโอกลับยังกอดกระชับร่างของเขาไว้แน่นด้วยสีหน้าท่าทางดื้อด้านที่สุด

“ปล่อยเถอะ”เขาพูด

“ไม่อ่ะ”

“ฉันต้องเช็ดแว่น”

“ก็เช็ดสิ มือว่างทั้งสองข้างนิ”

เรย์ชิถอนใจก่อนจะใช้มือข้างหนึ่งถอดแว่นและอีกข้างหยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าออกมา เอื้อมแขนรอบร่างของสุโอเพื่อจะเช็ดแว่นของตัว

“นี่มันงี่เง่าน่ะ”เรย์ชิพูดหลังจากสวมแว่นซึ่งมีรอยคราบน้ำตาเป็นทางกลับบนใบหน้า อย่างน้อยเขาก็เช็ดจนมันแห้งแล้วกัน เขาปล่อยแขนทั้งสองข้างให้ตกลงข้างตัว “ฉันไม่วิ่งหนีไปไหนหรอก ปล่อยฉันเถอะ”

“บอกก่อนสิว่าทำไมนายถึงอยากจะเลิกกัน”

_เลิกกันเหรอ_ _?_ _เรายังไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกันสักหน่อย ลืมไปรึเปล่า_ “ ฉัน... ใจฉันมันมีตำหนิแล้ว สุโอ และไม่คิดว่าจะมีวันใดที่จะกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิมได้ถ้าเป็นเรื่องแบบนี้ ฉันไม่ควรจะอยู่กับใครทั้งนั้น โดยเฉพาะกับนาย”

“ฉันไม่สนต่อให้นายจะมีตำหนิแค่ไหน”

เรย์ชิสูดลมหายใจหึ “หวังว่านายคงไม่คิดว่าจะช่วยซ่อมใจฉันได้นะ”

“ฉันซ่อมเครื่องซักผ้ายังไม่เป็นด้วยซ้ำ”สุโอคำราม “ฉันไม่สนหรอกว่านายจะมีตำหนิในใจหรือเคยมีอะไรกับผู้ชายเป็นหมื่นคนหรืออะไรทั้งนั้น ฉันอยากได้นายมาอยู่กับฉัน แค่นั้นเอง แค่นั้นก็พอ”

“แต่เดี๋ยวจะกลายเป็นว่านายเองจะไม่มีความสุข”

สุโอสูบลมหายใจลึกก่อนจะผ่อนออกช้าๆ “สำหรับคนฉลาด นายนี่มันโง่ฉิบหายเลย”

เรย์ชิถ่ายน้ำหนักจากขาข้างหนึ่งไปอีกข้าง “นั่นหมายความว่าอะไรกัน?”

“มีแต่คนโง่เท่านั้นแหละถึงจะคิดว่าตัวเองสามารถทำนายอนาคตได้”สุโอตอบ “เราเปิดใจให้คน เรายอมเสี่ยงว่าสุดท้ายอาจจะเกิดเรื่องที่ทำให้ไม่มีความสุข แต่เราก็เปิดใจให้คนเข้ามาอยู่ดี ไม่อย่างนั้นทุกคนในโลกนี้คงไม่มีใครที่จะมีเพื่อนหรือ... ทุกอย่าง”

“ยากที่จะฟังเรื่องแบบนี้จากคนที่ภูมิใจกับชื่อเสียงความน่ากลัวของตัวเองนะ”เรย์ชิพูด

สุโอพ่นลมแรง “ฉันไม่ได้เปิดใจให้ _ทุกคน_ สักหน่อย ไอ้อารมณ์ลั่ลล้าเรื่อยเปื่อยห่านั่นแหละที่ทำให้ทตสึกะตายไป ไอ้ความเชื่อใจว่าทุกคนมีจุดประสงค์แสนดี ไม่รู้จักระวังอันตราย เชี้ย ”

_เขาโทษตัวเอง_ เรย์ชิเพิ่งนึกได้ _อาจคิดว่าเขาน่าจะปฏิเสธและกีดกันทตสึกะออกไปและซ้อมเขาสักหน่อยเพื่อสอนบทเรียนการเข้ามายุ่งกับบุคคลอันตรายซะ เขาอาจคิดว่าเพราะในที่สุดทตสึกะสามารถปราบพยศชายที่อันตรายที่สุดในเมืองได้ นั่นทำให้เขาลดการระวังตัวลงไปอีก_ ”

เรย์ชิวางมือทั้งสองข้างลงบนอกของสุโอ “นั่นไม่ใช่ความผิดนายนะ”

“อะไรเนี่ย นอกจากทำนายอนาคตได้แล้ว ตอนนี้นายอ่านใจคนได้ด้วยเหรอ? จะความสามารถรอบตัวเยอะไปแล้ว”สุโอตอบแต่ในน้ำเสียงของเขากลับไม่มีความมุ่งร้ายและนั่นทำให้เรย์ชิรู้ว่าเขาเดาได้ถูกต้อง

จู่ๆ เรย์ชิก็เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่เดาความคิดของอีกฝ่ายได้ ทั้งสองอาจเปลี่ยนไปตามเวลาที่ผ่าน แต่ถึงอย่างไรทั้งคู่ก็ยังเข้าใจกันและกันอย่างที่สุด ที่ยิ่งกว่านั้น สุโอเป็นคนเดียวในชีวิตของเรย์ชิที่จะเข้าใจความหมายของการเป็นราชา _ทำไมจู่ๆ ฉันถึงคิดจะโยนสิ่งนั้นทิ้งไปง่ายๆ กัน_ _?_

“ก็ได้”เขาตอบ “ฉันไม่พูดเรื่องอนาคตแล้วก็ได้ แต่อย่ามาโทษฉันนะถ้าสุดท้ายนายต้องอมทุกข์น่ะ”

“นายนั่นแหละเป็นคนอมทุกข์”สุโอตอกกลับ “หลังเกิดเรื่องเมื่อเช้า ฉันนึกว่านายจะมีชีวิตที่ดีกว่าถ้าฉันหายตัวไปซะ”

“เรื่องที่เกิดเมื่อเช้าเขาเรียกว่าอาการแพนิคแอทแทค”เรย์ชิอธิบายด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่ค่อยเต็มใจ “นายช่วยอะไรไม่ได้หรอก”

“ฉันรู้”สุโอตอบ “เคยมีลูกน้องคนนึงเป็นอย่างนั้นแหละเวลาที่จู่ๆ ห้องมืดไป เขาเกิดมีอาการครั้งแรกตอนแผ่นดินไหวแล้วไฟดับ ยาตะกับคามาโมโตะต้องลากตัวไปโรงพยาบาลเลยตอนที่เขาตกใจโวยลั่นไปหมด แต่หมอก็แค่จ่ายยาฝันหวานแล้วก็ส่งเขาไปคุยกับหมอจิต แล้วทตสึกะก็เป็นคนไปหาข้อมูลมาบอกทุกคนว่าถ้าเกิดอาการรอบหน้าอีกต้องทำตัวยังไง”สุโอหยุดพูดก่อนจะต่อ “แต่ฉันไม่ทันได้ฟังหรอก เดี๋ยวจะกลับไปถามอิซุโมอีกที”

“ไม่จำเป็นหรอก”เรย์ชิตอบด้วยความตกใจครั้งใหม่ เขาคงไม่ต้องการให้คุซานางิ อิซุโมเกิดสงสัยใคร่รู้ว่าสุโอจะอยากได้ข้อมูลเรื่องการดูแลแพนิคแอทแทคกับคนอื่นไปทำไมกัน “มันจะไม่เกิดขึ้นอีก การเป็นร่างทรงหลักของพลังบลูออร่าหลักก็มีข้อดีอยู่เหมือนกัน ฉันเลยไม่จำเป็นต้องไป... เอ่อ.. หาหมอจิต”

สุโอเบิกตาโตขึ้นเล็กน้อยก่อนจะพยักหน้า “ฉันวิ่งตามนายมาแต่นายก็ล็อคลิฟต์ไว้ แล้วกว่าจะวิ่งลงบันไดมาถึงข้างล่างนายก็หายตัวไปแล้ว พอเห็นลูกน้องนายขับรถมาจอดที่ฟุตบาทฉันเลยต้องหลบกลับไปข้างในเพื่อที่เขาจะได้ไม่ต้องถามคำถามประหลาดๆ”

“ขอบคุณที่เป็นห่วงนะ”เรย์ชิยังคงผลักอกของสุโอเบาๆ และครั้งนี้สุโอยอมปล่อยร่างของเขา “งั้นเหตุผลอะไรทำให้นายตัดสินใจว่าชีวิตของฉันจะไม่ดีกว่าถ้าไม่มีนายล่ะ?”

“ไม่ได้ตัดสินใจจากทั้งนั้น”สุโอตอบ “เรื่องนั้นไม่ใช่การตัดสินใจของฉัน ฉันนึกว่านายพูดจริงตอนที่บอกว่าฉันมันเป็นเรื่องวุ่นวายใจ นั่นคือสาเหตุที่ฉันจะไปจริงๆ”ดวงตาของสุโอเพ่งพินิจใบหน้าเรย์ชิอีกครั้ง “นายถอนคำพูดได้มั้ย? ไอ้ที่นายพูดเรื่องแยกกันไปคนละทางน่ะ?”

“ได้...”เรย์ชิตอบ “แต่ไม่ถอนเรื่องก่อนหน้านั้นนะ ที่ว่าฉันต้องการเวลาน่ะ กลับบ้านกันเถอะ มิโกโตะ”

*

พี่น้องมินาโตะยกโต๊ะพับออกมาจากรถแล้วตั้งข้างๆ เรย์ชิ ด้านหลังทั้งสองตามมาด้วยอากิยาม่ากับกระติกเก็บความร้อนและถ้วยชาหนึ่งกล่อง อาจเป็นการดื่มชาที่ไม่ค่อยสุนทรีย์เท่าใด แต่ฟุชิมิก็บ่นเวลาเรย์ชิชงชาระหว่างการรอปฏิบัติการเสียจนเรย์ชิยอมแพ้เพื่อให้ชีวิตง่ายขึ้นดีกว่า หลังจากนี้ฟุชิมิอาจหาเรื่องบ่นนิสัยการดื่มชาของเขาเสียเลย แต่เรื่องนั้นเรย์ชิจะไม่มีวันยอมอ่อนตามแน่ อีกอย่าง เขาวางแผนไว้ให้ฟุชิมิแล้ว และถ้าแผนของเขาเป็นไปอย่างที่คิดไว้ เขาจะต้องยุ่งเกินกว่าจะมานั่งจับผิดผู้บังคับบัญชา

_คนเราก็คงจะต้องหวังนะ_

“กำลังจะเข้าไปแล้วค่ะ หัวหน้า”อาวาชิม่าพูดหลังจากเงี่ยหูฟังเสียงโหวกเหวกในหูฟังวิทยุ “เขาบอกว่าที่นั่นเป็นตึกร้าง แต่ฉันคิดว่ามันน่าจะเป็นกับดักมากกว่า ถ้าหัวหน้ายอมให้ฉัน...”

เรย์ชิยกมือห้าม “ไม่ครับ ผมอยากดูว่าอิโนโมโตะคุงสามารถนำภารกิจจริงได้ดีแค่ไหน”เขาจิบชา และเมื่อเห็นใบหน้างงงวยของอาวาชิม่าเขาจึงพูดต่อ “จำนวนคนของเราเพิ่มขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วเกินไป คุณควรจะเป็นมือขวาของผม แต่คุณกลับต้องใช้เวลาอันมีค่าของคุณไปกับเรื่องหยุมหยิมอย่างการตรวจวินัยอะไรพวกนี้มากขึ้นทุกที รายงานงบประมาณของไตรมาศที่สี่ล่าช้ามาสัปดาห์หนึ่งแล้วนะครับ”

แก้มอาวาชิม่าแดงก่ำ “หัวหน้าคะ ฉันขออภัยจริงๆ ค่ะ ฉัน...”

เรย์ชิโบกมือห้ามเธออีกครั้ง “ไม่ต้องขอโทษครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง การที่คุณต้องรับผิดชอบงานมากเกินตัวไม่ใช่ความผิดของคุณ นั่นมันเป็นการแสดงให้เห็นการจัดการที่ไร้ประสิทธิภาพ และครั้งสุดท้ายที่ผมตรวจดู คุณก็ยังไม่ใช่ผู้บังคับบัญชาตัวเอง”

อาวาชิม่าเอียงศีรษะ “ไม่ใช่ค่ะ หัวหน้า”

“ไม่ต้องอายครับ รินชาดื่มกันดีกว่า อย่างที่ผมบอกเมื่อกี้นะครับ จำนวนบุคลากรของเราเพิ่มขึ้น ดังนั้นเราจึงจำเป็นต้องปรับโครงสร้างการสั่งการด้วยการเสริมตำแหน่งบังคับบัญชาขั้นต้นขึ้นอีกชั้นหนึ่ง พวกเขาแต่ละคนจะรับผิดชอบหน่วยของตัวเอง ผมว่าเราน่าจะเริ่มระบบบังคับบัญชาใหม่ได้อย่างเป็นทางการตอนไม่เกินกลางฤดูหนาว ผมไม่ได้อยากเก็บเป็นความลับจากคุณหรอกนะครับ... ผมเองก็เพิ่งเริ่มคิดทำก้าวแรกเท่านั้น”

อาวาชิม่าซึ่งรินชาและจิบไปหลายอึกก่อนจะพยักหน้าด้วยสีหน้าครุ่นคิด “นั่นคือสาเหตุที่หัวหน้าให้ฟุชิมิเป็นผู้นำการจัดการกับพวกสีเขียวเมื่ออาทิตย์ที่แล้วใช่มั้ยคะ?”

เรย์ชิพยักหน้า “เป็นเรื่องวุ่นวายน่าดูเลยนะครับ แน่นอน ไม่ช้าไม่นานพวกนั้นก็ต้องสะสมความขุ่นเคืองใจไว้จนมากเกินพอในเมื่อผมปฏิเสธไม่ให้เข้าถึงข้อมูลงานวิจัยของ Gold Clan ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าเช่นนี้ แต่อันที่จริงพวกนั้นน่าจะมีปัญญาคิดได้และควรไปขอข้อมูลจาก Gold Clan เองโดยตรง”

อาวาชิม่าหลบตาและเรย์ชิก็เดาได้ว่าเธอต้องการพูดว่าอะไร รู้เพราะเขาเองก็รู้ดีเช่นเดียวกันว่าจะไม่มีชาว Gold Clan คนใดฟังคำขอพวกฝ่ายสีเขียว โดยเฉพาะราชาของพวกเขา เพราะเหมือนจะมีเรื่องกันมาในอดีต

เรย์ชิเองเพิ่งเริ่มหัดปล่อยวางเรื่องอดีต ดังนั้นเขาจึงมีความเห็นใจให้ทุกฝ่ายที่เกี่ยวข้องไม่ว่าจะเป็นใคร แต่เขาก็ยังไม่เห็นใจพอที่จะปล่อยให้พวกสีเขียวรอดตัวจากเรื่องที่พยายามใส่ร้ายป้ายสีชื่อเสียงของ SCEPTER4 ได้

“จะว่าไป หัวหน้าคะ เรื่องตอนนั้น เมื่อสองสัปดาห์ก่อน...”

“เรื่องเกี่ยวกับคุชินะ แอนนาน่ะเหรอครับ?”

“ใช่ค่ะ คือ ก็ไม่เชิง... ฉันเข้าใจค่ะว่าหัวหน้ารับเรื่องของเธอเข้าเป็นความรับผิดชอบส่วนตัวของตนเองแล้ว ฉันก็แค่... เอ่อ... อยากจะแสดงความยินดี”

เรย์ชิยิ้มด้วยความงุนงง “อะไรนะครับ?”

“ฉันบังเอิญได้ยินบทสนทนาระหว่างคุณแม่ของหัวหน้ากับ ฯพณฯ น่ะค่ะ จึงเข้าใจว่าหัวหน้ากำลังวางแผนจะแต่งงาน”

“อ้อ”เรย์ชิตอบพลางวางถ้วยชาลงบนโต๊ะ เขาลืมไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำว่าตอนนั้นอาวาชิม่าอยู่ในบ้านด้วย อย่าว่าแต่จะมาได้ยินบทสนทนาทางโทรศัพท์เลย

เขานึกย้อนไปถึงเรื่องที่มิโกโตะไม่ยอมให้ทุกสิ่งจบลง ณ จุดที่ทั้งสองพบกันเป็นครั้งแรกอีกครั้ง

“ _ฉันอยากได้นายมาอยู่กับฉัน แค่นั้นเอง แค่นั้นก็พอ_ ”

เขานึกถึงตอนที่มิโกโตะเข้าข้างคุณแม่ของเขาตอนที่เธอเทศนาแอนนาเรื่องความสำคัญของการไปโรงเรียนเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่แล้ว เด็กคนที่กลายเป็นแขกประจำบ้านมุนาคาตะไปแล้วคนนั้นเกลียดการไปโรงเรียนและประกาศกร้าวว่าเธอจะไม่กลับไปเรียนอีกเมื่อหมดเวลาปิดเทอมหน้าร้อน

“ _ถ้าเธอไม่ยอมไปเรียนให้จบเหมือนคนปกติเขา เดี๋ยวจะกลายเป็นพวกอันธพาลนะ_ ”

“ _นายก็เรียนจบมัธยมแต่ก็ยังกลายเป็นอันธพาลอยู่ดี อีกอย่าง ฉันไม่ใช่คนปกติซะหน่อย_ ”

เธอยืนยันต่อต้านมิโกโตะ แต่กลับยอมถูกติดสินบนด้วยชุดแดงใหม่สามชุดรวดซึ่งจิซาโตะสัญญาว่าจะเย็บให้

เรย์ชิคิดถึงตอนที่มิโกโตะปีนขึ้นเตียงของเขาเมื่อคืนนี้หลังจากที่เรย์ชิเล่าเรื่องฝันร้ายของตัวให้เขาฟังระหว่างนั่งสูบบุหรี่บนระเบียงหลังบ้าน

“ _ก็ถ้านายตื่นจากฝันร้ายมาเจอฉันอยู่ตรงนั้นก็ดีกว่าใช่มั้ยล่ะ_ _?_ ”

เขาคิดถึงสีหน้าง่วงงุนหงุดหงิดของมิโกโตะเมื่อเช้า ตอนที่นาฬิกาปลุกของเรย์ชิดังบอกเวลาตีห้า

“ _เตือนแล้วนะว่าจะเป็นอย่างนี้_ ”

“ _ใช่ แต่นายไม่ได้ฝันร้ายด้วยซ้ำนี่หว่า_ ”

เขาคิดถึงมิโกโตะแล้วก็ยิ้ม

“ขอบคุณมากทีเดียวครับที่ใส่ใจ อาวาชิม่าคุง แต่ทว่าคุณแม่ของผมบางทีก็พูดจาเกินจริงไปสักหน่อย ตอนนี้ยังไม่มีแผนอะไรหรอกครับ แม้จะมีความเป็นไปได้มากทีเดียวว่าเหตุการณ์จะดำเนินไปในทิศทางนั้น”

“นั่นโกหกแหงแซะ”ฟุชิมิพูดออกมาจากบันไดรถหุ้มเกราะ “ไม่เอาน่า หัวหน้า หนุ่มผู้โชคดีคนนั้นเป็นใครกัน?”

เรย์ชินึกดีใจที่เขาวางถ้วยชาไปแล้วเพราะไม่อย่างนั้นเขาจะต้องทำมันหล่นจากมือแน่ๆ

สายตาของอาวาชิม่าเหลือบไปมองทางฟุชิมิ “ฉันบอกว่ายังไงเรื่องแอบสอดรู้สอดเห็นน่ะ ไอ้เด็กไม่รู้จักโต? นี่แอบฟัง _อีกแล้ว_ เรอะ?”

“ไม่ได้แอบฟังซักหน่อย”ฟุชิมิค้าน “ผมก็แค่ออกมาสูดอากาศบริสุทธิ์แล้วบังเอิญได้ยินสองคนคุยกัน การที่เจ๊ไม่ได้พูดเบาๆ ไม่ใช่ความผิดผมซะหน่อยนะ อาวาชิม่า”

อาวาชิม่าจุ๊ปาก

เรย์ชิยังคงมองฟุชิมิต่อ _ว่าแต่_ ไอ้หมอนี่ _รู้ได้ยังไงว่าฉันจะแต่งงานกับผู้ชายวะเนี่ย_ _?_

*

“ขอบคุณเหมือนเคยนะครับ ชิมิซึคุง”เรย์ชิพูดตอนที่เขาก้าวลงจากรถ

“พรุ่งนี้ผมไปรับที่สถานีรถไฟครับ หัวหน้า”

“ครับ เจอกันพรุ่งนี้ สวัสดีนะครับ”

เรย์ชิเดินขึ้นบันไดแทนที่จะขึ้นลิฟต์ เมื่อเช้าเขาไม่ได้ฝึกดาบที่โรงฝึกตามปกติเพราะมีนัดนอกรอบกับคนจากฝั่งตำรวจ แต่การไม่ได้ออกกำลังก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกประหลาดไปทั้งวัน การวิ่งขึ้นบันไดเจ็ดชั้นอาจไม่สามารถทดแทนการฝึกดาบหนึ่งชั่วโมงเต็มได้ดีนักแต่ก็ทำได้แค่นี้

ระหว่างที่วิ่งขึ้นไปนั้นเขาก็นึกถึงสิ่งที่จะต้องทำในอพาร์ตเมนท์ไปด้วย แพ็คเครื่องแบบสำรองอีกสองชุดที่เขายังเก็บไว้ที่นั่น เก็บและถอดสายเครื่องใช้ไฟฟ้าทั้งหมด โทรหาบริษัทจานดาวเทียมเพื่อยกเลิกสัญญาณ เอากระถางต้นพริมโรสมาให้ภารโรงช่วยดูแล โทรหาบริษัทรับย้ายบ้านและนัดเวลาให้เขามาเอาเตียงไปวันเสาร์ เตียงควีนไซส์ที่นี่เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เขาเสียดายจากการใช้ชีวิตในเมือง

โดยเฉพาะหลังจากเมื่อคืนนี้ซึ่งมีผู้มาเยือนยามวิกาลขึ้นมาเบียดบนเตียงเก่าแคบๆ ในห้องนอนที่บ้านของเขา

วันนี้คงค่ำไปแล้วที่จะโทรหาการไฟฟ้าและการโทรศัพท์ สองอย่างนั้นคงต้องโทรพรุ่งนี้แทน

แต่เมื่อเรย์ชิไขกุญแจประตูแล้วก้าวเข้าไปในห้องเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงระเบิดดังสนั่นหวั่นไหวเป็นการทักทายและตามมาด้วยเสียงกรุ๊งกริ๊งแสดงความยินดี เสียงทั้งสองดังมาจากห้องนั่งเล่น เรย์ชิถอดดาบออกวางบนขาตั้ง _นั่น_ ก็เป็นอีกอย่างที่ต้องถอดแพ็ค ก่อนจะปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตและเดินเข้าไปเห็นภาพมิโกโตะนั่งอยู่กับพื้น มือจับจอยเครื่องเกม และกำลังยิงเจ้าตัวที่ดูเหมือนมนุษย์ต่างดาวน่าเกลียดบนจอทีวีอย่างเมามัน

 


	13. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชิคิดถึงตอนเล่นวิดีโอเกม มิโกโตะต้องการทั้งหมด และสามคนเพื่อนตาย

_“_ _เล่นให้มันจริงจังหน่อยเส่ะ_ _”_ _สุโอบ่นอุบตอนที่ตัวของเรย์ชิบนจอเกมถูกเอเลี่ยนกล้ามยักษ์ทุบจนแบน_ _“_ _นี่ต้องย้อนไปเล่นใหม่ทั้งฉากเลยนะ_ _”_

_เรย์ชิพึมพำขอโทษ แต่เขาไม่ได้ขอโทษเพราะฝีมือการเล่นเกมแสนห่วยของตัวเองด้วยซ้ำ เขาไม่ได้นึกเสียใจเรื่องนั้น เขาขอโทษที่เขาเล่นห่วยเพราะเขามัวแต่มองหน้าสุโอมากกว่า_ _..._ _อีกแล้ว_ _..._ _ต่างหาก_

_เขาจินตนาการว่าจะสามารถกระเถิบตัวเข้าใกล้สุโอ อาจไม่ใกล้พอให้สัมผัสแต่ก็ใกล้พอที่จะรับรู้การเคลื่อนไหวร่างกายของเขาได้ สุโอคงจะเหลือบมองเขาด้วยหางตาเหมือนจะพูด_ _‘_ _ว่าไง?_ _’_ _ก่อนจะหันกลับไปสนใจเกมตรงหน้า นั่นก็พอแล้วสำหรับเรย์ชิ เขาไม่ได้อยากให้สุโอมาเพ่งมองอะไรเขาเป็นพิเศษ ไม่อยากให้สังเกตว่าเรย์ชิกระวนกระวายแค่ไหนเวลาที่สุโออยู่ใกล้ๆ ไม่อยากให้รู้ว่าหัวใจเขาเต้นดังเพียงใด และไม่อยากให้เห็นว่าดวงตาของเขาไม่อาจละไปจากสุโอได้นานเลย_

_เรย์ชิสามารถนั่งมองสุโออยู่อย่างนี้ได้ทั้งวัน ซึ่งมันยิ่งกว่าน่ากลัวเสียอีก เขารู้ตัวดี เขารู้ว่าการพยายามทำเป็นลืมความรู้สึกนี้ไปก็จะไม่ได้ทำให้มันหายไปไหน เขารู้ว่าสำหรับทั้งสุโอและตัวเขาเอง เขาควรจะเริ่มเพิ่มระยะห่างระหว่างทั้งสองคน เขารู้ดี และมันเจ็บมาก_

_ถ้าสุโอไม่ใช่เพื่อนสนิทที่สุดของเขา เรย์ชิคงจะบอกความรู้สึกของตัวเองออกไปได้ เพราะต่อให้จะต้องถูกปฏิเสธก็ยังไม่เป็นไร จริงอยู่ เขาอาจจะทั้งเจ็บและอาย แต่นั่นก็เป็นเรื่องที่คาดการณ์ได้อยู่แล้ว แต่พอเป็นสุโอ เขาอาจรู้สึกว่าการปฏิเสธเขาไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ถูกนัก เขาอาจตัดสินใจรับความรู้สึกนั้นเพียงเพื่อไม่ให้มิตรภาพของทั้งสองขาดลง และเรย์ชิก็ไม่ได้ต้องการสิ่งนั้นเลย เขาไม่อยากให้สุโอทำเรื่องแบบนั้นเพราะคิดว่ามันเป็นหน้าที่ของเพื่อนที่ดี_

_“มุนาคาตะ_ _!”_

_เรย์ชิกระพริบตา “ว่าไง? มีอะไร?”_

_“ฉันเรียกชื่อนายมานาทีนึงเต็มๆ แล้วนะ พวก วันนี้นายใจลอยไปถึงไหน”_

_“โทษที สงสัยวันนี้ฉันแค่ดูนายเล่นดีกว่ามั้ง”_

 

“ไม่อยากเชื่อว่านายยังจำได้ว่ามีไอ้เครื่องเก่านี่อยู่ด้วย” เรย์ชิพูด

มิโกโตะกดพอสเกมแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้น “เราไม่เคยเอาชนะเวอร์ชั่นโค-อ็อพได้เลยนะ”

“อย่ามองฉันอย่างนั้นสิ” เรย์ชิพูด “ฉันไม่ได้แตะจอยมาเป็นปีๆ แล้ว มันก็ซุกจับฝุ่นอยู่ใต้ทีวีจนกระทั่งนายโผล่มาเนี่ยแหละ”

“ภาพมันห่วยเป็นบ้า แต่ก็ยังสนุกดีนะ” มิโกโตะบอก

เรย์ชิถอนใจ “งั้นเราก็จะแพ็คมันไปกับของอื่นๆ แล้วนายค่อยเล่นให้นานเท่าที่ต้องการเลยนะตอนกลับไปที่บ้าน ฉันจะเปลี่ยนชุดละ”

เขาเดินเข้าไปในห้องนอนที่เขาทิ้งเสื้อผ้าซึ่งเอาติดตัวมาเมื่อเช้าไว้ กางเกงยีนส์เก่าที่ไม่ได้ใส่มาตั้งแต่สมัยเรียนมหาลัยกับเสื้อยืดไทเกอร์ที่เคยเป็นของคุณพ่อมาก่อน บ่ากว้างพอดีแต่สั้นจนเอวลอยเกินไปหน่อย เรย์ชิแอบดูในตู้เสื้อผ้าว่าเขายังเหลือเสื้อขนาดปกติบ้างหรือเปล่า แต่ลิ้นชักทั้งหมดก็ว่างเปล่าเว้นแต่สมุดบันทึกจดหมายถึงมิโกโตะซึ่งยังคงอยู่ในลิ้นชักบนสุด เมื่อวันก่อนเขาเพิ่งเจอมันในกระเป๋าแจ็กเก็ตเครื่องแบบแล้วจึงซุกมันไว้ในชั้นลิ้นชัก

เรย์ชิเหลือบมองเตียงซึ่งยังทำไว้เรียบร้อยคืนที่เรย์ชิเกือบจะจิตหลุดเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายนั่นมิโกโตะคงนอนบนผ้าคลุมเตียงเลยสินะ เพราะเขาไม่มีทางจะทำเตียงเองได้เรียบร้อยขนาดนี้แน่ๆ

“นายอยากให้ฉันเอามันไป... อ้าว นี่มาอยู่ตรงนี้เองเรอะ?”

เรย์ชิมองมิโกโตะที่ยืนอยู่หน้าประตูอย่างสับสน “อะไรอยู่ตรงนี้?”

“สมุดนั่นไง” มิโกโตะตอบ “ฉันเก็บไว้ในห้องที่บ้าน นึกว่าทำหายไปแล้วเสียอีก”

“อ้อ” เรย์ชิตอบ “โทษที”

“แค่ดีใจที่มันไม่ได้หายไปนะ” มิโกโตะตอบพลางมองเรย์ชิ “เสื้อเก๋ดีนะ”

เรย์ชิหน้าแดงพลางพยายามดึงชายเสื้อลง “หุบปากไปเลย ตอนหยิบมาใส่มันมืดนะ”

“ไม่ใช่ ฉันชอบนะ” มิโกโตะพูดต่อ

เรย์ชิเอาสมุดนั้นมาวางไว้บนชั้นลิ้นชัก “แหงล่ะนายต้องชอบอยู่แล้ว มาเถอะ เริ่มกันซะที”

เขาเดินไปที่ประตู แต่มิโกโตะกลับกางแขนทั้งสองข้างขวางเอาไว้ “อยากจูบนายจัง”

เรย์ชิจูบเขา รวดเร็วแต่อ่อนโยน “ไม่ต้องประกาศทุกครั้งก็ได้”

มิโกโตะจับก้นเรย์ชิไว้ทั้งสองมือ “แล้วถ้าอะไรอย่างนี้ล่ะ”

“ได้คืบจะเอาศอกจริงๆ” เรย์ชิพึมพำแต่ก็ปล่อยให้มิโกโตะรั้งตัวเขาเข้าไปประชิด ทั้งคู่จูบกันอีกครั้ง ช้าลง ช้าล้ำลึกจนเรย์ชิลืมไปแล้วว่าเขากำลังจะออกไปทำอะไร แต่เขาก็เบือนหน้าหนีแล้วหวังให้อาการโคตรไม่รู้จักกาลเทศะของเจ้าน้องชายตัวเองช่วยไปโดดหน้าผาตายซะ

มิโกโตะโอบวงแขนเข้ากลางลำตัวก่อนจะรวบกระชับเข้า “แล้วถ้าอยากได้มากกว่าแค่ศอกล่ะ?” เขากระซิบ

_ตอนนี้เนี่ยนะ?_ “เมื่อกี้ฉันวิ่งขึ้นบันไดมานะ เหงื่อออกเต็มไปหมด” เรย์ชิตอบ “น่าจะต้องไปอาบน้ำซะหน่อย”

มิโกโตะส่ายหน้า “แต่กลิ่นนายหอมมากเลยนะ”

“ไม่มีเจล”

“ไม่สน ไม่ต้องไปถึงตรงนั้นก็ได้”

“มิโกโตะ...”

มิโกโตะประสานมือเข้าที่ก้นกบเรย์ชิก่อนจะซบหน้าผากเข้ากับเขาด้วย “ฉันต้องการนาย” เขาพึมพำ “ต้องการนายมากด้วย”

เรย์ชิวาดปลายนิ้วเข้ากับริมฝีปากล่างตรงหน้า “ก็เอาฉันไปสิ”

ไม่เคยมีคำไหนที่หลุดออกจากปากของเขาได้ง่ายขนาดนี้มาก่อนเลย เรย์ชิบิดตัวออกจากวงแขนของมิโกโตะ จับมือเขาแล้วจูงพาไปที่เตียง ผ่อนตัวนั่งกับขอบเตียงแล้วเงยขึ้นมองใบหน้าของมิโกโตะและเห็นสีหน้าอึ้งตะลึงเสียจนเขาเองต้องกลั้นหัวเราะ

“ทำไมทำหน้าอย่างนั้นล่ะ?” เขาถามระหว่างจัดการกับกระดุมกางเกงยีนส์ของมิโกโตะ

มิโกโตะถอดแว่นจากใบหน้าเรย์ชิแล้วเอาวางที่โต๊ะข้างเตียง “ไม่นึกว่านายจะยอมตกลง”

“อ้าว เมื่อกี้ลองเสี่ยงถามดูแค่นั้นหรอกเรอะ? หยาบคายจริง” เรย์ชิตอบ นิ้วโป้งทั้งสองไล่เรี่ยไปตามสะโพกก่อนจะเกี่ยวเขากับขอบชั้นในและดึงลงไปพร้อมๆ กับกางเกงยีนส์ ปากเผยอน้อยก่อนจะสัมผัสฐานผ่าวของสิ่งที่เพิ่งพ้นจากพันธนาการมาเกร็งแข็งแน่นชี้อยู่ตรงหน้า เรย์ชิยกมือขึ้นกอบกุมส่วนกลาง ข้อนิ้วปัดผ่านท้องน้อยของมิโกโตะก่อนจะลงลิ้นกับฐานนั้น จังหวะชีพจรระส่ำจากผิวผ่าวของมิโกโตะส่งผ่านร่างเขาราวกับอสนีบาตยามพายุฤดูร้อน

มิโกโตะสูดลมหายใจขาดห้วงและวางมือบนบ่าทั้งสองข้างของเรย์ชิ ปลายนิ้วจิกเข้าไปในเนื้อผ้าและพยายามจะดึงมันขึ้นมาแต่กลับล้มเหลวไม่เป็นท่า เรย์ชิยังคงไล่นิ้วหัวแม่มือไปยังริมด้านในส่วนนั้นของเขาและเลิกหนังอ่อนออกจากเนื้อแกร่งที่ด้านล่าง ลิ้นยังคงตวัดรัดรึงฐานพลางประกบจูบดูดดื่ม ลมหายใจระส่ำของมิโกโตะยิ่งหนักหน่วงขึ้นเมื่อเรย์ชิผ่อนแรงและจูบกลับขึ้นมาตามความยาว กอบมือประคองส่วนหัวให้มันเสียดสีกับฝ่ามือ ชุ่มฉ่ำจนเรย์ชิอยากเร่งจังหวะจะได้ลิ้มรสมันเสียที

หากเป็นคนอื่น เขาก็คงเร่งทำไปแล้ว ทุกครั้งมันเป็นแค่การกระทำเพื่อให้ไปถึงบทสรุปที่ตั้งเป้าหมายไว้ล่วงหน้า แต่กับมิโกโตะแล้วมันช่างแตกต่าง เรย์ชิอยากยืดทุกวินาทีออกไปให้ยาวนานที่สุด เขาอาจทำได้เสียด้วยหากมิโกโตะยอมให้เขาทำตามใจ แต่การที่มิโกโตะจิกนิ้วเข้ากับแผ่นหลังส่วนบนในทุกจังหวะลิ้นก็ทำให้เรย์ชิได้รู้ว่าเขาจะไม่อาจทำตามใจต้องการไปได้นาน และหากมิโกโตะเริ่มสัมผัสเรย์ชิเมื่อไหร่ การควบคุมตัวเองซึ่งเหลืออยู่เพียงน้อยนิดในส่วนลึกที่สุดของจิตใจก็คงเป็นสิ่งแรกที่มลายหายไปทีเดียว

“หยุดก่อน” มิโกโตะเอ่ยเสียงปร่าพลางออกแรงผลักบ่าเรย์ชิไปด้านหลัง

“ไม่ชอบรึไง?” เรย์ชิถามระหว่างปล่อยตัวทิ้งร่างลงกับเตียง

“มันไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น” มิโกโตะพึมพำและมองหน้าท้องเรย์ชิอย่างมีความหมายก่อนจะยื่นสองนิ้วมาปัดผ่านไรขนจางที่ไล่ลงมาตั้งแต่สะดือ แล้วก็ไล้ซ้ำอีกหน “ห่าเถอะ”

“เป็นอะไร?”

มิโกโตะง่วนอยู่กับกระดุมเม็ดบนสุดของกางเกงยีนส์ที่เรย์ชิใส่ “นี่มันเข็มขัดพรหมจรรย์หรือไงเนี่ย?” เขาบ่นพึมพำ

“นายมัวแต่พยายามถอดเหมือนกางเกงอยู่บนตัวเองไง” เรย์ชิอธิบายก่อนจะเอื้อมลงไปช่วยเขา

มิโกโตะไม่ละสายตาไปจากตรงนั้นเลยยามที่เขารูดซิบแล้วกระตุกยีนส์เรย์ชิลงไปเรื่อยจนพ้นจากร่าง เขาโน้มตัวลงเลิกเสื้อยืดขึ้นไปตามแผ่นอกก่อนจะจูบปากเรย์ชิดูดดื่ม มือของมิโกโตะเจอส่วนแข็งแกร่งของเขา และแล้วเรย์ชิก็ไม่อาจกลั้นอีกต่อไป... เขาส่งเสียงครางพลางสอดมือเข้าในเรือนผมมิโกโตะแล้วแอ่นร่างจนพ้นเตียงด้วยความพยายามจะเบียดร่างเข้าใกล้ไออุ่นยิ่งขึ้น แต่มิโกโตะกลับถลำตัวมาข้างหน้าแล้วส่งเสียงตกใจก่อนจะทับร่างของเรย์ชิ

“นี่นายสะดุดกางเกงตัวเองใช่มั้ย?” เรย์ชิถาม

“ใช่” มิโกโตะยอมรับ เสียงของเขาอู้อี้อยู่กับผ้านวมคลุมเตียง

“สมูทโคตร”

“หุบปากน่า”

มิโกโตะละมือจากเขา ลุกขึ้น แต่แล้วก็หอบร่างของเรย์ชิขึ้นไปบนเตียงเต็มตัวก่อนจะตามขึ้นมานั่งอยู่หว่างขาพลางถอดเสื้อ เรย์ชิเองก็วางขาที่สองข้างของมิโกโตะแล้วยันตัวลุกขึ้นถอดเสื้อของตัวเองบ้าง ผมของเขายุ่งเหยิงลงมาระใบหน้าและมิโกโตะก็เอื้อมมาปัดมันไปด้านข้างตอนที่โน้มตัวจูบเขาอีกครั้ง มืออีกข้างกลับสัมผัสส่วนนั้นของเรย์ชิซึ่งได้แต่ส่งเสียงครางหวิว มิโกโตะยิ่งกระชับมือและทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวลงกดร่างของเรย์ชิแนบเตียงพลางพรมจูบทั้งริมฝีปาก คอ บ่า มือซึ่งยังสัมผัสส่วนล่างของเขาไม่วางนั้นช่างมั่นคงแน่ใจราวกับเขารู้ดีว่าเรย์ชิชอบแบบไหน

_แต่ก็ว่าไม่ได้ ถ้าเป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับมิโกโตะแล้ว ฉันชอบทุกอย่างนั่นแหละ ชอบมากไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ_

เขาวางมือทั้งสองกับบั้นท้ายมิโกโตะพลางรั้งร่างเขาเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นอีก บดเบียด บีบรัด เปิดปองเป็นเจ้าของ มิโกโตะหายใจหอบระส่ำอยู่ข้างหูพลางยกสะโพกให้ได้มุมสะดวกขึ้น ส่วนแข็งแกร่งของเขาแนบประชิดหน้าท้องเรย์ชิ และแค่จินตนาการภาพด้านข้างของมิโกโตะ ณ วินาทีนี้ก็ส่งไอร้อนรุ่มไปทั่วร่างจนถึงส่วนนั้นจนเขาหายใจหอบเฮือก “ฉันอยาก... ใกล้แล้ว ปล่อยฉันขึ้นเถอะ” เขาพูดแผ่ว

มิโกโตะถอยออกนั่งขัดสมาธิ เรย์ชิลุกขึ้นมานั่งตรงหน้า แขนข้างหนึ่งยันน้ำหนักด้านหลังและคุกเข่าลงทั้งสองข้างของมิโกโตะก่อนจะกุมส่วนอ่อนไหวที่สุดของทั้งสองไว้ด้วยกัน มิโกโตะก็วางมือลงเหนือมือของเรย์ชิและกระชับเรียวนิ้วของเขาให้แน่นขึ้น มืออีกข้างที่ยิ่งเป็นอิสระยกขึ้นกอดรอบคอ และเพียงจูบเดียวก็ทำให้เรย์ชิเริ่มส่งเสียงพร่ำไม่เป็นศัพท์อีกครั้งก่อนจะไม่สามารถควบคุมตัวเองโดยสิ้นเชิงเมื่อมิโกโตะเริ่มกระตุ้นทั้งสองด้วยการจับมือให้เรย์ชิเคลื่อนไปด้วยกัน เขาทำได้แค่ยกสะโพกขึ้นตามจังหวะที่มิโกโตะกำหนดและส่งเสียงร้องหวิวกับริมฝีปากอุ่นนุ่มของมิโกโตะจนกระทั่งความรู้สึกก่อตัวเอ่อท้นจนสะท้านไปทั้งร่างและโถมถั่งท่วมทั่วมือทั้งสองซึ่งยังคงจับกันไว้แน่ รับรู้เพียงแค่ว่าวงแขนของมิโกโตะยิ่งโอบบ่าของเขาแน่นขึ้นและได้ยินเพียงเสียงอึกอักสั้นๆ จากมิโกโตะเมื่อความรู้สึกของเขาก็ท่วมท้นเช่นกัน

ทั้งสองผละออกจากกันก่อนที่มิโกโตะจะผ่อนร่างเขาลงกับเตียง เรย์ชิทิ้งตัวนอนตะแคงคุดคู้ ในหัวว่างเปล่า ลมหายใจชะงัก ณ กึ่งกลางระหว่างปอดกับลำคออยู่หลายอึดใจก่อนที่เขาจะผ่อนลมหายใจยาวแล้วลืมตาขึ้น มิโกโตะเองก็ล้มตัวลงนอนหันหน้าเข้าหาเขา ใบหน้านั้นยิ้มกริ่มแสนเจ้าเล่ห์ด้วยรอยยิ้มซ้ำเรย์ชิไม่คิดว่าจะได้เห็นอีกแล้วในชีวิต รอยยิ้มซึ่งเหมือนจะสื่อว่า _ไปทำอะไรซนๆ กันมั้ย ลองดูว่าพวกนั้นจะว่ายังไงถ้าเราทำอย่างนั้น ไปป่วนเมืองกันเถอะ มาเล่นด้วยกันนะ_ เรย์ชิยิ้มตอบ ไม่มีทางจะตอบด้วยอะไรอย่างอื่นได้อีกแล้ว

มิโกโตะเหวี่ยงแขนมาจับบ่าข้างหนึ่งของเขาก่อนจะรั้งร่างเข้าไป เรย์ชิสัมผัสริมฝีปากเข้ากับชั้นเหงื่อจางๆ ใต้ลำคอของมิโกโตะพลางสูดลมหายใจรับกลิ่นที่ทั้งสองสร้างขึ้นร่วมกันระหว่างรอให้จังหวะหัวใจค่อยๆ ผ่อนลง

มันไม่ได้มีการรู้แจ้งเห็นจริงยิ่งใหญ่ใดๆ นี่ไม่ใช่จุดจบปาฏิหาริย์สำหรับความกังวลเรื่องในอนาคตของเขา เป็นเพียงแค่ความรู้สึกว่าเขาอยู่ในที่แสนปลอดภัย ความรู้สึกซึ่งแรงกล้าเสียจนแม้แต่บลูออร่าซึ่งไม่เคยหลบหายไปที่ใดและพร้อมจะพลุ่งขึ้นมาช่วยเขาในทันทีที่มีวี่แววอันตรายนั้นกลับหลบลงไปอยู่ในส่วนลึกของร่างและปล่อยให้เขาเปิดโล่งไร้การป้องกัน เขาลืมไปแล้วว่าความรู้สึกที่ไม่ต้องแบกโล่ล่องหนนั้นไว้กับตัวตลอดเวลาเป็นอย่างไร แต่ ณ ที่นี่ ณ ขณะนี้ เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้มันจริงๆ

_ปลอดภัย_

“นึกว่านายล้อเล่นซะอีกตอนที่บอกว่านายมันไม่ใช่พวกเงียบๆ” มิโกโตะพูดขึ้นหลังจากผ่านไปพักหนึ่ง

เรย์ชิเอียงคอขึ้นมองเขา “งั้นเหรอ? นายไม่ชอบรึเปล่าล่ะ?”

“เปล่า ก็แค่... ถ้านายไม่... แบบว่า... นั่นน่ะ ฉันน่าจะทนได้นานกว่านี้” มิโกโตะพูดก่อนจะถอนใจอย่างเคืองๆ “คือฉันพยายามจะบอกว่ามันจบข่าวไปเร็วเกินน่ะ ให้ตายเถอะ”

เรย์ชิหัวเราะก่อนจะมุดตัวออกจากวงแขนของมิโกโตะ “สายไปละที่จะมากังวลเรื่องสมรรถภาพอะไรกันทั้งสองคนนะ อีกอย่าง เรามีเรื่องต้องทำให้เสร็จ”

มิโกโตะพยายามจะคว้าตัวเขาอีกครั้ง “แต่ก่อนอื่นขออีกรอบก่อน”

เรย์ชิพลิกตัวหนีพลางชี้ไปที่นาฬิกาบนผนังซึ่งตะคุ่มในเงาสลัวที่คืบเข้ามาจากนอกหน้าต่าง “เราทำเตียงเละไปหมด แล้วยังต้องเก็บของ แล้วพรุ่งนี้ฉันยังต้องทำงานอยู่นะ” เขาพลิกนอนคว่ำแล้วยันศอกขึ้น “ก็ไม่ใช่ว่านี่จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายซะหน่อย ส่งแว่นให้หน่อยสิ”

มิโกโตะยอมส่งให้โดยดี “อย่าทำเสียบรรยากาศน่า ใครจะรู้ว่ากว่าจะได้มีครั้งหน้ามันจะเมื่อไหร่? รอบที่แล้วที่บ้านนายก็ไม่อยากเพราะคุณป้าอยู่”

“คุณแม่ออกไปเดินเล่นย่อยอาหารค่ำวันละชั่วโมงทุกวันนะ” เรย์ชิชี้ช่อง

มิโกโตะมองหน้าเขา “แล้วจะต้องให้คอยมองนาฬิกาทุกรอบหรือไง?”

เรย์ชิเบือนหน้าหนี คงไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะเสแสร้งว่าเขาเองไม่เคยคิดเรื่องนี้ไว้ก่อน “ที่จริงห้องนอนใหญ่มันอยู่อีกปีกนึงของบ้านเลยนะ อีกอย่างมันเก็บเสียงด้วย”

 

 

*

 

“เรย์ชิ” 

เรย์ชิลืมตาขึ้นมาเห็นวัยรุ่นคนหนึ่งกำลังนั่งเล่นโทรศัพท์บนที่นั่งตรงข้ามกับเขา ที่นั่ง รถไฟ เขาผล็อยหลับไประหว่างทางกลับบ้านสินะ เขากลั้นหาวและเหยียดตัวนั่งตรง

“จะถึงสถานีบ้านเราแล้ว” มิโกโตะพูดขึ้น และตอนนั้นเองที่เรย์ชิเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าเขาใช้บ่าของมิโกโตะเป็นหมอนมาตลอดทาง

“ขอโทษนะ” เขารีบพูด “ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะทำเรื่องน่าอายอย่างนั้น”

มิโกโตะขมวดคิ้ว “การนอนหลับมันไม่ได้น่าอายซะหน่อย”

“การนอนทับใครสักคนในที่สาธารณะให้คนทั่วไปได้เห็นมันน่าอายสิ” เรย์ชิพูดพลางส่ายหน้าเคร่งขรึม รถไฟชะลอเข้าสถานีแล้วเขาก็ลุกขึ้น

มิโกโตะ... ซึ่งเป็นคนแบบที่จะนั่งอยู่จนกระทั่งวินาทีสุดท้าย... เดินตามมาทันเขาที่หน้าประตูตอนที่มันเปิดพอดี “เลิกสนใจมากมายว่าคนอื่นจะคิดยังไงได้แล้วน่า”

“ก็ต้องมีซักคนในเราสองคนที่สนใจนะ” เรย์ชิตอกกลับ

“เดี๋ยวก็หัวหงอกหรอก”

“ไม่อยากฟังจากคนที่แก่กว่าฉันตั้งสองเดือนหรอกนะ” 

“เดือนครึ่งตะหาก แต่นายต้องหัวหงอกก่อนแน่ๆ”

ตอนที่พวกเขาลงบันไดเลื่อนมาถึงถนนนั้น มิโกโตะก็คว้ามือเรย์ชิไปจูงและไม่ยอมปล่อยจนถึงบ้าน

 

*

 

“ฉันกระอักกระอ่วนใจยังไงก็ไม่รู้ล่ะนะ” เรย์ชิพูดตอนที่เขาเดินมานั่งข้างมิโกโตะที่ระเบียงหลังบ้านเป็นการต่อบทสนทนาที่เริ่มมาตั้งแต่ตอนทั้งสองกำลังล้างจาน “มันจะไม่ชัดเจนไปเหรอว่าเราจะอยากนอนห้องนั้นไปทำไม?”

มิโกโตะอัดควันบุหรี่เข้าปอด “มันก็ชัดอยู่ แล้วไงอ่ะ?”

“ก็ คุณแม่เป็นแม่ฉันนะ จู่ๆ จะให้ฉันเดินเข้าไปบอกว่า ‘คือว่านะครับ คุณแม่ ผมอยากมีอะไรกะมิโกโตะเยอะๆ เราเลยจะย้ายเข้าไปนอนในห้องที่อาจเป็นที่ปฏิสนธิของผม จะได้มั้ยครับ?’ คงไม่ดีหรอกมั้ง”

มิโกโตะยิ้ม “ถ้านายจะใช้คำอย่างนั้นพูดกับคุณป้า บางทีปล่อยให้ฉันเป็นคนพูดจะดีกว่ามะ”

“ไม่ได้หมายความอย่างนั้น” เรย์ชิค้าน “ต่อให้ไม่พูดออกไปอย่างนั้น มันก็ชัดๆ อยู่ มันหยาบคายน่ะ” เขาไม่ได้บอกมิโกโตะว่าที่จริงคุณแม่เหมือนกับอนุญาตกลายๆ ให้เขาย้ายเข้าไปนอนห้องนอนใหญ่ตั้งนานแล้ว แต่การฉวยโอกาสแบบนั้นมันก็เหมือนใช้ทางลัดไปหน่อย

“นายปฏิสนธิในห้องนั้นจริงๆ เหรอ?” มิโกโตะถามหลังจากพ่นควันเงียบๆ ไปครู่ใหญ่

เรย์ชิกลอกตา “คือก็ไม่เคยคิดจะถามหรอกนะ”

มิโกโตะจ้องปลายบุหรี่ที่แดงวาบ “นายรู้สึกเหมือนมีใครแอบมองเราอยู่มั้ย?”

เรย์ชิเหลือบไปทางรั้วที่เขารู้สึกว่ามีความเคลื่อนไหวก่อนหน้านี้ “ใช่ รู้สึกมาซักพักแล้ว” เขาไม่ได้กังวลอะไรนัก สวนหลังบ้านเขาใหญ่พอให้ใครก็ตามที่อยู่อีกด้านของรั้วไม่อาจได้ยินบทสนทนาบนระเบียงนี้ได้

มิโกโตะมองหน้าเขา “ออกไปดูกันมั้ย?”

“ไม่ว่านั่นจะเป็นใคร เขาจะเห็นนะว่าเราเดินออกไป”

“ใช้กลเดินบนอากาศของนายสิ” มิโกโตะแนะนำ “ใครก็หนีไม่ทันหรอก”

เรย์ชิมองไปทางรั้วอีกครั้งอย่างลังเล “ฉันไม่ชอบใช้บลูออร่ากับเรื่องเล็กๆ น้อยๆ นะ”

“น่าเบื่อจัง”

เรย์ชิทำหน้านิ่วใส่เขา “ถ้านายไม่ใช้พลังตะพึดตะพือไปทุกเรื่อง ระดับไวส์แมนน์ของนายก็คงไม่ถึงขีดจำกัดไปอีกอย่างน้อยสิบปีนะ”

“แต่ถ้างั้นเราก็ไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันน่ะสิ” มิโกโตะตอบพลางขยี้บุหรี่ที่เพิ่งสูบไปครึ่งมวนบนที่เขี่ย “ฉันไม่เสียดายหรอกนะ โดยเฉพาะตั้งแต่ไปบอกความจริงกับพวกนั้นแล้ว”

“ว่าแต่เวลาอยู่ที่นั่นนายไปทำอะไรบ้างน่ะ?” เรย์ชิถาม มิโกโตะใช้เวลาช่วงเช้าช่วยงานบ้านจิซาโตะก่อนที่จะเข้าเมืองและใช้เวลาช่วงบ่ายที่ HOMRA ก่อนจะไปรอเรย์ชิที่สถานีหลังเลิกงานทุกวัน กิจวัตรนี้เริ่มเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่แล้วตั้งแต่เรย์ชิย้ายของที่เหลือออกจากอพาร์ตเมนท์

“ไม่รู้สิ” มิโกโตะตอบพลางยักไหล่ “นั่งเล่นเรื่อยเปื่อย กินเหล้านิดหน่อย ยิงไรไปเรื่อย ก็เหมือนเดิมนะ ฉันก็ว่าจะบอกให้นายแวะไปบ้าง แต่คิดว่านายก็คงจะไม่ไปอยู่ดี”

“ฉันไม่ชอบไปในที่ที่ไม่ได้รับการต้อนรับ” เรย์ชิตอบและมองไปที่รั้วอย่างเปิดเผยแล้ว เมื่อกี้มีบางสิ่งเคลื่อนไหวอยู่ข้างหลังรั้วนั่นจริงๆ

มิโกโตะเอียงตัวมาพิงเขาแล้ววางมือบนต้นขา “ถ้านายจ่ายค่าเหล้า เขาก็ต้อนรับนายทั้งนั้นแหละ มันเป็นบาร์นะ แล้วนายก็อยู่กับฉัน”

เรย์ชิมองมือของมิโกโตะที่วางอยู่บนขาและพยายามคำนวณว่าคุณแม่ออกไปเดินเล่นนานเท่าไหร่แล้ว ทันใดนั้นเขาก็หมดความสนใจต่อคนที่ซุ่มอยู่หลังรั้ว... เขาไม่สัมผัสอันตรายใดๆ จากคนคนนั้น เขาวางมือลงบนมือของมิโกโตะแทน “ฉันว่าฉันลืมอะไรซักอย่างไว้ที่อพาร์ตเมนท์นะ กลับไปเช็คกันดีกว่า”

“เห็นด้วย” มิโกโตะตอบพลางโน้มตัวเข้ามาไซร้คอเรย์ชิ

ในเจ็ดวันที่ผ่านมาทั้งสองคนกลับไปเช็คของที่ลืมไว้มาหกวันแล้ว

มิโกโตะขบฟันกับติ่งหูเขาเบาๆ “หรือเราอาจเข้าไปเช็คห้องนอนใหญ่กันตอนนี้เลยนะ นายอาจจะลืมอะไรไว้ในนั้นรึเปล่า”

เรย์ชิส่ายหน้าจนหูตัวเองเป็นอิสระ “เดี๋ยวคุณแม่ก็กลับมาแล้ว”

“ก็ทำให้ไว” มิโกโตะพูดแผ่วพลางบีบต้นขาเขา 

“ก็ไม่อยากได้แบบไวๆ นี่” เรย์ชิตอบ

“นายแม่งพูดคำแย่ๆ ได้ผิดกาลเทศะเป็นบ้า” มิโกโตะบ่น “นี่นายตั้งใจใช่มั้ย แล้วอย่างนี้จะให้ฉันรอได้ยังไงล่ะเว้ย”

เรย์ชิหอมแก้มเขาเบาๆ “ไม่ต้องมาโทษฉันเรื่องจินตนาการของนายเองเลยนะ ถ้าเรารีบอาจไปทันรถไฟเที่ยวทุ่มครึ่ง เดี๋ยวฉันโทรบอกคุณแม่จากที่สถานีเองว่าเราจะกลับมาดึกๆ”

ทั้งสองเดินไปครึ่งบล็อกถนนแล้วตอนที่จู่ๆ มิโกโตะก็หันขวาขวับไปมองตรอกข้างทาง เรย์ชิก็มองตามด้วยสัญชาตญาณ

และยืนมองพวกเขาเหมือนสัตว์เล็กโดนแสงไฟหน้ารถอยู่ในตรอกนั้นคือยาตะ มิซากิ

 


	14. Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชินึกย้อนถึงครั้งหนึ่งที่เขาพยายามแล้ว ยาตะไม่คิดจะวางใจโดยมีเหตุผลเหมาะสมดี ฟุชิมิแค่ยืนเล่นฆ่าเวลา อาวาชิม่าทำงานหนักว่าใคร เนโกะไต่จิกขึ้นไปบนแขนเสื้อ และมิโกโตะก็เข้าใจผิด

_เรย์ชิเห็นเขาตั้งแต่ออกจากประตูโรงเรียน... หัวสีแดงที่ไม่ได้หวีมาทั้งวันหรือาจจะถึงสองวัน เสื้อสเวตเตอร์เครื่องแบบยับยู่ยี่ กระเป๋าหนังสือสะพายบ่าไขว้ลงมากระทบสะโพกตามจังหวะการเดินตามทางเดินที่มุ่งสู่ประตูใหญ่ เรย์ชิไม่ค่อยมีโอกาสได้เห็นเขาแบบนี้เท่าไหร่แล้ว พอเริ่มขึ้นมัธยมปลายทั้งสองก็อยู่กันคนละห้องและแทบจะไม่ได้คุยอะไรกันมากกว่าสองสามคำ เขาเลยได้แต่มองได้มองเอาและจินตนาการว่าจะเขียนอะไรในจดหมายฉบับต่อไปดี เขาเหลืออยู่แค่นั้น นั่นคือสิ่งเดียวที่เขาจะสามารถทำได้_

_เขานึกว่าเมื่อเวลาผ่านไปทุกอย่างจะง่ายขึ้น แต่เวลากลับไม่ช่วยอะไรเลยจนกระทั่งเรย์ชิตัดสินใจว่าต่อให้เขาต้องหลงรักสุโอข้างเดียวไปจนตายเขาก็ไม่อยากให้มิตรภาพของทั้งสองจางหายไป เขาเลยมาอยู่ตรงนี้ พร้อมจะพยายามกอบกู้มิตรภาพนั้นกลับมา... ถ้ามันยังไม่สายเกินไป_

_“หวัดดี” เรย์ชิทักตอนที่สุโอเดินไปถึงประตูใหญ่_

_ดวงตาของสุโอหรี่เพ่งก่อนจะผ่อนคลายลงอีกครั้งเมื่อเห็นว่าเป็นเรย์ชิ “มุนาคาตะ นายมาทำอะไรตรงนี้?”_

_“มายืนรอนายน่ะ เราไม่ได้เดินกลับบ้านด้วยกันมาพักนึงแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ?” เรย์ชิยืดตัวขึ้นมองหน้าสุโอตรงๆ “นายไปบ้านฉันก็ได้นะ คุณพ่อกับคุณแม่ก็คิดถึงนาย” ฉันก็คิดถึงนาย_

_“ฉันต้องไปเจอคุซานางิที่เกมเซ็นเตอร์” สุโอพูดพลางเหลือบมองข้ามถนนไป “นึกออกมั้ย คุซานางิ ห้องเดียวกับฉัน”_

_“ฉันไปด้วยได้มั้ย?” เรย์ชิถาม “แล้วเราค่อย...”_

_“คุซานางิไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรด้วย” สุโอขัดพลางเบือนหน้าหนี “ถ้าฉันพานายไปด้วยมันจะพิลึก”_

สายไปแล้วสินะ

_เรย์ชิไม่เคยแสดงรอยยิ้มเสแสร้งของตัวให้สุโอได้เห็นและเขาก็ยังไม่คิดจะเริ่มทำ แต่สิ่งที่ฉาบอยู่บนใบหน้าของเขาก็ใกล้เคียงกับสิ่งนั้นไม่ใช่น้อย เมื่อไร้ซึ่งเครื่องป้องกันตัวที่ดีที่สุด เรย์ชิจึงต้องตั้งสติกับการปั้นหน้าให้ดูทุกข์เพียงครึ่งเดียวของความรู้สึกจริงๆ ในใจ_ เอาจริงนะ มันความผิดฉันเองแท้ๆ ฉันคือคนที่เริ่มถอยห่างออกมาก่อน _“โทษนายไม่ได้หรอกมั้ง คงไม่มีใครอยากสนิทอะไรกับพวกกรรมการนักเรียนเท่าไหร่” เรย์ชิตอบและหวังว่าอย่างน้อยสุโอจะยอมให้เขารักษาหน้าตัวเองจากเหตุผลนั้นได้บ้าง_

_“มันไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น” สุโอตอบ “ฉันก็แค่ไม่อยากคุยเรื่องพวกนั้นกับเขา อย่างเรื่องแม่ อะไรอย่างนั้น นายเข้าใจใช่มั้ย?”_

_เรย์ชิไม่เข้าใจ แต่เขาก็พยักหน้าอยู่ดี ถ้าสุโออยากให้เขาเข้าใจอะไร การที่เขาไม่เข้าใจมันก็เป็นความผิดของเขาเอง อีกอย่างสุโอก็ไม่ใช่คนแบบที่จะมานั่งอธิบายให้เขาฟังอยู่แล้ว “แน่นอน เข้าใจสิ”_

_สุโอยิ้มให้เขา คุ้มแล้วที่เขาโกหก “ไว้ฉันโทรไปหานะ โอเคมั้ย?”_

_“ได้ ไว้ว่ากัน” เรย์ชิยืนมองสุโอข้ามถนนนอกทางม้าลายและหายเข้าไปในห้าง สุโออาจเคยทำให้เขาเกิดความรู้สึกต่างๆ มากมาย แต่นี่กลับเป็นครั้งแรกที่ความรู้สึกคลื่นไส้ เปล่าดาย และความอิจฉาไร้เหตุผลเช่นนี้เกิดขึ้นในใจเขา_

_ภาพรอยยิ้มของสุโอยังคงค้างอยู่ในใจเขา รอยยิ้มซึ่งเรย์ชิหลอกตัวเองว่าสงวนไว้ให้เขาเพียงคนเดียว แต่มันไม่ใช่อีกต่อไปแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ? มันเป็นแค่รอยยิ้มฉันท์มิตรให้เพื่อนหนึ่งคน ธรรมชาติของมิตรภาพก็เป็นอย่างนี้เอง_ _:_ _คุณอาจมีเพื่อนมากกว่าหนึ่งคนก็ได้_

_ตอนที่สุโอโทรหาเขาในคืนนี้ เรย์ชิจึงหาข้ออ้างที่จะไม่คุย การถอยห่างออกมาก็ง่ายกว่ามากจริงๆ_

 

มิโกโตะมองยาตะนิ่ง สายตานั้นราบเรียบเกินจะเรียกเป็นการจ้องจะเอาเรื่อง แต่วิธีที่ยาตะห่อไหล่ลงและก้มหัวเล็กน้อยก็ทำให้ดูเหมือนมิโกโตะกำลังจ้องเอาเรื่องเขาอยู่ทีเดียว

“ว่าไง?” มิโกโตะพูดระหว่างหยิบซองบุหรี่ออกมาจากกระเป๋าหลังและเคาะออกมาหนึ่งตัว

“ผมรับไม่ได้หรอก” ยาตะระเบิดพลางมองเรย์ชิอย่างเคียดแค้น “คุณจับมิโกโตะซังวางยาอะไรซักอย่างใช่มั้ย บอกความจริงมานะ!”

เรย์ชิไม่เคยคิดว่าคิ้วตัวเองจะเลิกไปได้สูงขนาดนี้เลย “ว่าอะไรนะครับ?”

“ซารุบอกผม” ยาตะพูดกับมิโกโตะ “ว่าคุณจะไม่มีทางกลับไป HOMRA แล้วเพราะคุณจะแต่งงานกับเจ้าหมอนี่ มันไม่มีเหตุผลเอาเลยนะครับมิโกโตะซัง”

_ฟุชิมิสินะ ฉันน่าจะรู้ตัว_ เรย์ชินึกอยู่แล้วว่าฟุชิมิจะรู้เรื่องทุกอย่างได้ด้วยตัวเอง แต่ไม่คิดว่าฟุชิมิจะ _เที่ยวไปบอก_ คนอื่นด้วย _นี่หมอนั่นบอกใครไปอีกบ้าง?_

ยาตะหันควับกลับมาทางเรย์ชิ “ทำไมทุกคนที่ฉันแค... คือ นั่นแหละ ทุกคนถึงไปเข้าข้างคุณกันหมด? มันไม่ถูก คุณต้องใช้พลังอะไรสักอย่างกับพวกนี้แน่ๆ” เขามองเรย์ชิหัวจรดเท้า “แล้วทำไมแต่งตัวงี้เนี่ย นึกว่าพวกนายนอนในเครื่องแบบกันเสียอีก”

เรย์ชิกลบความหงุดหงิดต่อฟุชิมิไว้ภายใต้รอยยิ้มที่เนียนที่สุด “ผมว่าคงมีแต่ฟุชิมิคุงคนเดียวที่ทำอย่างนั้นนะครับ แต่ผมไม่เคยนอนกับเขาหรอก ไม่ต้องกลัว”

หน้าของยาตะที่เป็นสีชมพูอยู่แล้วยิ่งแดงเข้มไปหมด “ทำไมผมจะต้องกลัว...?”

“ยาตะ พอแล้ว” มิโกโตะพูดเสียงต่ำ “นายมีปัญหาห่าอะไร?”

เขาคว่ำมือซ้ายแล้วยื่นออกไปให้ยาตะดู ยาตะผงะถอยหลังไปหนึ่งก้าว คิ้วขมวดด้วยความสับสน “มิโกโตะซังครับ?”

“เห็นแผลนี่มั้ย?” มิโกโตะถาม มันยังเป็นรอยเด่นบนข้อนิ้วแม้จะอยู่ใต้แสงสลัวในตรอก “ฉันได้แผลนี้มาตอนซักเจ็ดขวบ ในวันที่ฉันพบหมอนี่เป็นครั้งแรก” เขาชี้มาที่เรย์ชิโดยไม่ละสายตาจากยาตะ “เขาช่วยชีวิตฉันไว้”

“ผมนึกว่าคุณแค่เรียนโรงเรียนเดียวกันมาซะอีก” ยาตะพึมพำ สีหน้าดูจะอึ้ง

“นายยังไม่รู้อะไรอีกหลายเรื่อง” มิโกโตะตอบ “วันหลังถามสิ”

ยาตะทำหน้าสลด “ผม...”

“สาบานเลยว่ารอบหน้าจะจับนายใส่ปลอกคอแล้วล่ามโซ่เอาไว้เลย!” เสียงอาวาชิม่าตะโกนออกมาจากด้านหลังเรย์ชิและเขาก็หันควับกลับไปด้วยความตกใจไม่น้อย

อาวาชิม่าคว้าคอเสื้อฟุชิมิที่ทำหน้าตาบูดเบี้ยวอยู่ และไม่ได้กำลังขู่ว่าจะล่ามตัวเรย์ชิเองแต่อย่างใด

เธอผลักฟุชิมิเข้ามาในตรอกและวางมือไว้บนอาวุธประจำตัวซึ่งห้อยเข็มขัดที่ติดอยู่กับชุดกระโปรงยาวสีน้ำเงินแทนที่จะเป็นเครื่องแบบ อันที่จริงนี่ก็ผ่านเวลาอาหารค่ำมานานแล้ว “หัวหน้าคะ ฉันเจอไอ้ทหารขี้เท่อคนนี้แอบซุ่มอยู่ที่มุมตึก”

“ผมไม่ได้ซุ่ม ผมแค่ยืนเล่นฆ่าเวลา” ฟุชิมิพึมพำไปทางที่เธอยืนอยู่ “แล้วคุณรู้ได้ยังไงว่าผมอยู่ตรงนี้?” แต่สายตาของเขากลับจับอยู่ที่ยาตะ

“ฉันสั่งให้กล้องโดรนสังเกตการณ์คอยจับตาดูนายตั้งแต่หลายอาทิตย์ก่อนแล้ว” อาวาชิม่าตอบพลางชี้ไปเหนือศีรษะซึ่งมีเครื่องบินโดรนขนาดเล็กลอยอยู่เหนือหน้าต่างชั้นสี่ “เราสั่งให้นายอยู่ห่างๆ จาก HOMRA ไง ฟุชิมิ นั่นแปลว่าไม่ให้เข้าทำการติดต่อใดๆ และยิ่งห้ามคอยตาสะกดรอยสมาชิก HOMRA ไปทั่วเมือง!”

“HOMRA ไม่ต้องการความคุ้มครองของ _พวกเธอ_ จากคนอย่างไอ้หมอนี่หรอก” ยาตะพูดกับอาวาชิม่าซึ่งเหลือบสายตาพิฆาตมามองเขาด้วย

มิโกโตะจับมือเรย์ชิ “ไปกันเถอะ” เขากระซิบ

“ฉันเดินหนีไปเฉยๆ ไม่ได้นะ” เรย์ชิค้านแต่มิโกโตะก็กึ่งจูงกึ่งลากเขากลับไปยังถนนใหญ่แล้ว

“มันไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับนายเลย” มิโกโตะพูด

“ไม่เกี่ยวเหรอ? ดูเหมือนฉันจะมีคู่แข่งกับเขาด้วยนะ”

มิโกโตะกลอกตา “ยาตะไม่ได้อยากได้ฉัน เขา _อยากเป็น_ ฉัน มันไม่เหมือนกันนะ”

เรย์ชิหัวเราะหึ “แน่ใจเหรอว่าเขารู้ว่ามันไม่เหมือนกันน่ะ?” ทั้งสองเดินมาถึงสถานีและเริ่มลงบันไดแล้ว

“หึงเหรอ?” มิโกโตะถามเบาๆ 

“เปล่าเลย” เรย์ชิตอบระหว่างแตะบัตรโดยสารกับทางเข้าอัตโนมัติ “ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เช็ค คิดว่านายไม่ได้ถูกใจเด็กผอมกะหร่องอายุไม่ถึงเกณฑ์”

“ก็จริง” มิโกโตะพูดพลางเดินลงบันไดไปที่ชานชาลา “แต่ยาตะอายุครบยี่สิบตั้งแต่เดือนก่อนแล้ว”

เรย์ชิเหลือบมองนาฬิกาดิจิตอลเหนือชานชาลา แม้จะเสียเวลาอยู่ที่ตรอกนั้นเล็กน้อยแต่พวกเขาก็ยังมาทัน “อ้อ หรือนายกำลังบอกว่าอยากให้ฉันหึง?”

“ซักนิดก็ดี” มิโกโตะพูดเสียงแผ่วต่ำเสียจนเรย์ชิต้องโน้มตัวเข้าไปฟัง “แก้แค้นที่นายตอบข้อความไอ้หมอนั่นเมื่ออาทิตย์ที่แล้ว”

เรย์ชิถอนใจ “ฉันบอกนายแล้วไงว่าฉันปฏิเสธไปแล้ว ก็เอาเมล์ที่ส่งไปให้ดูแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

“ไม่เห็นต้องตอบคนที่นายไม่ได้แคร์เลย” ลมหายใจของมิโกโตะในหูของเขาอุ่นผ่าว

“อยากให้ชีวิตฉันง่ายดายเหมือนนายจัง” เรย์ชิตอกกลับ

รถไฟวิ่งเข้าชานชาลา แน่นเกินจะมีที่นั่ง ทั้งสองจึงต้องยืนหน้าประตูกันไปตลอดทางเข้าเมือง มิโกโตะเอาแต่กระซิบคำลามกข้างหูและเรย์ชิก็ได้แต่กัดฟันพลางถ่ายน้ำหนักเท้าไปมาและหวังว่าจะไม่มีใครสังเกตเห็นพลางวางแผนเอาคืนมิโกโตะไปด้วย

 

*

 

SCEPTER4 กำลังตั้งหน่วยเฝ้าสังเกตการณ์รอบนอกสวนสาธารณะที่มีสเตรนหมาป่าตนหนึ่งถูกคนจรจัดที่ตกใจไล่ออกมาเมื่อหนึ่งชั่วโมงก่อน ว่ากันตามจริงแล้วเรย์ชิไม่จำเป็นต้องมาอยู่ตรงนี้ แต่เขาก็แอบเห็นว่ามีผู้บังคับบัญชาตำรวจมาดักรออยู่หน้าห้องทำงานจึงตัดสินใจว่าเขามาดูแลการช่วยเหลือหมาป่าตัวนี้ดีกว่า และตอนนี้ก็เพิ่งแปดโมงครึ่งเอง

“ขออภัยจริงๆ นะคะที่ฉันไปไม่ทันก่อนที่เจ้าตัวยุ่งสองคนนั้นจะรบกวนหัวหน้า” อาวาชิม่าพูด

เรย์ชิโบกมือ “คุณออกเวรแล้วนะครับ อาวาชิม่าคุง ไม่ใช่หน้าที่ของคุณที่จะต้องไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ ผมขอโทษที่จู่ๆ ก็หายตัวไปแต่มิ... สุโอกับผมมีธุระด่วนในเมืองน่ะครับ”

นั่นเป็นเรื่องจริงที่สุด ทั้งสองมีธุระที่อพาร์ตเมนท์เก่าของเรย์ชิ ซึ่งก็อยู่ในเมือง และมันก็ด่วนฉิบหายแทบบ้าในความคิดเห็นของเรย์ชิ โดยเฉพาะหลังจากขึ้นรถไฟไป

“ถึงกระนั้นนะคะ ฉันสั่งล่ามโซ่ฟุชิมิให้ทำแต่งานนั่งโต๊ะไปอีกอย่างน้อยสองอาทิตย์แล้ว” อาวาชิม่าพูด

“ผมเดาว่าคงไม่ได้ล่ามจริงๆ ใช่ไหมครับ?”

อาวาชิม่าเลิกคิ้ว “ล่ามจริงค่ะ ฉันใส่กุญแจมือเขากับโต๊ะสอบสวนและโยนรายงานสถานการณ์เก่าที่ดองๆ กันไว้ให้เขานั่งพิมพ์ไปให้หมด จะมีปัญหาอะไรมั้ยคะ?”

เรย์ชิซ่อนยิ้ม “คงไม่มีมั้งครับ ตราบใดที่เขายังสามารถไปห้องน้ำห้องท่าอะไรได้ ผมก็ต้องหาเวลาคุยกับเขาเรื่องพฤติกรรมที่เขาเลือกทำในระยะหลังเหมือนกัน”

“ถ้าเราเสร็จเรื่องตรงนี้แล้ว หัวหน้าจะว่างสองชั่วโมงก่อนจะต้องเข้าพบ ฯพณฯ ค่ะ” อาวาชิม่าบอก

“แล้วถ้าเป็นพรุ่งนี้ล่ะครับ? ผมอยากปล่อยให้ฟุชิมิได้มีโอกาสได้ไตร่ตรองถึงพฤติกรรมของตัวเองก่อน”

“เฮ้!” เจ้าหน้าที่คนหนึ่งที่กำลังตั้งรั้วอะลูมิเนียมรอบพาหนะของพวกเขาตะโกนขึ้นตอนที่หุ่นยนต์ครัวเรือนตัวหนึ่งแล่นผ่านเข้ามา “ที่ตรงนี้เข้าไม่ได้นะ!”

แต่หุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้นไม่สนใจ มันดิ่งตรงเข้ามาหาเรย์ชิ _โปจิเหรอ?_ ไม่สิ โปจิไม่ได้มีแถบรถแข่งสีเงินติดอยู่ข้างตัวถัง และโปจิก็ไม่เคยยอมให้ตัวอะไรโดยสารแต่เจ้าหุ่นยนต์ตัวนี้มีแมวตัวน้อยสีชมพูเกาะอยู่เหนือโดม แมวที่ทั้งดูโกรธและหวาดกลัวไปพร้อมๆ กัน

“ตามหาตัวคุณมันยากไม่น่าเชื่อเลยนะครับ มุนาคาตะ เรย์ชิ” หุ่นตัวนั้นพูดพลางชะลอหยุด

เรย์ชิเหลือบไปเห็นยาโตกามิ คุโรที่ถูกเจ้าหน้าที่สองคนสกัดไว้ก่อนจะวิ่งตามหุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้นเข้ามาได้และยืนถลึงตามองเขาจากอีกด้านของรั้ว

“โอย อย่าบอกนะ” เขาเอ่ยขึ้น กึ่งพูดกับตัวเอง “ผมถูกจ้องเขม็งอีกแล้ว คิดว่าคุณคงเป็นอดอล์ฟ ไวส์แมนน์สินะครับ?”

แมวน้อยตัวนั้นขู่ฟ่อ

“ถูกต้อง” หุ่นยนต์ตัวนั้นตอบ “สมกับที่เป็นผู้บังคับบัญชา SCEPTER4 ขอโทษนะที่ต้องมาปรากฏตัวต่อหน้าคุณในสภาพนี้ แต่มีเรื่องที่คุณควรจะต้องรู้”

“แล้วทำไมคุณ _ถึงมาอยู่_ ในสภาพนี้ได้ล่ะครับ? ผมนึกว่าร่างต้นของคุณอยู่ภายใต้การดูแลของ ฯพณฯ เสียอีก” เรย์ชิถาม การที่ราชาสีเงินสามารถผนวกสติสัมปชัญญะของตัวเข้ากับสิ่งมีชีวิตและเกือบมีชีวิตทั้งหลายได้ทุกอย่างก็เป็นเหตุเป็นผลอยู่ แต่ในจำนวนสิ่งมีชีวิตทุกอย่าง... เลือกหุ่นทำครัวเนี่ยนะ? เขาโบกมือให้เจ้าหน้าที่ปล่อยตัวยาโตกามิเข้ามา

“ร่างนั้นถูกขโมยไปแล้ว” ไวส์แมนน์พูด “ที่จริงเพิ่งหายไปเมื่อคืนนี้เอง... นั่นคือหัวข้อการเข้าพบในวันนี้ Gold Clan จะขอให้ SCEPTER4 ช่วยนำการสืบสวนและช่วยติดตามหาร่างนั้นคืนมา คือ Clan ของผมเองมันค่อนข้างเล็กน่ะนะ คุณก็รู้”

“ถูกขโมย? นี่พวกสีเขียวเคลื่อนไหวอีกแล้วเหรอครับ?” เรย์ชิถาม

“เราคิดว่าอย่างนั้น” ยาโตกามิตอบระหว่างที่ยังเดินเข้ามาทางเขา แต่ครั้งนี้สายตาเขม็งของเขามองไปยังอาวาชิม่าซึ่งดูท่าไม่ได้พอใจเท่าใดนัก

“หัวหน้าคะ การให้คนของ clan อื่นเข้ามาในบริเวณนี้ไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ เหรอคะ?” เธอถาม

เรย์ชิยักไหล่ “ถ้าพวกเขาอยากทำลายปฏิบัติการนี้ ทำจากด้านนอกบริเวณก็ได้ครับ สิ่งที่ผมอยากรู้คือคุณบุกเข้ามาในนี้เพื่อบอกผมเรื่องการเข้าพบวันนี้ล่วงหน้าทำไมมากกว่า”

“เราไม่ได้มาเพราะสาเหตุนั้น” ไวส์แมนน์ส่งเสียง แถบไฟ LED ของเขากระพริบ “มันไม่มีหมาป่า”

“ใช่ เมื่อกี้มันฉันเอง” ยาโตกามิพูด “พวกคนเมืองชอบด่วนสรุปแล้วก็ขี้ตกใจกันเกินไป”

เรย์ชิกระพริบตามองทั้งสอง “คุณ” เขาพูด “ขออภัยนะครับ แต่ผมไม่เข้าใจว่าคนจะเข้าใจผิดแล้วมองคุณเป็นสุนัขสี่ขาได้อย่างไร”

ยาโตกามิถอนใจ “ฉันเปลี่ยนร่างเป็นหมาได้ แต่คงไม่ขอสาธิตอะไรตรงนี้หรอกนะเพราะจะต้องวางอาวุธและทิ้งเสื้อผ้าทั้งหมด”

“อาวาชิม่าคุง ใครเป็นคนแจ้งเรื่องนี้เข้ามาครับ?” เรย์ชิถาม คงไม่มีทางเลี่ยงผู้บังคับบัญชาตำรวจหน้าห้องทำงานเขาแล้ว ให้ตายสิ

“ตำรวจท้องที่นาคาทานิค่ะ” อาวาชิม่าตอบก่อนจะเงี่ยฟังเสียงจากหูฟังอีกชั่วขณะ “พวกนั้นสาบานว่าเป็นข่าวที่กรองแล้ว”

“ช่วยบอกให้เขาไปเปิดดูความหมายของคำว่า ‘กรองแล้ว’ ในพจนานุกรมด้วยนะครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ “เราจะกลับกันแล้ว” แล้วเขาจึงหันไปทางไวส์แมนน์ก่อนจะพูดต่อ “ไปคุยรายละเอียดกันในการประชุมกับ ฯพณฯ ดีกว่าครับ ถ้าคุณจะไม่ว่าอะไร ทางเราค่อนข้างจะยุ่ง”

“เพื่อนที่เรามีร่วมกันสบายดีไหมครับ?” ไวส์แมนน์ถาม เรย์ชินึกอยากให้เขาได้เห็นสีหน้าที่มาพร้อมกับคำถามนั้นด้วย แต่แมวตัวนั้นกลับกระโจนจากหัวหุ่นยนต์ขึ้นมาไต่ตามแขนเสื้อของเรย์ชิ

“สบายดีครับ” เรย์ชิตอบระหว่างที่พยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะไม่สะบัดแมวตัวนั้นทิ้งตามสัญชาตญาณ กรงเล็บมัน _คมเป็นบ้า_ “พูดถึงเรื่องนั้น ไหนๆ มีโอกาสแล้วผมขอถามเสียหน่อยนะครับ... เรามีสเตรนที่สามารถปรับคลื่นสมองเข้ากับศิลาเดรสเดนได้ แต่เธอก็ยังมองไม่เห็นเขา เธอใช้พลังได้หากเขาอยู่ต่อหน้าเธอ แต่ถ้าเขาลับสายตาเธอไปมันกลับเหมือนกับเขาไม่มีตัวตนอยู่เลย เรื่องแบบนี้เป็นไปได้ยังไงกันครับ?”

แมวตัวนั้นไต่ขึ้นไปถึงบ่าและก้มดมคอของเรย์ชิ จาม แล้วก็ส่งเสียงหง่าวตอนที่ยาโตกามิคว้าคอเธอไปยัดใส่กระเป๋าย่ามแบบไม่มีพิธีรีตอง

“อ้อ ใช่สิ พวกสเตรนสัมผัสพิเศษที่ไม่อาจสัมผัสเขาได้นอกเสียจากว่ากำลังมองเขาอยู่ คือผมลบเขาออกไปเองน่ะ นึกออกมั้ย ถ้าในมุมมองของศิลาเดรสเดนแล้ว เขาไม่มีตัวตน”

“ทำไมกัน?”

“เพราะศิลาจะเลือกคนที่เหมาะสมที่สุด แล้วเขาก็ยังเป็นคนที่เหมาะสมที่สุดอยู่”

“เข้าใจแล้วครับ” เรย์ชิมีคำถามอีกล้านแปด แต่เขาไม่อาจถามได้อย่างเปิดเผยพอๆ กับที่เขาไม่คิดว่าไวส์แมนน์จะสามารถตอบได้อย่างเปิดเผย “ขอบคุณครับ เดี๋ยวพบกันนะครับ”

“เมื่อกี้นายพูดถึงใครอยู่น่ะ?” ยาโตกามิถามตอนที่สามเกลอแสนประหลาดเดินจากไป “ไม่ยักรู้ว่านายมีเพื่อนร่วมกันกับราชาสีน้ำเงินด้วย”

“ไม่ใช่คนที่น่าสนใจอะไรหรอก” ไวส์แมนน์ตอบ เขาโกหกไม่เก่งเอาเสียเลยต่อให้อยู่ในเสียงสังเคราะห์ของหุ่นยนต์ก็ตาม

 

*

 

กลายเป็นว่าวันนั้นเรย์ชิต้องทำงานจนค่ำเลยทีเดียว กว่าจะกลับถึงบ้านด้านนอกก็มืดมิด คุณแม่ของเขาหลับสนิท และโปจิก็ก่นด่าว่าเขาต่างๆ นานาที่เขากลับไปไม่ทันอาหารค่ำ เมื่อมิโกโตะคะยั้นคะยอเขาก็ก้าวออกมาที่ระเบียงหลังบ้านเพื่อชมผลงานไฟฟลูออไรเซนส์ซึ่งทำงานด้วยเซนเซอร์จับความเคลื่อนไหว แต่ไฟกลับไม่ติด

“มันไม่ติดนะ” เขาพูด แต่ก่อนจะทันได้หันกลับไปมิโกโตะก็ก้าวเข้ามาประชิดแนบกับแผ่นหลังของเขา มือทั้งสองโอบอยู่กับเอวเรย์ชิ

“ฉันปิดมันไปเมื่อกี้เอง” มิโกโตะพรมจูบที่ข้างคอเรย์ชิ

เรย์ชิเงยหน้าขึ้นพิงบ่ามิโกโตะ “ปิดเพราะจะลวนลามฉันในที่มืดเหรอ?”

มิโกโตะเอื้อมลงไปจับส่วนอ่อนไหวของเรย์ชิที่ค่อยๆ แสดงความสนใจในกิจกรรมนั้นและแกร่งขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว “จะให้ฉันลวนลามนายใต้แสงไฟฟลูออไรเซนส์อ่อนโยนก็ได้นะ แต่เดี๋ยวนายเองนั่นแหละจะบ่นเรื่องเพื่อนบ้านเห็น”

ถ้ามิโกโตะยังไม่หยุด เรย์ชิจะไม่สามารถอดทนรอจนทั้งสองอยู่ตามลำพังได้แน่ๆ เขาพยายามนึกหาหัวข้อสนทนาที่จะช่วยดึงความสนใจไปจากร่างด้านหลัง “อดอล์ฟ เค. ไวส์แมนน์กลับมาที่เมืองนี้แล้วนะ” เขาพูด “ตอนนี้เขาหน้าตาเหมือนโปจิเลย”

“อือฮึ” มิโกโตะกำลังปลดกระดุมเม็ดบนสุดของเครื่องแบบเรย์ชิ

เรย์ชิถอนใจ “ที่จริงฉันคือไวส์แมนน์นะ ฉันขโมยร่างเรย์ชิมาเพราะจริงๆ แล้วฉันติดใจนายอยากได้นายอยู่”

“อือฮึ... เดี๋ยว อะไรนะ?” มิโกโตะผละถอยจากเขาไปก้าวหนึ่งจริงๆ

“แค่จะลองดูว่านายฟังอยู่รึเปล่า” เรย์ชิหันกลับไปจูบเขาเร็วๆ หนึ่งที

มิโกโตะพ่นลมหัวเราะหึพลางจูบตอบ “นี่คงดึกเกินจะขึ้นรถไฟกลับเข้าเมืองแล้วสินะ?”

“เดี๋ยวฉันจะคุยกับคุณแม่เรื่องห้องนอนใหญ่แน่ๆ” เรย์ชิสัญญา “พื้นมันก็มีเสน่ห์ของมัน แต่ฉันก็ยังอยากเหลือความรู้สึกที่เข่าตัวเองอยู่นะ”

มิโกโตะรั้งร่างเรย์ชิเข้าไป “นายเป็นราชานะ นายไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้เข่าทำอะไร”

“เฮ้ แต่ฉันก็ต้องรักษาสุขภาพร่างกายให้เป็นเยี่ยงอย่างของคนใน clan แล้วจะเป็นตัวอย่างที่ดีได้ยังไงถ้าเจ็บก้นกบอยู่ตลอดเวลา”

“ก็ทำแบบนี้เลยก็ได้” มิโกโตะกระซิบแผ่วระหว่างที่สอดเข่าเข้ามาระหว่างขาทั้งสองข้างของเรย์ชิ “ตรงนี้เลย ไม่ต้องใช้ก้นกบ”

“แล้วให้เพื่อนบ้านมีเหตุให้ต้องโทรเรียกตำรวจเพราะมีเสียงครางน่าสงสัยน่ะเหรอ ได้สิ เป็นความคิดที่ยอดเยี่ยมเลย” เรย์ชิตอบพลางพยายามดันตัวออกเล็กน้อย “อีกอย่าง หลังจากเมื่อคืน ฉันกังวลเรื่องก้นกบ _ของนาย_ มากกว่านะ”

“อย่าพูดถึงเรื่องนั้น” มิโกโตะบ่น “เดี๋ยวฉันก็ตื่นเต้นหรอก”

“จากที่เห็นมานายก็ตื่นเต้นแทบตลอดเวลาอยู่แล้วนะ” เรย์ชิพูด ร่างเขาเองก็อุ่นผ่าวด้วยความปรารถนาเมื่อนึกภาพเหตุการณ์เมื่อคืนก่อนอย่างช้าๆ เป็นสโลว์โมชั่น “ต่อให้ฉันนั่งดูดวงจันทร์เฉยๆ อยู่ตรงนี้นายก็หาเรื่องมาตื่นเต้นได้อยู่ดี”

มิโกโตะลูบส่วนล่างด้านหลังของเรย์ชิ “นายก็เหมือนกันไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

“ใช่ แต่ฉันมีวินัยในตัวเองมากกว่าไง” _วินัยจัดเสียจนบางทีอยากให้มีน้อยกว่านี้ด้วยซ้ำ_

เดี๋ยวมันคงผ่านไป ความรู้สึกปรารถนาโหยกระหายไร้ขอบเขตซึ่งแทบไม่สนใจกาลเทศะใดๆ เช่นนี้ มันจะผ่านมาแล้วก็ผ่านไปเสมอ ไม่มีร่างกายมนุษย์คนใดสามารถคงรับความรู้สึกเช่นนี้ได้นาน แต่ไม่ว่าเขาจะบ่นแค่ไหน เรย์ชิก็ยังคิดจะตักตวงความอิ่มเอมจากช่วงเวลานี้ให้นานที่สุดเท่าที่มันจะคงอยู่

_ฉันจะมีความสุขกับมันมากๆ เลยล่ะ_ เขาคิดระหว่างที่ปล่อยให้มิโกโตะจูงเขาไปยังห้องเก็บของว่างๆ ซึ่งห่างจากห้องที่คุณแม่ของเขานอนหลับอยู่

 

*

 

_สี่เดือนต่อมา_

 

“นายซื้อซองใส่เงินปีใหม่ให้แอนนารึยัง?” เรย์ชิถาม เขานั่งเลือกเน็คไทอยู่บนเตียง

มิโกโตะนิ่วหน้า “เวร ไม่ได้ซื้อ ลืมน่ะ”

“ไม่เป็นไร นึกแล้วว่านายจะลืม” เรย์ชิตอบ “ฉันซื้อมาปึกนึง อยู่บนโต๊ะเครื่องแป้งนะ เลือกที่ชอบไปเลย”

มิโกโตะยกมือถูคอตัวเอง “นายไม่รู้สึกพิลึกๆ เหรอที่ต้องเป็นคนแจกเงินปีใหม่? ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนเรายังน่าจะเป็นฝ่ายรับเงินอยู่เลย”

“ถ้านายอยู่ไม่ได้จริงๆ ถ้าไม่ได้แต๊ะเอีย ฉันว่าคุณแม่ก็คงจะยอมให้หรอกนะ”

“หุบปากน่า”

เรย์ชิหัวเราะ บทสนทนานี้ทำให้เขานึกได้ว่าครั้งหนึ่งเขาเคยสังเกตว่าทั้งสองมีหลักการใช้ชีวิตแตกต่างกันแค่ไหน... มิโกโตะจะอยู่ในปัจจุบันโดยไม่สนใจอะไรอย่างอื่น ส่วนเรย์ชิจะอยู่ในอดีตและพยายามออกแบบอนาคตของตัวเอง แต่ชีวิตของทั้งสอง ณ ตอนนี้กลับแตกต่างจากเดิมไปเสียทั้งหมด หากเรย์ชิมัวแต่ติดกับอดีต เสียงของมิโกโตะก็จะสามารถเรียกเขากลับสู่ปัจจุบัน และถ้ามิโกโตะหลงลืมไปว่าธรรมชาติของเวลาจะต้องผ่านไปเสมอ เรย์ชิก็รู้ว่าจะต้องพูดคำใดเพื่อจะเตือนใจเขา

ส่วนเรื่องของอนาคตนั้น มันไม่ใช่จุดจบของทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง: เมื่ออยู่ด้วยกัน ทั้งคู่ต่างใช้ชีวิต ณ จุดเปลี่ยนผันสู่วันข้างหน้าเสมอ

ดังนั้นมันก็เป็นเหตุเป็นผลดีที่จะ...

“เรย์ชิ?”

เรย์ชิหันกลับไป “หือ? อะไร?”

“ฉันบอกว่าคุณป้าเรียกแล้วเพราะเดี๋ยวรายการขาวแดงจะเริ่มแล้วน่ะ เมื่อกี้นายใจลอยเรื่องอะไรกัน?” มิโกโตะหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อยตอนที่มองเรย์ชิ “นายทำหน้าเหมือนทุกครั้งที่จะพูดอะไรน่าอายชิบหายเลยนะ”

“นายลืมรูดซิบ” เรย์ชิพูดพลางกลอกตา “นั่นน่าอายพอมั้ยล่ะ?”

“โกหก นายไม่ได้มองซิบฉันอยู่ด้วยซ้ำ”

“ไม่ต้องมองก็รู้” เรย์ชิพูดหน้าตาย “อากาศที่วนเวียนในห้องมันจะเปลี่ยนไปเล็กน้อยเวลามีคนไม่ได้รูดซิบ ไม่รู้เหรอ”

มิโกโตะนั่งลงบนเตียง... เตียงของ _ทั้งคู่_... ก่อนจะยกแขนโอบบ่าเรย์ชิ “นายมันไอ้จอมปลิ้นปล้อนที่เก่งที่สุดในเมืองนี้เลย”

“แต่นายก็ยังดูออกทุกที งั้นใครเป็นจอมปลิ้นปล้อนกันแน่?” เรย์ชิพูดผ่านรอยยิ้มเยอะ “ว่าแต่ว่า ... ทำกันเถอะ”

มิโกโตะเอียงหน้ามองเขา “นึกว่านายอยากดูไอ้รายการขาวแดงซะอีก”

“ไม่ใช่ ฉันหมายถึง...” เรย์ชิสูดลมหายใจลึก... “แต่งงานกันเถอะ”

 


	15. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เรย์ชิหวนคิดถึงงานแต่งงาน มิโกโตะนอนกรน แอนนาถามหาคำแนะนำ และเรื่องราวทั้งหมดจบลง

_“เอกสารทุกอย่างอยู่ในนี้เหรอคะ?” เจ้าหน้าที่สำนักงานเขตถามพลางพลิกเอกสารในแฟ้มใสที่เรย์ชิยื่นให้_

_“ใช่ครับ” เรย์ชิตอบ_

_“เข้าใจแล้วค่ะ รบกวนท่านรอด้านนอกระหว่างที่เราทำการตรวจเอกสารนะคะ”_

_“ไอ้การที่เขาไม่ยอมให้สูบบุหรี่ในสถานที่ราชการนี่มันน่าเซ็งเป็นบ้า” มิโกโตะพูดตอนที่ทั้งสองคนเดินกลับออกไปยังพื้นที่สำหรับนั่งรอ “ออกไปข้างนอกกันเถอะ”_

_เรย์ชิยอมตามใจเขาเพราะคิดว่าการตรวจเอกสารทั้งหมดนั้นคงไม่มีทางเร็วกว่ายี่สิบนาทีไปได้ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นกรณีเร่งด่วนพิเศษหรือไม่ก็ตาม_

_ฝนตกปรอยๆ อยู่ด้านนอก ทั้งผู้คนและรถราดูเหมือนจะเคลื่อนไหวเร็วกว่าปกติเล็กน้อยในความพยายามจะหนีฝนก่อนที่มันจะตกหนักกว่านี้ เรย์ชิกับมิโกโตะออกไปเจอระเบียงที่พอจะหลบละอองฝนได้แล้วมิโกโตะก็จุดบุหรี่_

_“ถ้าพวกนั้นไม่อนุญาตล่ะ?” เขาพูดหลังจากอัดควันลึกไปสามครั้ง_

_“อะไรนะ? พวกเขตน่ะเหรอ? ไม่อนุญาตให้เราแต่งงาน?”_

_“ใช่”_

_“นั่นก็แปลว่าฉันทำเอกสารมาผิด” เรย์ชิตอบ “ซึ่งเป็นไปไม่ได้”_

_“ก็น่าจะเป็นงั้นนะ” มิโกโตะสูบบุหรี่เข้าปอดอีกครั้งก่อนจะพ่นออกมา ควันซึ่งอ้อยอิ่งพยายามจะลอยขึ้นที่สูงในอากาศซึ่งมีฝนหนักขึ้นแต่ก็ดูเหมือนจะไปไหนไม่ได้ไกล_

_“แล้วจากตรงนี้นายอยากไปทำอะไร? ฉันลางานมาแล้วทั้งวัน”_

_มิโกโตะขยี้บุหรี่ที่เพิ่งสูบไปครึ่งมวนในที่เขี่ยบุหรี่เหนือถังขยะใกล้ๆ “อยากถอดสูทนั่นออกจากตัวนาย”_

_เรย์ชิถอนใจตอนที่เดินตามมิโกโตะกลับเข้าไปในตัวอาคาร “หมายถึงก่อนนั้นสิ เราไปถ่ายรูปเป็นที่ระลึกกันก็ได้นะ หรือจะไปหาอะไรอร่อยๆ กิน”_

_“ไปสวนสัตว์กันเป็นไง?”_

_เรย์ชิยกมือขึ้นดันแว่น “นายอยากไปสวนสัตว์”_

_“ใช่ ทำไมล่ะ? จะได้บอกคนอื่นๆ ว่าวันแต่งงานเราไปเที่ยวสวนสัตว์กัน”_

_เจ้าหน้าที่ผู้นั้นยืนอยู่ในบริเวณนั่งคอยพลางมองซ้ายมองขวาด้วยสีหน้างงงวย เรย์ชิดึงแขนเสื้อมิโกโตะให้เดินไปทางเธอด้วยกันทั้งคู่_ นั่นมันเร็วกว่าที่ฉันคิดนะ

_“อ้อ มุนาคาตะซามะคะ ทะเบียนครอบครัวของท่านได้รับการแก้ไขเรียบร้อยแล้วค่ะ ขอแสดงความยินดีด้วยนะคะ” เธอพูดพร้อมใบหน้าซึ่งแดงเล็กน้อย_

_เรย์ชิขอบคุณเธอ รับใบทะเบียนสมรสมาพับเก็บใส่กระเป๋าเสื้อด้านในสูท_ แต่งงานแล้ว

_“ตอนแม่นั่นพูดว่ามุนาคาตะ แปลว่าเรียกนายหรือเรียกฉันนะ?” มิโกโตะถามขณะที่ทั้งสองก้าวกลับไปสู่สายฝนพรำอีกครั้ง_

_เรย์ชิกลอกตา “ทำไมล่ะ นายอยากเอาเอกสารไปเก็บไว้เองเรอะ?”_

_การที่มิโกโตะต้องเปลี่ยนนามสกุลมาเป็นมุนาคาตะเป็นข้อแม้เดียวจากจิซาโตะ เธออยากให้แน่ใจว่าจะไม่มีปัญหาเรื่องมรดกหากเกินเรื่องไม่คาดฝันขึ้น เรย์ชิไม่อยากคิดถึงเรื่องไม่คาดฝันใดๆ อย่างน้อยก็ในวันนี้_

_มิโกโตะจุดบุหรี่และถือไว้ในมือ “ฉันรักนาย” เขาพูด “ไปหาอะไรอร่อยๆ กินกันดีกว่า”_

_“ไม่ไปสวนสัตว์แล้วเรอะ?”_

_“แล้วค่อยไปสวนสัตว์”_

 

_*_

 

_งานเลี้ยงเพิ่งผ่านไปได้ครึ่งทางแต่เรย์ชิกลับเอาแต่คิดว่าจะหารถหนีจากตรงนี้ได้อย่างไร เขาไม่เคยมีปัญหาหากต้องกลายเป็นศูนย์รวมความสนใจในงานอย่างเป็นทางการ แต่เมื่อต้องมีการแสดงความยินดีไม่ขาดสายทั้งจากสมาชิกตระกูลที่เขาแทบไม่เคยได้พบไปจนถึงผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาของเขาเองและจากสมาชิกเก่าของ_ _HOMRA_ _ก็เริ่มจะเบลอเข้ากลายเป็น “ขอให้สุขภาพร่ำรวยแข็งแรงยืนยาว” เหมือนๆ กันหมด_

_“นี่เราแต่งงานกันมาตั้งสองเดือนแล้ว” มิโกโตะพูดเบาๆ หลังจากอิโนโมโตะกล่าวแสดงความยินดีในฐานะตัวแทนหน่วย_ _SCEPTER4_ _อย่างตะกุกตะกัก “ทำไมทุกคนยังทำเหมือนกับมันเพิ่งเกิดขึ้นอีกล่ะ?”_

_เรย์ชิยักไหล่ “คนส่วนใหญ่ไม่รู้นะว่าเราทำเรื่องเอกสารกันวันไหน เลยเดากันว่าเพิ่งจดทะเบียนวันนี้”_

_เรย์ชิยืนยันจะจดทะเบียนก่อนเพราะเขาอยากให้แน่ใจว่าทะเบียนครอบครัวได้รับการแก้ไขเรียบร้อยก่อนจะลงมือฉลองใดๆ คุณพ่อของเขาพูดเสมอว่าการฉลองก่อนการณ์นั้นอาจเป็นลางทำให้เรื่องดีๆ ไม่ราบรื่นได้_

_“อยากรู้จังว่าคุณพ่อจะพูดยังไง” เขาพึมพำพลางโบกมือให้คุณแม่ซึ่งกำลังพยายามบีบให้วงดนตรีเล่นเพลงเอ็นกะอย่างไม่เป็นผล_

_มิโกโตะดื่มแชมเปญในมือจนหมดแก้ว “เรื่องที่นายแต่งงานกับฉันน่ะเรอะ?”_

_“ไม่ใช่ เรื่องที่เราจัดงานแต่งงานแบบนี้น่ะ” เรย์ชิอธิบาย ทั้งสองแลกแหวนกันในโบสถ์ของโรงแรมและจูบกันท่ามกลางเสียงปรบมือและเสียงอู้อ้ากับเสียงผิวปากแซวของทุกคน มุนาคาตะ เซย์จิน่าจะต้องการให้บุตรชายคนเดียวจัดงานแต่งงานตามประเพณีญี่ปุ่นมากกว่าเพราะพิธีแต่งงานของเขาเองก็เป็นอย่างนั้น แต่งานแต่งงานตามประเพณีญี่ปุ่นมัน... เฮเทโรมาก_

_“ฉันว่าท่านคงไม่ได้อยากเห็นเราคนใดคนหนึ่งใส่ชุดเจ้าสาวหรอกนะ” มิโกโตะบอก “อย่าคิดมากเลย”_

_เรย์ชิยิ้ม “นายประมาทความยึดมั่นประเพณีของคุณพ่อฉันเกินไปแล้ว ถ้าจะทำให้ได้ภาพลักษณ์ที่ต้องการท่านคงยอมให้ฉันใส่ชุดเจ้าสาวด้วยซ้ำ”_

_“ฮ่า แล้วถ้าแม่ของฉันยังอยู่ แม่คงบอกให้ฉันเป็นเจ้าสาวเสียเอง” มิโกโตะพูด “เพราะแม่จะคิดว่ามันตลกดี”_

_เรย์ชิหัวเราะ “งั้นถ้าทั้งสองยังอยู่ เราก็คงยังนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ แต่แต่งหญิงกันทั้งคู่สินะ ก็ไม่เลวเท่าไหร่”_

_“เดี๋ยว นั่นไม่ใช่คนของมิวะ อิชิเก็น... ไอ้หมอนั่นน่ะ?” มิโกโตะถามพลางขมวดคิ้วไปทางยาโตกามิ คุโรที่นั่งอยู่โต๊ะเดียวกับอาวาชิม่า_

_“เขามากับราชาสีเงินน่ะ” เรย์ชิตอบพลางชี้ไปยังไวส์แมนน์ซึ่งกลับเข้าสู่ร่างเดิมได้แล้วเมื่อสองสามสัปดาห์ก่อน_

_“ที่จริงหมอนั่นหน้าตาเป็นงั้นสินะ” มิโกโตะเปรยตอนที่มองเขม็งไปทางไวส์แมนน์ “ฉันต้องไปทักหน่อยมั้ย?”_

_“ค่อยทักตอนท้ายที่เราจะส่งแขกก็ได้” เรย์ชิตอบและตกใจเล็กๆ “ถ้าปล่อยฉันอยู่คนเดียวตอนนี้ ฉันต้องโดนพวกญาติที่อยากแนะนำลูกๆ ให้ฉันรู้จักรุมตายแน่”_

_“ไอ้เรื่องรับเป็นบุตรบุญธรรมน่ะเรอะ?” มิโกโตะถามระหว่างที่บริกรมาเติมแชมเปญให้เขา “เราต้องตัดสินใจตอนนี้เลยรึไง_ _?”_

_“เปล่า แต่พวกนั้นจะอยากเริ่มจัดการให้เราได้พบกับลูกๆ ของเขาตั้งแต่ตอนนี้ ถ้านายยังอยู่ข้างๆ ฉัน พวกเขาก็จะไม่กล้าเข้ามาวุ่นวายเพราะนายเพิ่งเข้าเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในตระกูลและพวกนั้นยังไม่รู้จักนาย แต่ทันทีที่นายเดินไป พวกนั้นรุมฉันแน่”_

_“แล้วถ้าฉันต้องไปฉี่อ่ะ?”_

_“ฉันจะไปด้วย” เรย์ชิเห็นมิโกโตะเปิดปากแล้วจึงรีบพูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงหวานหยด “ลองเรื่องที่จะให้ฉันจับไว้ให้ตอนที่นายปลดทุกข์แค่คำเดียวสิ แล้วฉันจะรินแชมเปญทั้งแก้วนี่รดหลังนายเลยแน่ๆ”_

_“สัญญาจะเลียให้สะอาดทีหลังรึเปล่าล่ะ?” มิโกโตะวางมือบนขาเรย์ชิใต้โต๊ะก่อนจะไล้มันขึ้นมาใต้ผ้าคลุมโต๊ะซึ่งยาวถึงพื้น ความปรารถนาอยากได้รถพาหนีของเรย์ชิยิ่งทวีคูณขึ้นอีกหลายเท่า_

 

เรย์ชิปรือตาขึ้นมองมิโกโตะที่นอนคว่ำซุกหน้าตะแคงอยู่บนหมอน กรน

วันที่ซึ่งบันทึกอยู่ในใบทะเบียนสมรส วันอังคารฝนพรำที่ทั้งคู่ไปจัดการงานเอกสารด้วยกันนั้น ผ่านครบรอบสี่ปีเต็มในวันนี้ แต่เรย์ชิยังรอวันที่ตัวเองจะไม่ต้องประหลาดใจเมื่อตื่นมาพบมิโกโตะนอนอยู่ข้างๆ และคิดได้ว่า _นั่นสามีฉัน_ อยู่

มิโกโตะยังไม่เคยตื่นก่อนเขาแม้แต่วันเดียว ทันทีที่นาฬิกาปลุกไปทำงานของเรย์ชิดังขึ้น มิโกโตะจะตื่นงัวเงียขึ้นมาบ่นแล้วก็หลับต่อทันที แต่วันนี้วันเสาร์ ซึ่งกลายเป็นวันหยุดเต็มไปวันสำหรับเรย์ชิไปแล้วหลังจากเปลี่ยนสถานะการสมรส และวันนี้จึงไม่ต้องมีเสียงนาฬิกาปลุก

ซึ่งหมายความว่าตอนนี้น่าจะประมาณแปดโมงเช้า ร่างกายของเรย์ชินั้นไม่สามารถนอนได้เกินแปดชั่วโมงและเมื่อคืนเขาผล็อยหลับตอนประมาณเที่ยงคืนระหว่างที่ดูหนังอาชญากรรมอเมริกันอยู่ เขากำจัดนาฬิกาที่ฉายไปบนกำแพงตั้งแต่เมื่อหลายปีก่อนเพราะมิโกโตะบอกว่ามันทำเขาเครียด เขาไม่ได้อยากรู้อยู่ตลอดเวลาว่าตอนนี้กี่โมง

เรย์ชิใช้ศอกถองซี่โครงมิโกโตะ แล้วเสียงกรนก็หยุด

มิโกโตะปรือตาขึ้นมองเรย์ชิ “หือ?”

“เลิกทำเสียงหนวกหูตอนเช้าซะที” เรย์ชิบ่น “ไม่อย่างนั้นฉันน่าจะได้นอนอีกตั้งสิบนาทีเป็นอย่างน้อย”

“ฉันจะแกล้งทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินนายบ่นเรื่องต้องตื่นเช้าเกินไปนะ” มิโกโตะพูดพลางลุกขึ้นนั่งและมองเรย์ชิด้วยสีหน้าเหนือกว่าอย่างน่าหงุดหงิด “เพราะนายทำฉันตื่นทุกวัน” 

เรย์ชิยิ้ม “แล้วนายก็บ่นอยู่ทุกวัน ทำไมฉันจะบ่นมั่งไม่ได้?”

“ก็มีประเด็น” มิโกโตะหาว เขายกแขนขึ้นปิดปากก่อนจะกำมือขึ้นขยี้ตา “สูบบุหรี่มั้ย?”

“อย่างน้อยก็ช่วยแปรงฟันก่อนเถอะ” เรย์ชิตอบพลางส่ายหน้า

“แปรงทำไม? ถ้าแปรงฟันก่อนแล้วค่อยสูบบุหรี่ มันก็เหมือนแปรงไปโดยเปล่าประโยชน์ สูบก่อนค่อยแปรงดีกว่า ได้ผลสองเด้ง”

“นั่นมันตรรกะเดียวกับสมัยที่นายไม่ยอมแปรงฟันก่อนอาหารเช้าตอนเราเด็กเลยนะ” เรย์ชิบอก

“เพราะมันได้ผล” มิโกโตะพูด เขาเดินไปที่ตู้ลิ้นชัก หยิบกางเกงวอร์มตัวเก่าของเรย์ชิออกมาใส่

“ไม่ได้ผลซะหน่อย” เรย์ชิตอบพลางมองไม่วางตาเมื่อทั้งแผ่นอกและกล้ามท้องของมิโกโตะถูกทับด้วยเสื้อยืดหลวมโพรกสีดำซึ่งมีลายหมีสีชมพูกับกรงเล็บเปื้อนเลือด ของขวัญวันเกิดจากแอนนาที่มิโกโตะใส่เฉพาะเวลาอยู่บ้านเท่านั้น “การแปรงฟันก่อนจะสูบบุหรี่หรือกินข้าวหรืออะไรก็ตามมันไม่ได้เสียเวลานะ”

มิโกโตะหยิบบุหรี่มวนหนึ่งออกจากซองบนตู้ลิ้นชักมาคาบไว้ที่มุมปากก่อนจะเหลียวกลับมา “งานโม๊กมั้ย”

“นั่นอาจจะดีกว่าถ้าแปรงฟันหลังงานนั้น” เรย์ชิตอบเอาจริง “หรืออย่างน้อยก็เอาผงฟูบ้วนปากนิด”

“ไม่ใช่ คือฉันแค่จะถามว่านายอยากรึเปล่า”

เรย์ชิกลอกตา “ถามจริงรึเปล่า?”

มิโกโตะเปิดประตูหลังสู่ระเบียงให้เสียงนกกับอากาศชื้นฉ่ำแจ่มใสจนฝุ่นกระจายในแสงแดดเข้ามา “รออยู่ตรงนั้นให้ฉันสูบบุหรี่มวนนี้เสร็จแล้วเดี๋ยวก็รู้”

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น “พวกนายโป๊รึเปล่า?”

เรย์ชิดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นมาหมกคลุมตัก “เปล่า เข้ามาสิ”

แอนนาซึ่งใส่ชุดนอนผ้าสำลีผิดฤดูย่องเข้ามาปีนขึ้นปลายเตียงก่อนจะยกเท้าขึ้นนั่งขัดสมาธิ “เมื่อคืนค้างนี่” เธอประกาศ

เรย์ชิเอื้อมไปหยิบแว่นมาสวม “ก็เห็นอยู่นะ ที่บ้านโอเคมั้ย?”

“ก็ประมาณนั้น” แอนนาพึมพำ

เด็กคนนี้ _ไม่เชิง_ เข้าสู่ช่วงกบฏวัยรุ่นเท่าไหร่ แอนนาโตเร็วเกินไปมาก แต่บางทีพฤติกรรมของเธอก็ใกล้เคียงกับคำนั้น สัปดาห์ที่แล้วเธอเพิ่งตัดผมสั้นกุดทั้งหัวโดยยืนยันว่าตัดเพราะมันเกะกะเวลาเธอซ้อมยิงธนู ถ้าเธอเล่นซอฟท์บอลและต้องวิ่งไปวิ่งมาเรย์ชิก็ยังพอจะเข้าใจได้อยู่ แต่ในเมื่อเธอแค่ยิงธนูเขาจึงไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเด็กคนนั้นไม่แค่รวบผมเป็นหางม้าไปเสีย แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ ในความเห็นของเรย์ชิ... ความเห็นซึ่งเขาซ่อนจากคุชินะ โฮนามิอย่างมิดชิด... ร่างกายบุคคลคนใดก็เป็นสิทธิของบุคคลผู้นั้นแต่เพียงผู้เดียว ดังนั้นหากแอนนาอยากจะตัดผมหรือสักเนื้อเพลงฮิตเดธเมทัลล่าสุดกลางหลังก็เป็นเรื่องของเด็กสาวผู้นั้นเอง

“เข้าใจละ” เขาพูดโดยไม่จี้ต่อ

“ไม่มีอะไรจริงๆ นะ” แอนนาตอบพลางยกมือจะคว้าปอยผมยาวซึ่งไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นแล้วก่อนจะปล่อยมือวางลงบนตักราวกับตั้งใจจะทำเช่นนั้นมาโดยตลอด เธอทำอย่างนั้นบ่อยทีเดียวหลังจากตัดผม “คุณย่าไม่ยอมให้หนูกลับบ้านคนเดียว ต่อให้ขึ้นแท็กซี่ก็ไม่ยอม ส่วนนายสองคนก็หลับไปแล้ว”

“ผมไม่ได้เถียงหนูนะ” เรย์ชิพูดพร้อมรอยยิ้ม “ยังเช้าเกินจะมาเถียงกันครับ ว่าแต่ คุณแม่ตื่นรึยังครับ?”

แอนนาส่ายหน้า “หนูเอารถเข็นเดินเล่นเข้าไปในห้องแต่คุณย่าก็ยังหลับอยู่เลย โปจิบอกว่าจะมาตามพวกเราเองถ้าย่าตื่น”

“อ้อ ขอบคุณนะ” เรย์ชิพูดพลางยันตัวลุกขึ้น “ถ้างั้น เดี๋ยวผมไปทำอาหารเช้าดีกว่า ในเมื่อหนูอยู่...”

“เรย์ซัง หนูไปชอบหนุ่มเข้าคนนึง ทำไงดี?”

เรย์ชิห่อไหล่โน้มลงเล็กน้อย “แน่ใจเหรอว่าควรจะมาถามคนอย่างผมน่ะครับ?”

“คุณเป็นผู้ใหญ่ที่มีความรับผิดชอบคนเดียวที่หนูรู้จัก ถ้าไม่นับคุณย่ากับป้าโฮนามินะ” แอนนาอธิบาย “คุณย่าก็หลับ แล้วตอนนี้หนูไม่คุยกับคุณป้า”

เรย์ชิหัวเราะ “ไม่รู้ว่านั่นเป็นคำชมรึเปล่านะ ว่าแต่หนูสารภาพความรู้สึกกับหนุ่มคนนั้นไปรึยัง?”

แอนนาเม้มปาก “ยัง แต่หนูรู้ว่าเขาก็ชอบหนู” เธอยกนิ้วชี้ขึ้นวนข้างขมับเป็นสัญลักษณ์ถึงพลังของตัว “นั่นแหละที่ทำให้มันกระอักกระอ่วนเป็นบ้า”

“อืม เข้าใจแล้วว่าทำไมมันถึงยาก” เรย์ชิตอบ “แต่เขาคงจะต้องดีใจแน่ๆ ถ้าหนูบอกความรู้สึกไปนะ แต่การที่รู้อยู่แล้วล่วงหน้า... อืม...”

“แล้วถ้าเขาไม่ใช่คนประเภทที่ซื่อสัตย์กับความรู้สึกของตัวเองล่ะ?”

“ฆ่าเขาซะ” มิโกโตะส่งเสียงมาจากในสวน “ถ้าเขารักเธอจริงๆ เดี๋ยวเขาก็หาทางกลับมาหาเธอเองจนได้”

เรย์ชิถอนใจเฮือก

“เห็นมะ งี้แหละฉันเลยไม่ถามนายเรื่องพวกนี้” แอนนาพูดกับมิโกโตะ “นายมันไม่ใช่ผู้ใหญ่ที่มีความรับผิดชอบ”

“แต่ฉันแต่งงานกับผู้ใหญ่ที่มีความรับผิดชอบไง” มิโกโตะตอบพลางเดินกลับเข้ามาในห้อง “นั่นถือว่านับนะ อีกอย่าง ฉันพูดจากประสบการณ์ตรงเลย”

“นายกับฉันน่าจะเป็นพรีเซนเตอร์หลักให้กับงานรณรงค์วิธีเริ่มความสัมพันธ์ที่ห่วยแตกที่สุดนะ” เรย์ชิพูดตอนที่มิโกโตะนั่งลงกับขอบเตียง “ไม่อยู่ในสถานะที่ควรจะมาให้คำปรึกษาใครเลย”

มิโกโตะเอนหลังลง หัวของเขาซบเบากับผ้าห่มที่กองอยู่บนตักเรย์ชิ

โปจิแล่นเข้ามาในห้อง “นายหญิงตื่นจากการหลับใหลแล้ว โปจิจะเตรียมงานฉลอง!”

“อ้อ ขอบคุณนะ” แอนนาตอบพลางโดดลงจากเตียง “หนูจะไปถามคุณย่าดีกว่า เพราะนายสองคนมันไร้ประโยชน์นะ” เธอพูดเมื่อเดินไปถึงหน้าประตูก่อนจะวิ่งตามโปจิไป

“ฉลาดดีนะ” มิโกโตะสังเกต

“จริงด้วย” เรย์ชิปัดปอยผมของมิโกโตะออกจากหน้าผาก

“ยังสนเรื่องข้อเสนอเมื่อกี้อยู่มั้ย?”

“ไปแปรงฟันก่อน ปากนายเหม็นโฉ่ขึ้นไปถึงพลูโตโน่นแล้ว”

  
**จบ**

 


End file.
